Connected Hearts
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Hearts'. Five years have passed since Atem and Tea were married and had their twins, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and she is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?
1. Five Years Later

**Hey readers, here's the sequel you've been asking for. Hope this is as good as the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated of Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 1**

It's been exactly five years later and Atem and Tea's lives couldn't be anymore happier than what it is right now. Since the last time they heard from Renku, he was shipped off to another prison for the rest of his life and because of Rachel's nervous breakdown, her mind wasn't fit for the prison cell so she was sent to the psychiatric hospital permanetly. Throughout that time, Atem's business was still the most well known company in all of Domino City and there were still times that he would get offers from other companies about merging, but Atem would still turn them down. Right now, it was seven in the evening and he was making one last important phone call dealing with another business meeting that was scheduled for next week before he was able to go home to his family. After making the arrangements and saying goodbye, he hung up the phone and sighed in relief as he spun his chair around three times before it was stopped in front of his window. Gazing at the city lights, he thought about all of the things that happened from the night he first looked at the view up until right now with a smile. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to grab his things so he could start his journey on home. Walking out of his office, he spotted his secretary and one of his close friends Katie still typing on her computer finishing up a document. She wrote the last few sentences and printed out the form so it could be signed by Atem. Standing up, she gave the form to him.

"Here you are boss, this is going to need you signature." she said. Atem sighed which made Katie snicker knowing he was signing forms all day long and thought that his hand would fall off.

"I think I'm going to lose my mind if I have to see one more document." he said as he signed his name on the form and gave it back to Katie to she could file it. After that was taken care of, she turned around to grab her stuff so she could prepare to leave. Putting on her coat, she walked with Atem over to the elevator to descend down to the entrance. Stepping inside, Katie pressed the button for the first floor and the elevator started to move down.

"Man, I noticed that the company is very busy these past few weeks." Katie said. Atem nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I know, it's going to be nice to just go home and get some sleep. I plan to take some time off this weekend to spend with Tea and the kids, since I've been so busy with work, I haven't had any quality family time with them." Atem said as he was leaning his head back against the wall.

"That's good, I'm supposed to be going out of town this weekend. Koji, Alicia and I are going to a family reunion and we're supposed to be staying for about three days." she said.

"Well, I hope you guys have a great time." Stepping out of the elevator when it reached the bottom, they both walked outside to the parking lot towards their cars.

"Yeah, Alicia is so excited about seeing her cousins that she can't even sleep. She already had her bags packed about two days ago, but the problem was she packed her whole closet." she said while giggling at the memory of what her now eight-yr-old daughter did. Atem laughed along with her while opening his car door.

"Sounds like it's going to be a blast for her, well I got to get home. Can't wait til' my head hits the pillow, you have a great time Katie and I'll see you next week." he said getting inside his car. Katie nodded while opening her car and getting inside.

"Okay boss, night." she said. After saying goodnight, Atem started up the engine and pulled out the lot to drive on home to his wife and his two children.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Peeking around a corner inside a peacefully quiet house, we find a four-yr-old mischievous little boy giggling silently as he was watching his mother preparing dinner. His name was Yuki Mutou and he was a spinning image of his father. He had the same tri-colored hair and eyes, but instead of the intimidating, mature gaze that his father has, he had the the childlike eyes like his Uncle Yugi. Yuki is what you call a playful, adventurous child who likes to play different types of games. He is very confident and like his father, he protects anyone he loves. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a plastic toy whistle and planned to blow into it to make Tea startle with surprise, but he got a little surprise of his own when he felt someone behind him.

"Hi, Yuki." He almost screamed which made him cover his mouth and turn around to find his twin sister behind him. Her name was Kimika Mutou and she was just a sweet little angel. Instead of looking like her brother, she looked just like her mother. Kimika had long brown hair that reached down past her shoulders and down her back with her father's blond bangs down the side of her face. She also had the color eyes as her father. Kimika is like the voice of reason to her brother and tells him that certain ideas he has aren't always good ones.

"Kimika, don't scare me like that, I'm trying to concentrate here." he said as he turned back to Tea who was setting the table for dinner. Kimika noticed the toy whistle in his hand and shook her little head.

"That's not such a good idea Yuki, Mommy's going to know you're behind her. She always does." she said. Yuki placed a playful smirk on his face.

"Not this time, I wasn't as careful as I was last time because I stepped on one of my toys, but this time I'm going to be super quiet." After that was said, he quietly walked into the kitchen, but made sure to to keep his back against the wall as he moved stealthily. Tea had her back turned and was unaware that her son was behind her. Walking a few more steps, Yuki stopped and prepared for the approached. Kimika stood where she was and watched her brother sneak up to her mother. Taking his whistle and slowly bringing it up to his mouth he took a deep, deep breath.

"Don't even think about it." said Tea. Yuki turned his head away from his whistle and let a out a loud raspberry. He pouted and folded his arms as Kimika came into the kitchen giggling at Yuki.

"Aw Mom, how do always know when I'm behind you?" he asked in a little cute voice. Tea giggled and stooped down to give her son a kiss.

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

"I told Yuki he wasn't going to scare you Mommy, but he wouldn't listen to me." Kimika said. Tea lifted her hand to smooth out Kimika's hair and she brought both of her children into an embrace.

"Okay my little rascals, dinner's almost done so why don't you two go wash your hands." she said.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home? He said he would play video games with me." said Yuki. Tea looked up at the wall and saw it was half passed seven.

"He should be here in just a few minutes, now c'mon, go wash those sticky little fingers so you can eat." They both laughed as they ran upstairs to wash up. Tea smiled at her children's antics at who was going get upstairs the fastest. Standing up from the floor, she continued with preparing dinner while having a few thoughts in her mind. Never had she imagined that her life would turn out this wonderful and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Falling in love with Atem, getting married to him and having their twins was the best experiences in her life. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing and knew that it was Atem coming inside. Walking out of the kitchen, she found him hanging up his jacket and setting down his briefcase against the wall. She could see how tired he was and walked over to give him a warm greeting.

"Hi honey, you look so exhausted." she said. Atem gave her a smile and kissed her lips.

"I am, the office was so busy today. All day it was phone calls, meetings, paperwork, it's good to finally be home with you and the kids. Speaking of which, where are they?" he asked. When Tea was about to answer, she and Atem heard running and looked over to find Kimika and Yuki coming downstairs. Atem crouched down and opened his arms out to hug them.

"Daddy, you're home!" they both said. Atem laughed and picked them up.

"Hey guys, so what have you two been doing today?" Kimika covered her mouth to try and hold in her giggles.

"What's so funny little angel?"

"I scared Yuki because he was trying to scare Mommy again, but he still couldn't." Yuki glared at his sister and folded his arms.

"You did not scare me."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Alright you two, that's enough. Come on, it's time for dinner so go take your seats at the table and Daddy and I will be in there in just a minute, okay?" Tea said as she was calming them down from their little squabble. Atem placed them down on the floor and watched them run to the table. Standing up again, he turned to Tea and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her another slow kiss. Pulling back, he lifted his hand to caress her face.

"I'm going to change out of this suit, I'll be back down in a few." he said. Tea nodded.

"Okay, but hurry back. I don't think our little monsters can wait any longer to be fed." They could hear the sounds of chanting from the twins saying that they were hungry and wanting food which made Atem and Tea laugh.

"I'll try to change as fast as I can, just tell the kids not to start a riot." he said. He walked upstairs to shower and change into a gray shirt and black pants. Coming back downstairs, Yuki and Kimika playing rock, paper, scissors and went over to help Tea with the dinner. Sitting down after the food was set and placed on the plates, the Mutou family had a joyous dinner that consisted of stories of their day, laughs and just talking about nothing in particular. When they all finished eating, Tea took the plates and placed them in the sink. She was about to turn on the water to wash them, when Atem laid his hand on hers to help her. Tea shook her head saying that he should rest, but Atem insisted and with his help, the dishes were done in about five minutes. Wrapping his arm around her, they walked into the living room to see Yuki playing his game system and Kimika making on of her drawings. Yuki was having some trouble passing through a level and looked up to Atem and Tea coming inside and sitting down.

"Hey Daddy, could you help me? I can't beat the boss level." he said. Atem chuckled and nodded as Yuki gave him the joystick and used his skills on the game. Kimika finished her drawing and ran over to where Tea was and showed it to her.

"Look Mommy, isn't it pretty? It's you, me, Daddy and Yuki together at the beach house." she said. Tea smiled at her daughter's drawing and kissed her forehead.

"This is absolutely beautiful sweetheart, I'm going to hang this on the refrigerator." Kimika giggled and went over to sit next to Atem watching him battle the evil alien on the game. She and Yuki cheered when Atem finally defeated it. Giving the joystick back to his son, Atem stood up and sat down next to Tea bringing her close to him as they watched the game. An hour went by and Yuki was on level six. Tea looked up at the clock and noticed it was time nine o'clock.

"Okay kids, it's getting late. Let's put up the game and head on upstairs to wash up for bed." Yuki and Kimika turned to their mother with puppy dog pouts.

"Aw, do we have to?" they both asked. Atem chuckled.

"Yes you do, listen to your mother. Time to rest those little eyes." After he said that, Yuki and Kimika both let out sleepy yawns and got up after turning off the game system. Each of them took Tea's hand and she led them upstairs. Atem was turning off the lights, but before he did, he picked up his daughter's drawing and smiled at the image. Walking into the kitchen, he took a magnet and placed it on the refrigerator. Walking up the stairs, he found Tea tucking the twins in bed. Since they were still young, they were sharing a room, but the room was big enough where it was divided in the middle. On one side, there was Kimika's pink bed along with her dolls, stuffed animals, and other toys for her. On the other side was Yuki's blue bed with his games and toys. Coming inside, Atem went over to Yuki and tucked him in. Yuki looked up to Atem while trying to keep his eyes open a little longer.

"Thanks for helping me with the alien Daddy." he said. Atem smiled.

"You're welcome son, get some rest now and I'll see you in the morning." Yuki nodded and saw Tea coming over to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight my little warrior." she said.

"Night Mommy." With that, Yuki fell asleep with a smile. Atem and Tea went over to Kimika who was still awake and trying to look for something.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Atem. She turned to him with a teary look and it made Atem and Tea automatically concerned.

"I can't find Patches anywhere." Patches was Kimika's stuffed panda bear. It was given to her for Christmas last year from her parents and she sleeps with him every night when she goes to bed. Tea sat down next to Kimika to calm her down.

"It's alright Mika, I'm sure Patches is around here somewhere." Tea cooed her to get Kimika calm while Atem looked around the room for the panda. He found him over by the window hiding under a pile of stuffed animals and picked him up to take over to a crying Kimika.

"Now dry your tears sweetie, look who I found." Kimika rubbed her eyes and saw her father holding her panda.

"Patches, you found him Daddy thank-you." she said while hugging her panda. Atem smiled and tucked her in bed.

"You're welcome honey, now no more tears, right?" he said. Kimika nodded.

"No more tears, goodnight Mommy and Daddy, I love you." Atem kissed her forehead.

"We love you too, goodnight little angel." Tea kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams." she whispered. Atem and Tea walked out of the room turning around one more time at the sleeping twins and closing the door queitly behind them. Opening the door to their master bedroom, Atem changed into his night clothes while Tea went to take a shower. He sat down on the bed and leaning his arms on his legs realizing just how tired he was. Feeling movement knowing it was Tea coming out from her shower, he felt her hands massaging his shoulders and he let out blissful sigh.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Like heaven, thank-you my love." Tea smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You've been working so hard these past few weeks, you deserve to have some time to relax." Atem nodded while he let out a moan when Tea continued her massage therapy on him.

"I'm taking some time off from the company for a few days. Katie's going out of town with Koji and Alicia tomorrow for a family reunion and they won't be back until next week. So I thought that you, me and the kids could spend a few days out at the beach house. I just want to get away from the city for a while."

"That sounds like a great idea, it's just the thing you need." After Tea finished massaging Atem, they both laid down to sleep. Atem wrapped his arm around Tea's waist and kissed her neck breathing in her sweet scent. In a matter of minutes, they were both sound asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was ten in the evening when a limo was driving up to a mansion. Stopping in front of the mansion, the driver stepped out to open the door for a woman who had raven hair and brown eyes wearing a red dress with a split that reached high up to her thigh and red high heels. Walking up to the door, it was open by her butler and she was escorted inside.

"Good evening Ms. Wong, should I have your dinner prepared for you?" Vivian Wong was her name and she was known for her acting all over Japan. She had been playing in theater shows for about three years and counting.

"No, I'm skipping dinner tonight. I have to watch my girlish figure you know, I will be in my room so I don't want any interruptions from anyone." Her butler nodded and bowed to her.

"Yes, as you wish." Vivian walked upstairs to her large bedroom and opened the door to go inside. She had everything she ever wanted, fame, fortune, luxury and whatever she didn't have, she ordered to have in her grasp. Clicking on on the dim lamp, it glowed parts of the room where it showed different pictures on the wall. These pictures though weren't just ordinary pictures. They all showed on thing, or should I say one person...Atem Mutou. Yes, that who she was gazing at right now. She picked up a portrait of him on her night table and traced the outline of his face on the frame. Vivian was obsessed with Atem since the day she first saw him and she would do anything to be the lady of his life. There was only one thing that was stopping her and that was Tea. Since she was married to Atem, it was going to take time to get Atem under her spell.

"I'm finally going to see you after all this time, this time though, I will have you Atem." she said as a smirk came across her lips.

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know in your reviews.**


	2. A Blast From the Past

**Hey readers, back with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**luckygirl777**

**drkmagiciangirl25**

**yamiviva**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**dancers of the night**

**Cheating Death**

**Daishirokiba**

**fantasia-49**

**takerschick**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his life and his heart. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 2**

It was about six in the morning when Atem woke up to the brightness of the room and the morning breeze coming in through the window. After blinking a few times, he shifted his gaze down to his still sleeping wife. Realizing that he didn't have to get up for work, he just laid beside Tea and closed his eyes to get a few more hours of sleep. For the past four weeks, Atem has been working so many hours because the company has been so busy. Meetings would be scheduled almost everyday that dealt with business propositions and ideas. The media wanting to know about certain things dealing with the company and the one thing he hated about them was when they asked about his family. Atem was already under enough pressure as it was so when some bozo-brained reporter started a rumor three years ago that Atem and Tea's marriage were on the rocks and that they were getting divorced, Atem grabbed the guy and punched him in the face leaving him with some serious damage done to him. The reporter was so terrified from what Atem did to him that he quit his job as a news reporter. As Atem was about to drift back to sleep, he felt a slight jump on the bed and opened his eyes to see Yuki and Kimika jumping up and down. Atem smiled and tried to drift off to sleep again, but with them jumping it was kind of hard for him to. Tea was awaken by them also, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Good morning, good morning!" said Kimika.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Mommy Daddy, come on wakey wakey!" said Yuki. While those two were busy jumping, Atem and Tea had their own conversation.

"Your children are awake my handsome husband." said Tea in a tired, groggy voice. Atem chuckled.

"Before eight o'clock, their _your _children my lovely wife." he said. Opening their eyes, Atem and Tea were met with the jumping, happy little faces of their kids trying to get them up out of bed. Atem, with his quick reflexes, grabbed both of them and tickled their stomachs bringing cheerful laughs out of them. Tea sat up and smiled at the her family thinking just how happy and lucky she was to have them. Atem stopped his tickling and both Yuki and Kimika sat up to face him.

"Now, can you tell me why the two of you are up so early?" Atem asked playfully.

"Dad, it's not my fault. Kimika came over to my bed, woke me up and pulled me in here." said Yuki. Kimika gasped while hugging her stuffed panda to her.

"I did not, Yuki was the one that said to come in and wake you up. I told him that you and Mommy were still sleeping, but he didn't listen. He never listens to me." she said while sticking out her tongue to her brother. Yuki stuck out his tongue to her also while Atem and Tea laughed.

"Okay you two, let's put those tongues away. Well since we're all up, how about I make breakfast now." Tea said. The both of them cheered loudly knowing they were about to eat. Yuki turned to Atem with a question.

"Hey Daddy, do you have to go to work today?" Atem smiled and ruffled Yuki's hair.

"Actually, I was going to surprise you and your sister. I'm taking a few days off of work and we're all going to the beach house for a little vacation. What do you say to that kids?" They were so excited, that they pounced on Atem causing him to fall back on the pillow. Tea was laughing at how Atem was struggling to get back up since they pinned him.

"Yay, Daddy gets to stay home!" Kimika said.

"We get to go to the beach house, this is so cool!" said Yuki.

"I'm glad you're happy kids, but Daddy needs to get up now." Atem said, but it seems like his words weren't getting to their little ears on account of they were still excited from the news. Tea stood up from the bed and was about to walk out the room to go downstairs when Atem stopped her.

"Honey, need some assitance here." he said. Tea giggled.

"I think you can handle this, number one dad. I have to go and cook breakfast, see you downstairs." she said as she winked at him and left the room. Atem eyes widened from what just happened, but a smirk quickly appeared on his face when he thought of the payback he would be giving to his lovely wife. So, getting up with with Yuki on his back and carrying Kimika in his arms, he managed to get downstairs. Placing the twins on the sofa, he wandered into the kitchen to find Tea already cooking. Standing by the door, he crossed his arms watching her. When she turned around, Tea was startled from his gaze and she started to laughing nervously knowing what she did.

"Hi honey, are you hungry?" she asked sweetly trying to see if she'll make him forget by sweet talking him. Atem smirked and slowly walked closer to her.

"Don't 'hi honey' me. I know what your game was and it's on now baby. Be prepared for a surprise from me very,_ very_ soon." he whispered in her ear. Tea quickly kissed his lips and turned back to her cooking.

"You won't get me so easily, I'll be having my guard up." she said. Atem stood next to her while leaning closer to her face.

"We'll see, won't we?" he whispered. Tea leaned even closer to him until they were an inch apart from their lips being touched.

"We will see." she whispered back. That's when Atem took it upon himself and planted a wild, passionate kiss on Tea's lips which she gladly gave back. They stopped before things got too heated since Tea had to keep cooking. Atem went in the living room to sit with Yuki and Kimika. Yuki was busy with the next level of his video game while Kimika was playing with her doll. Yuki turned to Atem when he pressed pause on the game to ask him another question.

"Dad, when are we leaving to go to the beach house, huh?" Atem chuckled.

"Well first you guys got to eat, after that we all have to pack some things for the weekend and once that's done, we'll be heading on out. Before we go out there though, we have to buy some stuff to take out to the house."

"So we're going to the mall?" he asked. Atem nodded.

"Yes we are." Kimika and Yuki cheered loudly. Tea came into the living room telling all of them that breakfast was ready. Sitting down, they started to eat and Yuki told Tea what they were doing today.

"Mom, guess what. Dad said we're going to the mall today, can we get a toy?" he asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes. Kimika gasped in excitement when she heard her brother say the word toy.

"Oooo, yeah can we Mommy and Daddy, please?" she asked giving them her puppy dog eyes too. Tea turned to Atem with a curious look.

"Why do we need to go to the mall?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to pick up some stuff to take out to the house, plus I thought we could spend the day out in the stores today." Atem said while sipping his juice. Tea smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea." she said. Tea turned back to her children who still had their puppy dog eyes and laughed at how cute they looked.

"I'll tell you what guys, when you finish with your breakfast we'll go on up so I can give you a bath. Then once you're dressed and all of our bags are packed, then we'll see what happens from there, kay?" Tea said while smiling at them. Knowing their mother, Yuki and Kimika knew that was Tea's way of saying 'yes' to them. So they went back to enjoying their breakfast keeping smiles on their faces. As soon as they were done eating, Yuki and Kimika rushed upstairs so that they could get ready for their baths. Tea gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink to wash. What she didn't notice though, was that Atem snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making Tea squeak in surprise and smiled as he planted light kisses her neck. Silently without her knowing though, he grabbed the water sprinkler connected to the sink and pulled it so that it was pointed to Tea getting ready to spray her.

"If you spray with that water my darling husband, it will be the last thing you ever do." Tea said threatening him. Atem smirked as he was about to squeeze the handle.

"Now where's the fun in getting back at you if I don't have my share in the game too?" he asked.

"I'm warning you Atem, if you squeeze that handle you'll-" she was cut of when Atem sprayed the water on her and getting her shirt wet. Atem stood behind her laughing at the look she was giving him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part. What was it that you were going to do to me?" Tea glared at him, but quickly smirked and filled a cup of water so she could splash him back. Atem slowly as he could backed away from her when he placed the sprinkler back on the sink.

"Okay honey, look I only did that because of what you did this morning and now we're even." Tea shook her head and walked closer to him.

"Oh no, see what I did was funny, I hope you realize this means war." Taking the cup, Tea splashed water back on Atem causing him to get his hair, face and shirt wet. Giving a glare of his own while Tea laughed at him, he smirked again as he quickly went to get the sprinkler and turned to spray her with water. Tea blocked his shot when she held up a clean plate in front of her face which made some of the water repel back to Atem. Taking some of the soap suds, Atem threw them at her and she screamed while laughing again as she started to take another cup full of water to splash back. It was about five minutes later after their splash fight that they realized they were soaking wet and so was the kitchen. Catching their breath, Atem walked over to Tea who had that happy sparkle in her eyes that he loved so much kissed her lips deeply not caring if they were wet or not. Pulling back, both were in a daze and looked at each other with half-lidded looks.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" said Atem.

"Guess so, look at the mess we made." Tea said while giggling. Atem laughed along with her as he looked around the kitchen and the wet floor.

"Well, we better start cleaning." he said. Tea nodded while getting the mop from the closet. While she was mopping the floor, Atem placed the finished washing the dishes and placed them all in the cabinet. When he turned around, Tea was also finished with mopping and both of them went upstairs to give the twins a bath. Walking to the twins' room, they saw them playing. Yuki looked up from his trucks and found his parents not only coming in, but saw that they were both drenched.

"Mommy, Daddy you're all wet." he said. Kimika looked up from her dolls when she heard what Yuki said and giggled.

"What happened?" she asked. Atem and Tea laughed at the curious looks their children was giving them.

"It's a long story my precious ones, now come on you two. It's time for your bath." Tea said. Getting up from their beds, Yuki and Kimika followed Tea into the bathroom while Atem smiled at his family. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was after seven so he went to his and Tea's bedroom to take a shower and change out of his wet clothes. Stepping inside the shower, he sighed as the water hit his still aching muscles from work. Once he was finished, he stepped out and went over to his side of the walk-in closet and chose a black pair of pants and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. Tea came inside the room after she finished with Yuki and Kimika's bath and dressing them. She went into the bathroom to have a shower of her own. Coming out after, she went to pick out a dark brown cargo skirt, black top with sleeves that fanned out down her hands. Once they were dressed, Atem and Tea started packing their bags and stepped out the room so they could help the twins pack up too. When that was done, all four of them walked downstairs placing the bags by the door and making sure they had everything.

"Okay, are we missing anything?" asked Atem. Kimika then remembered that she forgot something.

"Daddy, I forgot Patches. He's going to be sad if I leave him all alone." she said. Atem chuckled and stooped down to pat her head.

"Well we don't want that so go on and get him angel, hurry up now." he said gently. Kimika giggled and rush upstairs to get her panda. Tea turned to Yuki who was still thiking if he forgot something as well.

"What about you honey, did you forget something too?" she asked. Yuki looked up at her and Atem and grinned.

"Uh-huh, two things. I forgot my beach ball." he said.

"And what's the other thing son?" asked Atem. Yuki then started to do his 'gotta go' dance.

"I got to go potty." Atem and Tea laughed while he quickly ran upstairs to get his ball and go to the bathroom. Waiting for about two more minutes, the twins both cam back downstairs with their stuff.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Tea asked.

"Yes Mommy!" they said.

"Okay, then let's get this stuff out to the car." Atem replied. Picking up their bags after opening the door and walking out to the car, Atem popped open the trunk and placed them all inside. Tea opened the car door and placed Kimika and Yuki inside. Buckling them up, Tea opened the passenger side and got inside with Atem following behind her on the driver's side. Starting the engine, Atem drove out to ride of the driveway.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow, it's that game I saw on TV yesterday!" shouted Yuki as he was looking in the window of a game store. He, Kimika, Tea and Atem were walking around inside the mega mall shopping. They already had a few bags of stuff they bought to take out to the beach house. Now they were walking around just browsing through the stores for things that they want to buy. Yuki and Kimika were a few steps away and would stop when they heard Atem and Tea tell them not to run too far. Atem had his arm around Tea's shoulder as they were walking.

"Can we go inside, pleeeaaassse?" Yuki begged while clasping his hands together and giving his parents the puppy dog pout. Kimika had a pout too, but it wasn't like her brother's.

"I want to go inside that one." she said pointing to the store across from the game store. It was a toy store made for little girls that had all kinds of dolls, stuffed animals and all other girl toys. Atem and Tea turned to each other smiling.

"Well looks like we predictament here Atem." Tea said.

"Yes, I think we do. I'll take Yuki inside here and you take Kimika inside that store. We'll meet back here when we're done." Atem said while kissing her cheek.

"Okay, come on sweetie, let's see what we can find inside that you'll like." Tea said while taking Kimika's hand keeping her close to her. Atem turned to Yuki who was now bearing a big smile.

"So, what is this game that you're so excited about?" Atem asked playfully. Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the store.

"It's super cool Dad, once you see it you'll want to play it too!" he said excitingly. Atem laughed at his son's eagerness to get inside the store.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking down the mega mall, Vivian Wong was walking around while carrying bags full of clothes from different clothing stores. She was wearing a short red skirt with a whites shirt that showed her cleavage and white high heel shoes. She also had black sunglasses over her eyes and a red hat on her head. Other people in the mall would stare at her as she walked passed saying that she was the famous actress from Broadway theaters. Vivian had a smirk on her face knowing that she was being recognized of her status. She was about to walk inside the shoe store to buy seven more pairs of heels to add to her closet at home, when she turned her head hearing a laugh that she recognized. It was Atem with a little boy that looked exactly like him and guessed he was his son. When she looked around, she couldn't find the one named Tea around anywhere and she figured that this was her chance to get close to him without his wife around.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day. Ready or not Atem, cause here I come." Making sure that her make-up was perfect (A/n I'm going to be sick, seriously.) she started walking into the noisy game store.

_'Ugh, why a game store with loud, whiny little brats?' _she thought as she went inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"See Dad, told you it's fun. You get to fight your way through different worlds and fight different monsters while gaining experience points and magic spells along the way!" Yuki said. Atem was playing the demo of the game Yuki wanted to get and had to admit that it was exciting. When he was finished with the level, it took him back to the main menu.

"You're right son, it is fun. So do you want to get it?" he asked. Yuki gasped.

"Can I?!" he asked with a happy smile. Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you can, let's find a copy for us, okay?" Yuki nodded and ran out down the aisles to find the game. Atem was placing the controller back on the case so another customer can play too and went off after his son, but something made him stop.

"Atem? Atem Mutou?" Or should I say a certain someone that Atem never wanted to see in his lifetime again because of the bad experience he had. Turning around slowly, he saw what made him glare in anger the person he never,_ ever_ wanted to lay his eyes on again.

"I knew it was you! Atem, darling what are you doing here?" she asked in a fake surprised voice knowing she just seen him outside. Keeping his glare, Atem answered back.

"The question is, what are _you _doing in this store. I never considered you the video game playing type." he said in a cold voice. Vivian wasn't fazed by it because she was still keeping her smile, but her acting started to kick in and she gave Atem a pout thinking he would fall fo it.

"I just wanted to say hello to you, is there a crime in that?" Atem saw right through her little game.

"No, but I'm thinking of making it one. After what you did to me, I never want to see you again. What happened, things didn't go the way you planned it to be?" he said with so much hatred in his voice.

"My life is perfect, as you know I followed my dreams to be the talented actress that I am today." she said proudly. Atem kept his glare, but intensified it this time.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had the "help" you got from me, right?" Atem said. He looked down when he felt a tug on his pants and smiled when he saw his son.

"I found the game Dad, can we go now?" he asked. Atem chuckled and picked him up while Yuki gave him the game case.

"Yes we can, let me just pay for this first." Walking to the register, he gave the game to the clerk to ring up not noticing that Vivian was still behind him. She took this chance to talk to him again.

"Oh Atem, he looks just like you. Ooo, yes you do, you are so handsome wittle man." Yuki was staring at the crazy lady like she was the most insane person in the world. He then turned to Atem keeping his look.

"Hey Dad, you know this lady? She's like a crazy psychopath that escaped from the nut house." Atem laughed and the cashier also laughed at what Yuki said. Vivian on the other hand kept her smile, but she was really thinking that Yuki was a small brat.

"Now, now it's not nice to talk to gwown-ups like that." she said in a baby voice.

"Well then stop talking to me like I'm a baby and we won't have any problems, but I guess that's too late for you." he said. Vivian eyes widened and she turned to Atem.

"Atem, discipline your child. Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave to find my wife and daughter." Still carrying Yuki, he thanked the clerk and took the bag to step outside. Tea was already out waiting for them to come out and she smiled walking over to Atem with Kimika in her arms. She noticed that there was a woman walking behind him and wondered who she was. Somehow, she got this bad feeling coming from her. Atem kissed her and pulled back smiling.

"Hey, so what did you ladies get?" he asked. Kimika held up her bag to show her father.

"I got a new dolly Daddy, see?" she pulled out her doll to show Atem.

"Yes she very pretty honey, just like you." he said while tapping her nose. Kimika giggled and put her doll back in the bag.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest wittle girl." Vivian said. Atem turned back around noticing that she was still behind her and glared again. Tea looked at Atem wanting to know who she was.

"Oh Atem, she looks just like you too. Your children are just adorable." she said not even bothering to notice Tea was standing in front of her.

"Uh, Atem who is this?" Tea asked. Atem kept his glare on Vivian while answering Tea back.

"Someone you don't want to know, she's not important." he said. Vivian let out a gasp.

"How can you say that Atem, we have history together."

"History that I want to forget, now if you'll excuse me I have to leave with my family. I don't expect you in my sights again." he said. Turning around with Tea, Atem was about to walk towards the entrance, but was stopped by Vivian placing her hand on his arm.

"Come on Atem you don't mean that, I was hoping that we could get together for dinner. You can tell me more about your family, I'm very _interested_ in knowing your wife." she said while casting a cold glance in Tea's direction.

"What do you have wax in your ears or something, or are you just really stupid? I just said that I don't want to see you again, that's means I don't want to have any contact with you or I don't want you having any contact with my family. Now is that clear enough for you? If not, then maybe you should go back to pre-school where they will teach you the word 'no'." Atem said. Wrapping his arm around Tea's shoulder, they all walked to the entrance to leave the mall. Vivian watched them leave with a glare, but then it quickly changed into a smirk.

"You were always the stubborn type Atem, I'll just have to keep breaking you down until I have you right where I want you." she said. Placing her sunglasses back over eyes, she went to buy those shoes she saw in the window.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After driving around all day getting lunch, going to the movies and shopping some more, the Mutou family were now pulling up to the beach house to start the long weekend away from the big, noisy city and annoying people. Stepping out the car, they each carried their bag up to the door. Pulling out her keys, Tea unlocked the door and walked inside. Yuki and Kimika ran upstairs to place their things down in the rooms. Tea put her bag down for a minute and walked over to the back door. Sliding it open, she walked out on the balcony to breathe in the ocean air. She felt Atem's arms around her and sighed comfortably, but she was still bothered and Atem could tell she was.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Tea shook her head.

"It's nothing, I guess that woman is still bothering me." she whispered back. Atem kissed her cheek soothing her worries.

"Don't let her bother you, Vivian's not important to me. I just want to forget she ever existed in my life." he said. Tea looked up to him seeing him looking out at the ocean and turned in his arms placing her hand on his face calming him down.

"So that's her name, she must have really hurt you. Was she someone that you dated before?" she asked. Atem sighed and placed his hand on top of hers enjoying her comfort. He led them over to the lounge chair to lay on. Bringing her to his chest, he sighed again as he began to tell her the story.

"Yeah, this was three years before I met you though and I was just starting out with the company. I was walking to a flower shop to buy some flowers to for Katie after she gave birth to Alicia and that's when I met her. She was working part-time sorting the flowers and watering them. She was showing me the right type to give to Katie and I guess while I was paying for the flowers, we started talking. It was about two months later that we started going out. We did everything together, Vivian was the first woman, besides Katie that I ever trusted. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life. It was about a year later when I came home from work one night. I remember that night like it was only yesterday. It was raining, one of the most horrible thunderstorms we had."

"Mm, yeah I remember that storm too. Caused a whole lot of damage." Tea said while drawing little circles on his chest.

"Yeah, that's why I'll never forget it. It was like the weather matched the shock that I went through. When I came home, I noticed that her coat was hanging up and I knew she was around somewhere. She wasn't downstairs so I took my briefcase and things upstairs. When I into my office, I dropped my briefcase on the floor when I saw what was witnessed in front of me." Atem clenched his fist and Tea slowly placed her hand on top of his to calm him down.

"What did you see?" she asked gently.

"That bitch was stealing money out of my safe, bundles of money. While I was away at work, she was at work herself by finding out the combination to my safe and broke inside taking all she could. I was angry and Vivian didn't expect me to be home like I was that night. She thought I was doing an all nighter. I sure surprised the hell out of her. What made me sick though was that she was doing this behind my back for weeks. Vivian took an estimate of 100,000 dollars from me. The money that she was trying to take, I took it back and placed back into my safe and threw her out of my house threatening to kill her if she ever stepped foot near me ever again. I was hurt, betrayed and angry. I let a con-artist into my house and I was too blind to see through who she really was." Atem finished his story while keeping his gaze out at the ocean. He felt Tea move closer to him feeling her place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry you went through that Atem, I can't believe she would do something like that."

"Yeah, she used the money that she stole from me to start her 'acting career'. Now she's back and I have no idea what she wants." Tea turned her gaze out to the ocean too.

"Maybe she thinks she can get back with you." Atem snapped his head and looked at her. Turning her head to look at him, he kissed her with so much fiery passion than he ever gave to her that made her breathless and dazed when he pulled away.

"I am NOT going to let her come between us. That's something you never have to worry about, there is nothing that will tear our family apart. You and the kids are my life. You're the reason I wake up every morning and work hard for everyday. I love you and I love our children, I'll be damned if ever let someone ruin our lives. We went through it before and I don't want to go through it again." Atem said with so much emotion. Tea started crying which Atem quickly wiped her tears away.

"I know, it's just it makes so scared that someone tries to ruin everything we worked so hard to build up on. It's like once we're happy, there always something ruining it." she said.

"That's not going to happen because we're connected remember?" Atem placed his hand on Tea's heart and she placed her hand on his. Their hearts were beating at the same time, the same rhythm.

"I can feel your pain, I can feel your sadness and your smile. We share a strong bond, that's something that no one will ever break." he whispered. Tea nodded and both moved at the same time to connect their lips together in another kiss while listening to the ocean, the birds and the laughter of their children from inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian came back from her trip to the mall and was in her room with the lights off and candles burning as she stared at the affection of her dreams. Picking up Atem's picture, she kissed the frame pretending that it was the real thing. Hugging the frame close to her chest, she fell back onto her bed and let out a sigh. Vivian then laughed while tracing the picture with her hand.

"Oh Atem, you may hate me now, but soon you'll forget all about what I did and think more about what we had together before. It's only a matter of time before I have you in my arms again." she said while laughing again.

**Well this chapter is done, it took forever too. Tell me how you like it in your reviews. Next up is 'A Magical Discovery' so be on the lookout for that soon.**


	3. Carnival Fun

**Hi readers, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and for waiting patiently for my next one:**

**LadyAquarius77**

**Cheating Death**

**takerschick**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**dancers of the night**

**yamiviva**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**fantasia-49**

**Anon/Severian**

**mellymel.2010**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuka and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in his power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 3**

Coming out of the airport, there was a man who carried his luggage and briefcase dressing in a white business suit walking from his flight from Paris to Domino City. As he was coming out, there were lines of people staring at him knowing who he was and his popular status since he was also had a multi-million dollar corporation. His name was Seto Kaiba and he was here to announce the move of his company. He also wanted to make it known that his company would rise above anyone else's, especially a certain rival he has been competing with since he could remember. Coming outside, he ignored the screaming girls, the flashing cameras and the questions from those annoying reporters as he was getting inside his limo. Driving away from the scene, he chose this time to check his e-mails on his laptop while waiting to be taken to his home.

_'I wonder how my long time rival is going to feel when he finds out I'm back in town.'_ he thought while clicking the keys on his laptop.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem woke up from the early morning light shining on his face and the breeze of the fresh ocean air coming in through the bedroom window. Looking out the window, he saw that the sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was starting to light up. He never felt so relaxed in a long time and he savored every second of it knowing that there wasn't anything disturbing him and the best thing about it was, he didn't have to hear all of that city traffic, beeping horns, rushing pedestrians or annoying reporters. Nope, it was just him and his loving family in their beach house away from the world creating their own. Turning over to face his wife and wrap his arm around her, Atem discovered that Tea wasn't in bed with him and wondered where she disappeared to. Turning around to look at the clock, he realized just how early it really was since the clock read 5 am. Climbing out of bed, Atem walked out of the room in search of Tea. While he was walking down the hall, he passed the twin's room and took a quick peek inside to see that they were still sound asleep. Smiling at them knowing they were okay, he continued downstairs and looked around to find the patio door slightly open and guessed that was where Tea was.

So pulling the door open, he found her sitting on the lounge chair with one of her chapter books in her hand. This gave Atem the chance to take in the scene of her and thought just how he was the luckiest man to be married to such a beautiful goddess. The morning air was blowing the locks of her brown hair that he loves to run his fingers through. Her eyes sparkled the same way the ocean did and it was like she carried her own ocean within the depths of her pupils. If he had an easel, he would sit facing Tea and paint her for hours. Coming out of his thoughts, Atem walked over quietly as he could without startling her. Tea looked up when she heard him sit down next to her. She closed her book when Atem embraced her and kissed her tenderly. He pulled back while playing with a few strands of her hair.

"How is it that you are able to get out of bed without me knowing?" he asked. Tea giggled.

"I have my ways, I kinda wanted to watch the sunrise. You can see it better here than you can at home."

"You could have woken me up, I would have came out here to watch it with you." Tea smiled and laid her head on Atem's chest when he laid back in a reclining position.

"Yeah I could have, but I didn't want to disturb you. It's was the first time in a long while that you've slept so peacefully and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Are the kids still asleep?" she asked.

"Yup, sleeping soundly. Until they wake up and we hear their joyful voices through the house and the pounding of their feet coming down the steps greeting us with morning hugs and kisses." Tea smiled and sighed blissfully knowing just how true Atem was. She and Atem loved seeing the smiling faces of their children every morning when they woke up. It was one of their favorite things to look forward to everyday.

"You know, Yuki's is getting to be more and more like you everyday." she said drawing circles on his chest. Atem chuckled as he continued playing with her hair.

"You think so?" he asked playfully.

"I _know _so, he's got the same fighter spirit that you do. I noticed it everytime he plays his games, like nothing will stand in his way of trying to save the day, just like nothing stands in your way."

"When it comes to people hurting my family and friends, I do everything in my power to make sure they pay with their lives." Tea smiled and kissed along Atem's jawline bringing a small moan from him.

"That's why I love you so much, my knight in shining armor. What did I do to deserve you?" Atem brought her into another passionate kiss pulling back slowly to look at her with loving eyes.

"All you did was love me, made my life worth meaning and gave me two beautiful children that I love and treasure so much. If anything, I should be the one that doesn't deserve you." he said. Tea blinked in confusion wondering what he meant.

"What are talking about?" she asked. Atem looked down and placed his hand on top of hers.

"When we started dating, I wondered if I had pressured you into opening your heart again. Since you were hurt so badly by Renku in the past and then having to deal with Rachel too...I wanted to help you and give you time to heal, but at the same time I wanted to pull you into my arms and protect you from anyone who tried to hurt you again." Atem explained. Tea placed her hand on Atem's cheek and caressed it soothingly.

"Honey, listen to me. You didn't pressure me into anything, it was _my_ choice and _my _decision to be with you and you know what, it was one of the best decisions I ever made because it determined whether I was going to live the rest of my life unloved or if I was going to follow my heart and be happy again. I knew I was making the right choice when I fell in love with you. I don't have any regrets, there's no need to have any when our life together is wonderful. Now no more thoughts about this, okay? Because I am happy with the way things are with our lives, I love you so much." Tea said with a few tears leaked from her eyes. Atem wiped them away and kissed her lips again showing just how much her words touched him. Pulling back, he smiled at her.

"I love you too." he said. As Atem and Tea were about to kiss again, they heard a few sniffles from the door and both turned to see Yuki and Kimika coming out. The sniffleing was from Kimika crying. She was rubbing her eyes and carrying Patches in her arm while Yuki was pulling her gently over to their parents. Looking concerned, Atem picked up Kimika and Tea picked up Yuki to sit them on their laps. Atem kissed Kimika forehead to calm her down.

"What's the matter little angel?" he asked concerned. She tried to answer her father, but Kimika was still upset so Yuki answered for her.

"Kimika had a bad dream and she was scared to go back to sleep." he said. Tea wiped Kimika's tears away while moving a little of her hair behind her little ears.

"What did you dream about sweetie?" she asked.

"M-member that lady we saw y-yesterday at the store?" Kimika asked. Atem and Tea nodded.

"Yes, what about her?" Atem asked.

"I had a bad dream that sh-she took you away from us Daddy. I didn't want you to go with her, but when I called you, y-you wouldn't come back. You won't go with that lady, will you Daddy?" she asked as she started crying again. Atem was heartbroken by the sight of his daughter being so upset and he hugged her close to him rocking her back and forth and calming her down. Tea shed a few tears from watching and hearing Kimika's pleading voice. Yuki had a blank stare, but it had a glint of rage in his eyes from hearing what his sister's dream was about. He already didn't like that Vivian woman and made a promise to make her life as miserable as possible if she ever thought about destroying his family. Atem pulled Kimika back and wiped her tears.

"Oh Kimika, my little angel, that's not going to happen. I love your Mommy very much and there isn't anyone that will take me away from her, you or your brother. That lady you saw yesterday you don't have to worry about her because I already made it clear to her that she is not to come near us, okay?" he said. Kimika nodded her little head while wiping her eyes.

"You're Daddy's right honey, it was just a bad dream. No one is going to come between Daddy and me and ruin our family. So I don't want either of you kids to worry about that." Tea said with a smile. Kimika and Yuki looked at each other before turning back to their parents.

"Promise?" they both asked. Atem and Tea laughed.

"We promise, oh look, the sun's rising. See how pretty it is?" Tea said looking out into the horizon. Yuki and Kimika both gasped in excitement seeing as how this was their first sunrise that they had ever laid their eyes on. As the sun was coming up, they all took in the way the colors blended the sky and the ocean like it was a beautiful portrait. The ocean sparkled like there were little tiny stars dancing upon it. The scene was breath-taking and it was one of the reasons why Atem loved coming out here. Looking to the right, he gazed at Tea with loving eyes and then he glanced at his children who were still watching the sky with happy expressions. He knew that there was no one, not even Vivian that can ruin this family, but he was ready if they even dared to try.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later after the Mutou family ate breakfast and now they were outside on the beach. Tea was in her black bikini with rose petals and around her waist she wore a dark red beach skirt. She was sitting on the towel with a beach umbrella over her keeping the sun blocked from her reading her book. Looking up when she heard laughter, she smiled at the sight of Yuki and Kimika playing 'Marco Polo' with Atem. Atem was Marco while the kids were Polo and Tea was laughing at the way Yuki and Kimika were circling around Atem while he was blindfolded.

"Marco!" Atem said.

"Polo!" Yuki said coming up on his left side. He moved out the way when Atem turned in his direction.

"Marco!" he said again.

"Polo!" This time Kimika popped up on his right side and quickly moved while giggling when Atem turned to find her. Atem still had his hands out, but he stood in the same place.

"Marco!" he said again. Yuki and Kimika were both occupying one side of Atem as the were coming closer to him.

"Polo!" they both said. Atem quickly flew his arms out and caught the both of them making Yuki and Kimika scream and laugh in delight as Atem picked them up and played around in the water splashing each other. Tea laughed when the both of them managed to break out of his arms and splash Atem until he was completely drenched. It wasn't until she heard her name being called to help him out. Deciding that he had enough, Tea stood up from her seat and walked down to the shoreline.

"Okay kids, that's enough. I don't think Daddy can handle the wrath of you two anymore, why don't you guys come on up and change into your clothes. You don't want us to miss the carnival today, do you?" she asked. Both of them gasped.

"No way, I can't wait to go! I'm going to win every prize they got there, they better watch out cause I'm going to dominate every game!" Yuki said while pumping his fist in the air.

"I want a prize too and I want to go on all of the rides." Kimika said.

"C'mon Kimika, I'll race you upstairs." Yuki said getting head start.

"Yuki no, you're not allowed to run in the house." she said running after her brother. Tea laughed at the antics of her children and then turned to see Atem coming out of the water drenched. Tea had to cover her mouth to hide the laugh that was building up in her chest begging to come out.

"Are you laughing?" Atem asked with a smirk. Tea still had her mouth covered let out a few giggles.

"What are you going to do if I was?" she asked back. Atem came closer to her.

"Oh I don't know, but you do seem a little _dry_ to me." he said. Tea backed away when she saw that look in his eyes.

"Atem, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." she said in a warning voice. Atem just tuned out the warning and before Tea knew what was happening, she was being picked up and thrown over Atem's shoulder.

"Atem, put me down! I'm not kidding, you better not throw me in that water!" Tea said hitting his back. Atem laughed and gave her rear a light smack bringing a squeak of surprise out of her.

"I'm not going to throw you, that would just be cruel my darling, but I think you need a good splash too." Running back to the water, Tea screamed when Atem jumped and fell into the water. Atem returned to the surface taking a deep breath and started laughing again. Looking around though, he didn't spot Tea anywhere and got worried, that is until he felt something on his legs pulling him back down underwater and something being pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes, he was met with blue eyes and wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss. Atem and Tea went back up to the surface without breaking the kiss and after two minutes of kissing, they broke apart to catch their breath. Keeping their foreheads together, Tea smiled at him giving him a half-lidded look.

"Well I guess getting wet wasn't so bad, if it meant I get to kiss you underwater." she said.

"Looks like you're picking up on my tricks." he said. Tea giggled.

"I'm your wife, your tricks are my tricks." she said moving closer again until their lips were only a half-inch apart.

"Touche'." With that, they slammed their lips together kissing wildly as Tea moved her hands through Atem's hair and Atem sliding his hands up and down her back. Breaking apart to catch their breath, Tea looked up at the house remembering the twins.

"We better get out so we can get ready to leave. I'm pretty sure the kids are done getting dressed and are waiting for us." Atem laughed and he walked out of the water bringing Tea with him.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." he said. Grabbing the beach equipment, Atem and Tea walked inside to shower and dress so they could all leave for the carnival.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After an hour of driving, they finally reached the carnival entrance. Atem turned off the car and they all opened the doors to walk up to the ticket lady at the entrance. Yuki and Kimika were just about to run inside when they were both caught by their shirts and lifted up into the air while wiggling around trying to get free from the grip of their father.

"Whoa you two, hold on we have to give our tickets to the lady first." he said.

"Well hurry up, I want get to the games and the rides and the food and the snacks and then the games again!" Yuki said while continuing to try and reach the ground.

"I want to hurry and get prizes and toys and I want to ride the rides too!" Kimika said doing the same thing her brother was doing. Atem and Tea laughed.

"Hurry up honey, they're going to break away soon." he said. Tea went up to the ticket lady to give her the tickets before going inside with Atem and the twins. Putting them down slowly, it's like they almost sprinted away from the excitement. Looking around, they saw the merry-go-round, the game booths, the roller coasters, the carousel, alot of booths that serve different foods, snacks, candies and all kinds of different treats. There was also a booth where you can get your fortune told, your face painted and balloon hats were made.

"I want to go to the target games!" Yuki said pointing to one of the booths.

"No, let's go get balloon hats first!" said Kimika. Atem and Tea turned to each other smiling shaking their heads.

"We'll have plenty of time to do everything kids, there's no rush." Tea said.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Atem asked. Yuki and Kimika were pondering on that question while tapping their chins.

"Well, I guess we can get balloon hats first. I want a blue one!" Yuki said running to the booth.

"Wait Yuki, wait for Mommy and Daddy so you don't get lost!" Kimika said as she ran after him. Atem and Tea keeping their eye on them followed them over to the booth. Arriving a minute later, Yuki and Kimika sat down on the stools and told the man what color hats they wanted. Yuki got a blue one and Kimika received a pink one. After they thanked the man, Yuki ran ahead again with Kimika following behind telling him not to run too far and Atem and Tea were in the rear following them. Yuki arrived at the booth he wanted to go to and waited until the guy in charge of the booth finished setting up. Atem, Tea and Kimika caught up with Yuki.

"Hey there little dude, come to test your luck and skill?" he said in a friendly voice.

"Yeah, I came to dominate all the games here. I'm going to try and win all of the prizes." Yuki said determined.

"Haha, hey I like your style kid. Let's see how good you are, okay the object of the game is to shoot as many targets as you can with your water shooter before the sand goes to the bottom of my hour glass. If you get five targets or more, you'll win a prize, but it's not as easy as it sounds. The targets are pretty fast and you got to have a quick eye. Think you can do it little dude?" he asked. Yuki nodded and sat down on the stool after being given his shooter.

"I sure can." he said getting ready. Kimika came up beside him to watch.

"You can do it Yuki." she said. The guy started up the targets and looked back at Yuki giving him a salute.

"Good luck dude." he said. The targets now started coming out and they were really fast, but that didn't make Yuki nervous not one bit. Nope, he can take out those targets on his sleep. Using his eye coordination, Yuki shot every target that came up. Five shots turned into ten, then fifteen, and finally twenty. Yuki won the game automatically after just five shots, but he wanted to see how many he could take out before time was up. When the sand reached the bottom, the targets stopped. Kimika was jumping up and down in excitement proud that her brother won. Atem came over and gave him a light noogie on Yuki's head making him laugh.

"Nice job son." he said.

"Thanks Dad, it was no sweat." Tea smiled at her son's happy face.

"Okay little dude, you got a choice from these cool prizes." he said. Yuki looked up at all of the toys and stuffed animals that were available for his choosing. There were so many, he couldn't decide what to pick. That is until his eyes landed on a stuffed long red dragon with gold markings along his face.

"I want that one." he said. Picking out the dragon, the man gave it to Yuki. Kimika was happy, but also a little sad because she wanted a prize like her brother too. The guy noticed this and quickly smiled turning to Yuki.

"Hey, since you beaten the all time record on this game, you get to choose another prize. How about we get one for your sister?" he said. Yuki looked over to Kimika and smiled too.

"Okay, which one do you want Kimika?" She gasped in excitement and turned to the prizes. Her eyes landed on a cute polar bear with blue eyes holding a baby polar bear.

"Can I have that one?" she asked in a cute voice. The guy nodded and gave it to her.

"Here you go little dudette, I hope you enjoy her." Kimika nodded and hugged her to her chest. Saying goodbye to the man, they all set off to play more games. Atem showed his talents playing a few games himself and won a special pink jeweled necklace and a brown teddy bear for Tea. Then when they won enough prizes, they all went on the carnival rides. Yuki and Kimika enjoyed themselves on the carousel while Atem and Tea watched them. They had a thirty minute break from all the fun to eat lunch and rest up before they got up again to try their luck at a few more games. It was now starting to get dark and the booths were starting to close for the night. Kimika and Yuki were both tired from the fun they had today. Atem was carrying Yuki on his back while having his dragon draped over his shoulder and Tea was carrying Kimika in her arms along with the bears. Opening the car door, Atem put in Yuki first and then took Kimika, who was sound asleep in Tea's arms, placing her next to Yuki. Once they were situated, he opened the door for Tea and got inside himself. Starting up the car, Atem pulled out driving back to the beach house, but neither Atem nor Tea noticed that they were being watched.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Within the shadows behind a bush, there was a parked black car watching Atem and Tea driving away. Turning to pick up his cell phone, he dialed the number of his boss and waited for an answer.

_"Got any news?"_ the person asked.

"Yeah, they were seen coming out of some kiddie carnival. Now I'm guessing they're driving home." the mysterious man said.

_"Keep your eyes on her, it's going to be a time when she's going to be alone and that's when you and your boys grab her. Once she's out of the way, I'll have Atem all to myself."_

"Yes Ms. Wong." With that, the man hung up and drove off in a different direction.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, Atem, Tea and the kids arrived back from the carnival. They walked upstairs to change Yuki and Kimika out of their clothes, washing them up and tucking them both in bed. The twins were so tired that they could barely keep their eyes open, but they kept them open long enough to tell their parents goodnight. Tea leaned down to kiss Yuki's forehead and Atem laid his hand over on his head.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad." Yuki said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight son, sweet dreams." said Atem. Tea rubbed his hair one more time before going over to Kimika and pulling the covers over her and giving her a kiss too.

"Goodnight honey, no more bad dreams okay?" she said. Kimika nodded and gave out a small yawn.

"Night Mommy and Daddy." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Atem leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Night little angel, sleep tight." He and Tea both walked out turning off the lamps and walking down to their room for bed. Changing out of their clothes and showering, they laid down together. Atem brought Tea over to lay on his chest both sighing peacefully from a long, _long_day. Lifting her head slightly, Tea gave Atem a smile.

"So, you have fun today?" she asked. Atem chuckled rubbing her back.

"I did, you know we have such great kids." Tea giggled.

"We do, don't we? Looks like we'll be leaving soon, I wish we could stay out here a little longer."

"Me too, I feel so relaxed being out here. But I know that I have to go back to the office soon, hopefully it won't be as busy as it was for the past few weeks." he said.

"I hope it isn't either. Mm, I'm so tired I just want to sleep." Tea said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Atem smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep along with Tea.

**Another chapter done, tell me your thoughts on how you like it in your reviews and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh, before I go, I just want to point out something to you readers. I've been getting reviews from some of you asking me if Atem is going to leave Tea for Vivian. I just want you all know that I'm not going to make Atem leave Tea. She's just in the story as the villain and that's it so don't worry, it's an Atem/Tea fic. I gag at the thought of writing an Atem/Vivian fic. So I just wanted to point that out and erase any worries you have, okay I'll ttyl readers.**


	4. First Attempt

**Hey readers, here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy. I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who placed their reviews:**

**dancers of the night**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**yamiviva**

**Cheating Death**

**LadyAquarius77**

**takerschick**

**Koragirl**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**Christi XD**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**mellymel.2010**

**fantasia-49**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and sister Cheating Death, love you Lil Sis and I'm so happy that you found the happiness that you deserve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuka and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated of Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his life and his heart. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 4**

The weekend flew by in a flash and before they knew it, Atem and Tea along with the kids packed up their bags to drive home. Atem was now putting the last of the bags inside the car and closed the trunk. Going back inside the house, he saw Yuki playing with his Nintendo DS and Kimika playing with her dolls. He noticed that Tea wasn't around and he knew that she's not upstairs because that's where he just came from. So turning to his two precious twins, he asked if they seen her.

"Kids, have you seen Mommy anywhere?" he asked. They both looked up when they heard their father talking to them.

"She's outside on the beach and said that she wanted to have a few more minutes before we had to leave." Yuki said. Atem walked over and patted both of them on top of their heads bringing out little laughs. Atem chuckled and stooped down in front of them.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm going to go out and get her then all of us can get ready to go home, okay?" he said.

"Okay Daddy." they said. Standing back up, Atem walked over to the patio door, walking outside and going down the stairs reaching the bottom. Automatically, he found Tea sitting on the sand. The water was moving in and out since the tide was coming in and Atem was watching Tea scooping up sand letting it fall out through her fingers. He also saw the way the expression on her face was. She looked okay, but to the trained eye like himself, he could see a glint of sadness bearing in her eyes. Atem, not liking how Tea was depressed, walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, we're just about to leave. Bags are packed up in the car already." he said. Tea nodded while she was still playing with the sand. Atem was concerned as to why she was so quiet and he lifted his hand to turn her head and look at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Tea shook her head and smiled.

"No, not at all. I just don't want to leave, but I know we have to get back home. Just thought I spend a few more minutes out here before all of us had to go. Look, I found some sea shells that washed up on the shore. Aren't they beautiful?" Tea handed Atem some sparkling sea shells. Some of them were round, others were cone shaped and some of them were even shaped like stars. Atem picked up a round metallic blue one and it shined like a gem when angled in the sun.

"Yes, they are beautiful. I've never seen sea shells like these before, they must have came from the far end of the beach." he said while picking a glittery pink cone shaped one.

"Yeah, I was going to make necklaces out of them and give one to the kids. That one you're holding will be perfect for Kimika, since she loves pink and because it reminds me of her bubbly personality." Tea said smiling and picking up another cone shaped sea shell, but this one was orange with a mix of purple on the sides.

"This one reminds me of Yuki, he's got that fiery fighter spirit that he picks up from you, but there's still a time where he gets a little afraid. Whether it's from a bad dream or his fear of snakes. Though he never shows it, he keeps a brave face." she said. Atem also smiled when he saw how right Tea was at describing Yuki and Kimika's personality. Tea picked up a dark blue round shaped shell with a white glittering circle on the center.

"This one reminds me of you, on the outside you're the big corporate millionaire business man that everyone sees you as, but on the inside, you're the warm, compassionate loving man that only your family sees you as." she said. Looking down at the pile of sea shells again, Atem noticed a very special on in the bunch. So picking it up, he held it out for Tea to look at. The shell was round like the dark blue one, but this was a crimson color that had a golden colored teardrop shape on the back.

"Well, I think this beautiful shell reminds me of you. It's rare and one of a kind, just like you are to me. There's no other woman in this world that makes me happy the way you do, it's like finding a glimmer of light in a haze of darkness. He said. Tea could feel tears forming and she laid her head on Atem's shoulder while intertwining her hand with his. Atem smiled at this and looked down at her, but looking at her closely, he could see the same glint of sadness and was now deeply worried about her.

"Tea, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked. Tea nodded without taking her eyes off the ocean.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just doing some reminiscing, that's all." she said quietly. Atem just kept his eyes on her wondering what was on Tea's mind that would make her have a far away glance. It was like she was aware of her surroundings and everything, but at the same time, she wasn't. Like whatever she was thinking about, she was more into that than the world around her. Tea turned to Atem finding him still gazing at her and she put on a smile thinking it would fool him, but knowing her husband, it was going to take much more to fool him. So gathering up the shells and putting them in a small bag, she grabbed his hand making him stand up from the sand.

"C'mon, we should get going." she said. Atem slowly nodded seeing that something was still bothering Tea, but whatever it was he was sure that she would tell him. Walking back into the house while having his arm around her shoulders, he thought of an idea.

"You know, we don't have to go home right now so why don't you, me and the kids spend the day out at the ranch." he suggested. Tea wrapped her arm around his waist leaning on his shoulder and nodded.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." she said. So going inside the house, they found Yuki and Kimika the same way Atem seen them before he went outside. Coming around to sit next to them with Atem next to Yuki and Tea next to Kimika.

"Hey guys, how do you two feel about going out to the ranch today?" asked Atem. Both Yuki and Kimika gave out gasps of excitement and started talking at the same time where Atem and Tea were having trouble figuring out who said what.

"I'll take that as a yes that you want to go, right?" Atem said while laughing. Both of them pounced on Atem telling him just how excited they were about going out to see the horses and also seeing their Uncle Yugi and their best pals Joey and Tristan. Tea smiled at the scene of her family, but she was still feeling a little down so not wanting to spoil the moment with her mood, she kept smiling hoping that none of them would notice that it was a cover up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ride out to the ranch consisted of Yuki and Kimika's laughs and their talks about what they were going to do first when they get there. Atem would join in on their conversation when one of them would ask him a question. He looked over to Tea noticing how quiet she was during the whole car ride and she still had that same look from earlier when he found her sitting on the beach. Atem was now 100 percent worried about Tea and he made a mental note to talk to her later on when the kids weren't around. Pulling up to the ranch, Yuki and Kimika both opened their doors and ran to the stables where they knew that Yugi, Joey and Tristan would be. Atem and Tea followed them inside and found Joey and Tristan fighting over who was going to be the one cleaning up the stables.

"It's your turn to clean them Joey, I did it yesterday!" Tristan said pushing the shovel to Joey.

"No, it's _your_ turn I cleaned them last night!" he said pushing the shovel back to Tristan.

"JOEY! TRISTAN!" Joey and Tristan turned just in time to see Yuki and Kimika running up to them, so forgetting about their fight, Joey caught Yuki and Tristan caught Kimika.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" said Tristan.

"Fine, we came to spend the day here." Yuki said.

"Can we see the horsies?" Kimika asked in a cute, innocent voice that just made Joey and Tristan awe at her cuteness.

"Oh, sure you can kiddo. First we have to clean them up, so after Joey gets finished with them, you can look at the horses all you want." Tristan said. Joey growled and gently placed Yuki back down turning to Tristan.

"I told you that it's your turn to clean them, ya jerk!" he said. Tristan placed Kimika back down and turned to Joey.

"And I told you that I already cleaned them yesterday ya douche bag!" he said.

"Pencil point head!" Joey yelled.

"Thumb Sucker!" Tristan yelled.

"That's it!" Joey then started wrestling with Tristan putting him in a head lock and then Tristan managed to break free and grabbed Joey's arm twisting it behind his back making Joey yell out.

"Say uncle!" Tristan said. Joey glared back.

"Never!" Breaking out from Tristan's grip, they wrestled some more with Yuki and Kimika looking at them wondering who was going to win. They turned around when they saw Atem and Tea coming inside with Yugi walking along with them. So forgetting about the fight that was going on, both of them ran over to Yugi with happy smiles.

"UNCLE YUGI!!" they yelled. Yugi smiled when his niece and nephew ran over to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey guys, so what's going on with my favorite niece and nephew?" he asked. Yuki and Kimika both laughed.

"Uncle Yugi, we're you're _only _niece and nephew." Yuki said. Yugi also gave out a laugh giving them both a big hug.

"You are absolutely right, you guys are very smart." Hearing both Joey and Tristan's voices, Yugi, Atem and Tea looked over seeing them still wrestling each other. Both of them were just so determined on making the other do the cleaning. Tea, still looking a little blue, walked over to Joey and Tristan which made them stop their fighting after hearing her voice.

"Hey guys, why don't I just clean the stables? It'll give me something to do." she said. Joey and Tristan turned to each other with Tristan having Joey in a headlock again and Joey having a hold of Tristan's hair. Then they looked back at Tea making sure this is what she wanted.

"Uh, you sure Tea?" Joey asked. Tea nodded.

"I am, I don't mind really." she said. They were hesitant at first not knowing what to say and they looked at Atem wondering what he would say. Atem came over and he placed his hand on Tea's shoulder making her look at him.

"Honey, is this what you really want to do? Cleaning the stables is alot of work for one person to do. Why don't I help you?" he offered. Tea gave him a smile and shook her head.

"It's okay, I want to do this. Plus I want some alone time with Angel and the other horses. I'll be fine, really." she said. Atem wasn't convinced, but he gave in to her wishes and everyone walked out leaving Tea by herself. When she was alone, Tea walked over to the equipment and started working on the stables. Reaching over to Angel, she gave her a light rub and offered her a carrot to munch on. Going inside Angel's stable, Tea started cleaning but not without feeling tears running down her eyes. She noticed them, but since she was by herself, she didn't make an attempt to wipe them away. What was the point if they were just going to keep coming anyway?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About an hour has passed since Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tristan Yuki and Kimika went inside the house after leaving Tea out in the stables. Atem was still worried about her and from where he was standing by the window, he could see a glimpse of her cleaning out Bronco's stable. Giving a sigh, he went over to sit next to Yugi leaning his arms on his legs slouching over.

"So is there something wrong with Tea? She seems a little upset to me." Yugi said.

"I don't know, but I do know that something is on her mind. I asked her if there was something bothering her, but she keeps giving me these fake smiles saying that she's fine and not to worry. She tells me she's okay, but I can't just leave it alone. Hopefully she'll tell me what's going on with her." he said.

"She will, whatever is on her mind, I'm sure she'll tell you." said Tristan. Atem nodded.

"Yeah, I hope you're right. I just can't stand seeing her like this." Yuki looked up from the TV when he heard his dad saying something was wrong with his mom and was automatically concerned as well.

"Dad, is Mommy okay?" he asked. Atem looked down at his son giving him a fatherly smile and patting the top of his head.

"Don't you worry son, if there is something bothering Mommy, then I'm going to find out." he said. Yuki smiled back then turned back to watch the TV again, but the show that he and Kimika were watching was cut off because of a important news bulletin. Atem, Joey, Tristan and Yugi turned their attention to what the reporter had to say.

_"This is Shizuru Fujiama with breaking news from downtown City Hall. I have just been told that the famous C.E.O. Seto Kaiba has arrived back to Domino City where he will be launching the new location of his company Kaiba Corp."_

"Oh you got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me that jerk is back!" Joey exclaimed. Tea took this time to come inside the house to get something and was watching the news from where she was standing at the door. Atem was surprised at first, but then he let out a smirk. Seto Kaiba was his rival in everything when they were growing up. They had the same interest, the same goals and it seemed like they had to compete in every single thing.

_"Seto Kaiba will be announcing the launch of his company within a week, but this question is on everyone's mind. What will this new launch mean for Atem Mutou and his company Mutou Inc.? Will rivalry clash between these two companies as it has done in the past and what of the other surroundings corporations? We will have more of this story tonight at nine, this Shizuru Fujiama signing out."_ she said. Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked at Atem wondering what he was thinking, but they were surprised to see that he was still holding his smirk; like he didn't even hear the news of Kaiba's comeback.

"Aren't you the least bit worried Atem?" asked Yugi. Atem chuckled.

"Why should I be? So Kaiba's coming back to re-launch his company, nothing to get worried about." he said. Yuki stood up from his seat and made a determined face agreeing with his father.

"My Dad's the greatest, there's no one who can beat him. That guy has no chance against him, right Dad?" he asked. Kimika stood up bearing the same expression as her brother.

"He's the best boss in the world, aren't you Daddy?" she asked. Atem chuckled at the way his children was praising him and made his heart fill with joy knowing that they were proud of him just like he's proud of them.

"You're absolutely right kids." he said with a smile. So giving out laughs, Yuki and Kimika both ran into Atem's arms and hugged him. Tea was still standing at the door none of them noticing her presence since she came inside. She smiled softly at her family while getting the item she came for and quietly went back out the door not noticing that Atem saw her leaving out. Placing the twins down, he turned to the guys for a favor.

"Could you guys watch Yuki and Kimika for me, I have to leave out so I can talk to Tea. Maybe now she'll tell me what's bothering her." he said. Yugi, Joey and Tristan all nodded.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, they'll be fine with us." said Yugi. Atem nodded also and then walked out to the horses' stables.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea was now finishing up cleaning all of the horses inside the stables. Letting out a tired sigh, she put away everything she was using and leaned on Angel's gate. She then gave Angel a soothing rub making her let out a grunt of approval as she was eating. As if sensing some distress from her rider, Angel looked at Tea and then gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

"Seems like you can tell what I'm feeling, huh girl? I'm sorry if I'm not as cheerful as I should be, just been feeling a little down today." she said while continuing to pet Angel. Tea turned around when she heard someone coming inside and saw that it was Atem walking over to her.

"Hey, you did a great job on the horses, I wished I could have helped you." he said walking over to Bronco eating.

"Thanks, I just felt like doing this alone though." she said as she took the brush from behind her and started brushing Angel's mane. Atem watched Tea again seeing she was still depressed. So he opened Bronco's stable gate and led him outside. Walking over to Angel's gate, he unlocked and pulled her out as well making Tea look at him waiting for and explanation. Atem turned to her smiling.

"Let's take the horses out and ride down by the lake, just the two of us." he said.

"Honey, we can't just leave. What about the kids?" she asked. Atem chuckled and placed his hands around her waist.

"Yuki and Kimika are fine, Yugi, Joey and Tristan are watching them and we're not going to be long. C'mon, what do you say?" he asked and when she was debating on whether to go or not, Atem gave his famous pout that he knew she couldn't say no to. So giving a sigh and a smile she looked up to him.

"Okay, let's go riding cowboy." she said. So sattling up Angel and Bronco, Atem and Tea hopped up on to them and made their way out to the secluded lake.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving to the lake, Atem and Tea got down from the horses and let them go off near the water. Tea stood in her spot watching the sun sparkling on the lake like tiny little magical stars were dancing upon it. She loved coming out here with Atem, it was like they created their own world with just the two of them existing. Tea felt Atem coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and leaning on her shoulder watching the lake also.

"Are you mad with me?" he asked. Tea gasped and turned around in his arms.

"No, why would you ask me that?"

"It's just that...you been so distant from me today. I wanted to know if there was something that I did." he said. Tea placed her hands on Atem face and pulled him down so that his lips connected with hers kissing him with such intensity. Slowly as she could, Tea pulled back savoring the moment with Atem.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm distant from you, but there was nothing you did that would make me angry with you. I didn't want to tell you because I know that you've been so busy these past few weeks and tomorrow you're going back to work so I just kept it to myself." she said.

"Tea, whatever it is that you or the kids are going through, it would come before anything else in my life. So just tell me what's bothering you." he said. Tea closed her eyes feeling tears rising up again, but when she felt Atem placing his hand on her cheek, she leaned into his touch. Opening her eyes back, her tears came flowing out of her eyes and Atem pulled her into his arms calming her down.

"Tell me what's wrong. Why are you upset?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is my parents' death anniversary." she said quietly. Atem eyes widened when he realized that it was indeed that time again. It would be around the same time every year since he had been married to Tea that she would start to feel this way.

"Oh Tea, why didn't you just tell me instead of keeping all of this bottled up in you?" he asked. Tea sniffled and pulled back to wipe her eyes.

"Like I said, you were working so hard, coming home so tired and now you're dealing with this Seto Kaiba person coming back into town. I just didn't want to add on more on to you." she said.

"You're my wife, it doesn't matter if I'm dealing with the company or some old rival has come back and wants to claim a number one spot, all of that means nothing to me when I see you upset. I'm just glad I know what's going on with you now." he said. Tea took Atem's hand and lead him over so that they could sit under the tree. Sitting here made them think of the first time they came out here together and the great times they had here. Tea was sitting in between Atem's legs leaning back into his chest.

"I wish both of our parents were still alive, Yuki and Kimika would have loved my mom and dad." she said.

"My parents would spoil them rotten, they would have loved you too. You would have been the daughter they never had." he said. Tea smiled and turned her face so that she was nuzzling his neck.

"I love them anyway, even though I never met your parents, I feel like they're apart of me too." Atem lifted her chin giving her one of his most heartfelt kisses. Sighing into him embrace and the kiss, Tea slightly turned to wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss when they were running out of air, Atem and Tea kept their arms around each other placing their foreheads together.

"I'm going to their graves tomorrow and I was going to take the kids with me." she said. Atem nodded.

"Okay, I wish I could go with you." he said.

"I know honey, I understand that you have the company to run. They kids and I will just be out at the grave site for an hour and we'll be heading back home."

"I just wish I had remembered sooner, makes me feel terrible that I didn't." Tea kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Atem, I didn't expect you to remember. It's okay, really." Atem kissed her lips again and pulled back keeping her so close to him as if he was afraid that if he let go of her even an inch, that he would lose her forever.

"How did I get to be so lucky to have a wife as forgiving and understanding as you?" Tea giggled.

"The same reason that I'm lucky to have a husband as loving and compassionate as you." They decided to sit for the rest of the afternoon until the sun was beginning to disappear and the stars were about to show in the evening the sky.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riding the horses back to the stables, Atem and Tea found Yuki and Kimika inside each of them brushing a horse and feeding one. Putting Angel and Bronco back into their stables and feeding them, they walked over to their twins.

"Mommy, Daddy you guys are back." Yuki said giving Atem a hug. Kimika ran over to Tea and hugging her too.

"Mommy, are you still sad?" she asked. Tea looked down and smiled shaking her head while giving kissing the top of her head.

"I was sweetie, but I'm a little better now. Daddy and I had a long talk so he made me feel much more happier again." Yuki looked at Atem with a happy grin.

"You did it Dad, I knew you could find out why Mommy was sad." Atem and Tea laughed and she leaned over to kiss Yuki's head too.

"Oh my precious ones, I didn't mean to make you so worried. It just sometimes grown-ups get sad just like kids get sad sometimes, but no matter how much sadness you feel, there's always something or someone that would take all of the sadness away making us feel happy again." she explained to them.

"Like the time I fell down on my knee and I started crying, but then Daddy put a band-aid on it and made it better?" asked Kimika. Tea nodded.

"Yup, just like that." she said while looking at Atem so lovingly seeing him looking at her the same way. Atem then turned to Yuki and Kimika.

"Okay kids, it's time to go home now. So let's get your things together and hop into the car." he said. They both gave out groans.

"Aw, can't we just stay for a little longer?" asked Yuki.

"We'll come back next weekend, okay? Right now we have to go because Daddy has to get ready for work tomorrow and I know two little kids who have to get ready for bed." Tea said.

"Oh okay." Yuki and Kimika said. So going inside, they gathered the things they took inside and got into the car when the doors were unlocked. After they said goodbye to Yugi, Joey and Tristan, Atem and Tea got inside the car as well and drove back to the city.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ride back home was quiet, but it was much more different that the ride out to the ranch. Tea and Atem would glance at each other with heart warming smiles and Yuki and Kimika were in the back seats sleeping peacefully. Coming up into the driveway, Atem and Tea got out each taking one of the kids to carry inside. When they were taken upstairs, Atem went back out to take the luggage out the car and bringing it inside. Tucking the twins in bed, Tea came out and helped Atem to take them upstairs. Unpacking everything and showering, Atem and Tea were relieved to finally hit their heads on the pillows sighing in comfort. Lifting Tea's hand, Atem kissed it and without letting go, he wrapped his arm around her which made Tea bring his hand to her chest.

"You going to be alright tomorrow?" he asked. Tea nodded turning around a little to look at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The kids will be with me so we'll be okay." she said.

"I'm going to try and leave early so I can come and meet you. I can't make any promises though." he said.

"I know, I don't expect you to, but it would be nice if you could come." Giving one more kiss, Atem and Tea both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The morning was very peaceful when Atem, Tea and the kids all woke up, ate breakfast and were on their way out. Tea thought it would be nice to take Yuki and Kimika to the park for a few hours before she went to the flower shop to buy some flowers for her parents. Tea smiled as she heard the happy laughs from her children, watching how they enjoyed themselves and making new friends. Looking down at her watch, Tea noticed how late it was getting and she called Yuki and Kimika.

"Kids, c'mon it's time to go." she said. Looking up when they heard their mother, Yuki and Kimika both ran over to her and taking one of her hands.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, my new friend and I were seeing how many tricks we could do while going down the slide." Yuki said.

"I was having fun on the swings with that girl over there. She's very nice Mommy and she likes to play with dollies too." Kimika said. Tea giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time. Right now we're going to the flower shop to get some flowers."

"You mean for Grandma and Grandpa's graves?" Yuki asked. Tea looked down at her son and nodded.

"That's right sweetie, I'm hoping Daddy can meet us later." she said. Going inside the flower shop, Tea went up the clerk and asked her for some roses and daisies. While she was waiting, Tea didn't expect to run into someone who just now came into the store until she heard her name.

"Well if it isn't Tea, it's so nice to see you." She turned around and inwardly growled at none other than Vivian behind her. Trying to ignore her, she went over to make sure that her kids were alright, but Tea still heard Vivian's footsteps behind her.

"Aren't you going to greet me? I think we haven't really gotten acquainted the last time we met." Vivian said in a snobby voice. Tea turned to glare at her.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you, okay? Also I know that Atem will be furious if he knew you were near his wife and children." Vivian gave out a laugh.

"Oh Atem, he was always such a kidder. You know, he and I would always have a blast when we were together. It was such a magical feeling, I'm guessing that he's talked about me by now to you." she said pulling out her compact mirror from her purse and checking her make-up. Tea was glaring so hard to her you think that Vivian would blow up on the spot.

"Yes as a matter of fact he has talked about you, but none of them were great comments." she said. Yuki and Kimika were also glaring at Vivian as well, but Yuki had the same glare his father has when he's angry.

"Oh, when is Atem going to let bygones be bygones. It was such a long time ago, you think he would forget this whole misunderstanding." she said. Tea couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"You expect Atem to just forget about what you did to him? You betrayed him and it hurt him where he grew cold and hardly ever trusted anyone except his close friends and family."

"Atem and I have history together and no matter what happened back then, that's never going to change. Especially now you're married to him and have his children." Tea then slowly walked closer to Vivian until she was standing in front of with an intimidating glare.

"So what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that you can just come into our lives and turn everything the way you want it to? Well let me tell you something you gold digging hussy, if you so much as hurt me, my kids or my husband, I promise you I will make you wish you never lay eyes on me. Now excuse me because I have somewhere I need to be right now." Tea said in a cold, threatening voice. Going to the counter, she paid for her flowers with Yuki and Kimika following behind her, but Yuki turned around to Vivian before he left out.

"Stay away from my Mommy and Daddy or you'll pay." he said with a glare and then hurried to catch up with his mother and sister. Vivian stood where she was standing as she pulled out her phone making a call.

"Yeah it's me, follow her and when she's alone make your move. There are small kids with her, but they don't matter to me. Let them watch while their mother is being tortured then take them out as well." Hanging up the phone, she walked out the flower shop to make a visit to a certain C.E.O.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem was at his desk tired from answering phone calls and scheduling meetings all day. It was the same as everyday, but now that Seto Kaiba was back, it was much more busier now. Looking up when he head his door open, Katie was coming inside with another file which meant he had to sign another form.

"Please no more forms, I feel like my hand is going to fall off." he said. Katie laughed at her boss's sense of humor.

"Don't worry, this is the last one of the day, I promise. Looks like we're going to be leaving early just like you said we were. Everything's all done, well except for one little, teeny, tiny form you have to sign." she said pushing it in front of him. Atem playfully lifted his arm making like it was weak from strain.

"Oh..my arm...I don't know...if I can...lift it anymore." he said aiming for the pen on his desk.

"C'mon boss, you can do it. What have I been training you for, huh? Let's go, let's go you're almost there, pick up that pen and show it who's boss!" Katie said in a coaching voice. Atem finally picked it up and signed his name on the form after reading it. So once his signature was on the paper, he threw the pen back down hearing it clank on the desk and sighed in relief sitting back in his chair.

"Now see that wasn't so bad. All you had to do was write your first and last name, nothing hard about that." Katie said. Atem chuckled and stood up from his seat so he could start leaving.

"Okay, now I'm going to get ready to head on out. I'm suppose to me-" Atem was cut off when he looked up at the door and glared seeing the person coming in. Katie was confused at first, but when she turned around, she had to glare as well because it was Vivian who happened to walk in.

"Hello Atem, thought I drop by to see you. Oh Katie, what a surprise." she said snobbishly.

"What they hell are you doing here in my office, in fact how the hell are you doing in my company _period_?" Atem asked in a voice full of hate for the woman standing at his door. Vivian walked around Atem's office like she owned the place.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you and those security guards down at the entrance are so sweet. Did you know that they're my biggest fans? Guess it pays to be the top actress that everyone knows, doesn't it?" she said. Atem growled and clenched his fist.

"I'm going to have to hire new security, not to mention get some guard dogs that'll attack when they smell your cheap perfume." he said. Katie raised her hand to comment on that.

"I'll get on that right away boss." she said not taking her glare off of Vivian. Vivian started laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Oh you two are such goof balls, just the way I remembered. So Katie, how is your family?" she asked.

"You have no right to ask about me or my family you gold digging slut!" she said.

"Such harsh words coming from some poor secretary, don't you have some phone calls to take? I have to talk to Atem alone." Vivian said and she crossed the line when she said that to Katie.

"YOU BITCH!!" she yelled and was about to punch her lights out had it not been for Atem holding her back.

"Katie, calm down. She's not worth it and as much as I want you to beat her down, I don't want to have to lose my best secretary." he said. Katie took a few deep breaths and calmed down. So walking out to get her things together, she looked back at Vivian again.

"You better hope I don't see you outside because if I do, you're going to need plastic surgery done to your face for the rest of your life. Boss, if you need me to escort her out, just give me a buzz and I'll be more than happy to take out the trash." Katie said. Vivian scoffed and leaned against Atem's desk, but she kicked in her acting skills and started forming fake tears.

"Why is it that everyone is threatening me today? First Tea, then your son and now Katie. I just want to be friends with them and they just treat me like I'm some kind of terrible person." she said.

"That's because you are and didn't I tell you to stay away from my wife and kids?" he said about to hurt Vivian himself.

"I just saw her in the flower shop and thought I should go up and get to know her." she said.

"I don't care! There's no need for you to do that because you're not going to be anywhere near me or my family. So quit this nonsense and this fake acting of yours, go back to where you came from and out of my life!" Atem yelled. Vivian was quiet and she walked over to Atem placing her hands on his chest.

"Is that really what you want Atem? You can't honestly tell me that you didn't miss me after all those years. I made dinner reservations for us tonight, come with me and you can remember why we were together in the first place." Atem slowly lifted both of his hands and placed them on top of Vivian's. She smirked at how her charm on him still worked, but her eyes widened when he threw her hands off of him causing her to lose her balance a little.

"It'll be a waste of time, plus I wouldn't want to go anywhere with you remembering anything we had. All it's going to do is make me think that our whole relationship was based on lies and betrayal." he said while going to his desk getting his things. Once he had everything, he prepared to walk out and stopped when he felt something he never wanted to feel again; it was the same sharp pain he would feel in his chest when he knew Tea was in danger and it made him terrified. So taking a few deep breaths, he started to rush out the office, but was stopped again by Vivian pulling his arm.

"Are you alright? Why don't you stay here so I can take care of you?" Atem ripped his arm from her grip.

"Get you hands off of me! My wife and my children could be in trouble right now and all you care about is yourself!" he yelled. Grabbing her arm making her wince in pain, Atem dragged Vivian out of the office and saw Katie getting ready to leave as well.

"Katie, you mind taking out this filth? I have to go now." he said in an urgent voice. Katie let out and evil chuckle and punched her hand.

"It would be my pleasure boss, you go on ahead." she said. Atem left out and ignored the pleas of help from Vivian as she was about to be tortured by Katie and rushed out to his car to find his family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea, Yuki and Kimika were on their way to the cemetery to place flowers on Tea's parents' graves. Coming inside, Tea led the kids through the many tombstones there. Each of them clutching on the bottom of her knee length skirt as they looked around feeling a little afraid. Finally, they stopped when Tea stood in front of the two graves she was looking for. Stooping down, Tea placed the roses and the daisies on each one of her parents' grave and she closed her eyes going into a praying position. Yuki and Kimika were watching what Tea was doing and copied her as well praying for the souls of their grandparents. Tea opened her eyes and smiled as she watched both of her children praying with her.

"Hey Mom and Dad, how are you? I know you guys are very happy together right now, it's been so long since you guys have been gone and I really miss you. I'm doing okay, actually I'm better than okay. Been married for five years and together with Atem, we created two little miracles. I wish you two were still alive so they could meet you, but here they are, your grand-kids. You want to say anything to your Grandma and Grandpa sweeties?" Tea said. Kimika was the first to speak.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa. Mommy's told us all about you everyday, I wish I could have seen you. Mommy said that you're always with us though and I believe her. I love you." she said as she blew kisses to each of her grandparents' graves. Tea smiled and then turned to Yuki.

"You want to say something sweetie? You don't have to if you don't want to." she said. Yuki looked at his mother and nodded.

"Yes, hi Grandma and Grandpa. I hope you guys are okay, it would have been cool if I had met you. I just can imagine all of the cool stories you would tell me and Kimika, but don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to her, or Mommy. My Dad already does a great job taking care of us and I want to grow up to be just like him, I love you." he said. Tea pulled both Kimika and Yuki close to her to kiss the top of their heads. A minute went by and suddenly a wind started blowing as if the spirits of Tea's parent's were telling them they love them. Standing up after making one last prayer, all three of them walked out of the cemetery to take their journey home.

"I guess your Daddy couldn't make it. It would've been nice if he were here with us." Tea said. Yuki and Kimika looked at their mother when she spoke and tried to cheer her up.

"We'll tell him all about it when he gets home." said Yuki.

"Yeah, we'll tell him when he gets home Mommy." said Kimika. Tea giggled.

"Okay sweeties." she said. As they were walking on home, which was only a few blocks away, Tea heard something from behind like someone was following her and when she looked behind her, there was no one there. Getting a bad feeling, she kept Yuki and Kimika close to her and walked as fast as she could without alarming her children. Suddenly, there was someone blocking their path and when Tea turned around to go the other way, another figure stood in her way until before she knew what was happening, she was being surrounded. Tea backed up and kept Yuki and Kimika behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked the men. One of them cackled and moved closer to her.

"Oh we just want you baby, got orders from our boss to _take care _of you and your little brats." he said. Tea eyes widened and she guarded Yuki and Kimika with her life.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you leave my children out of this!" Tea yelled. All of them laughed and the leader snapped his fingers signaling the other guys to make their move. It all happened so fast that one of the guys grabbed Tea and two others grabbed Yuki and Kimika. They guy that grabbed Tea pushed her up against the wall and tried to make his way with her. Tea was struggling as much as she could and managed to bite his arm very hard. The guy yelled in pain and threw her to the ground causing Tea to hit her head against the pavement. Yuki and Kimika were scared and tried to yell out.

"MOMMY!!" they yelled. Tea slowly lifted her head and smiled at them in a daze.

"It's going...to be okay babies." she said weakly. Yuki couldn't take it anymore and tried to struggle against the man's grip. Doing what his mother did, he bit the man's arm making him drop Yuki and Yuki reached into his pants pocket to pull out his trusty sling shot. Quickly finding a pebble, he shot it at the man's eye that was holding Kimika and grabbed her hand. He didn't want to leave his mother, but when Tea looked at him, he knew he had to run and find help.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem was driving over the speed limit trying to find some clue as to where his family was. He looked over at the cemetery, but there wasn't anyone there and he went back to driving through the street. Suddenly, he heard familiar screams and knew right then and there that it was his children. Following the voices, he stopped the car quickly when he saw some figures run in the street, but he automatically knew who they were and rushed out the car.

"KIDS!!" he said. Yuki and Kimika looked up and were relieved to see their father.

"DADDY!!" Running to him, they hugged Atem, but they quickly pulled away and grabbed his arms urging him to move.

"Dad, there's some guys that came out of nowhere and now Mommy's hurt! We got to go back and help her!" Yuki said. Atem growled when he found out his children and Tea were in such distress. So looking down at the both of them, he picked them up to take them to the car.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to get her. You two stay in the car and keep the doors locked until I get back, I'm going to leave my cell phone, okay? You remember that number I taught you in case of an emergency? If I'm not back in ten minutes, I want you to call 9-1-1. I will be back though, Yuki take care of your sister." Atem said kissing the top of their heads. Yuki, trying not to cry, nodded.

"Okay Dad." he said. Making sure that they were alright and asked where Tea was, Atem quickly hurried off to find her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You dumb asses, you let the brats get away!" said the leader.

"That little spiky-haired kid was clever, too clever I didn't even see it coming." said the guy that got hit in the eye. The leader clenched his teeth in anger, but then smirked realizing that Tea was still in front of him.

"Let them go, we'll be done with her before they even come back with the cops." he said. Tea looked up feeling herself more dizzier from the impact and there was nothing she could do as the guy was coming closer and closer to her. She could almost feel his breath on her and it made her absolutely sick, but a groan from behind made her have hope that someone came to save her.

"Get your filthy hands away from my wife!" Tea's heart soared when she heard that it was Atem. He grabbed one of the guys and punched him in the stomach about eight times until he was leaking blood from his mouth and passed out from the brutal beating. Next, two of the guy that were holding Yuki and Kimika thought that two against one was a good idea. Unfortunately, they didn't count on Atem's tricks since he back flipped into the air causing them to crash into each other. Atem wasn't done with them though, picking up one of the guys, he punched his jaw so hard you could hear some bones breaking and he was knocked out just from that one punch. Next, Atem picked up the other guy and helicopter kicked him until he hit the telephone booth crashing into it. Once he was done with him, Atem slowly turned to the ring leader and walked over to him making the guy feel intimidated from Atem's glare.

"You're going to answer me some questions and you better get every one of them right if you don't want to end up like you friends. Now, where do you and your goons get off attacking my wife and my kids?" The way Atem was asking him that question, the guy already knew he was in trouble.

"D-d-d-dude, I didn't know that was your family man. S-seriously, we were just following orders." he said getting nervous.

"Following orders you say, and who was this person that gave you an order to attack my family?" Atem asked in a scary, quiet voice. The guy was now against the wall not wanting to be near Atem.

"I-I-I can't tell you." he said. Atem didn't like the answer he gave him and he reached over to grab his neck squeezing it so hard and making him choke.

"Wrong answer, now tell me who it was!!" he said adding more pressure to his neck.

"I-it w-w-was V-Vivian Wong! She told us to get r-r-rid of the girl a-a-and her ki-kids!" he said. Atem's eyes widened and he dropped the guy on the ground, but not without hitting his head hard against the wall knocking him out. Taking his eyes off of him, he rushed over to Tea seeing her still lying on the ground.

"Tea, honey wake up. Can you hear me?" he said. Tea groaned and slowly opened her eyes smiling at the person in front of her.

"I knew...you would come. Where are the kids?" she said trying to move, but Atem held her still.

"They're fine, I found them and they're in the car. Right now we got to get you to a hospital." he said, but Tea shook her head to stop him.

"No, I'm fine it's just a scratch on my head. I just want to go home and hold you and the babies." she said. Atem nodded and picked her up bridal style to carry her back to the car. As he was walking, he made a silent vow in his head to a certain woman.

_'Vivian, you have gone too far. I'll make sure you pay for what you did to my family, it's going to make you wish you never came back to town.'_

**Whew, man this took forever to write, but I'm glad I wrote it. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews and I'll have the next one up soon.**


	5. Warnings and Threats

**Back again readers with the next chapter, sorry for taking so long to update and thanks to everyone who placed their reviews:**

**Cheating Death**

**anon. Severian**

**dancers of the night**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**takerschick**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**anon. Simone Snijders**

**Koragirl**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**fantasia-49**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**mellymel.2010**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his life and his heart. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 5**

Coming out of Mutou Inc. right after Atem left out in a rush, Katie was dragging a screaming and very annoying Vivian into the parking lot. Letting go of her, Katie turned to her while crossing her arms and keeping her glare on Vivian while she was fixing her messed up hair and straighting out the wrinkles in her clothes. She looked at Katie with a glare of her own.

"Do you know I can have you arrested for assaulting me? You can go away for a long time!" she said. All Katie did was laugh like Vivian just said a funny joke to her.

"Yeah, whatever I hardly even touched you, but it's my word against yours. There are no witnesses here and you have no proof as to what I was doing or where I was, no one is going to back up your story." she said.

"I'll make sure Atem hears about this, I bet he'll be interested in hearing about what his secretary is doing to me behind his back. I could have you fired if I want to." Vivian said with a smirk

"HA! Yeah right, Atem can't stand your guts so how do you expect him to fire me just for following his orders. Oh, and I can't lose my job because Atem and I are close like siblings. I don't even know what made you come here in the first place. Now, would you like a punch for the road, cause I'm still offering?" Katie asked. Vivian had a laugh of her own, like she was mocking Katie for something she didn't know.

"Oh Katie, I see that you're still as naive as ever." she said. Katie grabbed her collar and pulled her closer.

"You want to say that again to my face?!" she yelled. Vivian pushed her off and fixed herself.

"You know, I just don't want to waste my time with you anymore. I have better things to do than play around with you, you should just get used to me being around now. I'm going to be here for a very long time, and if Atem happens to fall for me again, then I can't help that." she said.

"I swear Vivian, if you so much as try to interfere with Atem and Tea's marriage, you and me will be playing 'Cat and Mouse' because I will hunt you down until I sink my claws into you." Katie threatend her.

"Well who knows? Maybe it's already starting to fall apart with me being back, Atem may seem to hate me now, but I'm going to slowly wear him down where not even Tea will be able to satisfy him anymore and he'll be running back to me." Right after Vivian said that, Katie socked her in the face so fast that it caused Vivian to be thrown down on the ground.

"AH! What did you just do to me?!" she yelled. Katie slowly loomed over her.

"I'm telling you now Vivian, you better stay away from Atem and Tea. They have been through too much heartache in the past few years and they don't need anymore of it. I'm not going to let anyone, not even you stand in the way of their happiness. Better go and get that nose checked now, you're dripping blood and it's disgusting. Oh, remember, it's your word against mine. There were no witnesses that saw me punch your lights out, take this as a warning if you don't want to keep spending your money on plastic surgery." Katie said as she turned her back and headed for her car. Getting inside and starting the engine, she pulled out of her parking space and headed out of the lot, but before she did, she gave a smirk to Vivian and waved.

Vivian growled and stayed in her spot while digging through her purse to pull out a tissue to wipe her bloody nose. Even though she was punched, she still had a smirk too and looked to where Katie drove off.

"It could already be too late for Tea and those brats of hers anyway Katie, like I said, you better get used to me hanging around because I'm not going anywhere." she said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki and Kimika were still in the backseat of the car waiting for their parents to come back from those men that attacked them and their mother. For about three minutes, Yuki had to calm Kimika down since she still crying from when they had to leave Tea to find help. Having Atem leave too just increased her crying even more. He still kept his father's phone clutched tightly in his hand looking out of the window as every minute passed by.

"Yuki, I'm scared. What if Mommy and Daddy are hurt?" she asked in a quiet, timid voice. Yuki looked at her and tried his best to smile knowing on the inside he was just as scared as she was.

"They'll be fine, Daddy's not going to let anything happen to Mommy." he said.

"I know, I just want them to come back." she said.

"They will."

"But what if they don't?" she asked. Yuki then looked down at the cell phone in his hand.

"Then Daddy said to call for help, but I know he and Mommy will be back. You just got to be brave for a little while, okay? I won't let anything happen to you Kimika." he said. Kimika smiled at her brother and wiped away her tears.

"Okay Yuki." she said. They both waited for a little longer, but as the minutes were going by, they got more and more worried. Right when the ten minutes were up, Yuki flipped open Atem's phone to dial for help, but stopped when he heard Kimika's voice.

"Look, they're coming!" she said. Yuki looked outside and sure enough it was Atem carrying Tea in his arms walking to the car. Both of them opened the door to get out and ran over to Atem.

"Dad, you're okay." Yuki said.

"Is Mommy alright?" Kimika asked. Atem smiled down at both of his children still relieved that they were safe, but a moan from Tea made him gesture for them to follow him.

"She's going to be fine, c'mon let's get to the car and head on home, okay?" he said. They agreed and both went over to get back inside the car. Yuki opened the passenger door so that Atem can set Tea down gently into the seat. She had her eyes closed, but she was still awake and feeling a slight pain from when she hit her head on the pavement.

"Atem...the kids, are they okay?" she asked as she tried to keep her head from moving. Atem nodded while placing his hand gently on her head.

"They're fine honey, right now I just want to get you all home." When Atem made sure that Tea was safely inside the car, Atem went over to his side, but seen Yuki still outside the car.

"What's wrong son?" he asked. Yuki looked up and gave Atem his cell phone.

"I almost called for help, but when Kimika saw you coming back with Mommy, I knew I didn't have to anymore." he said. Atem smiled while stopping down giving Yuki a hug.

"You did a great job being brave and protecting your sister, I'm very proud of you Yuki." he said. Feeling Yuki nodding against his shoulder, Atem picked him up and placed him inside the car making sure he and Kimika were buckled up safely then going over to the driver's side. He looked over to Tea seeing her hand on her head and was immediately concerned.

"Tea, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...my head just hurts." she said. Yuki and Kimika were watching her as well and from where he was sitting, Kimika could see something on Tea's head and gave out a gasp.

"Mommy, you're bleeding!" she said. Tea took her hand and lifted it up to her head bringing it back down when she felt a sticky substance on her fingers. Looking at her hand, Tea saw that she was indeed bleeding from the cut on her head. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, everything was spinning and she turned at the last minute to see Atem's face before her vision turned black.

Atem caught Tea right when she was leaning forward in her seat and saw her faint right in his arms. Yuki and Kimika were scared and concerned for their mother when she all of a sudden fell out.

"Tea, can you hear me?" Atem said trying to get her to wake up.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked. Atem looked back at the two of them before setting Tea back gently in her seat and start the car.

"You guys sit back, everything's going to be fine." he said. As soon as Atem made sure they were both secured in their seats, he drove the car to the hospital so Tea could get help.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coming inside the hospital, Atem carried Tea in his arms while having Yuki and Kimika following behind him still looking frighten from the experience that happened tonight. A few nurses came out with a stretcher for Tea to lay on and Atem tried to follow her not wanting to leave her side, but the nurse told him that he had to stay in the waiting room until they had Tea situated. So not having a choice and not wanting to leave Yuki and Kimika by themselves, he went back to sit down with them until he heard some news about Tea. Sitting down like this made him think back to the time where he had to bring Tea here because of the explosion from the cafe a few years ago. Never did he think he would be back here again. Why did this have to happen to Tea? To him? His children? Why couldn't they just have the happy life they wanted without having to deal with some crazy jealous person trying to break up his family. Speaking of crazy jealous people, Atem made a note in his head to pay a visit to the one responsible for this whole mess, and it won't be a pleasant visit.

Hearing small footsteps, Atem lifted his head to see the twins standing in front of him. He looked at their sad, scared faces and was heartbroken and angry that those men from earlier made them feel this way. Opening both of his arms, Atem pulled them both up on his lap and held them close rocking from side to side trying to ease their minds from worry as well as his own. He couldn't tell how much time has passed considering that time wasn't really a factor on his mind at the moment, but Atem felt like an eternity has gone by from waiting so long trying to find out the status on Tea. It was about forty minutes when the doctor came out to see Atem.

"Mr. Mutou?" he asked.

"Yes, how is my wife? Is she alright?" The doctor nodded.

"Well, besides the fainting spell and the head injury, she's going to be just fine. Right now your wife is resting in her room, she isn't awake yet but you may see her if you like." he said.

"Thank-you." So keeping the twins in his arms, Atem followed the doctor up to where Tea was in her room as they walked inside the elevator. Kimika looked up at Atem with a curious gaze wondering where they were going.

"Daddy, we're going to see Mommy, right?" she asked.

"Yes we are little angel and she's going to be so happy to see you guys." he said. Coming out of the elevator, the doctor pointed to where Tea's room was and he told Atem that he would be back to check on her in a little bit after he checked on his other patients. Opening the door, Atem found Tea lying on her bed and saw a bandage on the spot where she hit her head. Quietly closing the door, he placed Yuki and Kimika down so he could bring a chair over on the side of the bed. After sitting down, Atem pulled the twins back up so they were both sitting on his legs. He saw Yuki reach over and place his hand on top of Tea's then Kimika did the same thing as well. Lastly, Atem placed his hand on top of them all where it was like his hand was the protective shield. Just then, they heard a small moan coming from Tea and saw that she was now opening her eyes, but she had to immediately close them since they were sensitive to the bright light in the room.

"Tea." Atem said quietly. Slowly turning her head, Tea smiled seeing her family sitting next to her.

"Hey, I didn't scare you guys, did I?" she whispered. Atem smiled giving out a light chuckle while Yuki and Kimika both climbed up on Tea's bed each taking one side of her.

"Are you okay Mom?" Yuki asked.

"Does it hurt?" Kimika asked. Tea giggled and slowly with Atem's help, she sat up on her pillow and pulled them both into her arms giving them a heartfelt hug relieved that her children were okay.

"I'm fine my babies, I'm just glad that you two are okay. Mommy was so worried that those men had hurt you." she said placing a kiss on both of their heads. Yuki looked at Tea with a worry filled eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you with those guys Mommy, I... I'm sorry." he said feeling tears forming, but tried to hold them in. Tea placed her hand on top of his head and smiled.

"You and your sister were more important and if you hadn't gone to find help, then Daddy wouldn't have found us in time. I'm proud of you both for being so brave." Tea said.

"But why did those guys attack us?" Kimika asked. Atem was the only one who knew why, but he didn't want to worry his family so instead he picked up Kimika to place her on his lap and sit down next to Tea.

"I don't know sweetie, but you know I made sure that they paid for hurting you guys. No one messes with my family and gets away with it." Atem said. Yuki smiled from the confident voice of his father.

"I bet you beat them up good, didn't you Dad?" he said. Atem chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"You got that right son." he said. All of them turned to the door when it opened to see the doctor from earlier coming inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I see that you're awake Mrs. Mutou. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my head still hurts a bit and it's pretty hard for my eyes when they look at bright lights." she said. The doctor nodded.

"That's going to happen for a few hours, it's best to just get some rest and you'll be better in no time, but I want to keep you here overnight just to be on the safe side." he said.

"Is that really necessary? I was hoping I would be able to go home with my family." Tea said.

"Well...it's possible, but I would recommend that you stay. There are still a few tests that we need to run, you know to make sure that you're completely alright." he said. Tea sighed while looking at her children and then at Atem who nodded.

"Alright." she said.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes." The doctor then walked out of the room again. Yuki and Kimika both held Tea's hands wondering what was happening.

"Mommy, you're coming home now, right?" Kimika asked. Tea did her best to keep a smile on her face so she wouldn't worry them.

"No, I have to stay here tonight so the doctor can make me feel much better. Don't you worry, okay? I'll be home tomorrow." she said.

"But, I don't want you to stay here, you should be coming home with us." Kimika said as she started to cry. Tea took her hand and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry sweetie, it's going to be alright. It's only for one night and then tomorrow I will be home before you know it. Can you be a brave girl for me?" she asked. Kimika sniffled and nodded. Tea hugged her close and kissed the top of her forehead. Then she turned to Yuki who was still quiet.

"You okay?" she asked. Yuki looked up and nodded.

"Yeah...you sure you're going to be home tomorrow?" he asked.

"You bet, first thing tomorrow."

"Aren't you...just a little scared? You're going to be here by yourself." he said. Atem then placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder making him look up at his father who had a smile as well.

"Now who said that she's going to be here alone? I'm going to be right here with Mommy for the whole night, you guys are going to spend the night at Aunt Katie and Uncle Koji's house." he said.

"You two are going to have a great time there and I don't want any worries floating around in those little heads of yours, okay?" Tea said. Yuki and Kimika both smiled and hugged their mother.

"Okay Mommy." they both said. Atem called Katie on the hospital phone in Tea's room telling her what happened and if the twins could stay over at her place. Automatically saying yes, Atem hung up after saying goodbye and turned to his family playing rock, paper, scissors not really wanting to break up their fun, but Yuki and Kimika had to get ready to go so they could get to bed on time.

"Alright guys, it's time to go. Mommy has to get her rest." he said.

"Aww, we don't want to leave." they said together. Tea giggled.

"C'mon now, it's past your bedtime. You'll see me tomorrow, give Mommy a kiss." she said. Yuki and Kimika kissed Tea on her cheek and they got down from the bed to walk over to the door waiting for Atem to follow. Atem went over and kissed Tea's lips and pulled back caress the side of her face.

"I'll be back in few, don't miss me _too_ much." he said jokingly. Tea giggled and nodded.

"I'll try not too." Giving her one more kiss, Atem left the room with the twins who waved back at Tea before walking out the door. Tea rested her head back on the pillow still feeling pain and closed her eyes until Atem came back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pulling up in front of Katie's house, Atem walked Yuki and Kimika up to the door. After ringing the bell, the door opened revealing to be Katie standing with a smile.

"Hi guys, c'mon in." she said. Stepping inside, they all went into the living room where they found Koji and Alicia playing a game on the Nintendo Wii. They both looked up hearing footsteps and Alicia gasped happily from the visitors.

"Hi, Yuki and Kimika!" she said and then ran over to give them a hug. Atem smiled when his children returned the hug seeing as they were happy as Alicia was to see her too.

"What, am I just chop liver?" Atem said. Alicia looked up and then laughed as she went to give him a hug too.

"Sorry, Uncle Atem. I'm happy to see you too." she said. Turning back to Yuki and Kimika, Alicia led them over to where her father was waiting.

"C'mon guys, my dad got this new game for us to play, it's so much fun!" Taking off their coats, Yuki and Kimika followed Alicia inside leaving Atem and Katie standing at the door.

"When those three are together, they are so inceperable. So how's Tea doing? When you called and told me what happened, I was so worried." Katie said.

"Tea's fine, she has to stay overnight." he said. Katie sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't understand how those guys could come out and attack her and the twins like that. It doesn't make any sense."

"Let me ask you something, when I left you with Vivian, did she seem weird to you?" he asked. Katie looked at Atem like he was growing a second head and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Is that a trick question? She's weird all of the time, that slutty wench." she said. Atem chuckled and shook his head.

"Let me re-phrase the question, did Vivian seem like she knew something when you were talking to her?" he asked. Katie placed her finger on her chin thinking about the fight she had with her earlier.

"Well, I didn't really want to hear her voice cause all she was talking about was wanting to break you and Tea up now that she was back in town. Making you fall for her charms and wearing you down and all that crap, I didn't want to hear anymore of it. So to shut her up, I punched her in the nose." she said without a care in the world.

"You punched her in the nose?" Atem said laughing a little. All Katie did was shrug her shoulders.

"Well it was either that or shoot her in the head and didn't have my gun on me." Atem chuckled.

"You're crazy, but I don't blame you."

"So what's with all the questions? Do you think that Vivian had something to do with what happened tonight?" she asked. Atem nodded and looked in the living room seeing the twins enjoying themselves.

"I do, when I got there and beat the hell out of those guys, I picked up one of them and asked him who was responsible for attacking Tea and the kids. The guy was hesitant at first, but he knew I wasn't joking around and told me that Vivian hired him to come after Tea wanting to get rid of her. So I'm thinking, that the whole incident might have been going on while Vivian came into the office. She was so set on getting me to go with her like she was trying to get my mind off of Tea while her plan was going on." he said.

"I knew it, this wasn't just a coincidence that Vivian just all of a sudden showed up. She _had _to have been responsible." Katie said.

"Yeah, but knowing her she'll probably deny everything." he said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to let Vivian get away with this if that's what you're thinking. She's going to pay for this, I got to get back to the hospital." Atem said getting ready to leave.

"Go on ahead, Yuki and Kimika are okay. Make sure you tell Tea that we're thinking of her and to get better."

"I will, thanks Katie." When Atem was about to leave, Yuki and Kimika came at the door. Turning to them, Atem stooped down and opened his arms so that he pulled them into a hug.

"You guys be good, okay? Mommy and I will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up." he said. He could feel them both nodding against his shoulder and pulled back to smile at them. After he said goodbye to them, Atem walked out and waved one more time to the twins before he went outside to his car. Sitting behind the wheel for a few seconds, he started the engine and pulled out heading his way back to the hospital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem drove down to the burger joint to pick up something to eat for Tea since he knew whatever the hospital was offering her she wasn't going to even touch. He laughed at the thought of her scrunched up face the first time she laid eyes on the disgusting food, but he didn't blame her since it was revolting. He walked into the restaurant and ordered her favorite meal. After waiting and paying for the order, Atem walked back out to his car, but as he was walking, he ran into the most annoying, loathing, despising person in the whole entire world.

"ATEM!" He felt someone crash into his chest and looked down to see none other that Vivian. He let out a growl while glaring at the top of her head.

"Oh Atem, thank goodness I found you, I was so worried when you left your office thinking about the pain you were in. I tried to follow you, but I had to deal with that Katie and you'll never believe what she did to me. That woman had the nerve to punch me, oh you have to do something about her. She had no right to to that to me." Vivian shrieked. Atem took this time to push the slut off of him and wipe any essence of her off his coat.

"Well considering on what I just found out tonight, I say Katie had every right to punch you. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to witness it." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh cut the crap Vivian, you may be able to fool everybody with this acting of yours, but you can't fool me." he said. Vivian just stood in front of Atem with a fake innocent look on her face.

"I'm sorry Atem, but I just don't know what you mean."

"Fine, why don't I just start from the beginning? Maybe that'll fill in some blanks for you. When I left the office earlier, I had a feeling that something was wrong. So as I was driving my car, I couldn't seem to find my wife and kids anywhere. Couple of minutes later, I hear screaming and the next thing I know my children are running into the street looking so scared."

"Oh that's terrible, are the little dears alright?" Vivian asked. Atem scoffed at her stupid voice.

"Yeah, they're fine. Not like you would care anyway, but then after I made sure they were okay I went to find Tea. You know what I found, I found some jerks hurting her so badly where was too weak to defend herself. I was thankful I found her in time before anything else happened to her, but unfortunately she's in the hospital right now dealing with a head injury."

"How sad, I hope Tea gets better." Vivian said not really meaning it.

"Would you believe me if I said there was more? You're just going to love this, as I was beating the life out of those guys, I made one of them tell me why they were attacking Tea and my kids and you know what he said to me. He said that they were hired by someone to get rid of Tea and guess who he said hired him. Come on guess, I want to see if you can figure it out." Atem said daring her to say something and he knew he was hitting the right buttons from the way Vivian was looking.

"A-are you suspecting that it was me?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, only I'm not suspecting it I know it was you. That guy said your name as clear as a bell, Vivian Wong. Now what excuse are you going to tell me that will get yourself out of this?" Atem said coldly. Vivian was quiet for a second until she decided to speak.

"H-he's lying, why would I want to hire a bunch of thugs to get rid of Tea? Honestly, they must have heard that I was back in town and somehow wanted to cover their butts by saying that I was responsible. It's completely preposterous, you're not going to believe a bunch of strangers over me, are you?" she said. Atem shook his head keeping his glare up.

"Yeah, you're an actress alright. You don't even know whether you're lying or telling the truth, but I can tell the difference and you're lying through your teeth right now." he said.

"That hurts Atem, can't you see how truthful I'm being? Have you even questioned on how they knew about me? Maybe Tea had the whole thing planned to make you think she was attacked. She already doesn't like me, she wants to poison your mind of me." Vivian gasped when she felt Atem grab her arm twist it around her back and push her up against a brick wall. He bent down slowly so that his mouth was by her ear.

"Now you've gone too far, accusing my wife of trying to set up an attack on herself while she has my children in her presence, you must be really desperate to come up with a ridiculous story like that. I'm warning you Vivian, you're going to make me break my vow of never hitting a woman because I am this close to knocking you down on this sidewalk where you won't be able to get back up. Now I'm telling you this for the last time, if you come near me and my family again or if you even think about sending somebody else to attack them, that bruise on your nose will feel like a cut on your face when I get through with you." Atem said in a quiet deadly voice. He turned around opening up his car and got inside to drive down to the hospital. Vivian just stood there in her spot watching the car disappear in the distance with a smirk.

"Oh Atem, still the violent type I see. Makes me want you even more." she said as she walked away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the door to Tea's hospital room, Atem peeked inside and smiled seeing her still awake, but her back was face to him so she didn't know he was inside yet. So quietly as he could, Atem closed the door and snuck over to her. Stifling a laugh when Tea still didn't notice his presence, he took this chance to lean over and kiss her cheek making her startle a bit and relax when she realized who it was. Turning around to face him, Tea placed her lips against his. When she pulled back, Atem sat down in the chair he left at the side of her bed and presented Tea with the bag of food.

"Thought you might be hungry and I knew you weren't going to eat that so called food the nurses would bring up to you." he said. Tea gasped happily taking the bag from Atem and looking inside seeing her favorites.

"Thanks honey, truthfully I didn't want to know what was on the hospital's menu." she said. Atem chuckled.

"I saw a little of what they were giving to the patients, trust me you're much safer eating this instead." Tea nodded agreeing with him.

"Are the kids okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were still a bit upset, but after talking to them, I think they're fine."

"I wish I could just go home right now, being stuck here in this hospital is definitely not fun."

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Atem asked.

"I had some tests done while you were out, they ran a CAT-scan on me and I don't have a concussion, thank goodness. I just have to take it easy and rest which I'll be doing that when I get home."

"Well I'm glad you're alright." Looking up from her bag, Tea looked at Atem with a question.

"Do you know what happened to those guys after we left?" she asked.

"Well, they weren't able to move when I fought them. Once I got the information out of one of them, I called the authorities on them before I took the kids to Katie's."

"It was so weird, one minute the kids and I were walking home and the next thing I know those guys jumped out in front of us. The strangest thing about it though was that they were ordered by somebody to hurt us, but I don't know who would want to hurt me let alone the Yuki and Kimika." Atem looked down at Tea's bed sheets suddenly feeling interested in watching them. He knew the person who sent them, but he was debating on whether or not to tell Tea. Taking Tea's hand, Atem gave it a squeeze and looked back up into her eyes.

"I know who it was, the guy confessed when I was interegating him." he said. From the way Atem was looking, Tea wondered if it was as serious as she thought.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked. Atem took in a deep breath.

"It was Vivian." he said. Tea's eyes widened and she could feel herself starting to shake as rage was building up within her body. Atem had to move to sit next to her and place his arms around her in order to calm her down.

"She...she did this!? She was the one that sent those guys to hurt me and the kids!?" Tea was so upset from what Atem told her.

"Calm down honey, I took care of it. She won't be coming near us again." Tea pulled out of his arms to look up at him.

"Vivian's not going to go away, she's going to keep coming until she gets what she wants. She proved that tonight, if I wasn't in this hospital right now I would hunt her down. Yuki and Kimika were so frightened tonight, I swear, I'll make Vivian pay for what she did." Atem pulled Tea back into his arms while rocking her slowly back and forth.

"_We _will make her pay, I won't let Vivian come in between us." It was a moment of silence as Atem and Tea were both caught up in their embrace feeling the warmth of each other. Just then, Tea felt a pain going through her head and she moaned while placing her hand on top of the bandage.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked laying her down on her pillow.

"Yeah, I'm just getting that pain again." she said. Atem smiled and caressed her face lovingly.

"Well the only thing I want you to worry about is resting, I want to be able to take you home in the morning." he said. Tea smiled back and nodded while closing her eyes to sleep, but she opened them back up and took Atem hand to pull him on the bed.

"Lay beside me, I can sleep better with you holding me." After the light was turned off, Atem got himself comfortable next to Tea wrapping his arm around her as they both sighed blissfully. Kissing her neck, Atem pulled Tea closer to whisper in her ear.

"I love you." Tea turned her head and met Atem halfway as they kissed each other. Breaking the kiss, she smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too." Settling back into their positions, they both fell asleep without having any worries clouding their dreams, only of each other.

**Another chapter finished, let me know how you liked this one in your reviews and I'll have the next one up very soon.**


	6. Rivals Meet Again

**Hey back again with another chapter for you readers, sorry for taking so long. I was having a serious case of writer's block, thanks to everyone who placed such nice reviews:**

**TOWTWUKER**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**anon. starlingsilver**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**dancers of the night**

**Koragirl**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**takerschick**

**shadow-fox313**

**fantasia-49**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is woman who is infatuated of Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 6**

Tea woke up the next morning to the bright light from the window indicating that it was morning. She didn't know where she was at first, but the events from last night came rushing back to her head and knew that she wound up in the hospital overnight with Atem watching over her. Speaking of Atem, Tea turned to her side expecting him to still be asleep, but he wasn't in the room with her and wondered where he could have disappeared to. Slowly sitting up, minding her pounding headache, she swung her legs over to the side and stood up. Her legs were a bit unbalanced and Tea was pretty dizzy, so when she took her first step, she felt herself about to fall over but something caught her before she did. Tea looked up to see that it was Atem looking worried as he picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Are you okay? If I had came in here a second later, you would have passed out on the floor." he said carressing her face. Tea nodded her head.

"I'm fine, just worried when I didn't see you beside me when I woke up. Where did you go?" she asked. Atem smiled and lifted up a black bag that he brought inside with him.

"I went home to bring you something to wear for when you were ready to leave. I was hoping to get back before you woke up so you wouldn't worry, but I guess I'm kind of late. Are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale." he said.

"Yes, my head is still hurting that's all and I think I got up too quickly." Atem sat down next to Tea and brought her head on his shoulder to lay on.

"Oh honey, I can't wait to get you out of here. You can get more rest and not worry about the noises in this hospital, I didn't really get much sleep because of it." he said. Tea smiled and sighed tiredly.

"I know and the beds are so lumpy, it's a very uncomfortable feeling." she said. Atem laughed and stood up from the bed giving Tea her bag.

"Why don't you go change and we then we can leave? I know the kids are dieing to see their mom."

"I can't to see them either, I just want to hold them and never let go." Atem smiled and kissed her lightly kissed her lips.

"It won't be long now, I'm going to go and get your release forms ready for you to sign for you while you're changing. I'll be back and hopefully fast enough where I can wash your back." he said. Tea laughed and playfully hit Atem on the arm.

"As much as I love the idea, I don't think the nurses are going to allow you to come in while I'm bathing." Atem scoffed and smirked.

"Please, you're_ my_ wife. I'm entitled to see you while you're bathing." Tea giggled and kissed his lips before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, you'll have another chance to see me next time, but not here." Atem winked at her while opening the door about to walk out.

"I'll hold you to that promise beautiful." he said. Tea giggled again and shook her head as she walked inside the bathroom to change. After Tea was out of her hospital gown, she turned on the built in shower and washed herself as slowly as she could still feeling some pain in her head. When she was finished, Tea turned off the water and dried herself. Looking in her bag, she pulled out a beautiful brown gypsy skirt and a long sleeved black shirt. Tea smiled knowing that Atem could read her mind so well since this was her favorite thing to wear. Once she was dressed, Tea gathered her things and walked out the room to meet up with Atem at the front desk where she found him and her doctor talking. They looked up when she coming their way and Atem smiled see just how beautiful Tea looked, but to him, she would always look beautiful, body and soul.

"Well, it looks like our paitient is up about. How are you feeling Mrs. Mutou?" asked her doctor. Tea stood next to Atem as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay, but I still feel headaches off and on." she said.

"Oh that reminds me, I was just telling your husband that I was looking over your medical history and noticed that you suffered from a head injury in the past, am I right?" he said. Tea nodded while thinking back to that day.

"Yes, I was in an accident where the impact made me hit my head against the wall."

"Well head injuries are very serious so make sure you get plenty of rest and don't over exert yourself. I have here your medicine and bandages for the cut on your head. Make sure that you take one whenever you feel yourself having another migraine, okay?" he said handing Tea the bag of medicine.

"Alright, thank-you so much doctor." Tea said.

"No problem, be sure to take care of her Mr. Mutou."

"I will, thanks again." When Atem and Tea said their goodbyes to the doctor, they walked hand in hand out of the hospital and to the car where Atem parked. They got inside and Atem started the car, but before he started to drive, he looked over to Tea.

"Hey, why don't we go have breakfast before we have to pick up the twins?" he suggested. Tea pondered and then looked at the clock on the car radio seeing that it was seven then turned to Atem and smiled.

"Alright, actually it is pretty early and the kids could still be asleep." she said. Atem drove out of the hospital's parking lot and drove off on the road. As they were riding through town, Tea looked out her window seeing all of the little shops along the way and different customers coming out. It made her think back to the times where the Shining Star cafe was still standing and how happy she made the customers after she served them. She thought about her friends and how their lives were turning out. Tea would receive letters in the mail from Lisa and Cathy saying that they were doing well in their dancing careers. When she last talked to them, Cathy and Lisa were on tour with a dancing crew and Tea couldn't be anymore prouder. Tea still didn't hear from her former boss, Mrs. Kat, but hoped to hear her voice soon. To Tea, Mrs. Kat was like her second mother and she was blessed to have her in her life. Tea was brought out of her thoughts by a strong, yet gentle grip on her hand and turned to see Atem smiling lovingly at her.

"Hey, you're so quiet, everything okay?" he asked. Tea smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, just wondering how Cathy and Lisa are doing."

"Have you heard from them?" Atem said while turning his eyes back on the road.

"Well that last time they contacted me was from the letter they sent me four weeks ago talking about the tour they're on. I haven't really heard from Mrs. Kat in a while, it was about a month since I last talked to her."

"You think she's okay?"

"I don't know, I hope she is. When I talked to her, she didn't seem like herself. She didn't have that cheery voice she would normally have and it was weird because Mrs. Kat is always so full of life." Atem glanced at Tea for a second then turned back to his driving.

"Really? You don't think there's anything wrong, do you?"

"I don't want to think that, but I'm having a feeling that there is. Maybe I'll give her a call when we get home and see if she's alright."

"That's a good idea, hopefully everything is alright." After a few more minutes of driving, Atem and Tea arrived at the coffee house that opened a year ago. Since it opened, they would come here together when Atem would have the day off and have breakfast together with the twins. Walking inside, they looked around seeing that the place wasn't as crowded as it would normally be in the mornings seeing that it was still early. They found a booth over by one of the windows and a waitress came over to take their orders. Atem would glance at Tea and ask if she was alright, but she just smiled and said she was fine. He could tell that she was still in pain from her head and couldn't wait to get her home to rest. Just then, the door opened signaling that there was another customer coming in, but Atem didn't pay it any mind, that is until the person decided to come over to the table.

"Well, if it isn't my arch rival Atem Mutou." Atem turned to the familiar voice that belonged to none other that Seto Kaiba, his long time rival. He stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Kaiba in greeting.

"Kaiba, it's been a while. How have you been?" he asked. Kaiba shook Atem's hand and smirked.

"Pretty well, thought I come back and see how things are going while announcing the move of Kaiba Corp, which I think you probably known already." he said.

"Yes, I found out a few days ago. So does this mean what I think it means?"

"If you mean us competing against our companies, then yes that's exactly what it means." Tea was looking between Atem and the person who was called Seto Kaiba in confusion. Sure she heard about him on the news, but she didn't think that they held a rivalry in the past. Kaiba looked over to her then turned back to Atem.

"I've heard when I was over in Paris that you got married, is this your wife?" Atem smiled and gestured for Tea to stand by helping her up out of her seat.

"Yes, this is my lovely wife Tea. Tea, this is Seto Kaiba, he and I have known each other since we were kids." Tea turned to Kaiba and nodded her head to him.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. Kaiba nodded back.

"Likewise, so I guess it's safe to say that it's true that you also have children as well."

"Yes we do, a boy and a girl." Atem said. Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked.

"Hm, sounds like you've been pretty busy yourself. Hope that doesn't mean that since you're a family man now, that you'll be backing out of our competition, which is perfectly fine with me." he said. Atem sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you worry about that Kaiba, yes my company is still running, but that doesn't mean I'll be putting my family aside just to open up a long time rivalry. You have to understand that."

"No surprise that you would say that, so how's your brother and those friends of yours? Is the mutt still as clueless as ever?"

"They're fine, but you know how Joey would get if he finds out you're still calling him that." Kaiba just scoffed.

"Whatever, not like I care anyway." Kaiba lifted his arm to check the time on his wrist watch and prepared to leave.

"I have to make my departure now, perhaps we'll meet up again one of these days." he said. Atem nodded.

"Perhaps we will." Kaiba nodded back and turned to grab something to eat and leave out of the restaurant. The waitress came back with Atem and Tea's order and they sat back down in their seats.

"He seems...nice when he wants to be." Tea said. Atem chuckled taking a sip of his latte.

"Yeah, Kaiba has a weird way of showing it sometimes. Don't even know if he's being nice or if it's all just an act of poking fun."

"You said you've known each other since you were kids, were you and Kaiba friends?" she asked. Atem took a minute to answer which made Tea curious on what he was going to say.

"We were friends as we were growing up, we had alot in common and I guess that's where the rivalry came from. Kaiba and I would compete in everything and see who was the best at what. I would win most of the time and it just pushed him even further to break that winning streak I would have."

"And it looks like the duel continues even now." Tea said.

"Yeah, but you know it's going to be fun beating him again." Tea rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Men and their competitive side, what is up with that?" she said. Atem laughed and then he slid next to her until he was close up to her ear.

"Don't tell me you don't find that very sexy." he whispered. Tea giggled and kissed his lips.

"I do, but only from my sexy husband." she whispered back. Finishing up their breakfast, Atem paid the bill and they walked out seeing as how it was time to pick up Yuki and Kimika. Once they were settled in the car, they drove off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki was sitting on the floor in Alicia's room twirling his sling shot in his hand while he watched Alicia and Kimika playing a board game together. He wanted to play, but he wasn't exactly in the mood right now because he had his mother on his mind. Not only that, but Yuki also had those guys that attacked them last night on his mind too. Kimika looked up from her turn on the game and faced Yuki next to her.

"C'mon Yuki, come play with us." she said. Yuki shook his head slowly while twirling his sling shot around in his hand.

"No thanks, I don't really feel like it right now." Alicia looked up after she moved her game piece on the board.

"What's the matter Yuki?" she asked. Yuki looked over to the door and made sure that Katie and Koji weren't listening before he went over to Alicia and Kimika.

"Listen, my dad and your mom don't know this, but I was hearing what they were talking about last night. Those guys that came after us and attacked my mom were the ones that Vivian woman hired." he said. Alicia and Kimika gasped.

"Are you sure Yuki?" Kimika said.

"Uh-huh, I am."

"One time, I heard my mom talking about that Vivian lady before, she said that she was a no good con-artist and hurt Uncle Atem in the past. I don't know what she did, but it was enough where he hates Vivian and will never trust her again." Alicia said. Yuki had a glare and made a low growl noise in the back of his throat.

"I knew that lady was trouble, she's trying to break up my mom and dad. She's not going to know what hit her if she even tries to come back again." he said.

"But how are we going to keep her away? It's like she pops up everywhere." Kimika said. Yuki gave a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry about that sis, remember that prank box I got from the party store last month? I still got a few gags left that I still haven't used."

"But Yuki, Mommy and Daddy said not to use that stuff anymore. You're going to get in trouble."

"That's because I was using it all over the house...and made a mess on the living room rug, but I'm going to be more careful this time. Just let her come near Mom and Dad again, I'll be ready." Alicia giggled.

"I like your style dude." she said. Yuki, Kimika and Alicia all gave each other high fives while they laughed at the plan of Vivian being taken down. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell and were curious as to who it was. So leaving their game, they went downstairs and gasped happily as Yuki and Kimika both ran down the rest of the way and greet the visitors.

"Mommy!" they said as they ran into Tea's arms. Tea held Yuki and Kimika so tightly as if she was afraid that they would disappear.

"Hello my precious ones, I missed you." she said.

"We missed you too Mommy, are you okay now?" said Yuki. Tea nodded and kissed both of their foreheads.

"I'm better than okay, it was nothing to worry about."

"So you're coming home?" Kimika asked. Tea giggled seeing how cute her daughter looked.

"I sure am, I promised you guys, didn't I?" Atem stooped down next to Tea while watching his children hugging her.

"Don't I get a hug too? I missed you guys as well." he said. Yuki and Kimika laughed and then ran over as Atem held his arms out to welcome them into a hug. Katie, Koji and Alicia all came over to greet Tea.

"Hey Tea, how are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Still having a little migraine, but other than that I feel alright." she said.

"That's good, Atem told us what happened and we're just so glad that you and the twins weren't seriously hurt." Koji said.

"And when we found out that Vivian was behind the whole thing, man I wanted to go hunt her down last night. That punch I gave her in the nose wasn't enough for me." Katie said. Tea's eyes widened and then turned to Atem.

"You didn't tell me that Katie punched Vivian." she said. Atem shrugged his shoulders while keeping the twins in his arms.

"You didn't ask me." he said.

"Well I never took the time to ask you because I didn't think this would happen." she said. Atem laughed as Tea rolled her eyes and casting a smile to her husband. Just then, Tea felt a light tug on her skirt and looked down to find Alicia smiling at her.

"Hi Alicia, how are you?" she said as she gave Alicia a hug.

"I'm alright Auntie Tea, I'm happy that you're okay." she said. Tea pulled back and smoothed out Alicia's hair pulling it over her shoulder.

"Thank-you sweetie, I didn't worry you too much, did I?" she asked. Alicia shook her head.

"No, I knew you would be okay. You're tough Auntie Tea." Everyone laughed and Atem kissed Tea's cheek.

"She sure is, okay guys we got to get home so Mommy can get some more rest." Atem ushed Yuki and Kimika out to the car and Tea waited a bit as Kaite gave her a hug.

"You take it easy girlfriend, I'll call you later and see how you're doing." she said.

"Okay, see ya guys and thanks for watching the kids."

"It was no problem." Koji said. Tea followed Atem out and got inside the car after making sure the twins were buckled up safely. Atem turned the key and pulled out of the driveway making their journey home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Atem opened the door, Yuki and Kimika ran inside both bearing happy smiles as they ran upstairs to their room. Tea walked in slowly and breathed in the scent of the house feeling much better being out of the hospital. As she placed her bag down on the chair in the living room, she felt Atem wrap his arms around her waist and she leaned back against his chest.

"I'm so glad to be home, it's much better than being in that hospital all night." Tea said.

"Me too, now I need to get you upstairs so you can rest." he said. Tea turned in Atem's arms and gave him a little pout.

"But honey, I'm not really tired."

"Yes, but the doctor said that you need to rest. You shouldn't over exert yourself since you have a head injury." Tea leaned up and pressed her lips against Atem's and she heard him give out a sigh as he eagerly kissed her back. She broke the kiss to smile at him.

"Trust me, I'm fine." Atem sighed and then held her close as he laid his head on top of hers.

"Maybe I'm just being a little overprotective, but I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said.

"I know and I love you so much for that, it's only natural for you to feel that way about me and the twins because I feel that way for you guys too. You know how I get when I worry about you." she said. Atem chuckled and kissed Tea's forehead while leading her to the sofa to sit down. He kept her head against his shoulders and keeping her in his arms.

"Yeah, I know. The last thing I want you to do is worry." Tea looked up at Atem smiling.

"But you also know I can't help it."

"It's only natural for you." he said quoting her. Tea giggled and sighed as she and Atem enjoyed the peaceful silence of their home with the occasional laughter from their children upstairs. Tea looked up at the clock and saw that it was a little before ten, the same time that Atem always leave for work everyday.

"You know Atem, you're going to be late for work." she said.

"I guess that would be true if I was going to work today." he said. Tea looked confused and tilted her head to the side.

"You're not going?" she asked. Atem chuckled.

"That's right, I'm staying home and besides, I don't think I can function at work anyway since I didn't get any sleep last night." Tea kissed Atem on the lips again, but with much more intensity. They pulled away breathlessly.

"I'm glad you are, but what about your work?"

"I don't have anything planned today at the company anyway and if I do, then they'll be postponed until I'm able to get there. Right now, you and the kids need me more." Tea sighed leaning her face in to nuzzle the crook of Atem's neck.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Atem shook his head while carressing her hand.

"Uh-uh babe, I'm the lucky one."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as Yuki and Kimika came into their room, Yuki went over to his bed looking under to pull out his prank box. Opening the top, he found all of his gags inside. From whoopee cushions, to silly string and even trick gum. He let out a little chuckle as he thought of all of the pranks he was going to pull on Vivian should she ever decide to show her face again. Kimika came over and sat beside him while looking inside her brother's box.

"This is going to be so funny Mika, just let that Vivian come back. I'll be ready for her." he said.

"Are you sure this is going to work Yuki?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it? Once I set these gags on her, she's going to think twice before showing her face around here again."

"Well, it would be funny to see the look on her face, but you'll be in big trouble Yuki."

"Kimika, if we're going to get rid of Vivian once and for all, then we can't worry about being in trouble. So are you going to help me?" Yuki asked as he held out his hand for Kimika to shake. She thought about it for a minute and then gave in as she shook his offered hand.

"Okay, I'm in." she said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After about a few more minutes of holding each other, Tea suddenly got an idea and stood up from the sofa to go into the kitchen. She was on her way in, but was stopped by Atem who reached out to grab her hand keeping her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Tea smiled and giggled from the face that Atem was giving her.

"To the kitchen, I have this sudden urge to bake something." Letting go of Atem's hand, she started walking again but this time having him following behind her. Once they came inside, Tea went over to the cabinets and pulled out a mixing bowl and cookie cutters. Atem was sitting on the stool watching her as she went around the kitchen.

"What brought this along?" Tea looked at him as she was placing the supplies on the counter.

"I don't know, I just felt like baking. Plus I'm having a craving for cookies, what about you?" she said smiling. Atem chuckled and went behind Tea putting his arms around her waist and leaning down until he was near her ear.

"I got a craving alright, but it's not for any cookies." he whispered. Tea was blushing really hard and then turned around in Atem's arms to playfully hit him in his chest while laughing.

"Behave yourself." Atem laughed too and kissed her neck bringing out a light moan from Tea. He kissed her along her jawline until his lips were touching hers.

"It's hard to do that with you in front of me." Then, he pressed lips against hers and they kissed with such passion. Before things got heated, Tea pulled away both of them breathing heavily.

"You're making me forget what I came in here to do." she whispered. Atem grinned and winked at her.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It would be if we weren't in the kitchen right now and I wasn't about to bake anything."

"Well then, I'll let you start. You need any help?" he asked. Tea giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm okay, but could you do me a favor?" she asked. Atem nodded while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Sure, anything."

"Would you pick up bag of chocolate chips for me? It seems while I was getting out the bowl, I couldn't find anymore of them. I think our little sugar monsters have been eating them." she said. Atem laughed.

"Of course I will, I'll be right back love." Giving her one more kiss, Atem left out. Tea continued setting out her baking supplies when she heard the twins coming downstairs. She looked up and smiled as they climbed on the stools with curious faces.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Kimika asked.

"I'm making cookies for you guys, but I have to wait until Daddy comes back with the chocolate chips. I think someone ate them all." Tea said looking at her kids with a knowing look. Yuki suddenly started laughing nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, who could have done such a thing?" he asked. Tea smiled and slowly went around the counter until she picked them both up and tickled their sides. Yuki and Kimika laughed and screamed happily of their mother's playful side. Stopping her tickling attack to calm down the twins, Tea set them back on their stools and went back to start up the cookie dough. Yuki and Kimika sat and watched in amazement at Tea's work and it was times when they offered to help out too. It was five minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Leaving out of the kitchen, Tea went to answer the door and when she opened it, she glared angrily at the visitor on the doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The person was Vivian carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms and giving Tea a fake smile.

"Hello Tea, I heard what happened from Atem and wanted to personally give you these get well flowers." Tea looked at the flowers like they were poison and gave a hateful glare to her.

"Like I actually want anything you offer to me after what you pulled." she said viciously. Vivian let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tea, I'm just trying to be friendly here. You're the one who's not cooperating."

"You expect me to cooperate with someone who's trying to sink her hooks into my husband, but when she doesn't get her way, she sends out guys to hurt me and my children?" Vivian gasped.

"Is that what happened? Honestly people can be so cruel nowadays."

"Try looking in the mirror." Tea said. Looking up from the cookie dough, Yuki and Kimika looked up and saw Vivian standing at the door. Looking back at each other, they gave affirmative nods knowing their plan and rushed upstairs to grab the box.

"Listen Tea, I'm sorry about what happened to you and your children last night, but you can't say that I had anything to do with it. You have no proof against me." Tea scoffed.

"The only proof I need is my husband's word and he's says that you're the one responsible. Now, if you're here to try and works your feminine charm on Atem again, you're out of luck because he's not here. So I would appreciate that you leave my home before I have to introduce you to the concrete." Tea was about to shut the door when Vivian blocked it and pushed it back open to walk inside like she owned the place.

"Actually I'm not here to see Atem, I'm here to see you Tea." she said. Tea folded her arms keeping her glare.

"Really, and what pray tell could you possibly want to see me for?" Yuki and Kimika both came back downstairs and saw that Vivian had now moved inside the house which would make their plan much more easier.

"I'm looking for an assistant to balance out my schedules and I was hoping if you would be interested. You know, it's not everyday that you get to work for the most talented star in all of Broadway and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. So, if I were you, I jump at the chance before it disappears." Tea was about to blow her top when Kimika came into the room looking upset. Leaving the mindless slut, Tea cared for her daughter.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? Are you okay?" she asked. Kimika pointed to her arm.

"Mommy, I hurt myself really bad."

"Aww, well don't you worry, okay? Mommy's going to make it all better." Tea picked up Kimika and turned back to Vivian.

"I have to tend to my daughter so I'm pretty sure that you can show yourself out. Before you go, I just want to get one thing straight. I know it was you behind all this and you can say you're innocent all you want, but we both know the truth. If you ever think of pulling that stunt on me again while my children are in the middle, I promise you, you won't be able to play anymore Broadway shows when I get finish with you." Tea walked into the kitchen with Vivian watching her with a menacing glare. Just then, she noticed someone else in the room and looked over to see Yuki standing with his hands behind his back. Smirking inwardly, Vivian had an idea of getting closer to Atem by getting his children to trust her.

"Hello little man, how are you? Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, you're the skank that's trying to hit on my Dad." he said. Vivian kept her smile, but really she wanted to grab him. **(A/N Yeah you do that Vivian, Atem and Tea will murder you.)**

"What a bad thing to say, why do you have to be so mean? I just want to be friends with you." Yuki put a finger on his chin to ponder on this and grinned at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry for acting like that and to prove I'm sorry, I'll give you a piece of my gum." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a stick of gum to offer to Vivian.

"Oh, well thank-you. This is sugar-free, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah it's the best gum in the whole wide world."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea sat Kimika on top of the counter and lifted her arm to examine where her daughter was hurt. While she was doing that, Kimika started to giggle quietly which made Tea look up at her.

"What's so funny sweetie and where are you hurting?" This only made Kimika laugh a little harder and she put her finger against her lips.

"Shh, Yuki and I are playing a trick Mommy." Tea raised an eyebrow.

"On who?" she asked.

"That Vivian lady, it's Yuki's idea." she said. Tea sighed and shook her head.

"Now sweetheart, it's not nice to play tricks on people, no matter how annoying they are."

"But Mommy, it's going to work."

"Where is your brother?" Kimika pointed into the living room where Tea turned to see Yuki standing in front of Vivian offering her a stick of gum. Suddenly curious as to what her son was up to, she picked up Kimika and stood against the wall to peek inside. They watched as Vivian put the gum into her mouth and begin to chew it. What Vivian didn't realize was as she was chewing the gum, her mouth was turning black because what she was chewing was actually trick gum. Tea and Kimika had to keep from laughing as they held in their giggles. Yuki was doing the same thing as well when he watched the change.

"Hmm, this is actually good, what kind of gum is this?" Yuki just told her flat out what kind it was.

"It's trick gum." he said. Vivian looked confused at first but suddenly her eyes widened and she frantically looked into her purse to pull out her compact mirror. Looking at her reflection, she shrieked in horror when she saw her mouth.

"Ahh! My mouth! My beautiful mouth, look what you've done!" Yuki laughed some more and then put on a fake concern look.

"Uh-oh, sorry Ms. Vivian, I seem to have given you the wrong stick of gum. Here, wipe your mouth with this cloth I found." He gave her a white handkerchief and Vivian stooped down to frantically wiped her mouth of the substance. She failed to realize though that Yuki snuck around behind her pulling out a small can from his pocket. Opening up the top, he sprinkled the powered substance inside Vivian's shirt. Because she was concentrating on her mouth, she didn't feel it go down...that is until she felt the urge to scratch her back and she put down the cloth to do just that. Tea and Kimika couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and they held their mouths.

"AH! What's happening!?" she screeched as she scratched everywhere on her body. Yuki was having the time of his life holding up his can of itching powder. Just then, Atem opened the door stepping inside seeing the commotion and stopped in his tracks seeing Vivian scratching like crazy and when he looked closer, he could see her mouth much darker than before.

"Vivian, what the hell are you doing in my house?" he asked coldly. Vivian stopped and turned to him doing everything in her power not to scratch in front of him.

"Oh Atem, it's so nice to see you. I just came over to bring flowers to Tea while getting to know your darling son. He really is such a little sweetie." she said in a fake cheery voice while hugging Yuki close to her. She didn't notice that Yuki pulled out another can that read silly string and sprayed it all over Vivian's hair.

"OH NOOO!! Why you little brat!" she was about to hit him, when Atem grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Touch my son and I'll add an injury to that new look of yours." With that, he opened the door wider and literally threw her out the door. Closing the door behind him, Atem sighed and looked up to see Tea and Kimika coming into the living room. Atem and Tea casted a firm look on Yuki while he looked down waiting for them to say something.

"Sorry Mom and Dad, I know you guys told me to never ever use my gags anymore, but I had to do something to make Vivian leave you guys alone so I thought that pranking her would scare her off and make her never want to come back again." he said. Yuki waited to see what Atem and Tea would say and Kimika came to stand next to him waiting as well.

"Trick gum..." Tea said.

"Itching powder..." Atem said.

"Silly string..." they both said together. Atem and Tea turned to each other and finally after what seemed like an eternity...they started laughing. Tea was leaning against Atem almost loosing her balance since she was laughing so hard and Atem just held his stomach laughing uncontrollably.

"That was so hilarious!" Atem said. Tea kept on laughing.

"I know, did you see how she looked?" Yuki and Kimika were smiling from the way their parents were laughing.

"So...I'm not in trouble?" Yuki asked. Atem shook his head calming down and taking a few deep breaths.

"No son, you're not in trouble. Actually it was the most entertaining thing I've ever seen, instead of Broadway, Vivian should try out for the circus. I would definitely pay money to see her make a fool of herself." All of them laughed again and they all walked into the kitchen to get back to what Tea was doing before the interruption came at the door. Atem gave Tea the bag of chocolate chips and she kissed him thankfully as she started her batch of cookies with the help of Yuki and Kimika. Atem sat on the stool and smiled while watching his family having a fun time. He caught Tea's eye when she looked up and winked at her while she smiled back lovingly to him both giving silent messages of love to each other.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The whole day went fast, but it was very enjoyable. Right now, Tea was on the phone talking with Mrs. Kat after she said goodnight to Yuki and Kimika. Atem was in the twins' room saying goodnight to them also. When he made sure they were both tucked in and were fast asleep, he quietly left out after turning out the light. Coming inside his and Tea's bedroom after his shower, he looked up and smiled seeing that Tea wasn't as anxious as she was this morning when she was worried about not hearing from Mrs. Kat. From the way the conversation was going, it sounded like they were catching up on what was going on with each other's lives. Atem climbed into bed with Tea and placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a pleasant massage. She was now saying goodbye to Mrs. Kat and hung up the phone to moan at the gifted hands of her husband.

"How's Mrs. Kat?" he asked while nipping onto Tea's neck.

"She's fine, she's been telling me what's going on with her. Apparently, every now and again, she's been feeling depressed since the explosion of the cafe. That place was so special to her and she had hoped to pass it down to her daughter after her retirement, but now that it's gone, that dream of hers just shattered. The cafe was in her family for generations, it's been standing for a long time. I feel so guilty." Tea explained. Atem lifted his head from her neck and turned her around in confusion.

"What do you have to feel guilty about?" he asked.

"The only reason that the cafe is gone because of Rachel and Renku's obsession to get rid of me. I just feel that this is my fault. What would have happened if I had left when Mrs. Kat told me to that night?" she asked. Atem leaned down and kissed her lips vanishing any guilt or any sad feeling she was having. Pulling back, he carressed Tea's face.

"You didn't know about the bomb that night so you shouldn't feel guilty about anything. Rachel and Renku are paying for their crimes and will be paying for the rest of their lives. So you can't spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened or if something would have turned out differently. Yes, Mrs. Kat is sad, but she's moving on and so should you." Tea sighed and then smiled giving Atem a loving hug.

"You're right, I can't keep feeling this way. How is it that you always know exactly what to say?" Atem chuckled and hugged her back.

"It's my job, whenever you're feeling down about something, it's my place to bring your spirits up again."

"Guess you can say that it's my job as well to make sure I do the same for you." she said.

"You already make me happy, I love you." Tea smiled.

"I love you too." Tea was about to kiss him again, when she felt a slight pain from her head making Atem concerned.

"You alright?" She gave him a reassuring look and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little slight headache that's all." Atem eased her down onto her pillow bringing the comforter up to cover the both of them.

"You should get some rest then, it's been one interesting day." Tea giggled and gave Atem one more kiss before closing her eyes and happily drifting to sleep. Atem stared at her until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he followed he right on to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian was in her bedroom sitting at her vanity brushing her wet hair after a series of washings getting all of the silly string out. She was seething with anger after being humiliated by a small child thinking she had the upper hand, but in the end she was made a total fool. Slamming the brush down, Vivian stood up from her stool and went over to her bed to pick up one of Atem's photos.

"This isn't over, Tea thinks she got rid of me and those little brats think they've stopped me. Well, Vivian doesn't give up that easily, I won't stop until I have what's rightfully mine."

**That Vivian really makes my blood boil, hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think and I'll have the next one up real soon.**


	7. Exhaustion

**Hey readers, thanks for the great reviews I recieved from everyone. Sorry again for the long update, thanks again to the following:**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**dancers of the night**

**TOWTWUKER**

**yamiviva**

**fantasia-49**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Koragirl**

**takerschick**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 7**

It's been exactly one week since the Tea and the twins were attacked by those thugs. They were sent away to jail after being caught a few days after the attack and were now serving time with not only for assault, but for robbery and carjacking. So they were sent away for a long time without parole. It was around ten in the evening and Tea was in her and Atem's bedroom wrapping some gifts she bought for Yuki and Kimika's fifth birthday which was in three weeks. Right now her little twins were in their room supposed to be getting ready for bed, but it seems that they were still awake because they wanted to wait up for Atem to come home from the company. Tea had been worried about Atem for the past week since he was working much harder than before and he wasn't getting any sleep from it. He's been doing all nighters for two straight days and was extremely exhausted, but she made sure that he took a break and not over exert himself.

Placing down one of Yuki's gifts after she finished wrapping it, Tea stood up from the bed and checked on her twins. She could hear them both laughing from their bedroom and when she stepped inside, she could see Kimika sitting on her bed while she was watching Yuki jumping up and down on his bed. Shaking her head, Tea walked in and stopped him.

"Honey, don't jump on the bed like that. You could get hurt." she said sitting him down.

"I was just having a little fun." Yuki said. Tea smiled.

"Well now it's time for bed, you two should've been asleep by now." Kimika came over and crawled up onto Yuki's bed sitting next to the both of them.

"But Mommy, we wanted to wait until Daddy came home." she said holding on her panda, Patches. Tea looked at her daughter and moved a little of her hair behind her ear.

"Sweetie, Daddy's going to be home very late tonight because he has alot of work to get done. Plus I don't think he wants you guys to sit up so late and not getting your rest now, do you?" she said. Yuki and Kimika both shook their head.

"No, but if we do fall asleep, can you wake us when Dad comes home?" Yuki asked.

"Okay, I'll wake you, but only to say goodnight to him, okay? Now come on, it's way passed your bedtime." After Tea tucked Yuki in his bed, she picked up Kimika placing her into her bed and tucking her in just like her brother. Just as soon as she settled them in, they went straight to sleep a minute later. Tea turned off the light and closed the door, but she left it ajar so that if they woke up, the light from the hallway would guide them out of the room. Standing outside the hall for a second, Tea sighed and walked back into her bedroom finishing up her task while she waited for Atem to return home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem was sitting at his desk inside his office filling out more paperwork feeling himself becoming extremely drained out. Never had he thought that Mutou Inc. would become so busy, but that's the price for being a C.E.O. All week it's been more meetings than he could count and it was all because of the return of Seto Kaiba. Since both of their companies provided the same business, it was becoming an all out battle on which company would be number one. Now Atem doesn't hate the fact that Kaiba has returned, he enjoys the feeling of a great challenge, it's just he hardly has anytime for his family anymore and he's lacking on his sleeping. Also, Atem's been getting more offers from other companies about, you guessed it, merging with them. He was going to completely go insane if he got one more offer like that. It's like they didn't understand simple comprehension when Atem says 'no'.

Placing his pen down on the desk, Atem sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a bit while spinning his chair around to face the window. Looking down at the city lights and at his watch, he could see that it was much later than he realized and knew that Tea had placed the twins in bed which he knew that they were asleep by now. For the past couple of nights, he missed his goodnight rituals with them and felt a bit down since he couldn't be there at the moment. He also felt upset knowing that Tea was up waiting for him to come home while bearing a look of worry on her face. There were times when he would tell her that she didn't have to wait up for him so late, but she refused to rest seeing as how he wasn't resting properly. Letting out a smile, Atem sighed thinking just how fortunate he was to have a loving and devoted wife like Tea. That's why he loved her so much and made sure that she and the twins were well protected; that no harm came either one of them.

Atem snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his office door and raised an eyebrow in confusion as to who it was. It couldn't be Katie because he let her go home an hour ago. Spinning his chair around, he stood up and walked over to answer the door, but now he wished he didn't because it was none other than Vivan standing there with the most fakest smile in the world.

"Hello Atem darling." she said and walked into the office like she had the up most authority in the world. Atem was seriously ticked off and wondered if this woman is testing his patience on her.

"You just don't know when to quit, right?" he asked coldly.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me Atem? Honestly you hold such a grudge against me." Atem scoffed.

"That's right, I do have huge grudge against you after what you did to me those years ago and that stunt you pulled by putting my family in danger which I still know that you were responsible for it so you can keep denying all you want. You make me absolutely sick just looking at you. Now tell me what you want so I can hurry up and kick you out of my office." he said. Vivian let out a giggle and pulled out some papers out of her bag to hand to Atem. He snatched them out of her hands and looked through them.

"What is this?"

"Well, those are documents I had printed up for you. I have a very special proposition that I know you won't refuse _and _it will help you with your company. I thought it would be a great idea for me to be a sponsor for you."

"Hell no!" Atem threw the papers up in the air and walked over to his desk while Vivian picked them up and followed him.

"Oh c'mon Atem, I know that Seto Kaiba is back in town and has moved his company here as well. You two have the top most popular companies and I know that there can only be one that can own the number one spot. Now since I'm known from all of my fans of being the most talented Broadway star, I can help you to reach that top rank and put Seto Kaiba in his place." Atem was facing the window and Vivian was standing behind him putting both of her hands on his arms.

"Don't be a fool and pass this up Atem, you will be known throughout Domino City and everyone worldwide will know the 'Famous Atem Mutou'. With me by your side, it will happen for you." she said. Atem stood silently looking out at the city lights and after about two minutes went by, he slowly turned to face Vivian again. She let out a smirk and handed Atem back the papers he threw.

"All it needs is your approval and we'll be working side by side getting what we want in the palm of our hands." Lifting his hand, Vivian placed the papers in Atem's hand and waited for him to sign them, but before she could do her victory dance in her mind, she let out a shriek when Atem took out his lighter from his pocket to burn the forms and silently enjoyed watching them being destroyed. He dropped them into his empty waist basket on the side of his desk and Vivian quickly glared at him.

"Have you lost you mind!? Why did you do that!?"

"Because I felt like it, can't you see that I don't want you anywhere near me and yet you come into my office and bring out these forms expecting me to just jump up and work with you? If anyone has lost their minds today, it's you Vivian. No one is going to tell me how to run my company because I'm going to run the way I see fit."

"But you don't know what you're giving up! Think about it, we'll be working together and it'll be just like when we were together those years ago. I'm doing this for you and make you remember about all the most treasured moments we had. I haven't forgotten and I know you haven't either. You need someone to help you and I know that Tea isn't doing much. She's not as reliable to you as I'm willing to be." Atem all of a sudden just burst out laughing.

"Now I know what your game is. This isn't about my company, this is about me giving up everything in my life that's making me happy so that I can take you back and be as miserable as I was before, right?"

"W-well, maybe it is, I just wanted you to realize what we had before we broke up. The memories we shared, the times we spent being happy, there's not a moment that goes by that I don't think about you." Atem shook his head. Without noticing though, his door opened silently and Kaiba came inside but he kept quiet since he didn't want his presence known yet.

"You mean there's not a moment that goes by when you don't think about my _money_, right?"

"Of course not, I love you." she said in a desperate voice.

"See Vivian, those words coming from you mean absolutely nothing to me and that's what makes me choose Tea over you any day. When she tells me she loves me, I can feel the emotion and the warmth radiating from her. Everyday I'm here at this company and I have to deal with same crazy schemes like you just pulled, but when I go home to Tea and my kids, I'm welcomed with open arms. Just face it Vivian, I'm finally happy with the woman I love and it's eating you up inside that it's not you anymore. So I'm telling you now, whatever future schemes you have to try and split me and Tea up, you better quit them now because in the end, they're just going to blow up right in your face. Now, get the hell out of my office and out of my **_life_**!" he hissed at her. Vivian stood with wide eyes and backed up slowly to go out the door and out of the company hardly even noticing Kaiba standing at the door with his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he witnessed the whole scene. He looked up to see Atem staring out of his window again oblivious to the fact that he entered the room.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who's getting offers from sponsers." he said. Atem quickly turned his head finally noticing Kaiba in his office.

"I suppose you're right, didn't expect you to come here Kaiba." he said. Kaiba smirked.

"Yeah well, I wanted to check out how the competition is doing. I'm going to be the top ranked company and I'm going to do it myself without any help from annoying paparazzi." he said. Atem smirked back.

"Well that makes two of us Kaiba and I look forward to the challenge."

"So I see that woman is trying to sink her hooks into you. Is she a past girlfriend?" Kaiba asked.

"She's nothing to me and she can fall off the face of the Earth for all I care." Atem said.

"Wow, never thought I would hear you say something like that out of your mouth."

"That's how I feel about her after she made me feel like a damn fool. So as far as compassion and kindness goes, I have none for that bitch."

"Well, as long as she doesn't get in the way of anything, it's not any of my concern. You look like you haven't slept a wink, how are you going to concentrate if you're not sleeping?" he asked. Atem looked up at Kaiba with a surprised expression.

"I didn't think you cared Kaiba." he said. Kaiba crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hmph, I don't. I just don't want to win under a technicality of you sleeping on the job. So do yourself a favor and go home, you won't be able to concentrate if you're not resting." Kaiba then turned around to walk out of the office leaving Atem alone again. Atem smiled and shook his head still not understanding the personality of his rival. So gathering up his things, Atem closed everything down and made his way out of the company eager to get home to his family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was now past midnight and Tea was in her night ware waiting downstairs in the living room for Atem to come home. She had finished wrapping the twins' presents a half hour ago and to keep her busy, she chatted online with Cathy and Lisa. It was doing the job, but she was still worried about Atem and wanted him home even more as the clock was ticking away. Just then, she heard a car coming up into the driveway and knew that it was her husband finally coming inside. So saying goodbye to her friends, she closed out her laptop storing it away and went to the door just as it was opening up. Tea watched as Atem slowly stepped in and looked as though he was lost. When she met with his eyes, Tea could see the fatigue and the bags under them. She walked over to greet him with a hug which he returned immediately. Atem didn't care where his things landed on the ground, all he wanted was to feel the warmth of Tea's arms around him.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." he whispered against her neck. Tea let her hands travel up so that they were buried in Atem's hair while she turned her head to kiss her cheek.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're home. Was it another busy day?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was and I thought my night was going to be pleasant." Atem let go of Tea and walked over to the sofa to sit. He let out a long sigh as he laid his head back resting his eyes. Tea followed and sat down next to him and gently moved him over so that he was laying on her shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Atem nodded.

"Vivian came by the office tonight wanting me to agree to her sponsorship to the company which I told her flat out no." Tea sighed while playing with Atem's golden bangs.

"She's doing everything she can think of to find an excuse to close to you."

"Well you know what, she's just waisting her time and now thanks to her, I didn't get the rest of my work done while I was at the office. So instead I brought them home and it looks like I'm going to have another all nighter." Tea kissed Atem's forehead while laying her head on top of his.

"Atem, you're exhausted. Can't you just finish them after you rest a bit?" she asked. Atem moved to stand up and he brought Tea up with him. He could see just how worried she was by looking in her eyes, but he could also see how tired she was too. He lifted his hand up so that he was touching the locks of her brown hair.

"I wish I could, but the faster I get them done, the more time I can rest." he said. Tea sighed.

"But look at you, you're so tired and it looked like you were about to collapse at the door."

"I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I've done all nighters before so this is nothing. I'm more concerned about you and your lack of sleeping, I can tell you're just as exhausted as I am. Why don't you go on up and rest, okay?" he suggested. Tea shook her head.

"No, how can I rest knowing that you're up working not getting your sleep? It wouldn't be right." Atem smiled and kissed her lips lightly, but passionately.

"You know, you're becoming more stubborn everyday." Tea raised her eyebrow and smirked playfully.

"Look who's talking, you're the definition of stubborn."

"I guess that's why we're made for each other."

"I guess so." she said. After they turned off the lights downstairs, Atem and Tea both walked upstairs while leaning on each other. They walked towards their bedroom, but stopped in front of Yuki and Kimika's room. Opening the door slowly, they looked inside and found them both still fast asleep.

"You know, they wanted to stay up until you came home." Tea said. They went in and quietly looked at their children's sleeping faces. Atem stood over Yuki and stooped down to place his hand on his head. This caused Yuki to stir in his sleep and open his eyes to see his father in front of him.

"Dad?" he whispered. Atem smiled and then he turned when he heard a small whimper coming from Kimika. Tea had her in her arms and carried her over to sit down on Yuki's bed.

"Daddy." She and Yuki both gave their father a hug and Atem felt so much better. He forgot about his work, the whole rivary with Kaiba and most importantly, he forgot the whole incident that happened tonight with Vivian. This moment right now was all that he cared about and it was the only thing that mattered to him. He pulled back so that he could look at the happy, sleepy faces of his kids.

"Sorry I came home so late guys, but I'm here so you don't have to worry, okay?" he said.

"Okay, can we stay up for a little while?" Yuki asked. Tea shook her head.

"I'm sorry honey, but you two have to get back in bed. We just wanted you to know that Daddy came home so you can sleep easily knowing he's here." she said.

"But, tomorrow Dad has to go back to work and we won't see him like today or the other days." Yuki said. Kimika hugged her panda as she nodded her head agreeing with her brother.

"Yes you will because I know you guys are missing me and I know I haven't been spending as much time with you because of my job, so I'm taking a few days off, alright?" Atem said.

"Really?" Kimika asked. Atem chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Really, little angel."

"Alright, time to get you guys back into bed." Tea said. Yuki and Kimika both gave little pouts.

"Aw, do we have to?" they both said together.

"Listen to your mother, back to bed." Atem said gently. So obeying their parents, Yuki and Kimika got back into their beds only this time, both Atem and Tea kissed them goodnight and they went fast asleep after a minute later. Closing the door Atem and Tea went to their master bedroom for the night. Atem entered the bathroom to shower while Tea stayed waiting for him to come back. She got herself comfortable on the bed resting her head on the pillow letting out a tired sigh. Since her eyes were closed for the moment, Tea didn't notice how much time went by or the sound of the bathroom door opening until she felt the bed move slightly and lips being pressed against hers in a kiss. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes and smiled when she found Atem next to her in a gray shirt and loose black pants with his hair slightly wet.

"Wow it really works, wake the sleeping princess with her true love's kiss." Atem said. Tea giggled and shook her head as Atem laid his head beside hers.

"I think you're reading Kimika too many stories." she said.

"You know, that's exactly what I said to Katie a few years ago and I never thought that I would be reading them myself. They're actually not that bad." he said.

"I can see, since you and Yuki love to act out the characters." she said. Atem blushed and grinned.

"Oh, you saw that?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, seen it a few nights ago when I was putting the laundry away and it was such a sweet little scene." Atem was still blushing and started to laugh nervously.

"Well, you know, Kimika wanted me to and I couldn't say no and that's when Yuki wanted to join in and help me." Tea laughed and kissed Atem's lips lovingly.

"You are such a great dad."

"That's means alot coming from the world's greatest mom." Tea giggled and drew circles on Atem's chest while Atem picked up the alarm clock on the night table on his side making Tea see that he was setting the alarm for the time he wanted to be awake for.

"3 AM? Atem that only gives you about two hours of sleep." she said. Atem placed the clock back on the table and nodded to Tea.

"I know, but those papers aren't going to get done themselves." Tea sighed and slid her hand across his chest making him sigh in comfort.

"You're working too hard, when you get finished I don't want you to do anything else until you're well rested again, promise me." Atem lifted her hand from his chest and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Alright, I promise." Once the promise was made, they gave each other another kiss before closing their eyes and drifting to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**CRASH! CRASH!**

That loud sound was from inside Vivian's dark, huge bedroom as she was throwing her expensive wine glasses against the wall. The buns in her hair were messed up and a few strands were framing her face making it a little hard for her to see, but she didn't care. Vivian was so full of rage from what happened tonight in Atem's office. The words he said to her made her realize that Atem was really gone from her life. However, she couldn't stand for it and refused to believe that the words were true, she wanted to be the lady in his life. So to vent out her anger, she looked for whatever she can get her hands on; lamps, her accessories, her shoes, anything and she threw them at the wall making a huge mess. When she couldn't find anything else, Vivian slid slowly down to the floor breathing harshly with a menacing glare on her face.

"Why, why can't I have you?" she whispered. She then turned her head to find one of Atem's photo's on the floor and picked it up. All she did was stare at the picture as if it was the real thing.

"Tell me, tell me what does **_she_** have that **_I_** don't!? **Tell me!!**" When the picture wouldn't answer back, Vivian threw it beside her and banged her fist at the wall. Once her whole temper tantrum was done, there was another photo that floated over to her and looking down to the floor, Vivian saw that the picture was faced down. So turning it over, she thought that a vein would pop from her skull because the picture was of Atem and Tea from a newspaper article a few years ago announcing their new marriage. Vivian didn't realize she had it and she was disgusted with herself when she didn't notice it was in her possession.

"That should be **_me_**, not **_you _**married to him! What is it that makes you special to him!?" she screamed and tore up the picture in pieces throwing them into the air not caring where they landed. Then that's when the thought hit her and suddenly an evil smirk appeared on her face. A plan was forming into her mind.

"I know what I need to do, it'll take some time to plan everything, but it will be worth it to have that wench out of the way for good. If I can't have Atem love me freely, then I'll just have to **make** him love me." Picking up another wine glass that rolled on the floor, she threw it against the wall making another loud crash and let out a psycho laugh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Atem woke up out of his sleep when he heard his alarm clock go off letting him know that it was 3 AM. He quickly pressed the button turning off the alarm and turned over to see Tea still asleep, oblivious to the fact that the alarm went off. Atem knew that it was because she was extremely tired so gently, without waking her, he kissed her lightly on her cheek and stood up from the bed making his way to the study room. On his way, he first checked inside Yuki and Kimika's room and saw that they were still asleep also. After he made sure they were okay, he continued on his way down the hall and entered the study room. He grabbed his briefcase that was laying on the couch and brought it over to the desk. Atem sat down and opened his laptop signing into his account and continued with his work.

_'Looks like I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night, better get started.'_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was now around mid-afternoon and the day was almost halfway to the end. The morning consisted of Tea waking up to the bright sunlight that came in through the window, but when she looked beside her, Atem wasn't there next to her and guessed that he woke up during the night to continue his work. She guessed right when she found him typing on his laptop and filling out forms. Papers were scattered everywhere and when he sighed to take a break, that's when she went inside and kissed him good morning which he graciously accepted from her. Around noon, Katie stopped by with Alicia and she talked a bit with Tea while Yuki, Kimika and Alicia played outside so that Atem could finish working. Then a few hours later, Katie had to leave and she took Alicia while saying goodbye to Tea and the twins.

While Yuki and Kimika were upstairs, Tea thought that she would get a start on dinner. While she started preparing what she was going to make, she didn't notice Atem coming downstairs until she felt his arms wrap around her and his kisses against her neck. Turning around, Tea could see him Atem smiling at her, but she could also see the exhaustion in his eyes and knew the two hours of sleep that he got last night wasn't enough for him. Taking her hand, she placed on his cheek to caress it soothingly.

"You finished your work?" she asked. Atem nodded while leaning into the touch of her hand.

"Finally." he whispered. Tea giggled.

"I'm glad, now you can get the rest you need. I'm going to start dinner and it should be done soon." Atem leaned down until his lips were lightly touching hers.

"You need any help?" Tea could feel a shiver run up her spine from the close, intimate contact from Atem and shook her head slowly.

"No, you've been up for three nights and I want you to take it easy. Besides, it's nothing too big to do."

"Well, if you're sure." he said hesitantly since he really wanted to offer his help to her and Tea could tell what he was thinking on his mind. So she closed the half-inch gap between their lips and kissed him. She slowly pulled back while nodding her head.

"I'm positive, all I want you to do is just rest, okay?" she said. Atem sighed and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go and check on the kids while you do that."

"Thank-you my love." she whispered. Giving Tea one more kissed, he left the kitchen but not without turning to wink his eye making her laugh and he walked up the stairs to the twins room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kimika was sitting on her bed while once again watching Yuki jump up and down on his bed. Now when she watched him last night, it was really funny because as he jumped up, he would make funny faces and funny poses too. But now, it wasn't funny at all; now she was a bit worried because of what Tea said to him about being hurt.

"Yuki, I think you should stop now. Mommy said not to jump on the bed, remember?" she said. Yuki kept on with his jumping and gave his sister a cheeky grin letting her know he was alright.

"Don't worry so much Kimika, if I be careful then I won't get hurt, right?" Kimika nodded but she wasn't all too sure.

"I..I guess." she said.

"Watch this, I'm going to do a back flip while I jump up in mid-air." Kimika gasped.

"No, don't do that!" Yuki put a little power into his jump and went up much higher than before. When he was high up enough, he flipped his body backwards, but when he came back down, his foot slipped on the blanket and he fell hard off of his bed. It took a minute for him to wonder what happened, but after that minute passed, he felt pain shoot up in his arm where he had to cradle it with his hand. Kimika, worried for her brother ran over to help him.

"Yuki, are you okay!?" she asked. Yuki was struggling to keep on a brave face, but the pain was intense for him where a tear leaked out of his eye. Atem came inside with a panic look on his face and ran over to the twins.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yuki fell off the bed." Kimika said. Just then, Tea came inside as well when she heard the noise and saw Yuki holding his arm. She stooped down to examine him.

"Oh no, how did this happen?" she asked.

"He fell off the bed Mommy."

"My arm...it hurts!" Yuki said moaning in pain and trying to hold in his tears, but it was becoming a difficult task and a few leaked from his eyes.

"Tea, we have to get him to a doctor." Atem said while gently picking Yuki up from off the floor and Tea picked up Kimika while following Atem out to the car. He placed Yuki inside and could see that he was trying as hard as he could not to cry, but Atem patted his head in comfort.

"It's going to be alright son." he said. Yuki sniffled and nodded. When Tea placed Kimika in the car, she made sure that Yuki was settled too before sitting up front with Atem in the driver's seat. Atem started the car and made their way to the hospital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they arrived at the hospital, Atem and Tea were lucky to see Dr. Tsuki in the lobby. Ever since Yuki and Kimika have been born, she have been the one to handle all of their medical visits. When she saw them coming up to her, Dr. Tsuki looked concerned when she saw Yuki holding his arm and gestured for all of them to come inside one of the occupied rooms. Sitting Yuki up on the bed, Dr. Tsuki started to examine his arm. She pressed certain areas on Yuki's arm to find where the pain was the most strongest and she found it when Yuki shrieked in pain.

"Well, the good news is Yuki's arm isn't broken, it's just a sprain. All it needs is to be in a small cast for at least a week." Atem and Tea sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Tea said.

"Thank-you Doctor." Atem said. Dr. Tsuki smiled.

"It's no trouble, I'll be right back and we can take Yuki into x-ray just to be on the safe side." She walked out the room to prepare for when Yuki would have to get his arm x-rayed. Kimika ran over to sit next to Yuki and did the best she could to cheer him up and make him forget the pain for a moment. Tea turned to Atem and saw his exhausted, worried face. Taking his hand in hers, she was able to make Atem look at her.

"You know, this could take about an hour so why don't you take Kimika home?" she said.

"I can't just leave you and Yuki here."

"We'll be fine, I'm really concerned about you. It's like you're going to fall out any second." Atem sighed knowing that Tea was right.

"Okay, I'll have Bailey come pick you guys up when you're ready." He then kissed her lips before walking over to stand in front of Yuki. Atem gave him a hug telling him that he was going to be okay.

"You be brave now, alright?" Yuki nodded.

"Okay Dad." Atem patted his head and then picked up Kimika carrying her out of the room. After the door was closed, Tea sat down next to Yuki giving him a hug too.

"Are you mad at me Mom?" he asked. Tea was surprised by his question.

"No, why would you ask me that?"

"Because I didn't listen to you when you said not to jump on the bed." he said wiping his eyes furiously trying to stop himself from crying. Tea just held him and kissed his forehead.

"Honey, there is nothing that you can do that will ever make me angry with you. I'm more worried than I am angry, now you see why I don't want you jumping on the bed or doing anything else that's dangerous because you can get hurt like right now."

"Yeah, I promise Mom, I'll never do something like this again." Tea smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem walked out of the hospital heading to the car with Kimika still in his arms. As he was walking though, there were two guys that he was passing by which he didn't care about...that is until the conversation they were having made him stop. The guys didn't notice Atem's erupt stop because they were so busy talking so they were oblivious from the fact that he was listening.

"Did you see that woman that went about a half hour ago with some kid?" the guy said.

"Yeah, she was hot." The first guy laughed.

"I bet she would be a good lay, I would love to have a taste of her." Atem silently walked to his car to open the door and put Kimika inside the backseat.

"Little angel, you stay here for just a minute, okay? Daddy will be right back." he said. Closing the door, Atem went back to the two guys standing at the entrance and he could still hear them talking. Without giving them a warning, Atem punched the first guy in the face making him fall off balance.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said wiping the blood from his mouth. Atem still didn't say anthing and just picked up the guy punching him again, but this time, he held his collar and rammed him against the wall.

"So you want to have a taste of my wife, do you?" he said in a low, scary, vicious voice that brought shivers down the guy's spine.

"W-wait man, I was just joking!" he said trying desperately to save his life.

"I don't see the humor in it, _man_. You and your friend are going to wish you've never said anything about her." Atem gave one last hard punch to the guy knocking him out cold. He then slowly turned to the other guy who was cowering on the ground.

"If you don't want to end up like your buddy over here, I suggest you go before I take my anger out on you too." The guy didn't need to be told twice because he just zoomed out leaving his friend behind. Atem went back to the car making sure that Kimika was alright before he started the car and headed home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Atem and Kimika returned home, Atem went over to the phone and called Bailey to have him escort Tea and Yuki home from the hospital after they were ready to leave. After that was done, Kimika led Atem upstairs to her room and looked up with a smile.

"Let's play horsey, you be the horse." Atem smiled and let out a tired sigh.

"Sweetie, Daddy is very tired."

"Okay, I'll be the horse." She then crawled around and made cute little raspberry sounds from her mouth as if she was a real horse and Atem laughed while picking her up from the floor.

"Whoa there for a second, since we have about an hour until Mommy comes home with Yuki, why don't you lay down and take a little nap?" he said. Kimika let out a cute little pout.

"I don't want to take a nap."

"Daddy doesn't really care, Daddy is exhausted because Daddy was up all night doing paperwork he thought his head was going to spin. So Daddy says, you're taking a nap." Atem said while kissing Kimika's cheek and laying her down on her bed.

"Tell you what, I'll lay here for minute beside you, okay?" Atem laid his head down on Kimika's pillow and was fast asleep within seconds after his eyes were closed. Kimika just stared at him expecting him to still be awake.

"Daddy?" she called out. When Atem didn't answer, she knew that he was asleep. So she took one of her little blankets and covered him up like he would tuck her in at night and then she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." she said and then got up from the bed to play with her toys.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour went by and Tea and Yuki thanked Bailey for giving them a ride home from the hospital. Yuki had on a blue cast and the pain wasn't as bad as it was from earlier. After they said goodbye to him, Tea opened the door and noticed that it was quiet than it should be which was weird because she should at least hear Kimika somewhere. Walking a little further into the house, Tea could hear sounds of the TV being on and looked into the living room to see Kimika watching it. She looked up and smiled seeing her mother and brother coming inside.

"Hi Yuki, hi Mommy!" she said and ran over to hug her mother.

"Hi sweetie, where's your Daddy?" Tea asked. Kimika held her finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Daddy is sleeeeeping." she whispered. Tea giggled.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on him. You guys stay here and I'll order a pizza for us, okay?" Yuki and Kimika gasped happily.

"Okay." they both said together. When Tea made sure that the twins were settled, she went upstairs and looked to where her husband was sleeping. Looking into her room she shared with him, Tea saw that the bed was untouched and then looked in the other rooms to find where he could be. When she passed Yuki and Kimika's room, she back tracked and found Atem resting on Kimika's bed with her blanket covering him. She smiled seeing how peaceful he was sleeping and walked inside to sit next to him. Leaning down, Tea lightly kissed his lips making Atem moan and wake himself up. Tea pulled back to see his eyes opening.

"Hey sleepy head." she said.

"Hey...when did you get back?" he asked hoarsely.

"Just now, found Kimika downstairs when I came inside with Yuki." Atem placed his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tea, I was suppose to have just laid down for a minute. I guess that minute turned into an hour." Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Honey it's okay, I know you're tired and it looked like your daughter knew too because she took the liberty into tucking you in." Atem chuckled.

"Yeah, I see. How's Yuki doing?" he asked.

"He's fine, his arm is in a cast and it'll be taken off within a week. He was a real trooper, just like his Dad."

"I'm glad he's alright, you know I'm starving." Tea giggled.

"Well, you're in luck because I just ordered a pizza for us."

"Just what I'm craving for." Atem stood up from the bed and pulled Tea along with him, but before he stepped out the room, he kissed her tenderly on her lips. Breathlessly pulling back, they continued their way downstairs where Yuki and Kimika were waiting for them.

**Another chapter finished, tell me how you liked it in your reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	8. Puppy Makes Five

**Hey readers, back again with the next chapter. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed for the last one and once again I'm very sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**takerschick**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Koragirl**

**dancers of the night**

**CraziAnzGirl**

**Divinitas**

**starlingsilver**

**Kender20**

**Cheating Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 8**

One week has passed after Yuki had his accident and through that whole week he has been feeling pain, but it wasn't as intense as it was the day he fell on his arm. During the week, he had got his cast signed by his family and friends and it was time for it to be removed. It was now morning and Tea woke up by the usual light of the sun shining inside the bedroom she shared with Atem. After her vision was cleared from her sleep, she found herself laying on Atem's warm chest with her arm laying across him while his was wrapped around her waist. Lifting her head slightly, Tea smiled seeing that Atem was still sound asleep. During the past week, he was able to get the much needed rest that he deserved and just by looking at him, Tea could see that he wasn't as fatigued as he was before.

She let out a blissful sigh as she continued staring at Atem. To her, this was a rare moment since Tea hardly ever gets the chance to gaze at her husband's sleeping face. She lifted her hand slowly to trace her finger down his jawline to stop at his chin and slowly up so that it was touching his lips. A strand of his golden bangs fell down in front of his face and Tea took it upon herself to push it out from his eyes feeling how soft it was to the touch of her hand.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Tea was a bit startled at first, but let out a light giggle when she noticed that Atem was awake seeing him opening his eyes and was now caressing the side of her hip making her moan from his touch.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Did I wake you?" she asked. Atem smiled seeing the same lovely face of his wife he wakes up to every morning.

"No, I was already awake when I felt you moving on me. I just waited until you were done admiring me." he said. Tea laughed and raised her head until her lips were slightly touching his.

"Well you would have been waiting forever because I'll never be done admiring you." She then pressed her lips to his capturing them into a kiss. She then squeaked in surprise as Atem suddenly rolled over until he was on top of her trapping one of her hands above her head. Breaking the kiss, Atem quickly pressed his lips against Tea's neck bringing out a moan from her lips while she was breathing heavily from the kiss they just shared. Her heart and body were telling her to let Atem have his way with her, but her brain was telling her to slow down for a moment.

"Mmm...Atem, the kids-"

"-are still sleeping." Atem whispered against her neck finishing her sentence. Tea gasped in pleasure when he nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck and without realizing it, she slid her hand up Atem's back to bring him closer. Even though he was already pressed on top of her body, Tea felt like he wasn't close enough. Atem somehow sensed this and he took his hand that was holding her wrist to slide it down her hip and slowly up her back. Tea placed her hand on his muscular arm getting him to stop for just a minute. Atem did stop, but he gave her a small pout making Tea laugh at the look on his face.

"As much as I want to continue this and I really,_ really _want to, we can't because we have to take the kids to clinic today." she said. Atem eyes went wide and he dropped his head back down near Tea's neck.

"Oh, that's right and it's also the day Yuki gets his cast removed. I guess I somehow forgot." Tea giggled and kissed his temple.

"It's alright, they're probably already up by now." As soon as she said that, Tea and Atem could hear muffled laughter coming from the twins' room which was getting louder seeing that they were coming inside their parents' room. They both sat up just in time to see their children running in both smiling and hopped up onto the bed. Kimika went to Tea while Yuki crawled over until he was sitting in front of Atem.

"Morning!" they both said together. Tea giggled while Atem ruffled Yuki's hair.

"Morning my precious ones, did you guys sleep okay?" Tea asked. They both nodded.

"Yes, I had a dream that I had a tea-party with Patches and my other animals. Oh, and they were talking to me!" Yuki scoffed.

"That's nothing, in my dream I was inside one of my video games and I was helping the good guys fight off the monsters. I was like 'Pow'! And the monsters were like 'Oh no!' And then...AHHH! my arm itches!" Yuki said trying to reach the itch on his arm, but his cast was in the way. He sighed when he couldn't, but it was still itching him alot.

"Mom, Dad when am I going to get this stupid cast taken off?" he asked. Atem, Tea and Kimika laughed.

"Well son, how would you feel about getting it removed today?" Atem said.

"Really, today?" Tea nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be getting it off when you and Kimika go for your check-up." Tea said. Yuki and Kimika gulped from what Tea just told them.

"A check-up?" Yuki and Kimika said together slowly.

"Yes." Atem and Tea said together slowly. Yuki and Kimika looked at each other before they turned their gazes back at their parents.

"Got to go!" They both zoomed off the bed and out the room so fast that Atem and Tea's hair blew in the direction where the twins ran off in. Giving out playful smiles, Atem and Tea kept their gazes at the door where the twins ran out of.

"The usual?" Tea asked. Atem chuckled while nodding.

"Uh-huh, I'll get Kimika while you get Yuki." So they both got up from the bed and went in search of where Yuki and Kimika were hiding. Ever since the twins turned three, they would try anything they could to get out of seeing the doctor. Both of them would hide in different hiding spots around the house to make the search go as long as it could...until they were caught by Atem and Tea.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem wandered around upstairs after being down in the kitchen looking for Kimika. The last time she was hiding, he had found her inside one of the cupboards in the kitchen and knew that she wouldn't be there anymore. He checked all of the closets, looked under the beds and even behind the doors, but there still wasn't any sign of her anywhere. He suddenly found himself walking into his study room pacing around slowly trying to think of where he didn't look. Just then, he looked over by his chair behind his desk seeing that his coat was slightly rising. Stifling a laugh seeing that he found his little angel, he pretended to keep looking while walking over to his chair.

"Hmm, I wonder where Kimika could be." When he was in front of the chair, Atem slowly pulled back his coat to reveal the small girl. Once she was exposed, she gave a little pout while crossing her arms.

"You found me, big deal." she muttered. Atem chuckled and stooped down until he was at the same level to give Kimika a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, I did find you. Don't feel bad though little angel, you hid yourself pretty good this time. Now we got to get you dressed so you and your brother can make it to your appointment on time."

"But Daddy, I can't go to the doctor's." Kimika said.

"And why not?"

"I'm very busy today." she said in a cute voice. Atem laughed.

"Oh really? What is it that you have to do today Little Missy?" Kimika held her arms out wide indicating that it was alot she had to do.

"A whole bunch of stuff." Atem stood up to pick up Kimika from his chair.

"Well okay, but you can do all of that when we get back from the clinic." Kimika looked down knowing that she couldn't get herself out of this no matter how many excuses she came up with to her father. As Atem was walking out of the room, she wrapped her little arms around his neck and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Can I take Patches with me, Daddy?" she asked. Atem smiled and patted her head.

"Will that make you feel better if you took him?"

"Yes, I think he needs a check-up too." Atem chuckled and walked down the hall to the twins' bedroom.

"Alright then little angel." he said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea was busy on her search to look for her mischievous little son. She checked everywhere from under the tables to inside the closets and under the beds, but she couldn't find one trace of him anywhere. Giving out a sigh, Tea decided to look again and see if she had missed a certain spot. As she was walking through the living room, she suddenly heard what could have been passed as a sneeze since it was muffled and looked to where the sound came from. Tea let out a quiet giggle seeing that there was a bulge coming from behind the curtains. Moving the curtains aside, it revealed to be Yuki with a defeated look seeing as how he was found.

"I found you." Tea said in a sing-song voice. Yuki pouted and folded his arms.

"Aw, man! I knew I should have hid under the kitchen table." Tea giggled while picking Yuki up and taking him upstairs to get him dressed.

"Yeah, but I think I would have found you much sooner. You know, if you didn't sneeze, it would have been impossible to find you."

"Mom, do I _have _to get a check-up? Can't I just get my cast taken off and we go to the toy store instead?" Yuki asked trying to get out of his doctor's appointment. Tea smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweetie, it's important that you see the doctor so that you and your sister can be healthy."

"But we're going to get a shot."

"I know, but it's what the doctor has to give you since you both are still growing. You're not afraid of a little needle, are you my little warrior?" she asked. Yuki shook his head furiously from the question.

"Of course not...I just don't want to hear Kimika cry when she gets one." Tea giggled and rubbed his back soothing him.

"It'll be alright, Dad and I are going to be there with you the whole time, okay?" Yuki nodded feeling a bit afraid, but tried to keep a brave face for his mother.

"Okay Mom."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the thirty minute drive, Atem, Tea and the twins finally arrived at the clinic. Yuki and Kimika were still reluctant to go and they were both keeping a tight grip on Tea's hand. Dr. Tsuki met them at the entrance and they followed her into her office where there was a patient bed against the wall for Yuki and Kimika to sit on, her desk over by the window and other things such as her medical supplies that she will need for the check-up. Before Dr. Tsuki could get started, she focused on getting Yuki's cast off. Once that was removed, Yuki felt like he could do cartwheels, but remembering the incident that caused him to have the cast in the first place made him re-think that idea. Now it was time for Dr. Tsuki to begin.

"Alright, who wants to be the one to have their check-up first?" she asked in a gentle voice. Yuki and Kimika looked at each other before pointing their fingers out.

"She does." Yuki said. Kimika shook her head.

"Nu-uh, he does." Atem and Tea chuckled while Dr. Tsuki tried to stifle a laugh herself. Atem then reached into his pocket to take out a coin.

"Okay, let's flip for it. The one who guesses right gets to decide who goes first and who goes second." Yuki and Kimika both nodded agreeing with their father. Atem then tossed the coin in the air and caught it in his hand when it came back down. He slapped his palm holding the coin over on his other hand.

"Heads!" Yuki said.

"Tails!" Kimika said. Atem held up his hand to reveal which side of the coin was shown and it was indeed heads. So that meant Kimika went first. With Patches still in her arms, Kimika was ready to be checked by the doctor. She was measured on the scale seeing that she grew a half-inch in the past few months and she had her reflexes checked. Kimika laughed as the little hammer was hit on her knee seeing her leg move by itself from the contact. Her exam was very successful after Dr. Tsuki checked everything from her eyes to her temperature. Now it was time for the part that Kimika dreaded the most; the shot. She started to cry a little as she held Parches close to her.

"Now Kimika, it's okay. You're just going to feel a quick, small little prick and then it will be all over." Dr. Tsuki said. Atem went to sit next to Kimika and pulled her into his lap to give her comfort. Kimika held out her left arm and Dr. Tsuki cleaned it a little before taking the needle making Kimika close her eyes and lean against Atem while squeezing Patches so hard. She felt the prick of the needle go into her arm and she cried feeling scared, but as soon as it went it, it was pulled right back out. She then turned to Dr. Tsuki who had a smile for her as she got a pink bandage to cover her wound.

"You were terrific, Kimika, well done." she said. Atem gave Kimika a kiss on her forehead and set her down so that she can go over to Tea who brought her up on her lap and receiving a hug. Now it was Yuki turn to get the same thing his sister received in her exam. He was measured on the scale and he grew about an inch taller. His reflexes were checked and he also liked the way his leg moved when the little hammer hit his knee. It was now time for him to be dreaded next since he was about to get his shot too, but unlike Kimika, he pretended not to be afraid. Dr. Tsuki was now preparing and Yuki felt Atem's hand on his shoulder.

"You want to sit on my lap?" he asked. Yuki shook his head not showing any signs of fear.

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Atem asked knowing that Yuki was just putting on a brave face. Yuki saw Dr. Tsuki coming over to sit back in front of him and looked back at Atem.

"Well...since you're offering." he said. Atem then picked him up to sit him on his leg. Dr. Tsuki then opened a new cleaning patch and cleaned Yuki's arm with it. Yuki then saw that it was now time for his shot and turned to Atem.

"W-wait, is it starting?! I'm not ready! Hold me tighter! Tighter, tighter...not _that _tight! Dad, don't let go." Yuki whimpered. Atem chuckled.

"Yuki, it's over." he said. Yuki opened his eyes while he turned to Dr. Tsuki and sure enough, the whole thing was over.

"You did a fantastic job, Yuki. It wasn't so bad, was it?" she said. Yuki just blinked his eyes in confusion and just turned his head giving off another tough guy look.

"I knew it wouldn't hurt." he said in a confident voice. After Dr. Tsuki placed a blue bandage on Yuki, she then went over and pulled out small reward bags for them to take home for being well-behaved patients. Giving out smiles, Yuki and Kimika both thanked Dr. Tsuki and Atem and Tea both bid her goodbye until they had to bring the twins back for their next appointment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour since the trip to the clinic and Yuki and Kimika were playing out back while Atem was in the living room with Tea having a carefree conversation that included alot of neck kissing from Atem.

Kimika and Yuki were resting on the patio lounge chairs from their game of tag. Kimika was sitting back in her chair as she finished the onigiris that Tea made for her and Yuki while having her panda next to her and playing with her doll. Yuki was alternating between his food and level 7 of his handheld video game. Suddenly, there was a slight movement in the bushes that made Kimika look up from her doll. Yuki was so busy with his game that all sounds around him never registered to his ears because the thing that Kimika saw made her gasp in surprise. There was a little black and white puppy walking in the grass sniffing out for something until he stopped when he smelled the scent of Yuki's onigiri. **(A/N: I wanted to use my little buddy Buyo from 'My Shining Light'.)**

Reaching up on the table, the little puppy took the half eaten rice ball off the plate and walked back over to the bushes to eat it. Taking a break from his game, Yuki placed it down in his lap to eat the rest of his onigiri, but when he reached for it, it was gone from his plate.

"Hey, where did my onigiri go?" he asked trying to find it and then turned to Kimika.

"The puppy ate it." she said. Yuki put on a confusing face.

"What puppy?"

"He came out of the bushes over there and took it, then he went back to eat it." Kimika said pointing over by the bushes. Yuki looked over to where Kimika was pointing, but he couldn't see anything moving. That is until part of the bush moved and out came the puppy again running back over to him and Kimika.

"Wow, you were right. Hey, where you did you come from?" Yuki asked kneeling down to the puppy. The puppy gave a little bark and jumped on Yuki's lap to lick his face. Kimika laughed while coming over to see the puppy close up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hearing the sound of knocking at the door, Atem let go of Tea, much to his reluctance so that she could answer it. Opening the door, Tea saw that it was Katie and Alicia.

"Hey Tea, I was hoping you and Boss could do me a favor." Katie said. Atem came in the room when he heard Katie and stood next to Tea as they were coming inside.

"Sure, what's up?" Tea asked.

"Well, my cousin just came in from out of town and she's been wanting my help to plan out the nursery for her new baby and Koji had to do some errands. I was wondering if you guys could watch Alicia for me for just a few hours."

"Yeah, of course. You know Alicia is always welcome here." Atem said. Tea nodded in agreement.

"Oh, thanks so much. Now Alicia, I want you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"I will, Mommy." Katie kissed her cheek and turned to Atem and Tea again.

"I should be back this evening."

"Take as long as you need, Alicia will be fine with us." Tea said. Katie nodded and left out to her car and waving before she drove off. Closing the door, Atem then turned to Alicia.

"Yuki and Kimika are outside, I know they'll be excited to see you."

"Okay, Uncle Atem." she said and then ran out to where Yuki and Kimika were outside in excitement. Atem watched her scurry away and then felt arms snake around his waist from behind and smiled as he felt Tea's hands run up and down slowly on his chest. Turning around to face while still keeping her hands at his waist, Atem placed both of his hands on the side of Tea's face and brought her into a kiss both letting out a sigh as their lips met. Pulling back slowly, they gazed into each other's eyes both seeing the same sparkle from the day they first fell in love.

"I love you." Atem whispered. Tea closed her eyes feeling the Atem was tenderly caressing her cheek and smiled.

"I love you." she whispered back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alicia quickly ran outside to find her best friends and smiled when she saw them sitting in the grass, but from where she was standing, it looked as though they were looking at something. So being curious, she wandered over to greet them.

"Hey guys." she said. Kimika and Yuki looked up when they heard Alicia's voice and smiled seeing her coming over.

"Hi Alicia, guess what we found!" Kimika said. Alicia tilted her head in wonder.

"What did you find?" she asked. Yuki gave out a grin and showed Alicia the little surprise in his lap.

"We found a puppy." he said. Alicia gave out a gasp and sat down next to Yuki. The puppy looked up in curiosity seeing the new person coming over. He climbed out of Yuki's lap in order to walk over to Alicia while he wagged his tail. She giggled and rubbed the top of his head.

"Aw, he's so cute. Uncle Atem didn't say you guys had a dog." she said.

"That's because he doesn't know." Yuki said. Alicia looked up from the puppy to Yuki with a confused expression.

"He doesn't?" Kimika shook her head.

"Nope, he came out of the bushes just now and ate Yuki's rice ball." she said while giggling.

"I think he's still hungry, so I thought we could go into the kitchen and find something else for him to eat." Yuki said.

"Your mom and dad are inside now, do you think they'll let us bring him in the house?" Alicia asked. Yuki just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the little puppy to carry him inside.

"Don't know, so that's why we're just going to sneak in so that they don't see him yet." he said. Kimika and Alicia stood up to follow Yuki.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kimika asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alicia, Yuki and Kimika looked around to see if Atem and Tea were anywhere in sight. When they saw that the cost was clear, they quietly as they could walked so that they could take the puppy upstairs without making a sound. As they turned the corner, they found Atem and Tea watching TV and conversing with each other. They all nodded signaling that it was safe to continue and they almost reached the stairs succeeding in being very quiet.

"Kids?" All three of them came to a halt now realizing that they have been discovered by Atem before they reached the stairs. Making sure the puppy stayed quiet, they turned around slowly.

"Yes?" they all said.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah Dad. Everything is super." Yuki said giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh-huh, we just decided to play upstairs for a little while." Alicia said.

"Alright, have fun. Let us know if you guys need anything, okay?" Tea said turning her head a little on Atem shoulder to see the kids a little better. They all nodded and Alicia and Kimika went upstairs making sure the puppy was well hidden. Yuki, however, stayed and walked over to Atem and Tea. They turned to their son seeing that there was something he wanted.

"Hey, uh Mom? Could I maybe have another onigiri?" he asked. Tea blinked a few times and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You want another one? Honey you just ate." she said.

"I know, but what can I say? I'm just a growing boy." he said while laughing nervously. Tea looked at him again before she giggled and stood up from her seat next to Atem and walked in the kitchen with her son following her. Getting another already made rice ball from the counter top, she stooped down to give it to Yuki and he hugged her before running upstairs with the girls. Tea then took her place next to Atem again feeling him wrap his arm around her to bring her closer. He all of a sudden started chuckling making Tea curious as to what he was thinking.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Those three are up to something." he said. Tea giggled while leaning her head back on Atem's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Think we should go check on them?" Atem placed his head on top of Tea's.

"Nah, they'll tell us what's going on soon enough."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki ran up into his and Kimika's room and saw the girls on the floor with the puppy playing. He went over to them and saw the puppy look up when he sniffed the food Yuki brought him. It was the same thing he had swiped from the plate and when Yuki presented it to him, he eagerly took it. They watched as the puppy graciously eat the food and Alicia looked up at Yuki and Kimika.

"What do you think we should name him?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Yuki said. Kimika gasped when she thought of one.

"I know, let's call him Buyo." she said. Yuki and Alicia had to agree since the name fit the puppy very well.

"That's a perfect name Kimika, now we have to make a small bed for him. You guys got anything we can use?" Alicia asked while standing up and walking around the room. Yuki stood up right after she did along with Kimika.

"There are some blankets that Mom put in the closet one time. I remember her saying that she wasn't using them anymore, but kept them around in case anyone else wanted them." Yuki said. So he, Alicia and Kimika all left the room to go to the closet that was in the hallway. Opening the door, they pulled out the blankets they needed and went back into the room. Seeing that Buyo was okay, they fixed up a small bed for him to lay on. Unfortunately, since they were so busy with their task, none of them realized that Buyo was walking out of the room sniffing out something else. Finally, they were finished with the bed and it looked comfortable enough for Buyo.

"Okay, now let's get Buyo." Yuki said. Turning around they all gasped when saw that the puppy was gone.

"Uh-oh..." the three of them said.

"Where did he go?" Kimika asked.

"I don't know, but we better find him before he gets somewhere he's not suppose to be." Alicia said.

"Right, we'll have to go search for him before Mom and Dad find him." Yuki said.

"Where do you think he could be?" Kimika asked.

"He couldn't have gone far, Buyo should be in one of the rooms upstairs. We just have to look in them all." Alicia said. So the three of them left out the room to search for their little puppy friend in all of the big rooms. They didn't notice however, that Buyo was traveling downstairs where Atem and Tea were.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea moved her head from Atem's shoulder giving him a kiss on his lips before she stood up from her seat next to him. She felt Atem take her wrist keeping he from going anywhere and saw that same pout that makes her laugh so much.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Tea giggled.

"I'm going to check the laundry, you can help me if you like." Atem smirked and stood up in front of Tea bringing her into a very passionate kiss. Tea lost herself in the kiss, but quickly broke it before it turned intense.

"On second thought, maybe I should check them alone. Knowing you, we'll probably be doing something else besides folding clothes." Atem let out a fake gasp.

"Tea, you naughty girl. I had no such thought in my head and I'm shocked that you would even think about me like that." Tea raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms giving Atem a look to make him admit that what she said was true. Atem laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay, so maybe you're right. What's the point of having a sexy wife if I can't ravish her?" he said while leaning down to lightly kiss Tea's neck loving the sounds she was making. Tea moaned while giving out a smile.

"I never said that you couldn't. I'll be right back, could you check on the kids? They've been awfully quiet." Atem nodded while giving her one more kiss.

"Of course I will." he said. Tea smiled and went off down to check the laundry. Since Atem had his back turned from the stairs, he didn't see Buyo coming downstairs going in the direction Tea went still sniffing out whatever it was he was smelling. He disappeared into the next room just when Atem turned around to place something that he dropped on the table. He then went over to the stairs preparing to see what the three children were up to.

"Kids, I'm coming up!" he said getting ready to climb the steps.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki, Kimika and Alicia were currently inside the reading room when they heard Atem's voice indicating that he was about to come upstairs. They all looked at each other not knowing what to do since they haven't found the puppy.

"Oh no, Dad's coming." Yuki said.

"And Buyo's still missing." Alicia said.

"What are we going to do?" Kimika asked. Yuki crossed his arms as he tried to think up a plan to keep Atem from coming up the stairs. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind as he thought up the perfect plan. Hopefully, it would give them enough time to find Buyo before Atem could see him.

"Okay guys, I have an idea. Kimika, you have to go downstairs and keep Dad from coming up here." he said.

"But how do I do that?" she asked.

"Do whatever you can think of to keep him busy until Alicia and I are able to find Buyo." Kimika nodded.

"Okay." She then ran out of the room so she could meet Atem at the stairs leaving Yuki and Alicia with their search for the missing puppy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem was on the fourth step when all of a sudden he heard running coming from the top floor. Coming into his view was Kimika who was traveling downstairs and caught him on his leg making him come back down to the bottom of the steps.

"Hi Daddy!" she said with a smiled. Atem laughed and took her off his leg placing her carefully on the ground.

"Hello little angel, what are you up to?" he asked stooping down in front of her.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she said.

"What, what, what?"

"I can count all the way to ten now!" Atem chuckled seeing as she was trying to keep him from going upstairs somehow. So he decided to play along with whatever his daughter was planning.

"Oh you can?"

"Uh-huh, watch this. 1..2..3..4..5..6..uh, what comes after six? Oh yeah, seven! 7..8..9..10!"

"Great job sweetie, now I got to go see what your brother and cousin are up to." Atem was about to stand up, but Kimika kept him from going up again.

"I can say them with my eyes closed." Kimika then closed her eyes as she started to count again.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" Atem smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Again, great job sweetie. Now, I really have to check on Yuki and Alicia."

"They're not upstairs looking for anything." she said. Atem chuckled seeing what was going on.

"Well, I think that means they are, doesn't it?" Standing up from the floor, Atem started his trip back up the stairs again only to have Kimika run in front of him and block the pathway up when she held her arms out.

"You cannot go upstairs." she said firmly. Atem smirked.

"Oh, yes I can." he said firmly back. Then he picked up Kimika to carry her up the steps. Kimika yelled up to Yuki and Alicia to warn them that Atem was on his way up.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming!" she said this over and over again making sure that they heard her. Atem just gave her a weird look as he finally made it to the top of the stairs and traveling down the hall checking every room to find where the other two children were.

"HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING!!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki and Alicia heard Kimika's warning yell meaning that Atem was on his way down the hall, but the problem with that was they still couldn't find Buyo anywhere. Hearing footsteps, they both turned to see Atem walking in with Kimika in his arms.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming...he's here." she finally stopped now that Atem was inside the room and he placed her back down. Kimika looked at Alicia and Yuki while shrugging her shoulders.

"I did the best I could." she said.

"She even counted to ten with her eyes closed. Question is, why did she count her numbers with her eyes closed and what are the three of you up to?" Atem asked crossing his arms. They all looked at each other wondering what to say, but since they couldn't, they decided to just tell Atem what's going on.

"Uh, Uncle Atem, we've got something to tell you." Alicia said.

"We're looking for something." Yuki said. Atem blinked a few times in confusion.

"Okay...what exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"Something furry and could be walking around the house right now." Alicia said. Atem's eyes widened as he tried to figure out what it was that they were talking about.

"There is something furry loose in the house?" He asked slowly. All three of them nodded their heads.

"What is it?"

**"Ahhhhhh!" **Atem turned his head so fast at Tea's scream then back at the kids who were laughing nervously.

"It's whatever it was that made Mom scream." Yuki said.

"Oh boy." Atem said as he ran out of the room with the kids following him as they went downstairs to see what the thing was that made Tea scream. When they reached the bottom, they found her coming in the room carrying something in her arms.

"Tea, you okay?" Atem asked. Tea giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, and I think I found what the kids were up to." She then showed him the little puppy that Alicia, Yuki and Kimika were looking for. They ran over as Tea sat down on the sofa all bearing smiles that he was alright.

"Buyo!" they all said together.

"So, this is what you kids were hiding." Atem said.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you. We were going to though." Yuki said. Atem patted Buyo's head and reacted by wagging his tail

"Where did he come from?" Tea asked.

"He came out of the bushes Mommy and he ate Yuki's rice ball too." Kimika said.

"Oh I see, so when you guys came inside and Yuki asked for the second onigiri, it was for him, wasn't it?" Atem said.

"Yup, but Auntie Tea, where did you find Buyo? We've been searching for him everywhere." Alicia asked.

"Well, he must have came downstairs without you guys knowing because I found him when I was folding the laundry. He was just sitting on the floor watching me and surprised me when I turned around." Tea said while laughing as Buyo started licking her hand. It was then that Kimika, Yuki and Alicia all looked at Atem and Tea seeing them interacting with Buyo as the question of the day was about to be asked.

"So...can we keep him?" Yuki asked.

"Well, taking care of a dog is a big responsibility guys. Are you willing to take care of him?" Tea asked.

"Yes, we'll take very good care of him Mommy." Kimika said. Tea smiled and looked over to Atem. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes and it made the kids wonder what they were going to say. After a few minutes, they decided and turned back to the three of them.

"Looks like Buyo is the new member of the family." Atem said.

"Just we'll have to find something else for him to eat besides my onigiris." Tea said. Yuki, Kimika and Alicia gasped happily as they cheered seeing that Buyo was here to stay. Placing Buyo down, they took him back upstairs to play leaving Atem and Tea watching them from where they sat. Feeling arms wrap around her, Tea let out a sigh and turned her head to Atem to kiss his lips while they listened to the laughter from the kids as they were having fun with the new addition to the family.

**Well that's another chapter done and it was really fun to write. Tell me what you think of it in your reviews and I will try to have the next one up as soon as I can, bye for now.**


	9. Alone Time

**Wow, thanks so much for everyone who reviewed my last chapter and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. **

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Mistress of the King Severian**

**CraziAznGirl**

**dancers of the night**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**Koragirl**

**fantasia-49**

**Divinitas**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**takerschick**

**King Severian**

**Kender20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON so do not read if you are not comfortable with it. I will be marking it in bold print on where it starts and where it ends.**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 9**

The day was almost coming to an end with laughter coming from within the Mutou house. Alicia, Yuki and Kimika have been playing with Buyo since they told Atem and Tea about him. He was a very playful little puppy seeing as he ran at least 5 laps around the house and being chased by the three kids. He tired them out when they crashed into the living room waiting for Buyo to finish his little run. Right after his last lap down the stairs, Buyo then decided to join the kids and plopped down on the floor panting and feeling very tired. Atem had went out to buy some puppy supplies for Buyo and would be back at any moment. Tea was preparing dinner while waiting for Atem to get back.

As Tea was doing this, it gave her the chance to think about her and Atem. She couldn't remember the last time when they had any time for themselves _intimately _and whenever they did, there was something else that needed to be taken care of. Tea wanted that special time with him and she knew that Atem was feeling the same way. Tea was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening and the sound of 'Daddy' being heard from Yuki and Kimika and knew that Atem returned from the pet store. Leaving the kitchen for a moment, she walked out to see the object of her affection showing the three small children and the curious puppy the things he bought. Atem took out a squeaky rubber chew toy and presented it to Buyo. Taking a few sniffs, he took the toy and started playing with it making Yuki, Alicia and Kimika laugh at the way he was throwing it around. He then picked it up and started running through the house again with the three of them laughing and chasing after him.

Atem picked up the rest of the supplies and cast them aside as his eyes met with Tea's sparkling blue ones. He met her halfway when she was coming out and once their bodies touched, it set off their strong, passionate love spark. Atem knew that they haven't been as intimate as they wanted to be since they both have been very busy lately and just by looking at Tea, he could see that she was feeling it just as much as he was. So, he was going to do something special for the two of them and he was going to make it a surprise. Question was, how was he going to do that without her knowing? Tea had a sort of a keen eye when someone was planning something, but he knew how to be discreet.

"What are you thinking about?" Atem woke from his thoughts when he heard Tea's voice. Looking down at her, Atem saw the way she was smiling at him and then leaned down until his lips touched hers molding together in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled at her dazed expression and moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"I thinking about this very beautiful woman and I can't get her out of my mind." Atem said giving Tea a wink hinting her on who he was talking about. Tea, already picking up on the hint, just giggled and decided to play along with him.

"Hmm, a beautiful woman? She must be...._very _special." she said while wrapping her arms around his neck. Atem placed his arms around Tea's waist and swaying their bodies from side to side.

"_Extremely_ special, she just rocks my world and whenever she says my name, oh god...it's like a shiver runs down my spine." he said.

"Really now? Hmm... you know, that's just how I feel about this guy I'm thinking about." Atem smirked and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about him."

"Well, he's very loving and caring which is why I'm so in love with him. I love his funny side and his passionate side makes me melt in his arms whenever he touches me, not to mention that he's drop-dead _gorgeous_. Sometimes, he could be a bit brutal, but it's only because he never wants to see his family hurt." Atem smiled and closed his eyes feeling so elated from the words Tea used to describe him. He opened his eyes to stare into the glimmering eyes he loves so much.

"This guy is so crazy about you, I can tell." he said.

"He is, I can feel it everytime I look in his eyes. When he holds me and kisses me, his affection and love grows much stronger each and every day that passes and I'm just so thankful to have him in my life." Tea said shedding a few tears down her face. Atem took his thumb and wiped them away.

"And my love for you is going to keep growing more and more stronger every second." Then, without warning, both Atem and Tea pressed their lips together and were kissing so passionately as if it was their last lifeline. Atem licked the Tea's lips for entrance and she opened up for him automatically wanting to feel his tongue dancing with hers. Heat was developing between the two and air was beginning to run out, but neither of them wanted to stop. Unfortunately, they had to for reason one, they had to breathe and reason two, someone was at the door.

"That must be Katie here to pick up Alicia, I'll go and get her ready." Tea said, but before she stepped out of Atem's arms, Atem kissed her again wanting to feel the same passion they felt a minute ago. Slowly, their lips departed and Tea went to get Alicia from upstairs while Atem went to answer the door. Opening it up, he found Katie on the other side and invited her in.

"Hey boss, here to pick Alicia. Thanks so much for watching her for me, there's alot to do before my cousin has her baby." she said.

"Do you know what she's having?" Atem asked as he closed the door.

"She's having a baby boy, I saw the sonogram today and he is just absolutely adorable." Atem chuckled.

"Well, tell her I said congratulations. Hey Katie...I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Katie looked at Atem in curiosity as to what he wanted her to do for him.

"Oh sure thing boss, anything. What's on your mind?" she asked. Atem smiled and then explained his request.

"Alright, here's what I was thinking."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea looked into Yuki and Kimka's room and saw her twins and her little niece playing together with the little puppy. It made her smile warmly as she watched them having a great time and it just didn't have to heart to end the fun, but Alicia had to go home so she went into the room to grab the attention of the three kids.

"Alicia, your mom's here to take you home." she said. Reluctantly standing up from the floor, Yuki, Kimika and Alicia all followed Tea out of the room. Buyo ran over until he was in front of Tea and she gladly picked him up to carry him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tea saw that Atem and Katie were discussing something and it was making Katie giggle in excitement. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity wondering what it was they were talking about. Katie looked up when she saw Alicia running over to her and stooped down to hug her.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun?"

"I sure did Mommy, look what Kimika and Yuki found." Katie looked up to what Alicia was pointing and gasped when she found a little puppy Tea was carrying in her arms. She laughed and stood up to pet Buyo's head.

"Aww, look how cute he is. Boss, you didn't say you guys had a dog, you know how much I'm crazy about dogs!" Atem just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not the only thing you're crazy about." he muttered. Katie overheard what he said and stuck out her tongue and gave Alicia her jacket to put on her.

"Okay, well we have to get going. Oh Tea, you don't have any plans scheduled for tomorrow, do you?" she asked. Tea tried to think if there was anything she had to do, but nothing was coming to mind.

"No, not that I know of, why?" Katie giggled.

"Good because tomorrow, you and I have a shopping trip so I expect you to be up and ready." she said giving a wink. Tea was looking down at Yuki and Kimika and was about to politely decline, but Atem read her mind and stepped over to her before she could say anything.

"Don't worry, everything here will be fine. You just have a nice time with Katie." Tea sighed defeat seeing as she couldn't argue, plus Katie was giving her a puppy dog look trying to get her to agree.

"Alright, I'll go." Katie squealed and hugged Tea with so much excitement.

"Oh, that's great! We're going to have a blast, okay now we really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Katie said taking Alicia's hand and walking out to her car. They waved goodbye as she was driving away and Tea closed the door turning her attention to Yuki and Kimika.

"Kids, why don't you take Buyo into the kitchen? Dinner's about to start and I have to talk to Daddy for just a minute."

"Okay Mom." they both said as they ran out the room with Buyo trailing behind them. Once they were out of hearing range, Tea then turned to her loving husband while folding her arms giving him a suspicious look. Atem, feeling Tea's eyes on him, turned his gaze to her.

"Okay, what did I do?" he asked.

"You tell me, you're up to something, aren't you?" Atem shook his head while chuckling.

"Why is it that I have to be up to something? Katie just suggested that you and her have a day out, you know take a break from everything." he said. Tea still wasn't convinced, but she smiled at how thoughtful he was to her. She walked closer to him and kissed his lips while placing both of her hands on both sides of his face. She pulled back and ran her thumb across his lower lip.

"Alright, I'll go along with it, but I _know _you're up to something and I will find out what it is." Atem gave her this innocent smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, fine I suppose I'll find out soon enough on what you're planning. Come on, let's go eat." Tea then walked off to the kitchen with Atem watching her with his hands in his pockets.

"Tea?" he called out. She turned around to meet his eyes again and waited for what he was about to say.

"Just trust me, okay?" he said giving her a warm smile and Tea had to smile back just as warmly to him.

"I always do, you've never gave me a reason not to trust you." When Atem watched Tea head into the kitchen, he took out his cell phone to make a quick, but important call. He made sure that he wouldn't be overheard before he dialed the number and waited for someone on the other end to answer. Finally after a few rings, the person that Atem wanted to speak to answered.

"Yes, I would like to make a reservation."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours after having dinner, Yuki and Kimika went upstairs to their room to play with Buyo some more, but since the little guy was running around all afternoon and his belly was filled, he decided to turn in for bed early. Walking over to his little bed by the wall next to the window, he plopped down and went fast asleep. The twins both laughed at the way Buyo was making little puppy noises as he was sleeping. They were both dressed for bed, but they weren't very tired. Atem and Tea came inside and found them both playing instead of finding sleepy faces. They didn't notice their parents inside the room until they both felt themselves being picked up and carried over to the beds. Atem had Yuki while Tea had Kimika.

"Okay guys, it's time for bed." Atem said.

"But we're not tired yet." Yuki said.

"Oh, yes you are. Come on, it's time to rest those eyes, Buyo's setting a perfect example for you two." Tea said as she pointed over to Buyo who was snoring away. Both of them giggled and laid down on the pillows.

"Why do we have to go to sleep?" Kimika asked.

"Because you need to be well rested." Atem said. He brought up Yuki's blankets to make sure that Yuki was warm and ruffled his hair making Yuki laugh gleefully. Tea kissed the top of Kimika's forehead after she tucked her in and then went over to kiss Yuki's head. Atem went over to his little angel and kissed her as well.

"Goodnight kids, sweet dreams." Atem said. He could see that they were trying to so hard to keep their eyes open, but they gave up seeing how tired they really were. Tea walked over next to Atem who was by the door watching Yuki and Kimika fall fast asleep. The room was now quiet with only the sounds of soft sounds of breathing from the twins and little puppy noises from Buyo. Turning off the light, Atem and Tea left out the room to retire into their bedroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was about ten minutes later and Atem was already in bed waiting for Tea to finish her shower. His eyes were closed as he thought about his special plans that he was making for them. He couldn't wait until everything was all put together, it was going to be a night that they would never forget; one of the most romantic and passionate nights that they've ever experienced. Atem didn't notice the door opening since he was in his own fantasy world thinking about his angelic wife. It was then that he felt something straddling him...or rather _someone._ He smiled and opened his eyes to see his goddess on top of him. He let out a low moan as she placed her hands to his bare, muscled chest in an up and down motion.

"Mmm, I love where this is going." he said. Tea giggled and leaned down until her lips were almost touching his. Atem thought she was going to kiss him, but thought wrong when her lips were pressed against his cheek working her up until she was near his ear.

"Are you going to tell me about this thing you're up to?" she whispered. Atem chuckled and lifted his hands so that they were on Tea's back.

"Is that why you're seducing me?" he whispered. Tea lifted her head and smiled as she pressed her lips against Atem's in a very, slow motion feeling their tongues swirling together as they were earlier. Pulling back, Tea gave him a half-lidded, passionate look.

"Of course not, that's not the reason. I'm just really curious on what you're planning is all." she said.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon." Tea sighed and laid her head down on his chest breathing in his masculine scent.

"No clues, no hints, no anything?" she asked sweetly. Atem smiled and chuckled while playfully flipping them over until he was the one on top this time and looking down at her with a half-lidded gaze. He could see the surprised glint in her eyes from his movement, but quickly smiled back as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders. It was nothing, but a loving stare they were both giving each other.

"Believe me, it's going to be worth the wait. Trust me my love, but in the meantime, how about I give you a small preview?" he asked huskily. Tea giggled and moved her hands up to Atem's neck and traveling to the back of his head.

"I would really love that." She then pulled him down until his lips met hers again. They both moaned in unison as they kissed each other deeply and passionately and continued kissing until they their lungs were in need of air. Breathing heavily, they stared into the other's eyes; seeing into the windows of their souls and no words were needed because they knew what the other was thinking. Atem moved to lay beside her wrapping his strong arms around her waist and bringing her closer where he could smell her lavender scent which was putting him into a peaceful slumber.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning consisted of Tea getting herself prepared for her shopping trip with Katie. She had already kissed Yuki and Kimika and was now at the door facing Atem before she left out. Katie was already waiting for her outside in the car, but Tea wanted to make sure things would be okay while she was gone.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? You know how our twins can be a handful sometimes." she said Atem just chuckled and kissed her to ease any worries she had.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. You just have a great time and I'll see you later." he said. Tea smiled and made her way on out seeing that Atem could handle everything. Atem closed the door and sighed seeing as how he was going to miss her for a few hours, but this will give him the opportunity to continue on with his plans. It was then that he heard what sounded like a little quarrel coming from Yuki and Kimika and found them coming downstairs.

"They do not!" Kimika said.

"They do too!" Yuki said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Atem asked as he came over to see what they were both talking about. Yuki and Kimika looked up to their father and then asked the question of the day, something that Atem wasn't expecting for them to ask.

"Daddy, where do babies come from? Yuki said they come from the baby store, but I think the stork brings them." she said. Atem's eyes were so wide in shock that he wasn't able to get them to move.

_'Oh boy, now this is the time I wish Tea was here.' _he thought. Atem gave out a light chuckle and gestured for the twins to enter the living room while he explained, if he could, the answer to their question.

"Well, uh kids....that's a very good question. Um, so you want to know where babies come from." he said.

"That's the question, what's the answer?" Yuki asked.

"Right, you want to know the answer. Well you see...when two people love each other very, very, very much like your Mom and I do, they use all of that love and a baby is created inside of the mother's stomach. Throughout the months, the baby grows inside of the Mommy's tummy until it's time for it to be born."

"Oh, does the baby sleep in there?" Kimika asked.

"Yeah, kind of like a cushiony water bed." Atem explained.

"Whoa, so Kimika and I came out of Mom's stomach." Yuki said.

"That's right, so...does that answer your question kids?" he asked. Kimika and Yuki nodded.

"Yes, is does." they both said.

"Oh, thank god." Atem muttered as he brought both Yuki and Kimika into a hug thanking the fact that he didn't have to go into the _other _explanation on where babies come from. They weren't ready for that explanation yet. Atem looked down when he saw Buyo coming over to them wagging his tail and running around in a circle barking. This gave Atem the signal that he needed to be taken outside for his business.

"Looks like Buyo is ready for his walk so why don't we go get ready and take him out, okay?" he said. Yuki and Kimika both ran to get their jackets and Atem went to get Buyo's leash. Once they were ready, Atem, Yuki and Kimika along with Buyo set out and off on the walk.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea was inside of the clothing store where Katie brought into and was looking through all of the different designs that were available. Katie was talking with one of the woman clerks tyring to find a specific piece she was looking for. Tea decided to stay behind and browse through all of the clothing. So far, she found alot of casual and dressy tops that were beautiful and skirts and were just simply gorgeous. She then went over to the dresses and found something that caught her eye. It was a black spaghetti strapped dress that came down to the knees and gemstones designed along the chest area. Tea picked up the dress and silently admired at how beautiful it was.

"Oooo, that dress is lovely." Tea turned and found Katie behind her and then turned back to the dress smiling as she ran her hand down the soft fabric.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." she said.

"You should totally get it, this dress is so you." Tea just put the dress back and shook her head.

"No, why buy a dress and I'm not even going to where it?" Katie just came around Tea and took the dress down placing it back in her hands.

"It's not everyday when a woman finds her dream dress, you never know, there could be a special event and this dress will be waiting for you to wear it. You'll thank me for this girlfriend, now go try it on and let me see how it looks on you." she said. Tea sighed in defeat and went into the dressing stalls to try on the dress. Katie was waiting patiently for Tea to come out while looking through the other dresses. She then heard the door open again and turned around letting out a gasp and smiling.

"Oh my gosh Tea, you look magnificent. It's like you're going off to a ball." she said. Tea giggled and looked down at the dress admitting that she loved it even more by having tried on the dress.

"You know Katie, I think I will get it. I don't know why, but something's telling me that I should buy this dress." Katie had to keep herself from screaming in excitement from what Tea said.

"Okay then, let's get you ringed up. I'll be right back." Katie went over to talk to the same woman she was speaking with leaving Tea looking at herself in the mirror. She could remember herself wearing a dress made similar to this when she went to that company party with Atem five years ago. The night wasn't as pleasant as she had hoped it would be because of the fact that Renku and Rachel were plotting to get her out of the picture, but even after all of that, she shared the most memorable night with Atem as they made love for the first time. The night where she knew that she and Atem belonged together.

"Well, you look like you're ready to hit the town." Still facing the mirror, Tea could see another reflection and saw that it was Vivian standing behind her. She gave a glare and didn't say anything trying to ignore her unwanted prescence. All Vivian did was walk to where the dresses were while staying close to Tea.

"That dress you're wearing though isn't going to bring much attention to anyone, especially Atem." she said. Tea continued to glare and then saw her pulling a dress out and holding it up to her body while walking over to the mirror next to her.

"Now this is something that will grab attention." In her hand, was a slutty looking dress that stopped just below the thighs and very revealing. Tea was appalled at how the dress looked which was making Vivian grin evilly. She couldn't take it anymore and now her anger was boiling over.

"You don't have any respect for yourself, do you? You just wear something like this and throw yourself at any man you choose. Well let me tell you something, you can act like a slut all you want, but when it comes to the fact that my husband has to be one you want to toy around with, then we're going to have a serious problem. He's not going to fall for these games you're playing so why don't you just leave my family alone. I won't be responsible for my actions because you can't take the heeding of someone's warnings." she said coldly.

"Better do what she says Vivian, you don't want to mess with her or me for that matter. Or do you want my fist to give you another nose job?" Katie overheard the converstation and was coming back and standing next to Tea. Vivian just stood there looking between her and Tea and decided to put the dress back with the others and leave out.

"This store doesn't approve to my liking anyway." Then she threw her head up and walked out of the store. Tea sighed and Katie looked over to her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You alright? She didn't say anything to upset you, did she?" she asked.

"When I see her near me, I'm going to get upset anyway. No, I can't let her keep getting under my skin because whatever she tries and pull, it's all going to fail in the end. Atem and I have a connection that no one can break so I'm not worried. Besides, I don't want her ruining our girls' day out." Katie laughed and nodded.

"Now you're talking, she's like a pesky fly that can be squatted into a gushy mess." Tea sweatdropped at the description Katie used to describe Vivian. Katie just giggled and pulled Tea over by the dressing stalls.

"Anyway, let's go and pay for this dress. There's still plenty of stuff we have to do." she said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coming back from a long day of shopping, Tea opened the door feeling a bit tired and was happy to be home. Not that she didn't enjoy herself with Katie because she had a great time, it's just Katie gets very excited over almost everything she sees. Tea laughed and shook her head knowing that Katie's personality is not going to change. Coming into the living room after hanging her jacket, Tea noticed that all of the lights were off and wondered where everyone was.

"Atem, Yuki, Kimika I'm back!" she called out. There still wasn't any sign of them, she decided to head upstairs and looked in all of the rooms. They were no where in the house and she couldn't even find Buyo anywhere either. This was making her extremely scared because Atem didn't tell her he was leaving out with the twins before she left with Katie. Coming back downstairs, she immediately ran over to the phone to call Atem's cell, but all she could get was his voice mail which made her really terrified because Atem never turns his phone off when he leaves. She looked up when she heard knocking on the door and ran to open it to see that it was Bailey.

"Good evening Miss Tea." he said.

"Bailey, have you seen Atem and the kids? When I got home, they weren't here and I tried calling Atem on his phone, but I'm getting his voice mail." All Bailey did was laugh and tried to calm down Tea.

"Please do not worry, Mr. Atem has sent me here to escort you to where he would like to meet you." he explained. Tea sighed in relief.

"Oh, but what about Yuki and Kimika?"

"Mr. Yugi has kindly offered to keep them overnight. Also, the puppy is with them so there's no need to worry." All of Tea's worries were magically washed away when she found out that her family was safe.

"Alright, that's a big relief, but I think I'm going to kill my husband for making me worry like that." Bailey chuckled and offered her a note from his pocket.

"I think this will explain everything, I will meet you outside when you are done." he said as he walked out leaving Tea with the note in her hand. She looked at it for a few seconds before opening it up and saw that it was from Atem.

_To my Lovely Lotus,_

_I suppose you're wondering what is going on and why the kids and I aren't there at home, well it's because  
I've planned a very special evening for us and I wanted you to be surprised. So if you're thinking about  
killing me, please don't my love. We're not going to come back tonight so grab an overnight bag  
and dress in that beautiful dress you bought today with Katie. I'll see you soon, honey._

_Love, Atem_

Tea let out a light giggle, but then re-read the part about the dress she bought with Katie. It was then that she knew that Katie was in on the whole planning with Atem and that was why she brought her out on the shopping trip. Tea smiled and made a mental not to thank her again, but for right now, she had to get herself ready for Atem. She quickly showered and put on her new dress. She placed her hair up into a bun and held it up with the diamond butterfly clip she received from Atem for her birthday last year. After packing an overnight bag like the letter from Atem said, she grabbed her jacket placing it on her since it was a bit chilly and walked out the house in her clicking, glittery heels. Bailey opened the door to the limo and graciously allowed Tea inside. He then got to the driver's seat and started his way to where Atem was waiting.

It was going into almost an hour of riding in the limo and they still haven't reached their destination. Tea was wondering where exactly Atem wanted to meet her and why it was so far away from home. Her train of thought came to a stop when the limo stopped as well and Tea looked out to see that she was in front of a very exquisite hotel building. When Bailey opened her door, she slowly stepped out and couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful scenery. Bailey had her follow him inside so that he made sure Tea got to where she needed to be without any confusion. Stopping at the desk, he let the woman know who Tea was and that Atem was expecting her. She smiled and offered the key to the room where Atem was to Tea after finding out which room he was in. Tea bid Bailey goodnight as she stepped into the elevator making her way up to the top floor.

Coming out of the elevator after finally reaching the top floor, Tea walked down the hall until she found the room Atem was in. Putting in the key to unlock the door and opened it to go inside. Closing the door behind her, she gasped at what she saw. The room was breath-taking, candles were lit and there was a table for two in the center of the room. Looking around the spacious hotel room, Tea saw a king-sized bed decorated with rose petals, in the sitting area was a sofa and a large screen TV and there was also a balcony where she could see the city lights from down below. Tea walked over to a vase full of roses and picked one out to smell the floral scent.

"You finally arrived." Tea was a bit startled, but she felt a sense of easiness when she heard Atem's voice. Not to mention feeling his arms wrapping around her. She could feel his hands moving up to remove her jacket. Keeping the rose in her hand, she turned around to be met with Atem's eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a few buttons undone making Tea see a glimpse of his chest and black jeans. Stepping closer to Tea, Atem placed both of his hands on Tea's arms feeling her smooth skin.

"You look so beautiful tonight, did everything go okay while you were out?" he asked. Tea was thinking about the little run-in with Vivian earlier, but she quickly shook out that thought and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Katie and I had a great time." she said.

"I'm glad because now I can have my time with you." Atem was about to kiss her, but Tea placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You know, I would be killing you right now if you hadn't told me not to in that little note you sent me. Do you have any idea how crazy with worry I was?" she asked. Atem chuckled and kissed her lips anyway.

"I'm sorry my love, I knew you would when you didn't find me and the kids at home. I took them at Yugi's since he wanted to spend a little time with them so they're fine." Tea giggled.

"Well, that's good. So...this is what you've been up to." she stated. Atem nodded.

"Mm-hm, are you surprised?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am, I wasn't expecting all of this." she said.

"Well then, why don't we enjoy our night?"

"I would love to." Tea leaned up and kissed Atem's lips not realizing how much she missed the feel of his lips against hers. From the way he was holding her, Tea could tell that Atem was aching for her touch. They pulled back when they needed to breathe.

"Oh god, I missed you so much." he whispered. Tea laughed and let out a soft moan as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Mm, I missed you too. How were the kids?" she asked as she moaned again from feeling Atem sucking on her most sensitive spot on her neck.

"They were great, except...I had a very unexpected question asked by them. They asked me where babies came from." Tea laughed again and was imagining how Atem's face was when her two kids asked their father that question.

"Oh, they did?" she said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh! Thankfully they took the answer I gave them by how the baby grows into the mother's stomach." he said.

"Well, you did great. I wish I could have been there, but you know I probably would have been as shocked as you were." She moaned a little louder as Atem kept devouring her neck and it was making Tea become so aroused. She felt his hands moving up to her back sending shivers of pleasure running through her body. It was then that she felt Atem pulling her zipper down and opened her eyes to turn her head slightly to look at him.

"I thought we were having dinner first." she whispered. Atem lifted his head from her neck and gave Tea a sly smirk.

"Change of plans."

**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**

Atem captured Tea's lips again and she moaned feeling her body melting from the intense passion that was starting to rise. Their wait was finally over and they planned to make this night last long as it possibly could. There was nothing to worry about, it was just the two of them in their own world. Atem lifted one of his hands to Tea's hair and pulled out her hair-clip making her locks flow down stopping delicately at her shoulders. They stopped kissing for the moment to give the chance to run his fingers through her hair. Tea sighed and then felt both of his hands pushing the straps off her shoulder making her whole dress fall to the floor. She looked up to meet with Atem's amethyst eyes loving the way he was staring at her. They held so much love, passion, lust and it was vice-versa because her eyes were showing the same emotion.

Tea ran her hands up Atem's chest feeling his firm muscles through his shirt. She unbuttoned each one of them slowly and when she got to the last one, like her dress it just dropped down to the floor like a fallen feather. She then planted kisses along his neck and Atem groaned as he felt one of her hands reaching down to his belt where she almost succeeded in unbuckling them before he stopped her. He wanted to bring her pleasure first, he wanted to hear her moaning in desire and he was going to do that now. Reaching behind her back, Atem unstrapped Tea's bra and dropped it with his shirt and her dress on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her again wanting to feel her soft, wet lips moving along with his. Feeling her tongue joining his in a passionate dance that neither one of them wanted to break.

His hands lightly ran down her bare back again and this time, they traveled to the front of her breasts cupping one feeling her nipples hardened at his touch. Atem heard Tea's breathy moan as he gave her left breast a light squeeze. Breaking the kiss and keeping Tea in his arms, he backed her up until she was against the wall where he kissed her again. Tea made her hands work as well as she moved them up and down Atem's chest and around his back wanting him to be more closer to her. Atem pulled back from the kiss and immediately latched onto Tea's neck hearing her gasping from the kiss and from the intense pleasure that was building up. He moved down her body and took one of her nipples into his mouth and Tea moaned much louder feeling her sensitive breasts being devoured by Atem. It was then that Atem was going down again and kissing her stomach and hooking his thumbs around her panties to pull them down. Tea kicked them off and they flew over to the now growing pile on the floor.

Atem surprised Tea by picking her up slightly and her legs were being supported by his shoulders. He moved his hands to her hips keeping her steady and planted kisses along her inner thigh reaching closer to his destination. Once his lips touched her clit, Tea threw her head back and almost screamed feeling so much pleasure. Everything around them now disappeared as one was giving pleasure and the other was receiving it. Atem ran his tongue along her precious jewel and was just loving the way Tea was sounding to him. Her head was thrashing from left to right along the wall and she arched her back and shaking with tremendous pleasure.

"Ooh...don't stop..."she whispered and moaned again when Atem intensified the pleasure. Tea could feel herself about to cum and her hips moved in rhythm and of Atem's movements. It was getting closer....she could feel it building....it was coming and just when it was.....Atem stopped. Tea's eyes shot opened and whimpered at the loss of Atem's tongue. Her legs were shaking and Atem had to keep her standing. He placed his lips over hers and Atem felt Tea's hands traveling up to his hair and moaned as she tasted herself when his tongue shot inside her mouth. Breathing heavily after the kissed stopped, Atem turned Tea around until she was facing the wall. His hands went back to her breasts and slowly down her stomach feeling her shivering from his touch. Atem leaned his head until he was close to her ear.

"I want this to last all night, but I need you to tell me what you want." he whispered an nipped her ear. Tea moaned and felt one of Atem's hands moving closer to her clit and let out a shaky sigh.

"There..." she whispered.

"What was that?" Atem said as he started kissing her neck and moving his finger inside of her. Tea leaned her head against the wall feeling so much pleasure that she couldn't even speak her words right.

"Right there....please...." Atem then started moving his finger in an in and out motion. When he added another finger, Tea started going crazy with pleasure and her head came off the wall and leaning against Atem. He kept this up feeling her wetness coming through her and knew that she was getting closer again. So, he added one more finger and went a little faster. Tea didn't notice how loud she was moaning since all she could think about was reaching that release she was aching to have. It was then, that it came and she moaned so loud riding out her first orgasm. Taking a few deep breaths, Tea was slowly coming back from her pleasured state. Her legs were still wobbly and Atem carried her over to the bed where he laid her down. Tea opened her eyes and pulled Atem into the most passionate kiss they've ever experienced. While the kiss was happening, Tea managed to pull off Atem's jeans and threw them somewhere in the room. She didn't care where they landed.

After the boxers where removed, Tea pulled Atem to her and landed next to her in bed without breaking their kiss. When they did stop, they just stared into each other's eyes. There were no words needed because their eyes explained it all. Atem laid Tea down until her head touched the pillow. Reaching down, he kissed her neck while slowly spreading her legs apart and coming closer until his member was inside of her. Tea let out a shaky moan and felt Atem moving slowly inside her feeling the pleasure again, only this time, it was much stronger. Atem was feeling the same with every thrust and wanted this to last as long as it could. This was what they were aching for, the feeling of their bodies, their touches, their kisses...it was their world of pleasure.

It was then that Atem went much faster and kept going fast with every moan that Tea made. He let out his own groan when he felt her raking her hands up and down his back. They were getting closer, but wanted to keep this feeling going. Atem quickly pulled out and placed Tea on her hands and knees and plunged back inside of her. Tea threw her head and screamed in pleasure. Every thrust that Atem was giving her was getting her much closer to her second orgasm. Moaning again when he touched her breasts made her release come much closer. She could tell that Atem was reaching his release too. It was then, that they both moaned in unison and came together. They rode out the last of their orgasm before collapsing down onto the bed.

**ENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMON**

Breathing heavily, Atem pulled out of Tea and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her. Tea then turned to Atem and kissed his lips, feeling like she was floating on air from making love to her. She pulled back to smile at him.

"That was amazing...it was just what we needed." she said.

"Yes, it was. It's been a while since we've were together like this, hasn't it?" Tea nodded.

"Yeah, but like you said, it was worth the wait." Atem kissed her and grabbed her wrist lifting it over her head. Pulling out of the kiss, he gave her a smile and a wink knowing what was coming next.

"You up for round two?" Tea giggled and kissed him again as they made love for the second time.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Took me forever to finish, tell me what you think and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Also, I have a new poll posted in my profile so check it out when you get the chance.**


	10. Under the Weather

**Merry Christmas everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you guys. I'm so sorry for the terribly long update, but I was having a huge case of writer's block and I haven't been feeling well, so thanks alot to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter:**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**takerschick**

**LuckyKazeLight**

**jesi-kun**

**dancers of the night**

**Mistress of the King Severian**

**CraziAznGirl**

**fantasia-49**

**Koragirl**

**Kender20**

**Important Message:**

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to pinpoint out something. A few days after I posted my last chapter, an anonymous reviewer stated this in his or her review:**

**_"My friend said that that was bad and nasty. She also said not to put alot of lemon in it next time."_**

**Now, I'm not going to say who posted this review since it's anonymous, but I need to say this because clearly this person doesn't read the warnings I post in all of my lemons. I specifically said that if you are not comfortable with the lemons, then DO NOT read them. I even marked them to let you know when they START and when they END. I don't want to be rude, but I worked too hard on these chapters for everyone's interests and if your friend didn't like the chapter, then she shouldn't have clicked on the story and read it. All of the other readers don't have a problem with the lemons I write so if you're going to continue reading this story, then it would be best that you skip through the lemons that I write in the future or just don't read the story at all.**

**Okay, now for the rest of you guys, here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his life and in his heart. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 10**

The morning light was beginning to shine through the window showing two figures still in a relaxing, peaceful slumber. It was 5 AM and Tea groaned as she began to wake up feeling just the way she felt the first time she made love to Atem. As her vision started to clear, she didn't realize where she was at first, but when she felt a warm, strong arm laying across her waist, Tea remembered that she and Atem were in their luxury hotel room. She turned around slowly in Atem's arms to take a glimpse at him and blushed, but smiled warmly as the events from last night came flowing back into her memory. It was definitely a night to remember forever. Reaching her hand up to her neck, Tea touched the golden musical heart shaped locket that Atem gave her last night and remembered how it was suddenly placed on her.

_Flashback_

_It was around eleven at night and Tea was propped up against her pillow clutching the blanket to her chest feeling a little tired, but relaxed as she waited for Atem to come back from getting the dessert he ordered from room service. As she was waiting, Tea decided to go over to the balcony door after slipping on Atem's shirt to cover herself. Standing near the door, Tea looked outside and was amazed at how the lights were glowing over the city. There were hardly any cars zooming by in the streets which made the atmosphere calm and quiet. As Tea was looking at the lights glowing in the city, she thought back to the shopping trip she had with Katie earlier which made her think of...Vivian. She was bothered by the fact that the slutty, drama queen con-artist suddenly acted in the clothing store. The look on her face she suddenly gave off like she knew something that Tea didn't and was just waiting for the right moment to pop out and ruin everything she and Atem had created. _

_Tea's train of thought was interrupted by strong, warm arms wrapping around her from behind. Those same strong arms that always made her feel so safe and secured whenever they were touching her and she couldn't imagine her life without the man who these arms belong to._

_"The desserts are here, are you going to come join me?" he asked as he kissed and nipped lightly at her ear. Tea smiled and turned around in his arms pretending that nothing was wrong with her hoping that Atem wouldn't be able to pick up on how she was really feeling._

_"Yes, I would love to join you." As Atem was staring at Tea, he could tell that there was something on her mind that she wasn't telling him. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could always feel when she was troubled. Her eyes seemed happy because she was here with him, but the sparkle that Atem always sees in her eyes wasn't shining at the moment. Not like it was a few hours ago when Tea came and found him here waiting for her. Raising his hand, Atem caressed her while giving her a concerned look._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Tea, surprised from the question, just shook her head and put on a smile for him._

_"Nothing's wrong, everything is perfect right now. Why would there be anything wrong?" she said._

_"I can see it in your eyes, there's a little spark missing from them and I know whenever that happens, there is something bothering you." Tea closed her eyes while letting out a long sigh knowing full and well that she couldn't hide anything from Atem. He knew everything about her; mind, body and soul just like she knew him the same way. She walked back over the bed and sat down lifting her legs and hugging them to her chest keeping enough space for Atem to sit next to her which was what he did. Taking his hand, Atem rubbed it up and down Tea's back giving her as much comfort as she needed._

_"Talk to me my love, what's on your mind?" he asked gently. Tea turned to him hesitating on whether to tell Atem about her encounter with Vivian or not, sooner or later he was going to find out so sighing again, she decided to let him hear it from her._

_"Earlier...when I was shopping with Katie in the clothing store, I.....crossed paths with Vivian." she said. When Atem heard this, he wanted to seriously hunt Vivian down for upsetting his wife. For now, he settled for embracing Tea feeling her snuggle against him._

_"Did she say or do anything to you?" he asked._

_"The only thing she did was try and ruin my day with one of her little stunts of trying to split us apart. I'm sorry honey, I...I didn't want to bring it up seeing that we're having such a romantic night and here I am ruining it by bringing up Vivian's name." Atem pushed her slightly from the embrace so that he could kiss her lips soothingly slow. When he pulled back, he gave her a reassuring smile._

_"Sweetheart, you didn't ruin our night, I'm glad you told me this. You how I feel when you you're upset, especially when it comes to Vivian or anyone else. I would move heaven and Earth to make sure I see that beautiful smile of yours. The only way this night could be ruined...is that if you walk out of here right now leaving me alone." Tea pulled Atem back down and kissed him so passionately making him erase that thought from his head. It was working perfectly because he was pulling her closer and kissing her back with just as much passion she was giving to him. They pulled out of the kiss, but kept their foreheads together while trying to catch their breath._

_"I would never think of leaving you, I almost made that mistake before. When I found out that Renku and Rachel were cousins and how they were responsible for the explosion....the only thing I thought about was your life and making sure that they never hurt you the way they hurt me. You made me see though, that we belong together and that we could and still can overcome anything. Looking at Vivian and the schemes she's pulling by trying to break us apart, it just makes me think about what we went through before. It makes me furious because the only thing she cares about is trying to sink her hooks into you. Like she doesn't even remember that she hurt you in the past." Atem could see the anger building up in her eyes and to calm her down, he took her back into his arms and moved so that they were both propping up against the pillows. Tea sighed peacefully as she sunk into Atem's embrace and her anger was slowly melting away._

_"This is why I love you so much, you're compassionate and understading. You always put others before yourself and you have such a caring heart, no other woman is perfect for me like you are Tea and no matter what Vivian or anyone tries to do to break us, you will always be the most important woman in my eyes. You and I have a special connection that I can't have with anyone else, you're the love of my life." Tea raised her head so that she could meet Atem into another heartfelt, passionate kiss only this time, it was slow just like how they kissed each other for the first time. Pulling back, Atem moved strands of Tea's hair behind her ear and gave her a smile._

_"I have something for you." he said. Tea giggled and shook her head._

_"Atem, I wasn't expecting anything."_

_"Well that just makes it even more of a surprise, close your eyes." Tea did what Atem asked her to do and waited patiently for whatever it was Atem had for her. She heard a drawer opening and closing indicating that the gift was inside the night table. She felt Atem moving back into his spot next to her and lifting her hand to give her a box to hold._

_"Okay, open your eyes." he whispered. Tea opened them and looked down to see a black velvet case in her hands. She then looked over to Atem who was bearing a smile and was curious as to what she was giving to her._

_"What is it?" she asked. _

_"Open it and find out." he said while giving her a light chuckle. Tea looked back down at the case and lifted the lid to be presented with the most beautiful surprise. Inside the case was a golden heart shaped locket and was afraid to even touch it seeing that it was giving off a breath-taking shine._

_"It's....so beautiful." she whispered. Atem, seeing her expression, smiled and took the initiative of taking the locket from the case and placing the chain around her neck making sure it was securely clapsed._

_"You've already claimed my heart, now I want to make sure that it's always with you." Tea thought that she would burst into tears from what Atem said to her, but when she opened the locket to see what was inside, tears started to rapidly stream down her face. The locket started to play a lovely musical melody and there was a picture inside of her, Atem, Yuki and Kimika._

_"This is what's inside my heart, my most precious gifts and there isn't anything in the world that can replace them." Atem said. Tea just continued crying and held the locket close to her heart knowing that this was more than just a gift, it was something that was now going to be one of the most precious things in her life that she will keep forever. She felt Atem wiping her tears away and she kissed his lips once more. She then hugged around his waist burying her face into his warm chest._

_"Thank-you Atem, I love it. I'll treasure it always and you know that my heart is with you as well." she said. Wrapping his arms around Tea, Atem kissed the top of her head and nodded._

_"I know, I keep it with me everyday." He was talking about the locket that Tea gave to him for his birthday 5 years ago that was now still hanging around his neck and it was still shining with the same silver color. Tea started to twirl his locket around as she remembered the night she gave it to him. Wiping the remaining tears away, Tea kissed Atem's cheek and giggled._

_"Okay, I think that's enough water works for me. So where's that dessert you ordered?" she asked. Atem chuckled and pulled the tray over to the both of them. They sat back and fed each other while talking more about their past memories and things that they would plan in the future...with a little bit of flirting involved. Tea didn't need to worry anymore because she knew that no force could ever break the bond and the love she shares with Atem._

_End Flashback_

So here she was, lying in the arms of the man she loves dearly while staring at him lovingly as she clutched her locket close to her. Taking her other hand, she ran her fingers through his tri-colored hair and this action caused Atem to moan in his sleep as he slowly opening his eyes. Tea smiled at the way he was waking up, both of his arms tightened around her and moved so that his face was buried against her neck.

"Morning beautiful." he said while placing warm kisses along her neck. Tea moaned lightly lifting her head to give Atem more access.

"Good morning, something tells me you're not going to let go of me any time soon." Atem smirked as he raised his head to look into her eyes and giving her a somewhat hypnotizing gaze.

"You're absolutely right my love, it's still pretty early anyway. Couldn't sleep?" he asked resting himself back in the crook of Tea's neck and breathing in her floral scent. She still had her lavender scent mixing with the smell of the roses she had picked out of the vase. Tea ran her fingers along his muscled arms in an up and down motion and sighed blissfully.

"No, I slept very well, I had you beside me." she said smiling. Atem raised himself up again until he was on top of Tea and resting his arms on both sides of her. It was then that he got a look at her eyes again, only this time he gazed at them much more closely and smiled when he saw what he was looking for.

"Now that's the woman I fell in love with, that sparkle in your eye is back." he said. Tea blushed and let out a light giggle as she brought her arms around Atem's waist gliding her hands up his back making them both moan from the feeling of their bodies so close together.

"Yeah, I do feel better. I'm sorry I brought up what happened with Vivian though, I didn't want to seeing how you would feel about it and I-" Tea was silenced by the feel of Atem's lips upon hers. Whatever she was thinking of saying was suddenly forgotten and all of her attention was placed on Atem right now. Atem pulled back from the kiss, but quickly kissed her cheek.

"Like I said last night, nothing was ruined. I'm glad you told me, Vivian is really testing my patience with her." he said.

"Well let's just hope she doesn't show her face around us anytime soon."

"She won't, I'll make sure of it. I don't want her coming anywhere near me, you, the kids or anyone else that I care about. So for right now, let's just cast Vivian out of our minds and pretend like she doesn't even exist."

"I think I know how we can do that, how does a nice hot shower sound? You know, to ease some of that tension away." Tea said still raking her hands up and down Atem's back.

"Only if you join me." Atem said while giving her a wink to make her laugh. To answer his question, Tea kissed his lips and took his hand to lead him off the bed and into the side bathroom. Both of them knew that it would lead to more than just an ordinary shower.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stepping out of the shower, Atem and Tea both got dressed and prepared themselves for when they had to leave. Tea was in the bathroom checking herself in the mirror while brushing her hair and smiled from the terrific time she spent here with Atem. Suddenly, she felt a tickle in her throat which caused her to start coughing. Thinking of it as nothing but a simple cough, Tea continued getting herself ready to go. When she was finished with that, Tea walked out and found Atem packing the rest of his things. It was then that Tea started coughing again which made Atem look over to her a bit concerned.

"Honey, you alright?" he asked. Tea nodded while carelessly waving her hand.

"Yeah, it's just a little cough, I'm fine." she said smiling. Atem wasn't convinced at all hearing the way she was sounding, but took her word for it and eased his worry a little. He would know if Tea was feeling alright or not if her coughing continues. Taking both of their bags and making sure everything was inside, Atem walked over to Tea giving her bag to her while the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready...even though I wish we could stay a little longer."

"I know, I wish we could too, but we can always do this again. In fact, I think I have another idea planned for our next redezvous." Tea giggled and shook her head.

"I'm sure you do and I can't wait to know what it is. Right now, I want to see our babies, I miss them so much."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." Taking her hand, Atem led the way out of the hotel room. After giving the key to the front desk, they exited the hotel building to their car parked outside. The air was brisk and cold, but not freezing cold. Placing the bags in the trunk, Atem opened the door to the passenger side for Tea before he went around to the driver's side. Right when Atem was about to put the key into the ignition, Tea was coughing once again, but this time it was more intense than when she was coughing in the room. When she stopped, she looked at Atem with a look telling him not to worry, but Atem knew better. He knew that Tea was becoming ill and he was going to do everything he could to take care of her. Starting the car, Atem pulled off and drove out to the ranch to pick up Yuki and Kimika.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After an hour of driving, Atem and Tea finally arrived at the ranch. Stepping out of the car, they walked up to the house, but on the way they heard the sound of laughter coming from the stables. Looking inside, they found Yugi, Joey and Tristan cleaning the horses while Yuki and Kimika were feeding Bronco and Angel a carrot. Hearing footsteps, the five of them turned when Atem and Tea were coming inside.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Yuki and Kimika ran over to their parents with smiles on their faces happy to see them. Giving out a laugh, Atem and Tea hugged both of their children tightly feeling just as happy to see them as well.

"Hello my precious ones, did you guys have fun?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Yugi let us ride the horses yesterday. I got a chance to ride Bronco, Dad." Yuki said.

"And I rode on Angel, Mommy. She's very pretty." Kimika said. Atem and Tea smiled seeing the glow of happiness radiating from their children.

"I'm glad you guys had a great time, but now it's time to go so you two go get your things and meet us out by the car, okay?" Atem said. Replying to their father, Yuki and Kimika both ran out of the stable and into the house to grab their stuff. Then Atem and Tea walked over to Yugi, Joey and Tristan so that they could greet them.

"Hey guys." Yugi said.

"Hi Yugi, thanks for taking care of Yuki and Kimika. They weren't too much trouble, were they?" Tea asked. Yugi chuckled.

"No, of course not Tea. They were no trouble at all, I love having my niece and nephew over." he said.

"What about you guys, had a nice time last night?" Joey said with a wink. Atem and Tea's faces were completely red which was making Joey and Tristan laugh so hard that they thought their stomachs would cramp. Yugi gave out a little laugh too, but he gave an apologetic smile to the two lovebirds. It wasn't until a warning growl from Atem that Joey and Tristan stopped laughing. They rubbed the back of their necks and laughed again, but this time it was nervous laughs because they didn't want to know what Atem was going to do to them if they kept up with their teasing.

"Hmm, I see this place hasn't changed a bit." Everyone turned around when they heard a voice coming from the doorway and saw that it was Kaiba standing with a smirk and his arms folded as he was leaning against the the wall. It was a huge surprise because none of them expected him to show up at the ranch. Joey growled and clenched his fist in anger from seeing him.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here rich boy?"

"Well if it isn't Joey the mutt, have you learned any new tricks over the years?" Joey was about to go over and punch him in the face, but Tristan and Yugi were holding him back.

"Oh, I'll show you some tricks, come on over and say that to my face!" Kaiba did come over, but it was to stand in front of Atem and Tea.

"Kaiba, I didn't expect you to be here." Atem said.

"I wasn't planning to come out here, but I brought Mokuba back right after I had everything set with my company and he couldn't stop talking about the horses here." he said. Just as soon as Kaiba said that, an 11-yr-old boy with long raven hair came running in through the doors and catching up with his older brother. He then noticed the others standing there with him and was excited to see them again.

"Hey guys, it's been a while, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, it's great to see you Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Can't say the same thing about your stuck up brother though, but yeah it's good to see ya Mokuba." Joey said. Mokuba laughed and then turned to look at Atem and Tea.

"Hey Atem, good to see you. I heard from Seto that you got married and I'm guessing this is your wife." he said. Atem smiled and nodded while draping his arm around Tea's waist.

"Yes, this is Tea." Mokuba and Tea shook hands in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Tea, it's about time Atem settled down and had a woman in his life who isn't the type to go all crazy on him." Everyone except Atem and Kaiba laughed from the comment. Kaiba was just standing there tuning out the conversation while Atem had a blush on his face. Seeing the look on Atem's face made Tea giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mokuba, I can see that you're going to be really fun to have around." Mokuba gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I can be fun when I want to be, trust me." Tea laughed again, but stopped as she started to cough again and it was making Atem extremely worried now because the more she was coughing, the harder it was for her to control it. He brought her to his chest and gently patted her back to ease her coughing.

"Tea, honey this cough is getting worse." he said. Tea just smiled and shook her head telling him that it wasn't anything to worry about.

"I'm okay Atem, really." Atem placed his hands on her shoulders while giving her a concerned, but firm look.

"You may say you're okay, but you don't sound okay." he said.

"It's only a little cough, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'm going to check on Yuki and Kimika and see if they have everything ready to go." Kissing his cheek, Tea went off into the house where the twins were leaving Atem and the others watching her. Yugi came over next to Atem bearing the same look of concern as his brother and everyone else. He put a hand on Atem's shoulder letting him know that he wasn't the only one feeling worried about Tea.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Entering the house, Tea found Yuki and Kimika coming downstairs both carrying their things. She gave out a smile at the little game they were playing of who would be the one to get to the bottom first. She went over to them and saw the game end in a tie and before they could argue about who was first, they looked up to see her standing in front of them and the whole game was completely forgotten. Coming off the steps, Yuki and Kimika both wanted a hug from Tea and letting out a giggle, Tea stooped down and welcomed both into a warm embrace.

"You two have everything?" she asked. Tea felt them nodding their heads against her shoulders and pulling back a little from the hug.

"Uh-huh, we're ready to go now Mommy." Kimika said. Yuki let out a gasp making Tea and Kimika turn to see what was on his mind.

"Wait, I almost forgot the cookies Uncle Yugi bought for us last night. Can we go get them Mom?" Yuki asked. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but hurry up." The twins hurried off into the kitchen to grab the bag of cookies Yugi left out for them. Standing up again, Tea looked over to where a few pictures were displayed on the wall. There was one picture that really got her attention. It was of her, Atem, the twins, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Koji, Katie and Alicia along with a few of the horses taken a few months ago. It was a little small gathering they all planned together. Suddenly, Tea started coughing again, but this time, it was uncontrollable where she had to cover both of her hands to her mouth in order to stop it. When she did stop, her vision started to get blurry.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought. Tea heard the sounds of her kids' voices indicating that they were on their way back into the room. She tried to hold out and push whatever she was feeling aside, but it was too much and with that, Tea collapsed.

"Hey Mom, you got to try these cook-" Yuki and Kimika dropped their things when they saw their mother on the floor.

"MOM!" they both yelled out. Running over to Tea, Kimika and Yuki tried their hardest to wake her.

"Mommy, wake up, wake up!" Kimika said as she shook Tea's shoulder while crying her eyes out.

"Kimika, go get Dad and bring him inside." Yuki said. Kimika hesitated at first, but she nodded and quickly ran outside to the stables to tell her father what has happened with her mother.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright Kaiba, it's GO time!" Joey was angry once again at another dog comment that Kaiba said to him and Tristan and Yugi were doing all they could to hold him back. Kaiba wasn't at all fazed thinking it was just a waste of his time.

"Hmm, I guess it's true that you can't teach an old dog a new trick." Kaiba said witha smirk. Joey growled and Yugi and Tristan were starting to lose their grips on Joey since he was seriously pulling away so hard and trying his best to sink his claws into Kaiba.

"Why don't you come on over and said that to my face? Then you'll see the new _tricks _I got up my sleeve!" Mokuba was tuning out the whole argument seeing as how he was tending to one of the horses while Atem just stared at them not wanting to get involved unless it became _too _serious. As he was watching Joey and Kaiba go back and forth with insults, Atem felt something that he dreaded the most. The sharp jolt in his chest when he knew that something was wrong with Tea or the children.

"DADDY!" Hearing a small cry, Atem looked up and saw Kimika coming inside very upset and immediately ran over to him. This caused the whole fiasco with Joey and Kaiba to stop as the guys turned to her wondering what was wrong. Kneeling down, Atem brought his daughter into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Kimika, sweetie what's the matter?" he asked.

"D-Daddy...i-it's Mommy, she..." Kimika was just too upset to speak, but Atem didn't need for her to explain since he knew that something was wrong with Tea. Picking up the crying little girl, Atem along with the others rushed inside the house to see what happened. As Atem opened the door, he was met with Yuki sitting next to Tea passed out on the floor. Placing Kimika down after making sure she was alright, he went over to check on Tea. The guys, except for Kaiba who was watching Kimika, gathered around to see if Tea was alright. Taking her into his arms, Atem put his hand on top of her forehead.

"She's burning up." he said.

"Take her to one of the rooms upstairs Atem, I'll call a doctor-"

"There's no need, I already have one of my medics coming over to check on her." Kaiba said before Yugi could pick up the phone. Atem nodded as he carried Tea bridal style and before he went to the stairs, he turned around to face Kaiba.

"Thank-you for doing that Kaiba." he said in gratitude. Kaiba just stayed silent and turned to the door waiting for his medic to show, but made a notion with his hand that told Atem that he was welcome. Continuing on his way upstairs with Yuki and Kimika following him, Atem went into one of the empty rooms and placed Tea down on the bed making sure she was comfortable. He turned back to the twins who were watching Tea with worried glances.

"Hey, can you guys do something for me?" he asked. They both nodded their heads and waited for what he wanted them to do.

"Okay, Yuki I need you to go tell Uncle Yugi to bring me a bowl of cold water and Kimika, you go and get a cloth from out of the bathroom, okay?" he said. Not waisting any time, Yuki and Kimika went forward to their task leaving Atem alone with Tea. As he moved a strand of her hair away, Tea groaned and slowly opened her eyes making Atem feel relieved that she was okay for the moment.

"Atem?"

"Shhh...don't try to get up honey." he whispered to her. Tea nodded and laid down when she tried to move from her position.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found you passed out after Kimika told me what happened to you. You have a very high fever right now. A doctor is coming now to check you." Tea closed her eyes and turned her head the opposite direction away from Atem which got him wondering why she did this.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Surprised from the apology, Atem wanted to know why she said it. As if she read his mind, Tea continued.

"You told me that something was wrong with me and I didn't listen, I was too stubborn to listen and I worried you and the kids." Understanding what she was saying, Atem just smiled and gently turned her head back to him. He leaned down until his lips were pressed lightly against hers and pulled back to gaze into her eyes.

"Don't apologize, I just have to take care of you now. Plus, I already knew you were becoming sick from the way you were sounding earlier, call it a 'Husbands' Intuition'." Tea giggled and shook her head.

"How is it that you can always find humor in any situation?" Atem just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"It's a gift, now why don't you get some rest? We need to bring your fever down." he said. Feeling herself becoming drowsy, Tea closed her eyes letting sleep take her over. Atem just stared at her lovely face promising himself that he will get Tea better very soon.

**Another chapter down and done with, tell me how you like it and I'll have the next one up for you all very soon. I want to wish everyone again a very Merry Christmas and hope you guys have a wonderful holiday. **


	11. Second Attempt

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another update. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed:**

**fantasia-49**

**Spirit of the Sun**

**Fortune Glyph**

**Divinitas**

**Kaeleer's Heart**

**Koragirl**

**LivingLegends**

**dancers of the night**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**takerschick**

**Tea-Yami 4ever**

**Kender20**

**Texanna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Lost Butterfly" by Rurutia.**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his life and his heart. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 11**

Atem was waiting outside the door while the medic that Kaiba called was checking Tea. He started to get a little worried seeing as how he had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now. Atem wanted desperately to be next to Tea and figure out what was wrong with her. How was she doing? What would be the results when the medic came out? Would it be something serious? All of these questions were swimming around in his head. When he turned away from the door, Atem found Yuki and Kimika sitting on the floor. After they had brought him the supplies, he had asked them to play for while and not to worry, but he could see that they couldn't leave their mother without knowing what was wrong with her. Atem walked over and sat down in between them.

"I thought you guys were playing a game." Both of them looked up at their father when he spoke.

"We _were _playing, but Kimika and I couldn't concentrate on it." Yuki said.

"We're sorry Daddy, we know you told us to go play, but we wanted to know how Mommy was." Atem could understand exactly how they were feeling and he just didn't have the heart to send them back downstairs. He maneuvored himself so that he could wrap both of his arms around the twins and positioned them so that they were sitting on his lap.

"Oh, it's okay little angel. You guys are just worried about Mommy right now, I understand."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked.

"Not yet, but the medic is checking on her. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." While Atem was busy keeping the twins from worrying, he heard footsteps coming from down the hall and looked up to see Kaiba and Mokuba walking up to him. It appeared that Kaiba was holding something in his arms.

"Hey, by any chance, does this belong to you?" Taking a closer look to what Kaiba was referring to, Atem was met with Buyo who was wagging his tail and panting happily. He set him down and Buyo ran over Yuki and Kimika waiting to be picked up by one of the two. The two of them giggled when he was sitting in a begging position.

"Sorry about that Kaiba, I hope he wasn't in your way." Mokuba started laughing as he lazily placed both of his hands behind his head.

"We found him in our car when Seto was looking for a file in his briefcase. I think he was sniffing around for something to eat." Atem looked over to Yuki and Kimika who left his lap so that they could play with Buyo.

"Kids, I think you owe Mr. Kaiba an apology. Buyo should be watched at all times so that he doesn't get himself into any trouble." Atem said gently, but firmly. Keeping Buyo still for a minute, Yuki and Kimika both stood up in front of Kaiba with guilty looks seeing that they should have been keeping a close watch on their puppy.

"We're sorry Mr. Kaiba." they both replied. Kaiba stared at the twins as they apologized to him. He could see the innocence radiating from the two, a certain innocence that reminded him of a certain someone when he was small. He could tell that they were raised to know what was right and wrong. Stooping down in front of the them, Kaiba placed a hand on their heads which brought out a few surprised expressions.

"It's alright, sometimes things like this happen." Buyo suddenly barked to grab everyone's attention. Apparently, the little guy was hungry and he was making whimpering noises wanting to fill his belly. Atem suggested that Yuki and Kimika take him downstairs so they could feed him. Mokuba tagged along to help them out and also introduce himself. Yuki stopped though and turned back to Kaiba. He stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"You know, I saw you on TV and even though you're rivals with my dad, you are okay. Just know that because I like you doesn't mean that you'll beat my dad." Yuki then went after his sister and his new friend, but not before smiling and waving back to the two men.

"Your son is very smart for his age." Atem chuckled.

"Yes, that's my boy alright. I was surprised at how you were talking to them, you're very good with kids."

"Hn, well they reminded me of Mokuba at that age. Innocent and still learning about the world, you and your wife are doing a great job in raising them."

"Wow, I never thought I hear a nice comment from you, but thank-you for saying that." Kaiba just shrugged and shook off the comment like it was nothing. Hey, the guy had a reputation to keep and he wasn't going to break it by turning into a total sap.

"Don't get used to it, speaking of your wife, have you heard anything from the medic on how she's doing?" he asked. Atem sighed and turned back to the door, but just when he was about to answer, the door opened with the medic coming out with news about Tea.

"How's my wife, is she alright?" Atem asked.

"Well, I was able to bring down her temperature a little, but your wife still has a fever. Just make sure she has plenty of fluids and is resting properly and she'll be fine." Atem let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He was relieved to hear that nothing serious was wrong with Tea.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, she's asking for you right now Mr. Mutou." Taking their leave, Kaiba and his medic both walked downstairs and Atem was left with his time alone with Tea.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you guys are twins?" Mokuba, Kimika and Yuki were sitting around Buyo and watching as he was eating happily from his food bowl. They have been talking for a good ten minutes getting to know each other. Yuki seemed to idolize Mokuba seeing that they had so much in common. Kimika liked how friendly Mokuba was to her and her brother.

"Yeah, my mom and dad said that we're fa-freti-nial twins." Yuki said. Mokuba laughed from Yuki's pronunciation.

"You mean fraternal twins."

"Yeah, that's it! They also told us that I came first, so that means I'm the oldest." Kimika folded her arms and pouted at Yuki.

"Only by two minutes Yuki." she said. Yuki stuck out his tongue to Kimika.

"So, I'm still older." Mokuba was really cracking up from the little sibling quarrel between Yuki and Kimika. He knew that he was going to get along great with them and he didn't care that they were only little kids. To Mokuba, these two were okay in his book. He heard distance talking coming their way and Mokuba turned to see his brother and the medic that was checking on Tea coming down. When Yuki and Kimika saw them, they immediately ran over to ask how their mother was doing. They were both talking at the same time so it was hard for the medic to understand what they were saying, but he knew what they wanted to know.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down kids. I guess you want to know how your mom is doing, huh?" Yuki and Kimika nodded eagerly. "Well, she's a little under the weather and she still has a fever, but your mommy is going to be fine. She just needs rest, okay? You can go up and see her if you like." Not needing to be told twice, Yuki and Kimika both said their thank-yous and ran upstairs with Buyo following them to see Tea. The medic bid Kaiba and Mokuba goodbye as he went back to his other rounds. Mokuba walked over to Kaiba who was watching the twins taveling upstairs.

"So are we still staying for a while, Seto?" he asked. Kaiba shrugged carelessly.

"If you want, I don't have anything planned for today anyway." he said.

"Cool, I am definitely up for some horseback riding. How 'bout you, big brother?" Not waiting for an answer, Mokuba ran outside to the stables. Kaiba shook his head while letting out a smirk as he followed him seeing as how his brother knew him better than anyone else.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem opened the door to see Tea laying on her side with her back facing him and the sheets covering her body. He guessed that she didn't hear him coming inside since she made no notice of his presence until she felt him sitting down on the bed. Atem watched as Tea shifted herself around so that he knew she was awake.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked as he lazily stroked Tea's cheek. She sighed and welcomed his warm touch.

"I've been better, the medic gave me something to help me sleep. I guess it's offiicial, huh?" Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, my love, you are definitely sick." Tea groaned not wanting to hear her husband to say that to her. If there was one thing that Tea hated most it was being sick and having to be stuck in bed. She looked up at Atem who was now playing with a few strands of her brown hair.

"Can you do something for me? Just don't say 'I told you so', okay?" Atem laughed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead and trailing his kisses down the side of her face and ending in the crook of her neck. Her natural scent was so addicting to him, it was the same lavender scent that he wakes up to first thing every morning and it's the last thing he smells when he falls asleep at night. It was simply impossible to NOT pull Tea into his arms and just hold her. He planted a few kisses along her neck feeling her shiver when he kissed her sensitive spot.

"Now, you know I wouldn't say that." Tea moaned when she felt Atem kissing her neck. It was amazing how this man knew all of the spots on her body that gives her the most extreme pleasure. He was just as addicting to her as she was to him. Just as they were getting into the heat of the moment, there was a sudden knock on the door and they both immediately stopped to see who it was. Before he stood up, Atem quickly kissed Tea's lips making her giggle and watched him open the door to reveal their precious twins running inside.

"Mommy!" Yuki and Kimika both stood at the egde of the bed seeing their mother awake.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Kimika asked. Atem walked over with Buyo in his arms to sit down with his family.

"Mommy's fine, she's just a little under the weather, but with a little rest, she'll feel much better. We should probably head on home now."

"Aww, can't we stay just a little longer, Dad?" Yuki asked pleading to his father. Tea smiled and glanced up to Atem seeing him debating on whether or not it was alright for them to stay for a while. She helped him decide by taking his hand and caress his knuckles.

"It's okay honey, we don't have to go home right away. I'll have more peace and quiet here than in the city with the traffic going on. Besides, I don't want you three to be bored so while I'm here resting, you guys can have fun with the horses. Plus, I know Yugi could use the extra help with the stables." Yuki and Kimika liked the sound of Tea's idea and gave Atem their signature puppy dog eyes. Atem knew he couldn't resist the eyes no matter how much he tried.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time before he caved in. Tea nodded telling him that she was completely sure that it was alright and she would be fine.

"Please, Daddy?" Yuki and Kimika added their little pouts to complete their puppy dog looks. Even Buyo joined in as he gave a few whimpers and that was all Atem could take.

"Alright, alright turn off the little faces, we can stay." Yuki and Kimika were both talking at the same time, but Atem could tell they were happy and thankful. What he wouldn't do for his loving children? Well, he couldn't answer that question because Atem would do absolutely anything for them. They were his precious treasures and he would do anything to see them smile. After Yuki and Kimika both kissed Tea on her cheek, they took Buyo and headed outside where Yugi and the others were. Atem made sure that Tea was comfortable before he followed the twins.

"You get some rest, okay? I'll come back later and check up on you." Tea nodded feeling the medicine starting to work on her and before she knew it, her eyes closed taking her to a peaceful slumber. Atem kissed her forehead again and taking one more look of her, he walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, this is the place?" A dark limo was suspiciously parked under a large tree facing the Mutou ranch. Inside the car was none other than Vivian herself sitting in the back seat wearing a black, leather mini skirt, a tight red halter top and black open toe heels that strapped around her ankle. Sitting next to her was a guy in his late 20's with dark raven hair that came down his back and cold, sinister green eyes. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, a dark grey shirt, black jeans and black boots. Vivian had hired this man for yet another plot that she concocted up in her goal to reclaim Atem.

"Yes, this is where we need to go." she said placing on her black sunglasses.

"Hmm, place doesn't look too bad. Tell me again, what I am suppose to be helping you with?" Vivian knew he was going to ask her that since she barely told the man who was known as Renji Toushima **(A/N: If you haven't remembered Renji, he's from my other story 'Here For You.') **about what she had hired him for. The only thing she told him were directions on how to get to the Mutou ranch. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a printed picture of Atem and Tea and handed it to Renji. As soon as he glanced at the picture, his eyes were immediately set on Tea's face and he let out a long whistle.

"Whoa, so this is the hot chick that Mutou guy married, huh?"

"Yes, _she's _the one who is standing in the way of me being with _my _Atem. Your job is simple, you will keep her busy which will give me the opportunity to get close to Atem. Also, to avoid any suspicion, the both of us will go in separately and pretend that we don't know each other. If this go the way I planned it, I will finally have my Atem and you could have Tea for your own." Vivian said smirking at her full proof plan.

"Uh-huh, as long as I get paid the money you were giving me for the job when this is all over. I can care less about the girl, but I might keep her around for _personal _entertainment. Just out of curiosity though, how exactly did you know this Atem guy would be out here?" he asked looking at her like she was some kind of crazy, psychotic stalker...which she already was.

"That's none of your concern, I have people who tells me these sort of things. The only thing you should worry about is the task I hired your for." She reached into her purse again to pull out a brown envelope and placed it in Renji's hand. When he opened it, there was a total of $50,000 wrapped in bundles.

"This is half of what I'm paying you and you will get the other half when the job is done. You do everything you can to keep anyone from suspecting anything. Remember, do NOT screw this up for me or I will make sure you NEVER have another job again." she hissed her warning to Renji, but he didn't seem fazed about it. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by Vivian and he could make a few threats of his own.

"You might want to be careful on how you talk to me, toots. I'm only helping you for the cash, if this whole plan of yours don't work then that's _your_ problem. But, I better get every cent of my money for this because if I don't, then _I'll _make sure you don't have your Broadway career anymore. You're not the only one who has people in high places." Vivian just glared viciously not saying anything after that. Yes, she knew he would hold his promise and she wasn't going to go back on her word seeing as how her life as a Broadway star was on the line. Renji exited the car first and made his way up to the stables where she guessed that was where Atem was.

_'Oh, this plan will be perfect. Once everything is played out, Atem will be falling right into my arms before the day is over.'_ Vivian crossed her legs and sat with a smirk as she waited until it was time to make her appearance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem walked outside to find Yuki and Kimika standing in front of Kaiba and Mokuba with the horses they have chosen to ride. He also saw Joey and Tristan sitting on stacks of hay talking about something random. He noticed that Joey would glare at Kaiba every now and then, but he just ignored him and continued his conversation with Tristan. Atem chuckled seeing how badly Joey wanted to really curse out Kaiba, but he maintained his cool seeing that Yuki and Kimika were in their presence now. Using those type of words around small children was not the best idea. Turning to the stables, he found Yugi inside taking care of the other horses and decided to go in and help him. Yugi heard his footsteps and turned to see him starting to brush Bronco's main.

"Hey bro, need some help?" Atem asked. Yugi chuckled.

"Nah, the big work isn't until later when it's time to feed these guys again. So, how's Tea doing?"

"She still has a fever, but she'll be fine with some rest. I think it's a 24-hour bug."

"Yeah, that seems to be going around lately. There's a few people I know that comes around the ranch every week that has the same thing." Yugi said joining Atem with the task of brushing the horses. Atem and Yugi continued talking for a good long while about random things when they heard distant talking from outside. There was an unfamiliar voice and leaving the horses, the brothers went out to see who it was. Upon their inspection, they found a raven haired guy they believed to be around in his late 20's talking with Tristan and Joey about something. Kaiba, Mokuba and the twins were also looking at this strange man.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with, sir?" Yugi asked. It was what he always asked newcomers when they visit the ranch. The guy glanced up at Yugi and Atem when the question was directed to him.

"Oh hello, I was just telling your friends here that this is a really great ranch you got here. Are you the owner?" he asked.

"Yeah, I own this ranch with my brother, but I'm the one who runs it." Yugi said. He and the others were still wondering who he was and from the expressions on their faces, the guy figured out that he didn't introduce himself.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Renji Toushima. I just flew in from out of town and a few of my buds told me about this place. Thought I come down and check it out and I have to say, this place is worth talking about." he said.

"Thanks, I'm surprised that alot of people are talking about our ranch. We're always welcoming newcomers, my name is Yugi Mutou. The two you were talking to are Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, behind you there is Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba and this person beside me is my brother, Atem Mutou." When Renji heard Atem's name, he turned his gaze to him. This was the one that Vivian was completely obsessed over. He noticed that Tea wasn't around and guessed she was in the house. Renji would think of a way to get inside without creating any suspicion later, but first he had to get all of these people to trust him, including the man standing in front of him. Renji offered his hand to Atem to shake it.

"Atem Mutou, I've heard alot about you, man. You own that multi-million dollar company Mutou's Inc. right? It's nice to finally meet you in person." Atem just stared at him; not saying or doing anything just yet. He was trying to see through to what this man was up to. Atem didn't like this man. He could tell just by looking at his green eyes that this Renji person was not to be trusted. Atem had a way of telling when someone was telling the truth and when someone is lying. This man was definitely 100% lying through his teeth. So, without letting Renji know that he was on to him because Atem wanted to keep a watch on him, Atem offered his hand to shake Renji's.

"It's very _nice _to meet you too, Mr. Toushima." Atem made sure the word 'nice' was heard by everyone because should he do anything..._anything _while he was here on this ranch, Atem was going to have a _nice_ time beating this man to the ground.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan along with Kaiba and Mokuba and also the twins watched how the interaction with Atem and Renji was going. They all could tell that Atem did not like Renji one bit and Yugi, by being his brother, knew that if Atem was feeling this way about a stranger, then that stranger was not to be trusted, AT ALL. Yuki was staring at Renji with the same look his father bore on his face. He didn't like this man and if his father didn't like him, then he was nothing but trouble.

"I hope that you enjoy your time here on our ranch." Atem said not really meaning it. Renji smiled friendly, but inside he was smirking evilly. It was nothing but a quiet stare down until Renji broke the stare and turned back to Yugi with this fake friendly look.

"Okay, so when can I saddle up?" he asked. Yugi gestured for Renji to follow after looking at Atem and receiving a nod of reassurance that said it was okay and to keep an eye on him. Atem felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down to see Kimika and Yuki looking up at him.

"Daddy, can we go horse riding?" Kimika asked. He was about to answer when Joey came over to kneel in front of her.

"Hey, how about Tristan and I take you guys instead? Will that be okay?" Kimika smiled and nodded. Joey stood back up and Atem was about to reply, but Joey stopped him before he said anything.

"I know what you're going to say man, but it's cool. Tristan and I were talking about riding before you came out anyway and I want to leave a certain snobby, rich guy in the dust." Joey said turning his glare to Kaiba. Tristan shook his head trying to figure out why he was friends with Joey in the first place.

"Besides that Atem, we're going to keep an eye out on that guy for you. We know that when you have that look on your face, it's a sign that he's bad news." Hearing the sound of grunting, Atem looked behind him to see Renji coming out with a horse to ride. He climbed up onto his back and prepared to set out. Atem's eyes followed him with a deadly menacing glare. He had a feeling, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that this man was here for more than just a horseback ride. Right after Joey and Tristan got their horses out of the stables, Joey picked up Yuki to ride with him and Tristan picked up Kimika. Once everyone was borded onto their horse, they rode out into the open field. Yugi came up next to Atem watching as they were riding away.

"You don't think he'll do anything out there, do you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I don't think he's smart enough to try anything, especially with Joey and Tristan keeping an eye on him. I don't know what his motivations are, but they sure as hell don't have anything to do with being here wanting to ride our horses. He is here for another reason and I'm going to find out what it is." Yugi nodded and was glad that his brother had that ability to read people the way he did. The sound of a car driving was heard as he and Atem turned to see a limo being pulled up in front of them. When the door opened, out came the wicked witch herself.

"Ah, the queen of Broadway has arrived!" Vivian said posing as if she was taking a photo. Atem's glare was intensified by 100 from seeing the conniving con-artist standing in his view.

"You really just love watching my blood boil, don't you?" Vivian laughed and closed the limo door to walk up closer to Atem and Yugi.

"Oh, you were always so funny Atem. It's one of the reasons why I love you, and Yugi, it's been such a long time. How have you been?" she asked with the most fakest cheery voice one has ever created. Yup, she was a born actress alright. Yugi remembered so clearly the day that Atem was so hurt and upset by what this woman put him through. The lies and the betrayal that have shattered his brother's heart when he found out that she was secretly stealing behind his back. He will never look at this woman any different again. Vivian made Atem go into deep depression, he still remembered when Atem came out to the ranch one night and how his face looked like he was about to commit a murder. That look had always scared Yugi. It reminded him of when they were little and Atem fought those boys that were picking on him. The look slowly died away when Atem met Tea and she became a big part of his life. He was happy that his brother found the love and happiness that he wanted with that special woman. Something that he never got from Vivian. Crossing both of his arms, Yugi cast a glare at the lying actress wondering why she was here on his ranch.

"Well, I was fine until I've seen your face. Mind telling me why you're here?" he asked. Atem decided to ask a follow up question.

"Actually, I want to know how she knew we were here? What, are you following me and my family now? Do you have people watching us 24/7? I wouldn't be surprised from the things that you're concocting in that head of yours."

"Trust me Atem honey, if I was having someone following you, would I give the pleasure in showing myself to you? You have such a wild imagination, I just don't know where you are getting these ideas. Can't I just show up without there being any confrontations between us?"

"There are many things that I truly hate Vivian, one of them is having my intelligence being played. Now to save myself from yelling, leave because you are not welcomed here." Yugi looked at his watch, he silently cursed seeing the time.

"Hey bro, I have to run out for a bit. You think you can handle the ranch while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, everything will be fine here, you go on ahead, Yugi." Vivian quickly latched herself onto Atem's arm.

"I'll help out too! Don't worry Yugi, all of your pretty horses will look just like they are going for a scene in a movie." Yugi kept his glare on Vivian not letting it drop until she was off this ranch.

"Absolutely not because you're not even staying here Vivian. I think my brother has made that perfectly clear." Without waiting for her reply, since he didn't want to hear her screeching voice, Yugi walked to his car and prepared for his his errands. He felt bad leaving Atem alone with her, but he knew his brother will be alright and send her packing.

Atem watched as Yugi rode off away from the ranch and he pulled his arm out from Vivian's grip. This was just what he needed, first a suspicious man shows up and now the woman he despises so much wants to decide to make an entrance. Atem wondered if there was going on today that he wasn't aware of. He started walking inside the stables to finish up the task of brushing the remaining horses he and Yugi were working on.

"So Atem, where is Tea? I'm surprised that she's not here with you." He didn't expect for the snake to follow him. He was hoping she get the message and leave, but yet again, he has to tell her off where it will stay in that thick skull of hers.

"None of your damn business." He said while petting his horse Bronco and giving him a sugar cube.

"You seem a bit tensed about something. You know, if there's anything that you want to talk about, I'm all ears. Remember when we were together and when you came home from work feeling so tensed and stressed, you would always tell me what was on your mind?" Atem scoffed and without responding back, he walked over to a hay stack to sit down on it while taking out the stuff he needed for when the other horses come back to be fed. Vivian, however, continued to work her magic and sway Atem into her spell.

"I would listen to you talk and at the same time, give you my special back rubs. You always loved the way I would rub your shoulders, you would tell me I had the hands of a goddess. Don't you remember Atem? Don't you remember what we had before? It was a magical time, wasn't it? Just the two of us, we used to have a tremendous time together." Vivian had placed her hands on Atem's shoulders, but Atem shot up so fast, he almost made Vivian lose her balance.

"Keyword, _used_ to. We _used _to until you decided to turn everything around and betray me. Why should I remember something that was nothing but lies? I am completely happy with the memories I made and still make with Tea, my children and the rest of my family more." Vivian watched how Atem walked back over to the horses, but now he was standing in front of Angel. She knew that getting close to him again was going to be a completely difficult challenge, but it was challenge that she was not going to quit on. Whatever Vivian wants, Vivian gets; no matter how hard she has to try. She came over and stood next to him again seeing him petting Angel and giving her a sugar cube just like he did with Bronco.

"I've never seen this horse before. She is absolutely beautiful Atem, did you recently get her?" Vivian made a move to pet Angel. but Angel started becoming a little wild and neighing uncontrollably. Atem was cooing her down with soothing, shushing sounds and softly patting her. He turned his vicious glare to Vivian who was now fixing her hair from jerking back so fast.

"No, she's Tea's horse and she's been here for a long time and doesn't like strangers. So why don't you leave so that I can get her calmed down?!" After a few more rubs from Atem, Angel finally managed to quiet down. He sighed in relief and smiled while giving Angel another sugar cube which she graciously accepted. As he turned around, he found Vivian still standing in that same spot and it made Atem wonder if this woman was mental or if she was just playing the part to get him steamed on purpose.

"Hey Atem, I just had the most brilliant idea! Why don't the two of us go riding? Oh, we will have a wonderful time, we can have a picnic and later we can watch the sunset together! It will be so roman-"

"STOP! STOP! JUST STOP VIVIAN! Damn it, what do I have to do to get you understand how much I despise you?! Do I have to post it a billboard to make you get it?! Or hire someone to draw it in the sky?! There is NEVER going to be an US ever again and the sooner you realize it, the sooner I can cast you out of my life!" Vivian gave her own glare not pleased from the things Atem was saying to her.

"You can't tell me that you never thought about what we had. I know you do Atem, it's never going to go away no matter how much you hate me. We had something special, something that we shared together. Whether you like it or not Atem darling, your heart will ALWAYS belong to ME." Atem growled in the back of his throat. How dare this woman claim something that belonged only to his loving wife?

"You possessive bitch, you have no RIGHT to tell me who my heart belongs to! You lost that claim the moment you decided to steal from me! Why is it that you think I have suddenly just forgotten about it?! Even if I did, do you honestly _think _that I would just jump up and leave Tea and my children because of your disgusting obsession of me? Think again, Vivian and you better think...very...hard." As soon as Vivian was going to retort back, Joey and the others were coming back. She angrily sighed seeing that now she wasn't able to have anymore time alone with Atem. She saw Renji on his horse and she made a signal with her eyes that he needs to get on with his part of the plan. Atem walked out seeing Joey and Tristan taking down Kimika from the horses. Kaiba and Mokuba were also coming down from theirs.

"Hey guys, have fun?"

"Yeah Dad, Joey and Mr. Kaiba were in a race, but Joey lost." Yuki said. Joey growled remembering the smug look on Kaiba's face when he left him in the dust.

"Rich boy here just got lucky, that's all."

"Keep dreaming Wheeler, we all know that the only way you'll beat me is if you have a free pass from 'Loserville'."

"THAT'S IT! You wanna go?! Come on, let's go!" If it wasn't for Tristan holding him back, then Joey would have ran over and punched Kaiba's lights out. Kaiba stood with his arms folded bearing a smirk not the least bit timidated from Joey's...uh tirade. Atem chuckled from the scene, Kaiba seems to always know which buttons to push on Joey. He stepped in when things became a bit too serious. From the corner of his eye, Atem saw Renji coming over towards him. This snake was up to something sneaky and Atem was going to find out what it is.

"Hey Atem, I was hoping I could use your bathroom, if you don't mind that is?" The intense glare was never wiped off of Atem's face as he answered him.

"No...not at all." Renji nodded, but what Atem didn't notice as he turned away the look he gave to Vivian signaling the plan was about to be in motion, but the look also held a warning of what will happen in it screws up. Since Vivian wasn't able to woo Atem over with her charms, she figured she would distract him while Renji was inside. Thanks to her acting skills, she was able to cough up the most fakest sincere face. She waited until he was finished talking with the twins before she made her move again.

"Hey, you two must be hungry after having such a blast riding, so why don't I get something from the fridge, okay?"

"Can we eat outside, Daddy?" Kimika asked in a cute little voice. Atem chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure, as long as you don't let the horses smell it. They haven't eaten yet and we don't want them snagging food away from you guys. Buyo's inside playing, make sure he doesn't get lost in the hay." Yuki and Kimika laughed from the way Atem was explaining it.

"Okay Daddy." they both replied and they ran into the stabbles where Joey and Tristan were now leading the other horses inside. This gave Vivian her chance to talk to Atem again.

"Listen Atem, you're right. I mean I see just by looking at how you interact with your children that you have a happy life with them and Tea. That's all I wanted from you....I thought maybe if I came back to see you, I could reopen those feelings you held for me. I thought I could make you remember the wonderful times we had together. Make you see just how much we loved each other before. Yeah, there were times that I regret betraying you...because I had lost what had been the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted so much to feel that again, but I'm just too late. I can see that there's nothing I can say or do to make you change your mind. I just wish...things could have turned out more differently." she said wiping a tear away. Atem just stared at her with no amount of emotion, but he suddenly clapped his hands giving her an applause.

"Bravo, bravo, now I can see why you are such a talented Broadway actress. That was almost believable, but you know something Vivian? I'm kind of glad things between us turned out the way they did. If it hadn't been for your little stunt, I would have never met Tea. If it hadn't been for you, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. If it hadn't been for you, then I wouldn't have asked her to marry me and if it hadn't been for you, then we wouldn't be happily living together as a family right now. So I really have to give you my thanks Vivian, you actually had a big role in all of this. Isn't that what you wanted? To be recognized for your talents? Well you got **all **the recognition and more. It's a shame all of your fans don't know about this, I bet you would be loved by them even more, huh?" As the conversation was going on, they didn't notice Kaiba still standing around watching him. He shook his head seeing how pathetic and desperate this woman would be to get what she wants. It was completely sickening to watch, but hilarious from the way Atem was telling her off.

"Don't say that, please you know that I have always cared about yo-"

"Just save it Vivian, I don't want to hear anymore of these fake sobbing...." Atem stopped all of a sudden and turned to the house. Something wasn't right, he could feel it and he noticed that Renji was gone a bit too long. So leaving the slutty con-artist, Atem made his way over to house to find out what was going on.

Vivian watched as he walked away and smirked from what would be happening in just a few short minutes. If Renji played his part perfectly, then Atem will be leaving the ranch with her there to comforting him. Once again, she failed to notice Kaiba. He knew from the moment she showed herself here that she was thinking of some sort of plot that will ruin Atem's marriage to Tea. He just hopes his rival was smart enough to figure it out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

During the time Atem and the others were talking outside, Renji went inside the house trying to find where the one named Tea could be. He made sure to be very careful and at the same time, draw any suspicion off himself should he find her walking around anywhere in the house. So far, he couldn't find her downstairs so automatically, he knew that she had to be somewhere upstairs. He casually walked up and checked every room for any sign of her. Every room he checked was either locked or empty. Finally, when he came to a door that was slightly ajarred, Renji could hearing a soft moan meaning that it was Tea and he guessed she was waking up. He also heard her moving to get up so making a quick dash, Renji hid in the bathroom and waited for when she came out.

Tea opened her eyes after she heard what guessed to be one of the horses outside. From the way nieghs were sounding, Tea knew that it was Angel seeing that she was her horse and she knew her sound better than anyone. She wondered what it was that set off her horse like that. So to find out what the problem was, Tea slowly stood up from the bed. She still felt a bit feverish and slightly dizzy, but she managed to keep her balance thanks to the little rest she gained. She was also feeling a little parched and decided to grab a quick drink before she went outside. What Tea didn't notice as she was walking through the hallway to the flight of stairs was someone hiding and watching her every move.

When Tea reached the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with fresh water. The coolness of the liquid soothed her throat and kept her from being dehydrated. She wondered what Atem and the twins were up to. Tea could hear the rest of the herd from where she was standing and guessed that the guys were out riding. She could also hear the distant laughter of her children and smiled knowing they were having a fun time. Tea took another sip of her water and all of a sudden, she heard someone coming down the stairs. She wondered who it could have been, but she wasn't alarmed. That is until she saw that this was someone she was not familiar with. Tea was a bit alarmed from the unknown man. Who was he? What was he doing here in the house? Her questions were about to be answered.

"Hello, you're probably wondering who I am, right?" Tea gave him a skeptical expression.

"That and why you are wandering around silently in the house like you're some kind of spy?" The stranger just laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you miss. The name's Renji Toushima, I'm here visiting the ranch for today and I thought I come inside to use the restroom." Tea was a little suspicious of this man. There was something about him that she didn't like. She made sure to keep and open mind around him.

"Oh, I see. Are you having a good time so far?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I'm having the time of my life. It's not everyday I get to meet an incredibly beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Actually, I was talking about your time here on the ranch today, Mr. Toushima."

"Oh yeah, that was fun too. You know, you can call me Renji. Mr. Toushima makes me sound kind of old, don't you think?" When Tea was placing her cup down on the counter, she noticed that Renji was slowly moving closer to her. It was making her extremely awkward to a point where she wished this man would go back to where he came from.

"Maybe, but it's proper for me to call you by your last name seeing that we just met."

"We can learn alot about each other if you want. Has anyone ever told you how radiant you look? I'm serious, I feel like I've died and was brought back to life by an angel."

"Yes, in fact my _husband _tells me that everyday." Tea made sure she emphasized the word 'husband' to give Renji the idea that she was married and that he didn't stand a chance with her. Not that she wanted him to because she only spent five minutes talking to the guy and he was already a total jerk.

"Oh yeah, the Mutou guy I met outside. Nice guy, but...I think you should be with someone who doesn't always have a stick up his ass. I mean the guy has been giving me glares since I've been here." Tea glared at Renji when she heard him saying that.

"Don't talk about my husband that way. If he was giving you cold stares, then there must be something about you that he doesn't trust. And I can see why." After Tea cleaned her cup, she started walking out of the kitchen, but she felt herself becoming dizzy and almost lost her balance. She felt an arm around her waist and saw that Renji was holding her steady.

"Whoa, easy there sweetie. Don't want you hurting yourself now, do we?" Instead of letting Tea go, Renji pushed her up against the wall keeping her from getting away from him. Tea was struggling trying to push him back, but Renji took both of her wrists with one hand and held them up over her head.

"Let me go!" Tea struggled even more, but Renji had a strong grip on her hands. With his right hand that wasn't holding her wrists, he slid it down to the side of Tea's face which made her jerk back in disgust. She didn't want another man touching her the way Atem touched her.

"No can do, can't let you go so easily. Not without having my fun, I can't." His arm snaked around her waist again and with no way of escaping, Renji now had the upper hand. Without wasting time, he planted his lips hard against hers. Tea did all that she could to free herself, but no matter how much she tried, Renji wasn't going to let her go. Her wrist her getting sore from the way Renji was squeezing them so tightly. She felt even more sick, but this time her stomach was feeling the sickness. Just then, the kitchen door burst open, but it seemed as though Renji didn't notice.

When Atem came into the house, he noticed right off that something was not right at all. First things first, he went up to check on Tea only to find that her door was open and she wasn't in her bed. He also noticed that Renji wasn't where he said he was going to go. So putting two and two together and hearing a sudden noise from the kitchen, Atem went down to check what it was. He swung the door open and he what he saw was the most shocking thing he ever laid his eyes on.

Renji was kissing Tea.

He was kissing his wife.

He was_ kissing_ his wife.

He was kissing **_his wife!_**

**_HIS WIFE! _**

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Atem charged into the kitchen and pulled Renji off of Tea to giving him what was going to be the most deadliest beatings he has ever given any man. Atem started off by holding him by his collar and punching him in the jaw so hard that you could hear a bone shatter. After giving him a jaw-shattering punch, Atem continued by throwing him across the wall like a lifeless rag doll. He didn't even give Renji enough time to recover from having the wind knocked out of him. Atem pulled him up from the floor and punched him with both of his fists. His left fist came in contact with Renji's right side of his face and his right fist came in contact with the left side of his face. It was punch after punch after punch. Renji's nose was bleeding severely and he was beaten badly, but Atem felt like he was getting started. He took a hold of his collar and pushed him hard against the wall.

"You messed with the **wrong **man today! What gives you the right to kiss on** MY WIFE?!**" Giving up on Renji's face, Atem started punching him repeatedly in his stomach making him cough up a large amount of blood. Tea was watching helplessly from the wall seeing the way Atem was brutally fighting Renji. She had never seen him this way before. The way his eyes looked, it wasn't the same loving expression he gave to her. His eyes held only one thing: death. She knew she had to stop him. She had to stop him before he did something he would regret forever. Atem had now taken the fight into the living room where she now rushed behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Listen Joey, I don't know why you keep on provoking yourself whenever Kaiba comes around. You know how things get." Yugi had came back from his errands and just now found out about Joey's race with Kaiba and how he was feeling. Kaiba and Mokuba had left right after he arrived.

"Yeah, I know Yug, but sometimes the guy just makes me want to punch him in the face." Just as Joey said that, Atem and Renji both flew out of the front door and landed on the ground. Atem continued with his brutal beatings not even caring about redness that was forming in his knuckles.

"Uh, kind of like the way Atem is beating that guy." Joey said. Tea ran out and found her husband still fighting. She turned to Joey and Tristan with a teary eyed look.

"Guys, one of you make sure Yuki and Kimika stay away from here!" Not even asking any questions, Tristan followed through with her request and kept the twins distracted in the stables while Joey stood outside to try and get Atem off of Renji.

"Atem! Brother, stop!" Yugi yelled. Atem wasn't listening to his surroundings. All his mind thought about was attacking the guy beneath him. Vivian still held around to see how her plan would turn out, but she didn't expect for Atem to go to the extreme and hurt Renji. She had expected for him to come out upset yes, but she was thinking about him coming out with a look of hurt on his face. Joey and Yugi both teamed together and they both managed to pull Atem off Renji. He was still itching to connect his fist with his face again.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"Yes, you are man, listen I don't know what he did to tick you off, but you already got him!" Joey said trying to calm Atem down. Atem was still struggling, trying so hard to break free, but he felt something against his chest keeping him from going anywhere. Something so warm and familiar to him and he looked down to see that it was Tea, _his _Tea with her arms wrapped around him...crying.

"Atem, please honey just stop. Please, you've done enough...." Atem didn't want to see her like this. It did something to him whenever he saw Tea crying, like he should do everything in the world to make her smile. So, to grant her wish, Atem calmed down giving Yugi and Joey the sign that it was okay to let him go. Atem wrapped both of his arms around Tea keeping her safe.

"Man, what the hell did he do, Atem?" Joey asked. Atem glared at Renji who was now struggling to get up.

"That bastard...was kissing Tea." Yugi and Joey gasped and they both casted their own glares to the man in front of them. Vivian let out a fake gasp and glared, but her glare was directed at Tea.

"How could you just do that to Atem? You kissed another man? I thought you said you loved him!" Tea took a few deep breaths and slowly turned to Vivian with a menacing glare.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I **know** that none of this is a coincidence. You were behind all of this, weren't you?"

"Oh, how typical of a cheating spouse to blame it on someone else." That was the FINAL straw.

"CHEATING SPOUSE?! YOU were the one that set this up, Vivian! Admit it!" Tea was already upset from this man forcing himself on her and now she had to deal with the queen of the sneaks. Atem was also thinking the same thing Tea was saying about Vivian and Renji's sudden appearance. He had nothing else to say, he was going to let Tea handle her.

"Atem, don't listen to her, she is clearly trying to pin the blame on me to save herself. You don't need to be around this, just come with me and I'll take care of you." Tea walked forward until she was in front of Vivian's face.

"I am sick of you interfering with my family, I am sick of you scheming to try and break me and Atem apart and I am so SICK of you! I should have done this a long time ago!" With that said, Tea brought back her fist and punched Vivian so hard, that her nose was dripping blood. She punched her much harder than Katie did. Vivian didn't stay around because she was in so much pain, she hurried off to take care of her face and Renji limped away following her. Joey whistled after a long silence.

"Whoa Tea, remind me to never get on your bad side." Tea turned to Joey and let out a little smile, a little. Atem sighed and walked to the stables.

"I'm going to get Yuki, Kimika and Buyo. We are going to go home now." Yugi and Joey understood, it was a crazy afternoon and they could understand Atem wanting to be back home. When Atem gathered the twins and the puppy, everyone made their way to the car and after bidding Yugi, Joey and Tristan goodbye, Atem started the car and drove back home to the city.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was now growing dark and the Mutou family finally arrived at home. As they were driving, Tea noticed Atem was silent throughout the whole car ride and was worried on what he could have been thinking about. She, Atem and the twins all exited the car going inside the house. Tea had Buyo in her arms and she placed him down when they came inside. She then watched as Atem placed his keys in the bowl next to the door and walked slowly up the stairs. Looking down at her quiet children, Tea put on a smile to let them know everything was okay. She didn't want them to think that something was wrong.

"Hey, I'm a little hungry, how about we have pizza tonight?" she suggested. Yuki and Kimika both nodded excited that they were going to eat their favorite dinner. Tea would check on Atem later, she wanted to give him sometime to cool down from the fight today. When Tea ordered their favorite pizza and they all had their fill, including Buyo who was now finished with his dinner, she prepared Yuki and Kimka a bath to get them ready for bed. It was a very long day and she was feeling tired. Tea also felt like her fever was coming back, but she fought it long enough to make sure Yuki and Kimika were tucked in bed properly. She sat with them for a little longer to talk with them.

"So, did you both have fun today?" she asked. Kimika hopped on Yuki's bed to sit next to him as they talked to their mother.

"Yeah, is...Daddy okay, Mommy?" Yuki asked. Tea knew that one of them was going to ask that question sooner or later and it wasn't surprising that it was Yuki being the one to ask it. For being a 4-yr-old, he knew when something wasn't right. Giving a nod and patting his hair, Tea smiled at her son and daughter.

"He's okay, he just needs a little time alone right now. But I'll be sure to tell him you said goodnight, okay?" Yuki and Kimika nodded.

"Mommy, can you sing us to sleep?" Kimika asked. There were nights where Tea would sometimes sing to Yuki and Kimika whenever they had trouble sleeping. So, she agreed to sing a song for them.

"Of course, I think you both will like this one. My mom used to sing it to me when I was a little girl." Taking a deep breath, Tea began to sing to her children a beautiful melody.

_Butterfly, samayou yo chikatetsu wa meikyuu sa  
Habataite mo habataite mo mitsukaranai deguchi  
Someday, moshi kimi ni sonna hi ga otozuretara  
Omiodashite omoiodashite boku wa koko ni iru yo_

_Shiawase no imi wa tabun kokoro no kazu dake atte  
Dakedo sore ja oosuguite  
Miushinau bokura_

_Saa kurikaesu you na nichijou ga yukkuri mirai kaete yuku  
Aseru hodo karamitsuku yume to iu komo no ito  
Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara taiyou sae todoku darou  
Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misenagara _

Yuki and Kimika loved hearing the sound of their mother singing to them. It was always something that helped soothed them to sleep.

_Anyway, itsu no hi ka hito ha minna wakareyuku  
Sore demo ii sore demo ii kimi ni boku wa aeta  
Far away, hanarete mo shiawase wa inoreru yo  
Todokanakutemo todokanakutemo mo kimi no uta wo tsukurou_

_Umareta imi wa kitto  
Shini yuku toki kizukeru  
Dakedo sore ja ososugite  
Samayou yo bokura_

_Saa oshitsubusu you na genjitsu wa  
Kitto kimi wo kareu darou  
Kawareru kara kimi de aritsuzukeru no sa _

_Kimi wa koe karashi sakebu nara mikatsuki sae ochiru darou  
Tamerawazu yuku ga ii kasuka na hikari demo_

_Kurikaesu you na nichijou ga yukkuri mirai kaete yuku  
Aseru hodo karamitsu yume to iu kumo no ito  
Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara taiyou sae todoku darou  
Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misengara_

Tea finished her song and when she looked down, both Yuki and Kimika had fallen asleep. She kissed Yuki's forehead and tucked him in and she picked up Kimika to carry her to her own bed to sleep. Finding her panda, Tea tucked him in with Kimika and she kissed her forehead. She gave one more look before turning around and leaving the room now that they were resting peacefully. It was now time to check on Atem. Walking into their bedroom, she found him strumming on his guitar. The way the moon was shining on him made it look so mystical. He was playing his heart out. Every note he played touched her soul deeply. Atem stopped playing when he noticed her standing in the doorway. Placing his guitar at his side, he gestured for Tea to come inside which she was already doing. When she sat down, Atem took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, actually I was just about to ask you the same thing." Atem sighed.

"Yes, I'm alright..." Silence developed between them for a while and suddenly Atem stood up from the bed making Tea look up at him. She could see he was still upset from earlier and she waited to hear what he wanted to get off his chest.

"When I first saw him Tea, I knew he was trouble. When he was kissing you....I wanted to kill him. I just wanted to kill him for touching you." Atem turned around and made Tea stand up by taking both of her hands in his.

"No other man is allowed to touch you and kiss you like I can." Tea felt tears running down her face and with his thumb, Atem wiped them away.

"All I want is you Atem, you are the only man that I want. I felt sick when Renji kissed me because he wasn't you. That kiss wasn't from you and I tried so hard to push him away." By this time, Tea was crying in Atem's chest.

"Shhh, I know.....I know. I will make sure this never happens again, I don't care what I have to do." Atem was thinking about a certain woman who had just sent him over the danger level. It was only so much more that Atem will take. His thoughts were broken when he felt Tea's head being a little warm.

"You still have a fever, honey. Come on, let's get on to bed, this has been a very long day." Tea nodded feeling very tired, but before she moved to lay down, she tilted her head up so that her lips met with Atem's. Once they touched, she moaned now feeling complete. These were the only lips she wanted to taste, the only lips from the man that she loves so deeply. No other man can make her feel loved like the man standing in front of her; in his embrace, in his soul and in his heart she will forever stay, just like he will stay in her own heart.

**Another chapter finished everyone, let me know what you think of it and I will update more very soon. Also, please everyone, I don't want reviews that include comments like "Finally, an update" or "It's about time you updated." I know that it has been a while that I updated and I have apologized countless times. I just want your feedback on how you enjoyed that chapter, that's it. Okay, thanks for reading and again, I will update more soon.**


	12. Cherished Memories

**Back again with another chapter, I am very sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who have waited patiently:**

**Divintias**

**Living Legends**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**fantasia-49**

**Koragirl**

**dancers of the night**

**Alda MN**

**Tyrn**

**Rain On My Heart**

**takerschick**

**OkamiTobi**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins, Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?**

**Chapter 12**

Gray skies were formed the next morning indicating that there was now a huge thunderstorm outside. Blue eyes opened up to a dark bedroom and the sound of rain dripping against the window. Tea moaned tiredly feeling a little better than yesterday; from both her illness and the encounter from Vivian and the man she was with, Renji. It still bothered her that this man came on to her the way he did and Tea was relieved that Atem came inside to stop him in time...but from the way Atem was pounding Renji so brutally, it scared her to think what would have happened if Joey, Yugi and even herself didn't hold him back. It reminded her of the time when she and Atem were on their first date together, when Renku came and Atem was just full of rage from hearing the awful name Renku called Tea. This time, however, was much worse...Atem's eyes, his glare, his movements all spoke one thing: Kill. Tea understood Atem's anger, but she couldn't let him do something he would regret.

Tea took a glance at the clock and realized that it was much earlier than she thought it was. The red digital numbers said that it was 4:10 am and turning her head again, she continued to stare outside the window watching and listening to the rain fall. It was a calm and peaceful sound that would lull any soul to sleep, but the rain was making her think and reminisce more than putting her to sleep. The rain...it took her back to the night when she first met Atem and everything they have been through that brought them to this point right now. Even when she made the vow of never believing in love again, she had already felt something the moment their hands touched for the very first time. It scared her, but excited her all at the same time. She wanted to run, but embrace the feeling as much of it as she could.

She turned over to cuddle up next to Atem, wanting to feel the warmth of his arms around her as she continued to listen to the early downpour, but she noticed that Atem wasn't laying next to her. His side of the bed was empty and Tea sat up wondering where he went and if he was alright. She didn't have long to wonder since the bedroom door opened and in came her husband carrying the phone in his hand. When he placed it down on the table, their eyes locked with each other. Tea was relieved that Atem's eyes were more calmer than yesterday. She loved his eyes; that beautiful shade of amethyst...they always drew her to him and she could stare at these orbs of his for all eternity. Tea smiled softly and patted the bed for Atem to lay down next to her, sighing blissfully as she felt his warm, strong arms around her.

"Why are you up so early?" Atem asked as he kissed her forehead. With her hand, Tea started to glide it along Atem's firm chest up to his shoulder and back down again in a soothing massaging fashion knowing that this was one of the things that would calm him down and relax him, even if he was not angry.

"I could ask you the same thing...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep...for about an hour, I just stayed up watching you and making sure your fever was down. Then, it started raining and...I just couldn't relax so I made a few phone calls regarding the company, talking to Yugi for a while letting him know we were alright...and just thinking."

"Thinking?" Tea asked in a curious and confused voice. She wondered if it was about yesterday's unexpected mishap. She didn't want to say anything just yet because she wanted him to mention it first.

"Yes...thinking about our life together as a family. All of the memories we shared...the rain made me think back to the night we first met. Do you remember?" Atem asked as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Tea's arm. Tea took her hand from Atem's chest to bring it over her eyes. Atem thought there was something wrong with her and moved them both to sit up. "What is it....do you still have a fever?" He felt her head, but her fever was gone. So, when Atem gently brought Tea's hand down, he saw that she was holding back her tears and she was also smiling.

"No, it's just..." Tea stopped in mid-sentence so that she could wipe a tear that started to slide down her cheek. "...I was thinking about the same thing before you came in," she said with a cute, watery laugh that made Atem's heart flutter as if there were wings attached to it. Just watching her smile makes all of the anger he feels disappear. He still had a bit of rage from what happened when Renji tried to have his way with Tea. His mind was in a deep fog as he fought against that man. He was only focused on trying to get rid of the one who upset his wife and if Tea didn't stop him when she did, then Renji would be dead at this very moment.

Seeing the look on her face as she stopped him from breaking away from Yugi and Joey made him realize just how frightend she was...not from him, but what he _would _have done had he not calmed himself down and think through his actions. Also, he was thinking of the twins, he didn't want Yuki and Kimika to see their father fighting so brutally and he was glad that they were inside the stables while this was happening.

Atem took Tea back into his arms, holding her as they both propped up against the headboard, resting on their pillows and watched the heavy rainfall in a comfortable silence. No matter where they were, whether it was outside or right here in their bedroom, or even when they weren't in the same place together, whenever it rained, both Atem and Tea would just stare and remember the reason why they were together. As if the rain held a hypnotic force on them. Atem took his left hand and placed it on top of Tea's left hand smiling as he looked at both of their wedding rings. How they both shimmered, even in the the dark.

"I'm thinking of taking the day off," he replied softly. Tea turned from their joined hands to Atem's face with her eyes showing a bit of surprise, but also relief of him staying home with her.

"You are?" she asked.

Atem nodded. "Yeah, because of the thunderstorm today....but mainly I just wanted to be home, not thinking of or dealing with the public eye, the company or anything else that would set me off to a point where I can't control my anger," Atem then turned to meet Tea's eyes knowing all along that she was staring at him. Those big, beautiful ocean colored eyes of hers always made him feel so much better.

"Mm, okay...it is coming down hard. There's no pre-school for the kids today, I didn't want them going out in that weather anyway," With his right arm draped over Tea's shoulder, Atem ran his hand up and down her arm. He suddenly started to chuckle lightly causing Tea to look at him in curiosity and amusement as to what her husband was thinking about. "What are you laughing about?" she asked.

He shook his head and sighed deeply. "Oh nothing, just thinking about the day we first brought the twins home from the hospital," Tea giggled and cuddled up more into Atem's chest as she thought of that day too. She can still remember it so clearly and she closed her eyes to relive the moment in her head.

_Flashback_

_It has been a week since Tea gave birth to little Yuki and little Kimika. Atem was anxious to get his family out of the hospital so that he and Tea could get their twins adapted to their new home. Coming inside after the car ride, Tea opened the door sighing peacefully at the feeling of being home with Atem following behind her carrying Yuki and Kimika in their car seats. At the moment, the babies were sleeping away and have yet to open their little eyes. Closing the door softly, Tea walked around to get a good look at her babies, smiling and staring at their slumbering, tiny faces. _

_"Welcome home, my precious ones," she whispered. At the sound of their mother's voice, Yuki and Kimika both opened their eyes seeing her and also their father who was carrying them. They also let their curious eyes roam around the house causing Atem to chuckle._

_"I think they want us to give them a tour, honey," he said. Tea giggled agreeing with him. Atem was like a professional tour guide as he explained which room was which and what the purpose for the room was to the twins. After the first floor was taken care of, they all traveled upstairs where the tour continued. After being hospitalized for a week, Tea felt like she was getting a tour of their home herself. Going from room to room, they now ended up inside of the master bedroom._

_"And this is Mommy and Daddy's room, see that big bed right there? That's where you two were created," Tea gasped and hit Atem's arm very hard causing him to laugh out loud from his wife's brutal hitting._

_"Ateeem!" _

_"What, I mean it's the truth, right?"_

_Tea just shook her head while blushing fervently knowing that it was true and that her husband was right. So, gaining her composure, she shook off her blush, turned around and walked out of the room, but stopped first to turn back to Atem with a smirk that she picked up from him that he would have for her._

_"Fine, but when they get older and ask 'where do babies come from?' I will leave that question for _you_ to answer, my love. Well, come on now, we have one last room to show our little ones. We don't want to keep them waiting," she said and giggled leaving to go inside the nursery where the babies will be. _

_Atem stood behind and watched as Tea left out, feeling a little nervous after what she just said. He then looked down to the twins who were looking up at him oblivious to what went on between their parents just now. "Oh boy, why do I feel like she might be right?" he asked while walking out of the room to join Tea inside the nursery. Shaking off his thought of the possibility that he could be telling the twins about babies in the near future, Atem now presented Yuki and Kimika to their room._

_"And now the final room in the house, the nursery," Atem placed both of the car seats down on the large table and pushed back the handles to get a better look at them. Tea came over and kissed both of her children._

_"Daddy built this room especially for you two," Tea replied._

_"What do you think guys?" As soon as Atem asked this, Yuki and Kimika both let their eyes scan the whole room. Atem chuckled seeing the way they were moving their heads around and turned to Tea. "See honey, they're so excited, they're speechless," This caused Tea to laugh as she went to pick up Kimika while Atem picked up Yuki. Holding their daughter and watching Atem holding their son made Tea feel so elated and happy of her new family. When she went to see Renku last week at the prison, it was the closure she needed to finally move on with her life...and she was glad, because if she just ignored the call, Tea would not have been able to let her feelings out to Renku. She would not have been able to tell him how much he hurt her in their relationship, how he and Rachel hurt her and Atem, how much pain they caused...it all finally came out and he had no choice, but to listen. _

_That chapter in her life has ended and Tea is focusing on what was in front of her. The sounds of little crying broke her out of her thoughts and Tea looked to see Yuki and Kimika grabbing her and Atem's attention for something they wanted. Atem bounced Yuki a little in his arms getting him to calm down seeing Tea doing the same thing with Kimika._

_"Hmm, are these wet cries or hungry cries?" Atem asked smiling._

_"Well, since they were already changed before we left the hospital and they just woke up, I would have to say that these are hungry cries. I need to go get their bottles ready, do you think you can handle them until I get back?" Without even giving her a direct answer, Atem kissed Tea as she handed Kimika over in his arms._

_"You don't even have to ask, I have them," he said. Tea quickly went to grab the bottles, so while she was doing that, Atem worked on calming down his crying children. He went over to one of the two rocking chairs next to the window and sat down hoping the back and forth movement would quiet them down just a little. "Shhh...now, now kids, calm down," he whispered. His soothing voice was able to bring down the crying to little whines and eventually, peaceful silence. Their little eyes stared at up at Atem making him smile, proud to know that he is their father. Knowing that he was holding two treasures that were apart of him and Tea. _

_"You know...I never thought I would be sitting here holding the two of you right now. To tell you the truth, I never even expected to fall in love...but when I met your mother, it was as if an angel was sent to me. Mommy didn't expect it either, in fact, she was hurt by someone very much," Yuki and Kimika both blinked their eyes as if they could understand what Atem was saying to them. Atem just continued rocking in the chair. "You guys don't need to know that, it's all over now...your Mommy and I got married, and we have you two now." As Atem was talking to the twins, Tea came back with their bottles, but she stopped to listen at the door. Smiling from the scene she was watching._

_"I may not be the perfect dad to you...and I might make some mistakes, but just know that no matter what, I will always love you and protect you," Atem leaned over to kiss Yuki's forehead, "My little warrior," then he turned to Kimika to give her a kiss, "and my little angel...two more reasons for me to wake up every morning," Atem just stared at the twins when he felt Tea's hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found her smiling beautifully to him...just the way she looked on their wedding day. "Hey, how long were you standing there?" he asked. Tea giggled and kissed his cheek._

_"Long enough to hear your first heartfelt talk you had with the kids," she said while taking Yuki in her arms and giving one of the bottles to Atem for him to feed Kimika. She then sat in the other rocking chair beside Atem and fed Yuki's bottle to him. "You may say that might not be the perfect dad, but you are already a wonderful father," she said. Atem looked up from his daughter to his wife and softly smiled._

_"Coming from the world's greatest mother, that means a lot," Once feeding time was over for the twins, Atem and Tea settled the babies down into their new cribs smiling and watching as they both fell fast asleep. "What do you think they're dreaming about?" Tea leaned against Atem's chest thinking about his question._

_"Hmm, I don't know. My mother always told me that when babies smile in their sleep, it means that they are dreaming of angels. Maybe...maybe both of our parents are visiting their dreams, do you think so?" Atem could feel himself getting a little emotional from what Tea said. He never thought of it, but maybe...just maybe his parents along with Tea's were looking down on their grandchildren and also visiting them in their dreams. It's a possibility that they could be there right now. Atem embraced Tea without taking his eyes off of their sleeping children as a small tear managed to escape his eye._

_"Yes...I do."_

_End Flashback_

"To this day, I still think our parents visit the kids' dreams...sometimes Yuki would ask me what my father was like and if he was anything like him. I would say, 'Son...your grandfather was a gentle, strong and kind man who put others before himself...and you know something? I think part of his spirit rests within you.' My parents....I know they would have loved Yuki and Kimika, especially my mother. I see her sometimes in Kimika, that bubbly spirit she always held for me and Yugi," Atem was speaking with this faraway look in his eyes.

Tea knew exactly how he was feeling because she could see her parents in her children too. So, she could see where he was coming from. The room was silent again, both still thinking back to all of their past memories together with the twins. From the moment they said their first word, to when they took their first steps and even from when they petted their first horse. They both talked until the first rays of the sun started to appear in the sky.

Checking the clock on the night table again, Tea noticed that it was five after six and that Atem was now fast asleep on her chest. She started stroking his golden bangs down to his cheek and over to his lips. It was then that she noticed something from the corner of his eye, something that was giving a off a little glimmer from the light shining in the room. Taking her hand, Tea wiped it away only to realize that her finger was wet and she knew; it was a tear that was leaking out of his eye. She then noticed another one starting to form and this time, the tear rolled down his cheek.

_'He's crying...in his sleep?' _she thought as she wiped his tear away. She wondered what it was that he could be dreaming about...and then if hit her. What if he was dreaming about his parents? He did have a glint of sadness in his eyes from their conversation and as they continued talking, the more it was noticed. Tea kept Atem in her arms and even though he was sleeping, he knew that she was comforting him with her warm embrace from the way he was holding her. With one more kiss, Tea closed her eyes as the morning breeze lulled her to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy, Mommy! How about this one?!" It was a few days later, the day of Yuki and Kimika's fifth birthday. Since they woke up this morning, the twins have been feeling excited for this day to come. Tea was sitting on her daughter's bed and watched as Kimika showed her the pretty dress she wanted to wear. Kimika insisted on picking out her own clothes and Tea thought to herself on how fast her children were growing up. Kimika was wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a bright yellow sash along the waist area. The dress was decorated with glittering butterflies so when Kimika twirled around, it would looked as if the butterflies will come to life.

"Oh sweetie, you look so pretty in this dress," she said. Kimika giggled and ran over to hug her mother so tightly, happily knowing that her choice of what to wear was perfect. Tea laughed seeing her daughter's excitement, but she had yet to find her son. So, just when she was about to call his name, Yuki came inside with a sullen look and a little pout on his face as he sat down on his bed without saying a word. While Kimika was picking out her shoes, Tea walked over to see what was the matter with her little warrior.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Yuki looked up at his mother as his face turned into a frown.

"Mom, do I really have to dress up? I want to be able to play with my friends today and I can't do that in yucky, dress clothes." Tea giggled and kissed her son's forehead. She knew how much Yuki hated dressing in formal clothing, especially when there is no need for it. He was just like Atem when he had to dress in his suits for work. Kimika came out from finding her shoes to run up to her brother.

"Yuki, if you dress up, then you will look pretty too," she said with a cute little smile. Yuki's eyes were so wide, he could not believe what his sister just said to him. Pretty? Has she gone crazy?

"Boys are **NOT** pretty! We are tough!" He said while folding his arms and turning away with a tough-guy look.

Tea ruffled his hair a little to get him to feel better and she was successful in bringing a smile on his face. "Yuki, you don't have to dress fancy if you don't want to. Kimika just wanted to dress nice today, you can choose whatever you want to wear," she said making Yuki feel so relieved that he didn't have to wear stuffy clothes.

He gave his mother a big hug and smiled, "Thanks Mom!" He scurried over to find the perfect and comfortable thing to wear for the party that will be taking place this afternoon. As Yuki was doing this, Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklaces that she made from the seashells she found the day her, Atem and the twins left from the beach house that weekend. They were both wrapped in small square boxes. Kimika's gift was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Yuki's gift was wrapped in blue with a silver ribbon. She had been waiting for the perfect time to give it to Yuki and Kimika. When she noticed Yuki was finished dressing, she giggled seeing his smile. He was wearing black cargo pants and a blue shirt. He looked as if he was going on an adventure and wouldn't be back until dinner time.

Tea gestured for the twins to come over seeing their curious faces to what she had for them. "How would you both like one of your gifts now?" They gasped as Tea showed them the presents in her hands. Reaching out to take their gift, Yuki and Kimika opened them at the same time. Surprised expressions appeared on their faces as they stared at their necklace.

"Oooo...it's so shiny," Kimika said picking up her pink cone-shaped seashell.

Yuki stared at his gift in utter amazement. It was one of the coolest things he has ever seen. He also took out his necklace, feeling the smooth texture of his orange colored shell. Tea helped them both to put on their gift. "I want you both to cherish your necklace, they're not just seashells, they are what describes your personalities and that is what makes them special....Happy Birthday, my loves," Kimika and Yuki giggled and hugged Tea tightly; thanking her and promising her that they will always take care of their present.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_"So, I heard from a reliable source that you were fighting with that guy from the ranch," _Atem was in his study room talking on the phone with Kaiba who called a few minutes ago as he was finishing up the last of his documents.

"Yes, and I suppose that reliable source happened to be my brother?" he asked knowing the answer already.

Kaiba made a small 'hn' noise confirming that Atem was correct in his assumption. _"I was making a call out for Mokuba, seeing that he wanted to visit again and I reserved a horse for him and a friend of his. Yugi told me that you almost killed that guy...too bad I missed the action," _he said. Atem sighed while rubbing his eyes and reliving what happened a few days ago. It was certainly still bothering him that this joker had the gall and the nerve to touch his wife.

"I don't want to talk about it, just thinking about that man makes me want to kill him," Kaiba was hearing the frustrated, angry tone in his voice from what Atem had to deal with that day at the ranch.

_"Hn...now you see why I'm not in a relationship. Too much to handle, too many emotions clouding your mind," _he said.

Atem rolled his eyes; of course he would say that, he never even _seen _Kaiba with a special lady on his arm. He wouldn't understand the feeling until he had the one special person that brought him happiness. He picked up a picture of him and Tea off his desk and stared at it with serene eyes. "When you're in love, you would do absolutely anything in your power to protect the one that gives you a meaning to live. I'm not going to let anyone take away or ruin what Tea and I share," he said placing the picture back down.

_"You and your _'feelings'_...so, how is she doing?"_

"Tea's doing just fine, she's getting much better from her illness. She's with Yuki and Kimika right now, we're planning a little gathering for the twins' birthday today. Why don't you and Mokuba come by? I'm sure the kids would like it if you both came.

_"And be aroung screaming, little children with sticky hands? No, thank-you."_

"It's not going to be like that, it's just family and close friends, Yuki and Kimika are inviting a few of their little friends. Come on, step out from behind that laptop and have some fun for a few hours," Kaiba was silent for a few moments until he finally answered.

_"Is the mutt going to be there?" _Atem rolled his eyes knowing where this was going.

"He is..."

_"Hm, well in that case, reserve a spot for me and Mokuba. My fun will come out of ticking off Wheeler," _After saying a few more words, they both said goodbye and hung up. Atem sighed and leaned back into his chair to rest his eyes. Why was every conversation he had with Kaiba so complicated? Did they even call themselves friends? Well, even though Kaiba was his rival, he _did _see Kaiba as one of his friends, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

Atem's eyes opened hearing muffled running that was getting louder coming inside of his study. He chuckled seeing the bright, smiling faces of the birthday boy and girl running up to him with the object of his affection coming in behind them. He picked them both up and sat them on his legs.

"Daddy, look at what Mommy gave us," Kimika said as she and Yuki showed Atem the necklaces Tea gave them.

"Wow, they look amazing, kids...and my little angel, you look absolutely beautiful," Kimika giggled and kissed her father. Atem then turned to Yuki seeing what he was wearing and he ruffled his hair a bit.

"Son, you look like you're ready for an adventure, tell me when you're ready to go and I'll join the mission with you," Yuki nodded and hugged him. Tea came over to sit on the edge of the desk smiling at her family.

Yuki looked from Atem to Tea and back again wondering about one thing, "Is it time for the party yet?"

"Not yet, we still have about three hours to go," Tea said. Kimika and Yuki were still a little sketchy when it came to telling time.

"How long is that?" Kimika asked.

"A six episode, mini-marathon of 'SpongeBob Squarepants'," Atem said making Tea laugh out loud. The twins just sighed deeply and buried into their father's chest where you can hear their muffled voices.

"We'll never make it," they both replied.

Atem chuckled and patted their heads to make them feel a little better, "Hey, don't worry, I know it seems like it's taking forever, but three hours will fly by before you know it. Why don't we start getting everything ready, huh? Can't have a party without supplies," The twins agreed and jumped off of Atem to head downstairs and wait for their parents.

This left the two lovebirds alone for a few minutes. Atem sat back in his chair as Tea slid in front of him on the desk, but he didn't like how far she was from him. Tea saw the look he was giving to her and knew he wanted that close, intimate contact with her. So, taking his hand, Atem pulled Tea into his lap and making her laugh again. He then brought her down so that their lips met as if they were moving in a slow, passionate dance. They knew that once the party started, it would be a rare time before they had some private love time. So, they took in all they could to hold them over.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was now almost time for the party to start. Katie, Koji and Alicia came over early to help out and even little Buyo offered his assistance. He was awarded with so many treats, but he didn't eat them right away...he hid them in special places for later. Joey, Yugi and Tristan came over next carrying a bag full of presents for the twins. They were jumping up and down so much, Atem and Tea thought they had snuck a little taste of their cake. It was then that Kaiba and Mokuba came and the twins were happy to see them. Right now they were all gathered in the sitting room. They party was going to be outside where Atem and Tea had their wedding.

Yuki, Kimika, Alicia and Mokuba all came from the kitchen to see everyone getting ready for the celebration. "Is it time now? Is it, is it?!" Kimika asked.

"Not yet, we still have to wait for your little friends to get here," Tea said.

"They're taking too long!" Yuki exclaimed causing an uproar of laughter to fill the room.

Atem picked up the twins and sat them down on together on the empty sofa. "Don't worry, it's almost time before they come. Right now, your mom and I need some photos of you guys to fill the family album. So, give me your best smile," Atem held up his digital camera and gestured for Yuki and Kimika to pose and smile. Yuki gave a silly little face while Kimika gave a pretty smile as Atem took their picture. He even got some with the family and one special photo with him and Tea together with them. After that was finished, Atem connected the camera to the printer and waited until the pictures were developed.

There was only an hour to go before the party started, so everyone sat around and talked for a bit to pass the time. Yuki and Kimika still sat on the sofa with their parents sitting on the end; Atem next to Kimika and Tea next to Yuki with the twins sitting in the middle. Katie and Koji were sitting in the loveseat, Yugi was in one of the chairs, Kaiba was against the wall with his arms crossed, Tristan in the other chair, and Joey, Alicia and Mokuba sat on the floor.

"So, how does it feel to turn five today, guys?" Tristan asked.

Yuki and Kimika both looked at each other and laughed. "It feels AWESOME!" they both screamed.

Joey shook his head and laughed thinking about something that happened a while back to when the twins were little babies. He can still remember it like it was yesterday, "Hey Tristan, remember when we first babysat for them? I think they were a year old then, Alicia was with us too," he said. Tristan nodded thinking back to that day.

"Oh yeah, I do remember...and I still have nightmares about it too," he said while everyone laughed again.

_Flashback_

_It was a Saturday afternoon and Joey and Tristan were watching the babies for a few hours. They wanted to give Atem and Tea a break so they insisted that the two go out for a romantic, outdoor picnic and didn't expect them back until tonight. It took a bit of coaxing to get them out since this will be the first time they would be away from their babies, but Joey and Tristan reassured them that they would be alright. Katie came by to check on them, but she had a quick errand to take care of and the guys offered to watch Alicia as well._

_Joey and Tristan were handling everything perfectly. They were playing a game with four year old, Alicia when suddenly, one of the babies started crying and they both ran into the nursery to figure out what could be the matter. Going over near the cribs, they both found that the crying was coming from Kimika. Yuki was awake, but he wasn't crying like his sister was. After trying everything they can think of to stop her from crying, there was only one thing left to check._

_"You know, what if she needs to be....changed?" Tristan asked. _

_Joey's eyes were popped open and he pushed Tristan closer to the baby. "Well, check it out," he said. _

_"Why do I have to check? You check!" _

_"Because you're more closer to crib, Einstein!" Tristan couldn't argue with him there. So, he slowly inched his hand down into the crib and checked Kimika's diaper. He felt that it was definitely a warm feeling from it._

_"Uh...yeah...she needs a change," he said awkwardly. "Now, what do we do?" Joey moved closer and picked up Kimika by her arms._

_"Well, I'll take one end and you take the other," he said while Tristan took a hold of her legs and they both hurried downstairs to change Kimika. "Okay, okay, watch your step! Step one, step two, step one, step two, step one, step two, step one, step two!" As Tristan and Joey were going into the kitchen, Alicia looked up from the game and said to herself while following them._

_"Showtime!" she ran into the kitchen and found them near the counter._

_"Okay, we have to set her down," Tristan said. _

_Joey looked around the kitchen until he found a big empty pot in the cabinet. He grabbed it and placed it in front of Tristan. "Place her inside there," Kimika was now sitting in one of the bar stools watching what her two babysitters were going to do to her baby cousin._

_"Are you guys going to cook Kimika?" she asked in a cute little voice._

_"Nah, we're changing her diaper," Tristan explained. _

_Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked at them both like they were weird. "Oh, then how do you roast a turkey?" _

_Joey raised an eyebrow of his own as he looked at the little girl. "Alicia, Tristan and I are busy. Tristan, strip her," Taking a hold of the diaper, Tristan removed it from Kimika's bottom. The only thing he couldn't figure out was where to place the disposed diaper. So, he found a container on the counter and placed it inside, sealing it with a lid. Joey seen what he just did and nodded at him._

_"Great idea, Tristan, keep it fresh," he said sarcastically. _

_"Okay, now what?" _

_"Well, we have to clean her bottom...with what if I may ask?" Joey searched around until he turned to the sink getting an idea. He took the sprinkler connected to the sink and switched it to spray. "Alright Tristan, hold her up while I sprinkle her," Tristan took Kimika out of the pot and held her as he waited for Joey to get ready. Alicia was just shaking her head not believing what she was seeing._

_"WHOA, you're missing, you're MISSING!" Tristan said. Joey had aimed the sprinkler the wrong way and he turned down the water to a low pressure, "Right, gently, gently..." Joey gently sprinkled drops of water onto Kimika's little bum-bum. After her bottom was cleaned, Joey turned off the water._

_"Okay, now we have to dry her, let's use this little fan," Joey grabbed the portable fan and aimed it at Kimika's bottom. Alicia slapped her hand on her forehead. Then, when she was dry, Tristan looked around for an extra diaper, but couldn't find one so he and Joey used the next best thing._

_"Hey Joey, how about we use paper towels? Twice the absorption," Joey grinned and nodded._

_"Love how you think, buddy," He grabbed the roll of paper towels and used it to spin it around Kimika's bottom like a diaper. It was then that they sighed in relief and placed her down on the counter. "Well, we did it! What do you think, Alicia? Pretty good job, huh?" _

_Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "If you say so," she replied as she walked out of the kitchen. Joey and Tristan wondered what made her leave like that._

_"Was it something I said?" Joey asked._

_End Flashback_

Yuki shook his head in disbelief, "You guys were dumb," he said.

"You put my baby in a POT?!" Tea asked in utter shock.

Atem crossed his arms and shook his head while he was in deep thought. "And I was wondering what happened when we came back from our date," he said. Joey and Tristan were laughing nervously from the way Atem was sitting, as if he was going to jump out from his seat and chase those two around the house. Kaiba smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Wheeler, this just proves how much of an idiot you are," Joey growled and was about to go toe to toe with Kaiba had Tristan had not been holding him back.

"What did you say, rich boy? Let's see _YOU _try to change a diaper, then we'll see who an idiot is!" Joey wanted so badly to just hit him one time, only one time and he would be satisfied for the rest of his life, but he did have Yuki and Kimika to think about seeing that this was they're birthday party. So, for them, he calmed down and sat back down in his seat.

Yugi also shook his head thinking to himself how things have not changed. Joey and Kaiba always seem to go at each other for no reason at all.

Katie was also in a disbelief, "I knew it...I KNEW I should have stayed around that day. My womanly instincts told me that something was going on and that I had to hurry and get back before you guys did something else, crazy.....like put a little baby in a pot and wrapping her in a makeshift diaper made out of paper towels," Koji was laughing so hard from how his wife was explaining the situation and soon everyone was laughing from the story. It soon turned into more stories of the kids and the happy times they all had together.

They talked for a long while until they heard the doorbell ringing. Atem stood up from his seat and went to answer to see four small children; two boys and two girls that lived in the neighborhood and he gladly invited them inside. Yuki and Kimika were excited to see them all, the children already knew Alicia, but they were introduced to Mokuba. Katie was ready for the fun to begin to she gestured for everyone to come outside so the party could begin.

Tea watched as everyone disappeared outside and turned around to see Atem coming over to her. She met him halfway so that her arms could snake around his waist, smiling as she felt his arms holding with so much affection.

"Our children are so happy," Tea whispered into his chest.

Atem took one of his hands to lift up Tea's chin so that their eyes could meet, "Are you happy?" he asked. Tea smiled and nodded not needing to explain how much because she knew that Atem knows how she feels. "Then, I'm happy...my happiness comes from you and our family. Nothing or no _one_ will ever stand in the way of that, " he said with so much emotion in his voice. Tea reached up and kissed him feeling tears streaming down her face. She _is _happy, on top of the world if she had to explain it in detail, and it was all because of this wonderful man standing in front of her.

Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell again. Atem reluctantly pulled away from Tea's sweet lips to go answer the door, but he pulled Tea along with him getting a giggle out of her. When he opened the door, the smile from his and Tea's face disappeared from seeing who was standing at their doorstep.

It was....Vivian.

**A cliffhanger? Did I plan to make a cliffhanger? Wow, I totally didn't see that coming, and I'm the one who is writing the story. Anyway let me know your thoughts on the chapter and please readers, I would like to have detailed reviews. I'm not accepting short reviews anymore, I want to know what parts interested you. What was your favorite part and why? What made you laugh, anything you want to write in your reviews, okay? I will update more as soon as I can, Teardrop Lotus signing off.**


	13. Third Time's A Charm?

**A/N: **Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. Again, I am very sorry for keeping you waiting. I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter, but I think I have the ideas planned out now. Thanks again to the following:

Mistress Ahiru  
dancers of the night  
Atem's Sister Atea  
Tears Of Us All  
fantasia-49  
takerschick  
StraightedgeShadow  
Koragirl  
Atem-Tea love 4ever  
Alda MN**  
**OceanMemories19  
Divinitas  
Kender20  
Fallen Angels of Love  
EarthGuardian

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary: **Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins, Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?

_Recap:_

_Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell again. Atem reluctantly pulled away from Tea's sweet lips to go answer the door, but he pulled Tea along with him getting a giggle out of her. When he opened the door, the smile from his and Tea's face disappeared from seeing who was standing at their doorstep._

_It was...Vivian._

**Chapter 13**

They couldn't believe it, the woman that caused so much trouble in trying to keep them apart, was standing here right in front of their home. Atem thought that his anger couldn't get any more higher than it was already. How can Vivian just show up on his doorstep after everything she's done? If it wasn't for Tea's hand holding his, he would have lost control. And that wasn't just an understatement, Atem _really _would have lost control. So, he just kept his hand within Tea's. It was amazing how this small comfort was having such a huge affect on him, and he was grateful..._so _grateful for Tea.

His glare was the only thing that would make someone see his anger. "Why are you here, Vivian?"

She looked at him, bearing a expression of sadness and shame from how Tea could pick up. Though, it could be just another one of her schemes, waiting for a chance to be triggered. "I know that it's out of line for me even _being _here, but I heard that it was Yuki and Kimika's birthday. So, I wanted to give them this." she said holding up a large bag in her hand.

Atem wasn't planning on taking the bag, he just thought about the recent incidents that all led to this woman standing in front of him. All of the hurt she has brought to his family, mainly his wife. He was just about to slam the door in her face, had it not been for two little children coming up on his front lawn. One was a boy and the other was a girl. He quickly put on a gentle smile for them, knowing that Yuki and Kimika were expecting their arrival. "Hey kids, what are you doing here?" he asked pretending not to know.

The small children laughed since they knew Atem was joking. "We are here for the birthday party, Mr. Atem! You are so silly." the little girl said. Atem chuckled from their amusement, he adored children so much and enjoyed showing his carefree side when it came to them.

He stooped down in front of them, giving both a playful wink and a head gesture towards the back of the house. "You know? I did happen to see a few balloons floating around somewhere. You guys think you can find them?" They both nodded excitingly and they quickly went inside to find their friends. Tea was about to follow the kids, but she didn't want to leave Atem alone with Vivian. She trusted Atem, there was no question about that...it was _Vivian _that she did not trust. The whole reason was because of Atem's anger. She didn't want Vivian saying anything that will provoke him, and by being here, she's doing just that.

Her eyes met with his, Tea didn't realize that Atem was staring at her; which was why he was walking towards her. She guessed that he could tell that she didn't want to leave, and he took her hands into his, placing a kiss onto both. Somehow, by Atem doing that little gesture, made a little of her worries disappear. "I'll join you in just a minute," he said while gliding one of his hands through her hair, "I just need to show our _uninvited _guest to the door."

"Okay...just take your time, honey. I know there's probably some things you want to get off your chest anyway."

"You better believe it, but as soon as this is dealt with, we won't have to worry about anymore unexpected interruptions. I'm not going to let her ruin anything else." With that said, Atem placed a kiss onto Tea's lips, which was his way of telling her not to worry. It always made Tea feel better. She gave him a smile and went out to where the others were.

The loving expression that he held for his wife, changed into an ice, cold glare for the woman who had the nerve to show up at his home. He wanted, so much, to just literally throw her out on the curb, but he waited to see what her _real _reason was for being here.

Vivian didn't seem to be fazed by his glare, seeing as how she was used to him always looking at her like that. All she did was smile and present Atem with the bag that was in her hand. "Uh, this is for Yuki and Kimika, I really hope they enjoy it. It's a little doll inside for Kimika and a video game for Yuki. Heh, can you believe it? I actually went inside a store with a whole bunch of noisy kids. _Me_, Vivian Wong, of _all_ people. Who would've thought, right? I guess...when you want to do something for someone you care about, you do just about anything."she said in a somewhat sincere voice.

The bag was still held out for Atem to take, but he wasn't making any attempts to accept it. Why accept something from a woman who doesn't know when to keep her distance? It was like every warning that was given to her was not computing into her brain. Another reason he wasn't accepting it, was because for all he knew, there could be something else in that bag that would cause more harm. "What's _really_ in that bag, Vivian? You expect me to just take something from you, knowing what you're capable of?"

"Please, Atem...it's not like that this time. I just, I wanted the twins to have this. You don't even have to tell them it's from me, knowing that it makes them happy is all that matters. Just...take it, please. I promise, it's not another scheme." Atem sighed in annoyance and just took the bag from Vivian. He would make sure it was _absolutely _safe before he gave it to the kids. He placed down on the empty chair next to him, without breaking his glare.

"If there isn't anything else-" Atem was making his way to the door to escort her out.

Vivian quickly cut him off, which caused him to stop and turn. "Wait...there is actually, I was hoping if I could talk to you."

* * *

Tea followed the laughing children outside to where everyone was entertaining Kimika and Yuki. She was wondering what brought Vivian here of all times. She didn't know the reason, but with the look on her face, she looked as if she was here to make amends. Though, it could be just another ploy to get closer to Atem again. She wanted to be in there with him, but Tea felt that it was better if Atem did this alone.

She must have been standing there for a long time, because she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder. Tea realized that it was Katie who was trying to get her attention. "Hey, you all right? I have been calling you for three minutes now and you didn't answer." she said.

Tea just smiled, making Katie believe that she was just fine. "Yeah, sorry I didn't respond. Just trying to figure out if I should send the cake out now or let the kids open their presents. Or do you think that's too early?" As she was talking, Tea was occupying herself by twirling a spoon that was laying on the counter around in her hand.

Katie was not all too convinced that Tea was fine. In fact, she had a feeling that there was something troubling her. "Tea, I am a wife and a mother, so I have knack at knowing if Koji and Alicia are bothered about something. And right now, something is _definitely_ bothering you." she explained.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, not only do I see that you're worried, but you are also tensed. Plus...the way you are trying to bend that spoon is a dead give away." Tea quickly looked at the spoon that was slightly bent, not even realizing it was in her hand to begin with. Placing it down, she leaned forward on her elbows with her hands covering her face. She was suppose to be making this time special for her children, yet here she was, worrying about was happening in the next room. She knew she trusted Atem; _deeply _trusted him, but knowing that he was alone with the woman who broke his heart and tried to hurt her family was making it hard to stand.

"Vivian is here."

Katie scoffed, angry from what she just heard. "I guess this woman wants to have her funeral planned early, just what the hell is she doing here?"

"She wanted to drop off something for the kids, but I have a feeling that she's here for another reason. Atem is out there -"

"Wait, Atem is with her? Alone? You actually left Vivian alone with your husband? Tea, you know what she is capable of! No way am I going to stand by, and let another one of those twisted ideas of hers come true. I'm going in there." Katie was making her way into the living room, but Tea stopped her before she could even step through the doorway.

"Katie, no...Atem wants to deal with this on his own, and I'm giving him this request. There is a lot of things that he wants to say to Vivian, to make her understand that he's moved on." she logically explained.

Katie sighed, knowing that Tea was right about this, but she still didn't like the idea of Vivian being alone with Atem. She hated seeing Tea so miserable because of this woman. "But what if whatever Atem says to her _still _doesn't get through that hollow mind of hers? What if she tries something else?"

"She won't, because Atem will not let her. No matter what she does, Atem knows that it won't work on him. And plus...I trust Atem, with all my heart and soul, I trust him." Tea knew what Vivian could do, and yes, it bothered her...but she was willing to allow her husband to handle it.

Katie pulled her into a hug, not realizing how much Tea needed one right now. She was thankful to have Katie as a friend. "You are one selfless, understanding woman, Tea. I don't think I could do what you're doing if I was in your position. If there was a woman trying to come between Koji and I...well, you know how I am. She wouldn't stand a chance against me." They both laughed, knowing just how tough Katie could be when it came to situations like this. "So, are you okay?" she asked.

To her surprise, Tea smiled...not a fake one, but a _real _one. "Yeah, I'm just fine. After all, I have to be, right? For the kids and for Atem. I don't know how he's going to be when he finishes his talk with Vivian, but it's my job to comfort him when the time comes. In the meantime, how about we go and see how the party is holding up without us?"

Katie giggled, "You bet, actually I think we need to get out there anyway. Joey offered to entertain the kids, but I think he bit off more than he could chew." In the distance, you could hear Joey screaming and Tristan laughing his head off.

Tea laughed and waved off to Katie, "You go on ahead, I just have grab something and I'll meet back out to help you." she said. Giving a quick reply, Katie hurried outside to relieve Joey of his time with the kids. Tea was alone once again, as her mind went back to her previous thoughts. It's only been about ten minutes since she left Atem alone with Vivian, and she was starting to wonder if he was doing okay.

She went into the hallway where her purse was sitting on a small table, and as she reached for it, Tea her voices coming from the living room. She knew who they belonged to, but to what they were talking about was a mystery to her. Tea didn't like to eavesdrop; in fact, it was the last thing she would ever do...but something would not make her leave. She moved a little closer until she was able to hear the conversation, but kept herself hidden enough to not be seen.

* * *

"Vivian, you and I have nothing to discuss, so just go."

"It will only take a second, please Atem...just hear me out." As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, she saw that Atem was reaching for the door again. She couldn't let him, knowing that this would be her only chance at being alone with Atem. So, Vivian took his arm before his hand touched the doorknob. "I know that you can spare _at least _five minutes. Could you please do that for me?"

Atem sighed, feeling himself becoming frustrated with Vivian's stalling. All he wanted was to make her leave, but the woman was persistent on making it difficult. "Five minutes? After everything you have put me and my family through, you expect me to just give you five minutes of my time? Give me one good reason why I should, Vivian."

"I'm trying to make amends with you, Atem...I know everything I did to you and Tea was wrong, so that's why I wanted to apologize." she said in a sincere voice.

Atem, however, just scoffed and folded his arms. "Another plea of an apology? Look, I'm tired of these games, Vivian."

"It's not a game! Why can't you see that?" she asked with a look of desperation. Atem remained silent, and Vivian knew that he wasn't going to answer that question with a response. This gave her a chance to really explain herself to him. "You still haven't gotten over it, have you? You know, I do realize how much I hurt you, Atem. I have been thinking about it for years...I let go of a wonderful man because of my drive to become successful, and that's why I came back. Though...I didn't expect you to move on with someone else."

"Did you think I was going to wait for you? Did you think there was another chance for us? **You **messed that up, Vivian." Atem replied.

"I know, and I am so, so sorry for what I've done to you, Atem. I wish there was a way that I could take it all back."

Atem shook his head. "You can't, Vivian...what's done is done, I have moved on with my life and I couldn't be happier. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my family." He turned back to the door again so that Vivian could leave.

Vivian wasn't finished, there was still one thing that needed to be said. "What if you and Tea never met?" This caused Atem to stop against the door, his hand slightly touching the knob. Why did Vivian ask that question? Just what was she gaining from this by bringing that up? "What if I came back before you even knew that Tea ever _existed_...would you have considered giving us another chance?" she asked.

That question bothered Atem, he couldn't imagine how his life would have been without Tea. But...just what exactly _would _have happened had Vivian came back before he and Tea met each other? What would have been his choices then, and how would he have dealt with them? No, he refused to think about this. "You need to leave...now, Vivian." The door opened, but was quickly shut closed by Vivian, who suddenly came up behind Atem; refusing to let this conversation end.

"You can't answer me, can you? Because you know the the next words you said would have confirmed everything." She moved herself so that she was facing Atem, while her back was against the door. "Deny it and say you despise me all you like, Atem...but deep down, there will always be feelings you have for me that you can't let go. And as selfish as it sounds, or even crazy, it was why I did the things I did. Why I tried to get you to make you love me again. You know that saying, "_love makes you do crazy things_"...and I do love you, Atem." Fast as lightning, Vivian took both of Atem's hands before he had time to react. "I would do _anything_ for you to tell me the same thing, for you to see how much we both belong together." she said.

Atem could see the deep desperation in her eyes, waiting for him to tell her the words she has been wanting to hear. But Vivian was blind and forgetting the fact that she betrayed him in the past, and that he was happily married to Tea. How much his life has changed for the better because of her.

He broke out of his thoughts just in time to see Vivian leaning up to trying to kiss him, and he quickly grasped her shoulders to stop her. "I have told you countless times, Vivian...it is over between us. There is nothing you can say or do that will change it."

"Why are you fighting this? You feel it, I know you do...just let it happen." She took another chance to try and kiss Atem again, but was pushed back once more.

"Damn it, what the hell do I have to do to make you see that I am married, Vivian? Stop doing this!" Atem was now beyond the breaking point of frustration. Having to constantly repeat himself to a person was something he did NOT enjoy doing. "For the final time, you need to leave my house." He said it in a tone that was _asking_ for Vivian to even dare not to listen, which seemed to have worked since she backed off like he told her.

"I'm sorry...guess there really is nothing left between us. Well, I had to know...so, I wish you a wonderful life with Tea and your family."

With that said, Vivian walked out the door, leaving Atem with a perplexed expression. Usually, she would have a trick or something outrageous up her sleeve. Instead, she just tried to get him to admit to something that was far from the truth, something that would never happen again. But Atem was not going to worry about it, he was glad that Vivian finally realized where they stood with each other.

When he turned away from the door after closing it, his eyes met with Tea's; who had came out from where she stood against the wall. It was a surprise to see her there, since he didn't know if she was there the whole time or not. Judging by the way her eyes looked, Atem had to guess that she was there a while. He knew that he and Tea both had a lot to talk about tonight; a very _serious_ talk.

* * *

Vivian lingered at the door, wanting so badly to go back inside and make Atem understand just how much he meant to her. She, however, caught herself. She had to focus on something far more important. Taking out her cell phone, Vivian punched in the numbers of someone who became a reliable source to her. He came through for her before and this time would be no different.

_"I was expecting your call."_ the unknown, _sinister_ voice said.

Vivian smirked, "I'm sure you were. So, I don't have to ask if my package arrived now, do I?"

_"As you requested, Ms. Wong. It is ready to be picked up anytime at your convenience. Shall I be expecting you?" _he asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you shall, you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

_"In that case, I'll be waiting. And to make it a pleasant visit, I'll have your favorite drink prepared before you arrive."_

She let out a series of giggles as she made her way to the limo that was now pulling up in front of her. "Oh, you spoil me too much. Honestly, I feel like a little girl on Christmas...getting _everything _she wants."

_"Anything for my most favorite customer. I will see you very soon, Vivian." _That gave Vivian the cue to hang up. She never felt so anxious and excited before, the smirk never left her face as she glanced back at the house. In the distance, she could hear the muffled sounds that were going on at the twins' party. She had only one last shot to change the outcome of everything...and if it worked, then she will be coming back here again.

_'Soon Atem...very soon, you will see where your heart truly belongs with. Even if I have to get rid of the source of your distraction.'_ It was a silent promise that she was determined to keep.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the festivities were over. Everyone thanked Atem and Tea for a great time and even wished the twins a happy birthday one more time before they left. Right now, Atem was making a double check on Yuki and Kimika. He smiled, knowing just how much enjoyment they had tonight and how much it tired them out. Now they were safely tucked in their beds, finally fast asleep. He kept the door ajar, as he do every night.

Now, it was time to scout out Tea. After she placed the twins in bed and said goodnight to them, she left out without hardly saying anything to him. In fact, she barely said anything tonight as the guests began to make their departure. Even when he glanced at her, she would just look away. He needed to talk to her. He figured that she was in their bedroom, but he guessed wrong since she was not there.

Coming downstairs, Atem found Tea sitting on the window sill, looking outside into the night. Her expression...a mixture of confusion or sadness, it was hard to tell from where he was standing. But even from a distance, Atem just could not stand seeing his wife this way. And part of him feels responsible for making her like this.

He strolled over to join her, seeing as she broke her view from outside to gaze to watch him take a seat next to her. "I thought you were still upstairs." he said.

Anzu shrugged as she brought her legs up to hug them to her chest. "Just wanted to stay down here for a little bit, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, as long as you don't mind me staying with you." She didn't give a protest, actually Tea wanted his company. His warmth, his touch...but she knew where this would lead to. Tea felt Atem's eyes on her all evening, and it was partially pertaining to the reason of what she heard from Atem's conversation with Vivian. "I suppose you want to talk." she replied.

Atem nodded. "We need to, as a matter of fact."

"Listen...it was not my intention to eavesdrop, Atem. You know that, right?" she asked, already feeling bad enough about it.

To her surprise, Atem just pulled her closer and laid a soft kiss upon her temple. "Honey, it's alright, it is not your fault. I do think that we need to talk about this."

"Vivian still loves you and always will...what is there to talk about? The things she's done to to try and separate us has made it pretty obvious." Atem remained silent. He wanted to hear how Tea felt behind this. He already knew, but there was something bottling inside her. Something that needed to be said, but Tea was doing everything she could to keep it from _being _ said. "What she said...well asked earlier had me thinking."

Hearing this, Atem waited to hear what she meant by that. "About what?" he asked.

"What if things _did _turn out differently? Just...what if Vivian showed up back in your life before you and I even met?" Tea laughed bitterly as her hand found its way to her hair, pushing back a few of her chestnut brown locks. "This question isn't really that hard to answer, since we already know _what _the answer is."

Atem didn't like where Tea was taking this. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm _saying_, is that if it happened, we would not be together now. We wouldn't be married, Yuki and Kimika would not be here...you and I would not have even knew the other existed. You also...would not have taken that drive down at the cafe, you wouldn't have gotten involved with my problems!" Tea was letting out so much emotions, that she couldn't even stay seated. "Even though she caused you pain before..." Tears began to form in her eyes, but Tea tried her hardest to hold them back, " I know that there is still a part of you that will always love her."

That was the final straw, and before Tea knew it, her body was spun around by Atem. He held both of her arms when she began to show the first signs of struggling, but his strength was keeping her from breaking his grip. "That is not true, Tea!"

"Yes, it-"

"Stop it, it's not! None of what you are saying is true!" Hearing Atem suddenly cut her off made Tea so surprised and shocked, that she didn't dare try to continue. He was also shaking slightly, and the look in his eyes...were so full of emotions. Anger, sadness, worry...love; they were all swirling together in the sea of his eyes. "I do not give a **damn** about any of that. To HELL with the "what ifs"! Damn it, why can't the past just stay dead? Why is it that I am always reminded of being betrayed?" Atem let go of Tea and he started pacing the room a little, trying to ease a bit of his frustration.

Tea took this chance to slowly ease herself down on the sofa, regretting what she said now that she realized how much it was affecting Atem. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, not knowing if he heard her.

Fortunately, he did. And he quickly turned to Tea, kneeling down in front of her to gently take both of her hands. "No...don't apologize, I shouldn't have yelled. I just hate the reminders of everything Vivian has done to me years ago. But Tea..." Atem brought himself up next to Tea, so that he could easily hold her, "...you need to know, that you're the _only _one my heart longs for. Even if Vivian came back into my life before we met, if she and I somehow got back together...it wouldn't have lasted."

"But she was-"

"No, let me finish. I know what you're going to say...and yes, at the time, I thought she was my first love. But not until you came into my life, Tea, had I known...what it's really like to be in love. If things had turned out differently, it _still _would not have kept us from each other. There would've been some unexpected, little moment that could have pulled us to one another...I don't know. Oh, Tea..." Atem just pulled her closer, wanting to breathe in her glorious scent. "I don't want us to dwell on the "what ifs", okay? Let us just live in the present and cherish what we have."

"Yes, you're right, Atem...but sometimes, I wonder if the pain ever comes back whenever you see Vivian. You don't want to be reminded of it, I understand, but ever since you told me of your past with her, it just bothers me. To know that you loved her so much and she...just hurt you like that."

Nothing was said for a bit, silence just lingered in the air, but then Tea felt the strong, yet gentle hand Atem placed upon her face. He lifted her chin so that their eyes met once again. Those _eyes_...whenever Tea looks into them, she felt herself being pulled in a world that only existed to _her._ Her heart pounds through her chest like a beating drum in an ancient ritual.

"Open my heart." he said.

Tea was confused, "...What?" she whispered.

"Open...my _heart._" he repeated.

She clearly did not understand what Atem meant. It wasn't until she saw him glance down at her neck that she finally realized what his words were explaining to her. The treasure that Atem gave to her a few weeks ago, the precious, golden trinket that she would _never _take off...that she kept sacred to her; his _heart. _Tea reached up to unclasp her locket, listening to the lovely, musical tune that filled the room. She also stared at their picture inside, which was another reason of her loving this precious locket. It was always a reminder of the people she loves so deeply.

"I made a vow to you, on our wedding day...that I would love you with all my heart and soul. That is a promise that I intend to keep for the rest of my life. I'm committed to you, I'm _connected _to you. What Vivian and I had was in the past, and I'll admit, there are moments when I think about everything she has done. I loved her, and she took advantage of that...but those feelings I had for her do not even_ compare_ to what I feel for you, Tea. My happiness comes from you, and everything that we created. Let's just focus on that, okay?" Atem's heart clenched as he saw the tears, that Tea was forcing to keep back, start to flow down her cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting to see her eyes glistening with tears of sadness.

It was taking everything Tea had to keep her from sobbing. She knows that what she shares with Atem is eternal; unbreakable. It was the most incredible feeling she has ever felt in her entire life, even now after spending five years with Atem.

"Don't cry...it's better when I see you smile." he said gently. Although her tears continued to stream from her eyes, she managed to laugh a little. Something that Atem has always done whenever she was sad.

"You mean so much to me, Atem. I just don't want you hurt anymore." Tea said, resting back into his embrace and trying to comfort _him._ Even though she was the one who was upset and full of tears, she wanted offer comfort to Atem more.

"I'm not, and I will never be," he lifted her chin so that their eyes collided again, "as long as you're with me, as long as I have someone to come home to everyday. Someone who loves me, understands me and willing to do anything possible to make me happy. No one else can do that but you, Tea. And that's why...I love you and feel so grateful to have you, sharing a life together. I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world."

Tea couldn't remembered when her tears returned, but she was not worried about that. Because kissing her husband was what she thought mattered the most then wiping them away. Atem was happy to oblige to her idea as well. No matter what, he was going to make sure that Tea knew just how much he loves her. Not that she didn't know already, of course she did. No, he wanted her to see, that Vivian was and never _will _be a threat to their marriage. It will never be like before, when he and Tea had Renku and Rachel hovering over their shoulders. Atem was never going to allow it to happen again.

* * *

_A few weeks later  
_

There was a huge burst of excitement coming from Yuki and Kimika today. The source of their excitement, you ask? Well, it was the day of Alicia's soccer game. She has taken an interest in soccer when she turned six years old, and ever since then, she had waited patiently...and anxiously, to play on a team. Alicia has been playing for eight months and was already know as one of the best players on the team.

There were even times when Alicia showed Yuki a few tricks that she has learned, since he loves the game too. Kimika would cheer on the sides whenever Yuki managed to do the trick properly.

All morning since they were awake and into the day, Yuki and Kimika have been talking about wanting to see Alicia playing. It was actually what they have been talking about since Alicia told them the day of their party. And, of course, she wanted her little cousins to come along to watch the game and cheer her on.

Tea was currently in the kitchen when she heard the ringing of the doorbell. And knowing how the twins were reacting when Atem opened the door, she knew that it was Katie coming inside with Koji and Alicia; dressed in her blue and white soccer uniform. She came out just in time to see the twins preparing to go. Yuki and Kimika both hugged her goodbye before they left. She also watched Katie, Atem and Koji exchanging a few words.

She couldn't help but think back to their last talk. Tea was still a little bit concerned from what Atem is really feeling inside, especially after witnessing the conversation between him and Vivian. As much as he wants to forget about his past, it seems as if there was a deep scar that keeps opening. And as long as Vivian keeps appearing, the scar will never heal.

Though lately, there have not been any signs of Vivian. Tea didn't know if she should take this as a good sign or be worried about some unexpected plot. And it bothered her, seeing that she could not shake off the strange feeling. Why wouldn't the feeling just go away?

A pair of familiar arms circled around her waist, breaking any thoughts she was having at the moment. Tea sighed in content as Atem began to trail his soft kisses along her neck, trailing down to her shoulder and back up again to stop at the base of her ear. It was amazing how much Atem affected her; whether it was a simple kiss, an innocent touch, the way he strokes her hair and even the way her names slips from his lips. All of that sent so many intense sparks through her body.

"Hear that?" he whispered against her ear.

Tea shook her head, smiling as Atem continued kissing her. "The only thing I hear is your voice."

"And is that bothering you?" His question was quickly answered when Tea turned her head slightly to press her lips softly against his. Whispering moans were heard as they allowed themselves to drown into the kiss. It was gentle and slow, but passion was always included. When the kiss ended, their bodies swayed back and forth. Another comfort they love to enjoy. "We'll be alone for the rest of the evening. Katie was thinking of keeping the kids tonight, only if it was okay with you."

"Yeah, of course it is. I'm sure they would like that, knowing how excited they get after the game." Tea giggled, remembering Yuki and Kimika ranting at the same time on how Alicia's last game turned out. She was betting on that happening again when they came home tomorrow.

"Well then, are you up for a movie? I believe it's your turn to pick this time." Just seeing her eyes light up as he pulled her into the living room made Atem want to kiss her for eternity. He began to pull her into another one, but Tea happened to glance at the television for a second...and suddenly, her expression changed. To a bit of a surprised, yet solemn look. He also turned to what was being broadcast, and noticed that it was an interview dealing with Vivian. It was talking about her recent performances and the future role of an upcoming play she was chosen to star in.

Just watching this was causing Atem to become angry inside, how Vivian was constantly gloating about her "spectacular" success. She also made sure that her look was noticed. The things she was wearing, far as her clothes and jewelry, were flashing whenever she moved a part of her body around. Especially, the gold medallion around her neck.

Tea felt Atem removing his arms from around her, watching as he walked forward to the television. She was sort of afraid of him demolishing the big screen, but was surprised, and yet relieved when he didn't. Instead, he just flicked on the DVD player and changed it to the menu screen to set up a movie. "Atem?" She called out to him, wondering if his silence should be something of her concern.

When he was finished setting up the system, he smiled her way. "Why don't we watch your favorite movie?"

"Atem...you can barely stand being in a clothing store, let alone watching the '_The Wizard of Oz_'." Tea said as she gave a skeptical look to her husband.

"Hey, as long as I get to hold you during the movie," Atem brought her back into his arms. "I could care less about what we're watching."Just when he was about to lean in to kiss her, Tea stopped him, allowing herself to caress his cheek.

"Please don't hide your feelings from me." she said.

Atem sighed. "I'm not...look, I am just tired of every subject that has to deal with Vivian. And you know? Maybe she is finally starting to realize that she can't come between us anymore. The sooner she leaves, the better." Taking Tea's hand, he kissed her palm while staring at her radiant eyes. "Let us not talk of this, not now. I just want to enjoy our night together without _any_ distractions."

As soon as Atem managed to finally capture her lips again, Tea decided to leave the discussion as is. He was right, there was no reason for them to even talk of Vivian. She was moving on with her life and so were they.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was sky was becoming dark. Hiding in the shadows, she looked through the window with a look of disgust, jealousy, and hatred. Just watching the two of them kissing and touching that way made it all the more reason to be here. It was going to end tonight, no more will this go on while she stood aside allowing some other woman to take what belonged to her. What was _rightfully _hers to begin with.

So here she was, waiting the right time for her plan to take action. She arrived just in time to see the twins leaving off with Katie and Koji. Those _sweet, little _children...they are difficult to stand, but they are also Atem's children. She would change all that, it will be the next thing to take care of.

Taking another glance inside, she watched as they cuddled together on the sofa, leaving no space between them. Seeing as they laughed at something hilarious, which could have been incredibly ridiculous in her book. She was so tempted to find a brick and smash the window in all her rage. She could have, there was a brick right in her reach, but...she didn't decide on that tactic. There was only one alternative way to make things go in her favor. She went behind the house, trying to find the source to what she was searching, and smirked when it was in her sights.

It was a good thing her clothing was dark enough for her to blend into her surroundings. She could not afford for anyone to catch her in the act, if that happened, then it was all over. In front of her was a fuse box that controlled the electricity inside the house. Opening the door would signify part one of her plan. And once she clicked the switch, it automatically began.

* * *

Tea was deeply into the movie and silently quoted the characters' lines. Buyo was happily sitting upon her lap and wagging his tail and barked whenever Toto came on the screen. What was Atem doing? Well, he wasn't concentrating on the movie. In fact, his attention was on his brown-haired beauty, watching her eyes light up like a innocent child seeing this movie for the very first time. His arm was lazily placed around her shoulder and because she was so close, he was able to nuzzle against her hair. Tea was trying so hard to squirm away, but with Atem knowing her sensitive spots, including her tickling ones, it was becoming much difficult.

He was chuckling silently as he listened to her giggle because of his playful touches. "Atem, I'm trying to watch the movie." she said giving a little whine.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from the best parts, my love?" he asked as he kissed down to her neck, knowing that he was clearly distracting her.

"Yes, you are, and you _know _it."

"Well, I can't help but to admire such an extraordinary blossom next to me. It would be a crime if I do not shower her with my undying affections." His arm slipped down to her waist, pulling her even more closer than she already was.

Tea giggled again, trying with all her might to make Atem quit with his tickling game. "And not that I don't love it when you do, can it at least wait until the movie is over? Besides, Buyo is trying to watch too, aren't you, boy?" She patted the puppy's head, who was still entranced in the film.

"You mean he wants to keep barking along with Toto." And to make Atem's comment correct, Buyo did just what he said.

"Okay...you are right about that." They both laughed and it was then that the power went out so suddenly. The room was pitch black, it would have been impossible to see anything had it not been for the pole lamps outside. "Did we blow a fuse?" Tea asked bringing Buyo in a protective embrace.

"We shouldn't have..." Casting on a confused expression, Atem took the remote that controlled the television and tried to switch it back on. Unfortunately, he was not getting any progress from it. "Guess I better go check the fuse box to see what the problem could be, I'll be back." Atem made his way out the back door, leaving Tea alone for just a few minutes.

Sitting here in the dark was beginning to become a bit strange for Tea for some reason. She felt nervous, like something would suddenly come out through the shadows and attack her. Why was she feeling this way, especially in the safety of her own home? Just being here by herself was making her want to curl into a protective ball and not come out until light appeared again. Or until Atem returned back from being outside.

This was silly; here she was being afraid of a little power outage, thinking that danger will happen any moment. Well, Tea could not help it, things like this had happened to her once before. So, of course, the need to keep her guard up was only natural. But she was home, safe. Nothing would hurt her and Atem was just a few seconds away.

Then...she heard it.

Tea's head turned quickly to the sound from the front door. Buyo, having the strong senses of a dog, immediately began to growl viciously, also hearing the clicking sound of the locks. Gasping from what was now confirmed as a break in, Tea stood up from the sofa, watching as Buyo managed to jump out her arms and stand to protect her. She reached over to the fireplace to grab one of the fireplace tools, the sharpest one at that. It was just in time that the door was forced opened and Buyo went into a rampage to attack the intruder.

As brave as he was, the intruder just kicked Buyo aside, smirking from hearing the yelp from the puppy. Tea gripped the tool firmly in her hand, glaring at this person who dared to even _think _of just entering her home.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Tea was shaking inside, but she was not going to give this person the satisfaction of seeing her fear. Standing her ground is what would she planned to do.

"You really look pathetic, but then what else is new?"

That voice, so familiar and so easy to determine who it belonged to. _'Vivian?'_ Just when Tea was about to call out her name, she was pushed back roughly, which made the tool she was holding slip from her hands. From the push, it caused Tea to slam against the wall, with the intruder holding her in place. "Why are you doing this?! Let go of me!" Tea was struggling and working to get free, and she managed to get one of her arms from out of the Vivian's hands.

"You are not getting away from me this time, I see that the only way to get rid of you, is by doing it myself." Reaching into her pocket, Vivian pulled out something that made Tea's eyes show more fear then they already were.

A syringe.

"Just what do you plan on doing with that thing?" she whispered.

She just giggled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to put this cute, little needle into your arm, and shoot the substance into your body. Don't worry...it's just something that will make you sleep for a while, a _long _while."

"You are not going to get away with this, Atem is just right outside the door. He is coming back any second and he will see you here." she said, trying to break herself out even more.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Tea, I have all the time in the world. The little "power outing" that happened? All thanks to me, part of a distraction to get Atem out of the house, and giving me my chance to take care of you. By the time Atem comes inside, I will be long gone. And you? On the floor where you belong. He won't even _suspect _that it was me. So...why don't we get this over with, shall we?" Her voice was clearly recognized as confidence, thinking that she had the upper hand.

Just before the syringe reached Tea's arm, Tea used her arm that was free to push forward, stopping her and also succeeded in pulling something from around her neck. Because of her frustration and anxiousness of wanting to get rid of Tea, Vivian did not even realize it dropped to the floor.

"I am not letting you stand in the way of what is rightfully mine, you are just delaying the inevitable!" Vivian ran forward to attack Tea again, but Tea blocked and struggled to keep Vivian from touching her. Just looking at her eyes, Tea could see that Vivian has reached a new level of insanity, much worse than when she dealt with Rachel. She would fight her, and she would not allow Vivian to carry out any sick plan that was concocted into her head.

* * *

When Atem reached the fuse box on the side of the house, he noticed something strange about it. For one thing, the door was slightly open, which was NOT suppose to be. Second, after opening the box, the switches...every switch that controlled the lights in every room of the house, were down. It was as if the fuse box was purposely tampered with. Atem knew there was something going on. Something...or some_one _wants to become a threat.

He turned the switches back into their original positions and closed the door, making sure it _stayed _closed. Atem then heard disturbing noises coming from inside the house. Hearing that and feeling a shooting pain rise up within his chest, he was quickly on the move to get back in. This was no coincidence now, Atem was certain it was a a plot to get him out of the house. But who would do this? Who would go to all this trouble and even _dare _to enter his home, without his knowledge or permission. Well, Atem would find out...and when he does, there will be hell to pay. Especially, if there was any harm that came upon his wife.

* * *

The struggle went on, and throughout the whole thing, Tea managed to land a couple hits on Vivian. Unfortunately, she had taken a few blows herself and she was beginning to become very exhausted. She was pushed down to the floor, this time having her arm take a full impact and feeling intense pain starting to travel through. She held it against her, trying to ease a bit of the pain away. Looking to the side, Tea watched as poor, little Buyo whimpering and trying so hard to stand up. It didn't take much to figure out that he was also injured, the kick that Vivian gave him did just that.

Vivian was coming closer...there was nothing more that Tea could do to stop her. She didn't even bother to make any movements or try to stand again, but the voice inside was telling her not to give up. To keep fighting until Vivian was defeated. Her arm was yanked and Vivian took pleasure in gripping it so tightly, that it caused Tea to wince in pain. "Right on the floor, just how I want you. Did you really think that you would escape from me?" She just cackled and got the syringe ready again. "Wasn't going to let you ruin this plan. I guess it's true when they say, 'if you want something done right...you have to do it yourself'. Amazing, isn't it? I hired people to get you out of the picture, when I could have easily done it myself." she said, smirking.

Tea glared. "You need to quit this obsession you have on Atem, Vivian. You don't realize how many people you're hurting, including yourself."

"What are you, some sort of human conscience? Don't make me laugh. You really don't have to worry," Vivian pointed to the spot where she would inject Tea on her arm. "I'll take care of Atem, and those precious babies of yours."

It was then that Tea found a new source of strength when she heard those words leave from Vivian's lips.

But...it was a bit too late.

The needle pierced into her skin, allowing whatever was in the syringe to flow into her body. Tea felt the pain, but in her anger, she pushed Vivian away with brute force. With everything in her soul, she was not going to let this woman hurt her family. Her arm was hurting, but she wanted so badly to go after Vivian again.

"Hey!" Just when Vivian was recovering from the hits that Tea landed on her, Atem came inside with a look that clearly stated trouble. She didn't want her identity revealed and thanks to the black hood over her head, he was not able to tell who she was. Now that her task was complete, she just up and ran out before Atem could catch her. She could tell he was on her trail.

"Stop!" Atem yelled as he ran to the door. He wanted to know who that person was that managed to break into his house. Though, right now, he needed to check on Tea...he always had ways of finding people. Whoever that came here tonight would suffer something far worse than hell.

He was immediately at her side, watching as she grasped her arm and moaning in pain. His questions will come later once he was sure Tea was okay. Taking her in his arms to hold her, he gave her as much comfort as possible. Something must have happened right before he came inside, and from the sharp, twisting pain the developed in his chest, it was definitely nothing good.

* * *

"You know, it's really a surprise that you're just going to visit him, especially since you "claim" that it's just on business." Driving in his black, sleek sports car, Kaiba was paying a little visit to his rival, Atem. He, of course, brought Mokuba with him; who was clearly confused as to why they were suddenly driving there. Not that he was complaining, he was just a bit curious.

"It _is _business, little brother." he said in a monotone voice.

"But then, why couldn't you just wait until tomorrow? What's so important that you had to see Atem now?" Mokuba was not backing down on his questions. Maybe people would be afraid of Kaiba's intimidation, but not him.

"I have my reasons, which are too complicated to explain at the moment."

"You mean, you can't find a reason, right? Deny it all you want, big brother, but I think you find Atem as more than a business rival. You see him as a friend too." That put Kaiba in a tight corner there. He could negotiate with the biggest corporate business men in the world, make them do anything he says, but when it came to his brother, he felt like he was an open book. Never being able to get himself out of a certain subject, even when he was trying to avoid it.

Kaiba was now at his destination, but he suddenly slammed on the breaks when something, or someone, flew across the street without even stopping. _'What the hell?'_ He watched as the person quickly got into a car and sped off like a fast running cheetah. Strange was the first word that came into Kaiba's mind.

Parking the car, he and Mokuba got out and noticed the front door to Atem's house was opened wide. Thinking back to the person that was almost hit, Kaiba put two and two together. It was then that he quickly journeyed up to the house and looked inside to find Atem holding Tea, who looked as though she was hurt. "What happened here?" he asked. Mokuba saw a whimpering Buyo and hurried over to help the little guy.

Atem looked up and was shocked to see Kaiba and Mokuba on his doorstep. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that, some idiot dressed in black cross paths with me as I was driving. I'm guessing that the psycho was here and managed to escape."

Atem nodded. "A break in...and now Tea is hurt, I don't know what happened while that bastard was in here." He was furious, and he felt useless for not being able to protect Tea. She looked up at him, her eyes showing a sign of exhaustion.

"Something is...wrong with me." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Atem was now feeling panic rise in him.

"I...feel so dizzy." Tea was feeling so tired, the entire room was spinning and she could not focus on anything.

"Honey, stay with me!" Atem lightly shook Tea to keep her awake. "Don't close your eyes...you're going to be okay." He could see she was trying her hardest to stay awake, but her body was doing the opposite. He was scared...the worst feeling in the world, a feeling that he never wanted to experience again. But looking at Tea slowly closing her eyes, not knowing what was wrong with her, made him so afraid. Afraid of losing her...and he was not going to allow that to happen.

He needed to get Tea to the hospital, getting her cared for is what mattered to him. But as soon as he get the news that Tea would be alright, his search would begin.

And when his search ends...the life of the one responsible...

....will also end.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go guys, another chapter completed. As you can tell, Atem is NOT playing games anymore; well not that he was to begin with. But anyway, you will see a whole new side of him in upcoming chapters. So, this is just the beginning. I will update more on this story when I can, tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Until next time, readers.


	14. Struggling For Answers

**A/N: **I guess you all were expecting an update from one of my other stories, but since this story is on the brink of concluding soon, I decided to keep working on this one until it's finished. Don't worry, I will keep updating my other ones too. I just want to hurry and finish them all one by one. So, here is thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:

Tears Of Us All  
dancers of the night  
Atem's Sister Atea  
Divinitas  
LivingLegends  
fantasia-49  
Koragirl  
EarthGuardian  
Blackened Gem  
takerschick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary:** Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins; Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doign everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?

_Recap:_

_"Honey, stay with me!" Atem lightly shook Tea to keep her awake. "Don't close your eyes...you're going to be okay." He could see she was trying her hardest to stay awake, but her body was doing the opposite. He was scared...the worst feeling in the world, a feeling that he never wanted to experience again. But looking at Tea closing her eyes, not knowing what was wrong with her, made him so afraid. Afraid of losing her...and he was not going to allow that to happen._

_He needed to get Tea to the hospital, getting her cared for is what mattered to him. But as soon as he got the news that Tea would be all right, his search would begin._

_And when his search ends...the life of the one responsible..._

_....will also end._

**Chapter 14**

His mind was spinning faster than a top, since Atem arrived to the hospital with Tea, he was not able to think clearly. Since the moment her eyes slipped shut, it was like Atem's sense of peace was shattered completely. So many things were flowing through his head all at once, and he just wanted it to stop. To make the pain in his chest, his head...basically his entire _body _disappear.

It has been over an hour, and there was still no word on Tea's condition. Atem would find just about anything to keep his nerves calmed from having to wait this long. He paced the floor, sat down, look towards the room where they took Tea into, paced again and just repeated the cycle all over again. A few times, Atem thought he would actually burst from this torture. Just how long was he suppose to wait before he got any news on her?

"You really need to calm yourself." Atem had almost forgotten that the Kaiba brothers both tagged along with him. They were seated in the chairs against the wall. Kaiba was checking his phone for any important emails and Mokuba was holding on to Buyo; who was taking care of his little, sprained paw. His whimpering sounds were dying down, but just as they were on their way to the emergency room, he was going absolutely crazy. Atem was also afraid of what happened to the little guy. His guessed that Buyo was trying to protect Tea when the burglar entered his home. And in the process, he got hurt badly.

He was only a few seconds away from the house, how is it that Atem did not hear the intrusion in time? Why is it that he is never in time to protect Tea from harm? Why couldn't he be the one to take her pain instead? He continued pacing...it seemed to be the only thing that would keep his head clear, but it was on a constant whirlwind of worry.

"I told you to calm yourself." Atem turned back to Kaiba. Only this time, he was met with his stare. He just glared back, not in the mood to dealing with him at a time like this.

"How can I calm down when I don't know the condition of my wife? No one is willing to tell me anything, but they expect me to just _sit _here and wait. While they take their sweet time to tell me what I need to know."

"Well, what you are doing right now, is not going to make the doctor come out any faster. If you want things to right, you have no choice but to wait. It's hospital procedures anyway." Kaiba replied as he went back to reading his emails.

Atem could care less about any sort of procedures. The only thing he cared about...was Tea and how she was holding up. He wanted...no, _needed _to be in there with her; to be close at her side. Why couldn't anyone understand that that was where he should be right now? He could feel that Tea needs him, his heart was tugging to go to where she was. But because of the doctors' orders, he couldn't do anything until they gave the word. However, he did not want her to know she was alone; that he wasn't there for her. People would think he was insane for explaining this, but how many people can understand how he feels, until they actually know what it's like to be in love?

Tired again from pacing the floor, Atem sat back in his chair and supporting his elbows against his legs. His hands were covering his face as he went into his thoughts and the last thing he and Tea were doing before all this happened. Just not too long ago, they were holding each other and laughing together. She was safe within his arms, he was like a shield for her...now this? Just when his back was turned or when he was not around, Tea was hurt, or someone hurts her purposely. How did something so peaceful turn into something so horrible?

Atem couldn't stand this waiting anymore, he has done it long enough. So, he went in search of Tea's doctor. Whether the doctor had answers or not, being away from his wife and not knowing her condition was driving him crazy. He didn't know where he was going, but his heart knew where Tea would be. That feeling would lead him straight to her. The hallways seemed like an never ending tunnel, but it was much different. There were lights, yes, but there was a particular light that he was searching for. The lights from the ceiling and the rooms felt dull to him. He wanted _his _light. He needed to know that it was safe, that it would not go out on him.

He was getting close; and the closer he walked, the more his chest constricted on him. He placed his hand against the wall, to keep his balance. His body was severely shaking. Sweat was forming along his forehead, and he could hardly breathe. This never happened before to Atem...and for the first time in a _long _time...he grew afraid. What was wrong? What was happening to Tea? He didn't want to have negative thoughts, but when his entire body was reacting this way, how could he not?

Looking up, Atem found a door opening and a doctor coming out from the room. She was there...he could feel it, and this woman was her doctor. She would have the answers to his questions. Surely, she must know of Tea's condition and if she was all right. So, trying to compose himself, Atem went forward to try and catch up to her. He watched as the doctor glanced up from her medical charts in time to see him coming.

"Sir, do you need help? You don't look well..." she said while taking off her stethoscope.

Atem stopped her, he did not need to be physically checked out. "My wife, Tea...you're her doctor, aren't you? Please...you have to tell me if she is okay."

"You're Mr. Muotu, yes I do have news about your wife-"

"How is she?!" Atem interrupted her. "What has happened? I have been waiting too long to know about her condition."

The doctor nodded her head, understanding completely to how Atem must be going frantic with such worry over his wife. In her years working in the medical field, she has witnessed these kinds of emotions from other families whenever their loved one was seriously hurt or ill. Wanting so much to know how their conditions were, so that the right treatment can be given to help them become well again. "Mr. Moto, your wife is in stable condition right now, but I still have some concerns."

Atem's face took a confusing look. "What do you mean concerns?"

"When your wife was brought in, we ran some tests on her. It was found that there was a substance injected into her body, which caused her to go into shock."

"Tea was drugged, and she went into shock?!" He was just about to rush into the room, when the doctor stopped him.

"Calm down, she's fine now. We were able to get her out of it in time." Atem sighed in relief from hearing this, but he was still afraid about what was not being told to him. Just what was it that she needed to say? "The substance that was found caused an allergic reaction, and since there was a great amount of it...I won't lie to you, there were times when we almost lost her." she tried to explain in an easy way.

Gravity took control as Atem's body suddenly dropped into a chair next to him. He came so close to losing Tea; a fear that he would have not been able to deal with. He couldn't stand the thought of it, she was his life. Losing her would have been the same as someone plunging a knife repeatedly through his heart. The same _someone _who caused this in the first place. Whoever did this, would suffer a fate worse than the firing pits if bloody hell.

Collecting himself once again, Atem found the strength to stand up. He would concentrate on finding the culprit who put Tea in this position later. Right now she needed him by her side. "I need to see her, is it alright if I went inside?" he asked the doctor.

She, of course, nodded her answer and led him inside Tea's room. Once the door was opened, Atem slowly walked inside and the first thing he heard, was the beeping sounds from the heart monitor. His eyes landed on the one he was desperately wanting to hold. Her eyes were still closed, but he could not begin to imagine what happened when he was in the waiting room.

His legs moved forward in slow steps. He grabbed the empty chair that was sitting against the wall and slid it over next to Tea. Sitting down, Atem gently took her hand into his and held it carefully as if it was fragile. There were tubes connected to her. The color of her skin was lighter than normal.

"She's so pale..." he whispered and turned to the doctor standing by the door. "Are you sure she is all right?"

"Yes, she will be just fine. It's going to take a lot of recuperating, but I promise you, Tea will be one hundred percent better in no time. Your wife is very strong, one of the strongest patients I have ever seen in my time as a doctor." She walked over to recheck Tea's vitals once more, making sure there was nothing missed. "With the amount of the drug that was in her system...it would have meant her death, but she refused to give up. It's what makes my job worth it, to see and be amazed to how a person can make it out of the impossible." she said smiling.

Atem had to give a smile himself. He was proud knowing that Tea had been fighting to come back to him and their family. It just proves how much their love was strong, invincible and impossible for anyone to destroy. He brought her hand up to his cheek, feeling the same warm, silkiness of her creamy skin along his face. It brought a little bit of comfort to him, but he would feel so much better if she opened her eyes. Because once Atem caught her blue eyes staring lovingly back at him, he would then concentrate on finding the one who did this to her.

"Thank you so much for saving her. You have no idea how much she truly means to me...and to my family."

She laughed softly, careful not to disturb the quiet atmosphere. "It's in my job description; to make sure I do whatever I can to save a patient, so you are very welcome."

Reluctantly, Atem stood from his place next to Tea to take out his phone. "Um, I have to make a few phone calls. Could I be contacted in case there is a change on her, or if she awakens? I really want to be here for her to see me, so she's not alone."

"Of course, it is no problem at all." She quickly excused herself when she was called in to check on another patient.

Atem just stood for a few seconds and stared at the open door. His expression was sullen, he felt exhausted and being in this hospital was enough to make him go insane. He hated hospitals, it was just plain and simple. Though all those feelings did not compare to the rage that was itching to be released. The person who dared to enter his home and almost kill his wife, there would be no mercy shown when Atem finds him.

He walked back over to Tea and had hoped to see something that would show she was waking up, but...she just remained still and unknown to what was around her. His hand caressed her cheek, waiting for just _one _little reaction from her. Did she even know that he was there? Was she having any dreams now? If it wasn't for the beeping of the heart monitor or the warmth from her body, he wouldn't be able to tell if Tea was still....

_'Damn it, stop this, Atem! She's not gone...she's still here with me._' It was just as the doctor said, Tea was still alive and needed time to get her strength back. He just had to wait for her, no matter how long it took. Atem would always wait for Tea in any situation. Which brought him to remember the time when he waited to know of Tea's feelings for him. He knew he was making a bold move in telling her how much he loved her; with her just getting over Renku. He understood that she was not ready for a relationship and he respected her wishes.

He didn't want to rush her at the time, but his heart was urging for him to whisk this beautiful woman away, and give her all the love she deserved. And just when they're first date ended that night, Atem's waiting had finally paid off when he heard those wonderful words flow from Tea's mouth. He can still remember the feeling of his heart beating so rapidly. How happy he felt knowing she was allowing her feelings to come to surface.

Leaning over to her, Atem placed a gentle kiss on her head and stayed close to whisper to her. Hopefully, apart of her would be able to hear his words. "Don't worry...I won't be long, okay? I will come back to you as fast as I can. Just work on waking up for me..." He gave her one more kiss and walked out the room, closing the door gently while leaning against it. He wanted, so much, to just stay with her, but he needed to let Katie and Koji know what has happened tonight. Plus...he needed to figure out how to explain the situation to Yuki and Kimika.

"So, she was drugged, huh?" Atem didn't need to turn around in order to know who spoke to him, but he did anyway. Kaiba and Mokuba must have followed him when he was trying to find Tea's room.

"Yeah, she was...and I plan on hunting down the bastard who did this to her." Atem said in a low, but cold voice.

Kaiba can't remember the last time he has seen Atem like this, but this is not something new to him. He knows that when Atem is hurt in a personal way; whether it be to him or to someone he loves, his personality switches completely. He was a totally different person, and it took a lot to get him back to how he was before. "How do you plan on finding the guy?" he asked.

Atem sighed. "I don't know...there has got to be some kind of clue that would give me a lead. But he was wearing dark clothing, so I can't be sure on where to start. First things first, I need to make some calls." he said.

"Well then, I guess there is no need for us to stick around any longer. You planning on taking your mutt back?" he asked referring to Buyo sleeping in Mokuba's arms.

Without giving an answer, Atem thanked Mokuba for taking care of the little puppy. He had to get him home, but he still had things to ask Kaiba before he left out. "Thanks a lot for your help, but you didn't exactly have to wait around here. In fact, you didn't have to come along at all...so why did you?" Atem was not able to ask this at the time, seeing as Tea was more on his mind the moment he got here. He didn't even know what Kaiba's reason was for showing up at his home tonight.

"Hn, well for one thing, Mokuba would never let me live with myself if I did not offer any sort of help." Kaiba gave a glance to his little brother, seeing him grinning innocently. "And second, I also need to find out about the lunatic that was crazy enough to run out in front of my car."

"I'll find him, there is no way I am going to let that guy off easily." Atem said while petting Buyo.

"When you do, let me know. I'm itching for some good entertainment." Kaiba signaled Mokuba that it was time to leave and Atem watched as the Kaiba brothers disappeared out of the hospital doors. From all the years Atem has known Kaiba, he still could not understand him sometimes. There were moments when he was against him, like when it came to business. But, of course, being rivals with him, it was no surprise.

Then there were times when Kaiba dropped everything just to help him. This was the second time that he has put things aside and assisted in caring for Tea. He says that it was for Mokuba's sake. Maybe on a count of him being friends with Yuki and Kimika, and Tea's kindness towards him. Or...could it also be out of friendship? Atem does not know if Kaiba sees him as a friend, it was hard to tell with his exterior. So, if it was indeed true, then Atem would not mind calling Kaiba a friend. Joey, however, would probably chew his head off.

His watched beeped, and Atem checked it to see that it was one in the morning. He did not realize how much time has passed just by being here. So, without wasting anymore time and wanting to hurry back inside with Tea, Atem carried Buyo out to his car. He needed to get the little guy home to rest. He would need to stay with Katie and Koji until the situation was sort out.

Taking out his phone, Atem decided to call ahead rather than showing up without notice. Seeing that it was late and knowing the kids were asleep, it would make things a bit harder when they find out their mother was hospitalized. He finally got an answer on the other end.

"Katie, it's me...I'm sorry to call so late, but something has happened."

* * *

_Three days later_

The afternoon was quiet and peaceful for once. Atem was sitting under a sakura tree watching Yuki and Kimika running around with Buyo. The exercise that the little puppy was getting really helped his paw to become much better. Looking at the twins, Atem was glad that they were occupied in their little game. The morning after he arrived at Katie's, telling Yuki and Kimika the news about Tea was a lot harder than expected. He did manage to tell them, making sure to keep out the major details to what really happened that night.

Kimika was very upset, which was no surprise to Atem. His little girl was easily frightened and worried when something goes wrong. He couldn't remember how long she cried for, it broke his heart seeing her tears. She even went so far, that she cried herself to sleep. Atem stayed awake most of the night just to check on her. Not that he could exactly sleep anyway. Without Tea in their bed, Atem was just so restless. The bedroom was so empty and cold without her warmth.

Now, Yuki was a different story. When he heard the news, he was upset as well, but he showed it in another way. Usually, Yuki would be very talkative...but lately, he's been so quiet; hardly saying no more than two or three words. He knows that his son is doing his best to be brave, caring for his sister more than himself. He was proud to know that Yuki was strong, but he was just a little boy. He needed to know that it was okay show your sadness when it was necessary.

They had just left visiting Tea, and still, she has not awaken. Though, the doctor tells him that she is progressing well. Atem was just very anxious to see her open her eyes. It may have just been a few days, but the longer he waited, the more it felt like an eternity. Kimika was telling her about how much she was enjoying school and her little classmates. She even made a beautiful 'Get Well' card for Tea to see when she wakes up. If there was anything that would keep Kimika in good spirits, it was telling about all the things she has done in a whole day. And that was good, it kept her distracted and worry free.

Yuki was quiet throughout the entire time Kimika was talking about their school day. He just stared at Tea, as if he was waiting for her to move. Even when Atem came back from the gift shop with Kimika, he seen that Yuki had crawled up to lay next to Tea; with his head gently over her stomach. After seeing that, Atem felt so helpless that there was nothing much he could do. Except give comforting words, talking with the twins and just hugging them when it was needed. But he really needed to have a talk with Yuki.

Checking the time, Atem noticed that it was much later than he expected and called the kids over to leave. He did not know if he wanted to be home tonight. To take his mind off of things, he was thinking about getting some work done. So Katie agreed to have the twins over for the night.

The drive was quiet, but smooth. Kimika would every now and again ask Atem a question; which he happily answered. She would even try to get Yuki to join in the conversation, but he still would not talk as he normally would. There were times when Atem would look back and see that same, depressing look. It did not take long for them to arrive at Katie and Koji's. Alicia was outside kicking her soccer ball around a bit with Koji, while Katie was doing some planting when they pulled up in the driveway.

Once out of the car, Buyo was the first to jump out and run to chase after the soccer ball. Atem led both Kimika and Yuki to where the front of the house, where Katie and Koji both greeted them.

"Hey, you guys made it. How's Tea, any change?" Koji asked.

"Not yet, but the doctor says that she's getting better." Atem looked over to where Yuki and Kimika were now. Kimika was talking with Alicia about something while watching Buyo lie on his back and panting from playing all afternoon. Yuki was sitting on the step, rolling the soccer ball back and forth with his foot. "Thanks a lot for watching the kids for me."

Katie smiled, "It's no problem, boss. You know Yuki and Kimika are welcomed here anytime...how you holding up?" she asked.

Atem sighed, not knowing the right way to describe this emotional roller coaster ride. "I'm barely trying to keep it together, for Yuki and Kimika's sake. Though, if it was not for them, I would probably be much worse than I am now."

"I know, Koji and I just hate seeing you like this. Have the police tracked down the guy who did this to her?"

"No, and it's so frustrating that I am no where near close to finding him. My wife is in the hospital, while he's roaming around somewhere...possibly doing the same thing to someone else. Fortunately, there were no reports of any more break-ins or victims who were drugged. So, I guess that's a relief there." Atem explained.

Koji placed a reassuring hand on Atem's shoulder. "Hey man, he's going to be found. That dude can't hide in the shadows forever."

"Things are going to be just fine. Tea will be awake soon, you'll be able to take her home and that idiot will be behind bars. Trust me, boss, and I tell Koji this all the time. I am always right. And even when I'm wrong, I'm right." Katie smiled.

Atem was confused, but he felt Koji lean in close to his ear. "She's right, I just go along with it. Especially, if I don't want a place on the couch at night."

He just chuckled slightly. Katie and Koji had the most interesting relationship as a married couple. It's a little similar to how he and Tea react with each other...he really missed her so much. Atem shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts.

"Well, I'll remember that. Before I go, I have to talk with Yuki for a bit." They both nodded and went to tend to the girls. This left him to look at Yuki, who was still preoccupying himself with the soccer ball.

So, he joined Yuki to sit next to him. "Hey son, you okay?"

"Yeah..." he answered quietly. Atem had expected that to be his response. But of course, being his father, he knew that Yuki was not all right.

"Are you sure...or are you just saying that?"

Yuki looked up at him. "What should I say?" he asked.

"How about what you are really feeling? I know these past few days haven't been easy on you and your sister. And I noticed that you haven't been your usual self lately either." Yuki just turned back to rolling the ball around, which gave Atem the notion to continue speaking. "You can tell me how you're feeling, sometimes it's not always the best decision to hold things in." he said wisely.

Yuki stopped rolling the ball, but he didn't take his eyes off it. "...It's just, I really miss Mommy. I want her to wake up and come home."

Atem gently picked up Yuki and placed him on his leg. "I do too, that is something I want more than anything else right now. But I don't want you worrying about that. The doctor said that she is fine, she just needs to keep resting. And it's okay to feel sad. You and Kimika have never been away from your mother this long before. So, I know that it's scary not having her at home."

"But if I feel sad, then I can't be strong for Kimika...or you."

Atem blinked in confusion. Yuki was trying to be strong for him? He could understand his need of strength for his sister. He is the first born twin, and he had the instincts of an older brother...but needing to be strong for his father? That was something Atem was not expecting to hear from his son.

So, he pulled Yuki into a hug. "Yuki, listen to me...that is not your job, understand? Your job is to be a kid. I'm suppose to be strong for you, your sister and your mom. You do not have to feel the need to hold in your emotions because you worry about how I may feel. I know you want to be strong for Kimika, but I am the one who is suppose to worry about you. Not the other way around." Atem heard a little whimper escape from Yuki, and knew that tears were coming. He rubbed his son's back in comfort. "It's okay, just let it out." he said.

And that is just what Yuki did. Atem let his body rock back and forth when Yuki started sobbing into his chest. The last time his son cried like this was when he was just a small baby. Yuki was a very tough, little boy, and he reminded Atem of how he used to be when he was little. Times when he had to protect Yugi from neighborhood bullies and keeping his emotions under locked up. Maybe that is why Atem lost control so much whenever he was angry. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Yuki.

Yuki's crying was dying down and only little sniffles were heard from him. Looking down, Atem noticed that all that crying had made his son very tired. Just holding him like this made Atem think back to the day he and Tea brought their twins home for the first time. Time flies by so quickly, so Atem cherished and treasured moments like this.

"Is he okay?" Atem looked up when he heard Katie next to him, then looked down to find Yuki falling asleep.

"Yeah, he just needed a good cry. I think he'll be okay, you mind if I put him to bed now?" he asked.

Katie, however, gently took Yuki from Atem and smiled. "Don't worry, boss, I'll do that. I know you have things to take care of, Yuki and Kimika are in good hands." she said.

"I know, you and Koji are life savers. I think I'll go by the company and get some work done. It just feels empty going home right now."

"Work? Oh, no you are going straight home." Katie said firmly.

"Katie, I-"

"Look, I know it feels strange not having Tea at home with you, but are you just going to avoid being there? That will not help you, Atem, and I can bet you that you haven't slept a wink since she has been in the hospital, now have you? I'm worried about you too, so promise me that you will at least get a little bit of rest. Even if it's just for an hour. Go home and rest...please."

He was hesitant about it, but Atem nodded, knowing that what Katie said was true. He then watched Yuki opening his eyes slightly. "Night, Dad..." he whispered tiredly.

"Goodnight, son...sleep tight, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He closed his eyes again as Katie took him to bed. Now, Atem needed to say goodbye to his daughter; who was now running towards him.

"Are you leaving now, Daddy?" she asked.

Atem smiled and stooped down in front of her. "Yes, I have to go now, but I will be back in the morning." he said.

"Can we see Mommy again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can. We'll see her everyday until she wakes up and is able to come home." After it was confirmed, Kimika gave her father a hug of her own, which was making Atem feel a little better than before. It was amazing to him how a simple hug can wash away sadness, even if it was a small portion of it. Atem carried Kimika to Koji, giving her a kiss goodnight and thanking Koji again for the favor.

As he, Alicia and Kimika went inside, Atem went straight for his car to drive off. He knew that he promised Katie that he would go home and rest for the night, but Atem just was not ready to head back yet. So instead, he just drove around until something would catch his eye.

Just how long has it been since he just drove through the city like this? With no exact place to go? If he wanted, Atem could drive for the entire night and not even be the least bit tired. Except for the fact that he has not slept once, so maybe that idea would not be such a great one. The drive was getting too quiet for his taste. Atem decided to turn on the car radio to see if there were any good tunes playing tonight. Shuffling through the stations and still nothing good was playing...that is until he found a song he and Tea once danced to together on a date they once went on together.

So many things were reminding him of Tea; not that he was trying to get it off his mind. It just hurt so much knowing that she is not here with him now. She is stuck in a hospital bed, where she should _not _be.

After driving for almost a good thirty minutes, Atem found himself where he did not expect to be, but his heart led him to. The lake. The same lake where he first took Tea, the one where he found her when she found out about Rachel, the one where they went to on his birthday...and the one where he proposed to her. This lake always brought them closer together whenever they appeared here. It was _their _lake, and it was what made it so special. Because no one else knew of this lake or knew how much it held a significant meaning to them. No one appreciated its beauty like he and Tea did.

Turning off the engine, Atem got out the car and walked down to the lake. The sky was getting darker, but there was still just a bit of sun left and it was reflecting into the water, bringing out a golden glow. The fireflies were beginning to come out as well, adding their own glow to the waters. Being here was bringing some comfort to Atem. And though it was comforting, it still was not the same without having his Tea with him. In fact, it was making him miss her even more.

He just wanted, so _badly_, for her to open her eyes. Just for her to open those beautiful, azure eyes that he fell so madly in love with. He needed her embrace, he needed her touch, to hear her voice, her kiss...he needed _her. _People telling him that she was okay was not enough to satisfy him. He needed to see, with his _own _eyes, that she was okay. He wanted to see her move, not listen to medical words. Only then will that return Atem back to his normal self. It will also make his children feel happier again; to know that their mother was awake and all right.

If Atem wanted to, he could stay here at this lake all night, but there was a chill and he had to keep his promise to Katie of returning home tonight. Breathing in the calming air around him, Atem stood up and walked back to his car; silently promising himself that he would come back again...and next time, he would have Tea with him.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Atem stepped inside the house, being greeted with silence...which was strange to him. Whenever he came home from work, he would always be used to silence, since he lived alone. But that was not the case anymore. He was used to Yuki and Kimika running to him at the door with their little smiles, used to picking them up and hugging his little treasures. He was used to smelling a delicious aroma from the kitchen, where Tea would come out and greet him also, with a sensual kiss. He was used to hearing her angelic voice, asking him how his day turned out.

But there was nothing, but darkness.

It was one of the reasons why he did not want to be here. Because he knew that no one would be here, but himself. This house would not be a home again until things were back to normal.

He was not ready to sleep yet. Maybe he could find something that would occupy him until sleep took him over. It was then that he looked over to the bookshelf, where all of Tea's reading material were organized together. She always found time to just sit and read one of these amazing stories. And they were _indeed _amazing. Atem could remember the nights they had curled up together and reading when sleeping was not an option. Sometimes, before coming home from work, he would buy a new book that match the taste in the genres she loved the most. He smiled whenever Tea's eyes lit up. Atem just loves seeing that happy glow from her.

He took a book from the shelf, it was actually the one he bought for her five years ago. Tea favored this book the most, because it was the first book Atem gave to her as a gift. He smiled, remembering how emotional she was from the surprise. She always made sure it was in a special place on the shelf.

This book was also a favorite to him as well. And it was the first book he has read, in a long time, that was not work related. So, deciding on this one, Atem took it from the shelf and placed it on the coffee table. It would be something to ease his worries for a while, and also make him feel a little closer to Tea.

Atem had an urge for something warm to drink, so he decided to make some hot chocolate. Just when he was making his way to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Atem was not in the mood for any visitors tonight, and he wondered who could possibly show up at his doorstep this time of night.

Opening the door, he was surprised, and yet irritated from who his visitor was.

"What are you doing here, Vivian?" he said in a bored, tiring voice.

Yes, it was Vivian once again at the door. She was wearing what appeared to be a black, woman's trench coat and high heel shoes. It was strange on the way her appearance looked. Usually, she would have some sort of hand bag or a fancy purse over her shoulder, but there was not one visible.

"Oh, Atem...I'm so happy you're here. I heard about what happened with Tea, and I wanted to be sure that you were okay." she explained.

Atem grew suspicious. "And just how _exactly _did you hear about Tea?"

She seemed a bit off at first, but Vivian quickly regained her composure. "O-oh, well...I was making a generous donation to that hospital that Tea is in now. So, you know, it's been lots of talk from the nurses about you and I put two and two together." she lied. "How are you doing? You must be completely frantic."

"I'm fine," Atem quickly answered, "Now, it's late and I am in no mood for anything you have to say, Vivian. So, why don't you leave?" He was about to close the door, when Vivian stopped him and pushed it back open to slide herself inside.

"Wait, don't you want some company? You know, just to talk?"

Atem could only take so much of this woman before he lost his patience. He did not have the time nor the strength to deal with Vivian. He just wanted to make his beverage and start on reading Tea's book. "I want to be alone, I don't need you here. And I thought that you had some play you're suppose to be staring in. Shouldn't you be leaving and concentrating on that instead of what I do in my life?" he asked angrily.

All Vivian did was smile. "Once I heard about Tea being hospitalized, I had to stay here. I knew that you needed someone, so here I am." she said presenting herself like a wrapping present.

"The only person I need is Tea. Now, like I just pointed out before, I do not have the patience to deal with your games. Please, just save us some time and leave. There's the door, use it."

"I can't do that, Atem." she said in a strange voice. Atem was even more suspicious and confused by what this woman was up to. She walked to the open door and shut it closed. Plus, to make things worse, she locked it. She then turned back to face him. Her eyes were half lidded and when Atem concentrated more, her eyes showed a bit of lust to them. Something was up, and Atem did not like where ever this was going. "Leaving you now...would be a big mistake, Atem. You need me..."

Atem remained silent as Vivian walked past him, and not _just _walking. She added a bit of swing to her hips. He had a feeling of what she was up to...and his suspicious were clear when Vivian opened her coat to reveal...not a dress, or anything formal that she usually wears. It wasn't even anything casual.

It was lingerie.

He was furious, this woman had the nerve to show up at his home, with barely anything covering her body. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you some comfort." she said as plain as day. Vivian boldly walked up to Atem and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I figured this would help you to relax and unwind from the pressures that has been going on. You feel so tense, Atem...and I'm willing to give you my entire body. Take me...take me however you want and I'll fulfill your desires." she whispered. Vivian felt confident that she was breaking through to Atem, and she even made the first move.

Her hand was quickly stopped and gripped fiercely by Atem. It was gripped so hard, that she was afraid that it would actually snap. But the grip of his hand did not compare to how his eyes were looking when she lifted her head to him. They were filled with such intense anger, or maybe it was hate? And...was she imagining, or did his eyes suddenly change colors?

"You really have lost your mind completely, Vivian. My wife is in the hospital...and you come here, dressed in this little get up and expect me to have fucking sex with you?! Did you honestly think I was going to betray Tea this way?! And what about my children?! You better be counting your lucky stars that they were not here to see you like this!"

"I just wanted-"

"No, save it! I don't want to hear anything from you." Atem pushed her off and went to grab the coat Vivian dropped on the floor. When he picked it up, he threw it at her and pulled the door opened to push her out. "I do not care where the hell you go, but if you come near my home again, I will make sure it will be the last thing you ever do." Before she could even get out another word, Atem slammed the door in her face. The loud sound made the glass and everything else that was by the door vibrate.

His body was shaking, anger was engulfing him and he needed to find a way to calm down. But how can he after what Vivian just pulled here tonight? Atem took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself. His head was pounding so hard, that it was killing him. With so much that has happened, Atem was on the verge of breaking. He really wanted to read, but after Vivian's little stunt, he wasn't up to it anymore.

Grabbing the book from the table, Atem placed it safely back in its spot on the shelf. Maybe he'll still make that drink he was planning on having. So, he went into the kitchen, but not without tripping over something first. Looking down, he found that one of the tools from the fireplace was on the floor. Now, because Atem barely came home because of his need to be close to Tea, he did not notice it being here. But thinking back to the night of the break-in, this must have been something Tea was using to defend herself from the person who drugged her.

With that thought in mind, he wondered if there were any clues that could help him figure out the person responsible. Searching the floor for anything strange, Atem found something else that caught his eye. Picking up the item, the object was confirmed to be a medallion that looked awfully familiar to him.

_'I have seen this before...but where exactly?' _He thought back as far as he could, but no place or person was helping him to match where Atem saw this medallion. Why couldn't he just figure it out? He was so close...and he could not help but think about the night Tea was hurt. Just before everything turned horrible, he was just putting on a simple movie for them to watch. Plus, he wanted to forget about that stupid interview being broadcast about Vivian and...

That was it.

Atem's eyes widened when he finally figured out where he saw this medallion. Vivian was wearing this around her neck. And after what happened here tonight..."Damn it! Why didn't I see this sooner?!" He knew now, Vivian was the one who showed up in his home. She was the one who tampered with the fuse box. She was the one who drugged Tea.

This was the final straw.

Vivian has hurt his family long enough. No more will he let this woman interfere and play with their lives again.

Trying to keep his anger under control...not going to happen. Vivian has broken the last of his control. She was now going to see, just what he meant, when she messes with the most important people in his life.

If Vivian wasn't afraid now, then she was going to be.

* * *

**A/N:** Well guys, better get your safety supplies ready. Because in the next chapter, all **HELL** is going to break loose. Atem is officially a ticking time bomb and is now counting down the seconds of explosion. Readers, you know what to do. Let me know how this chapter turned out and I will update again very soon.


	15. A Husband's Wrath

**A/N: **Here it is, the chapter you all have been waiting for is finally posted. Thank you for the reviews readers:

Karimah  
Atem's Sister Atea  
Koragirl  
fantasia-49  
CraziAznGirl  
Tears Of Us All  
Peaches16x3  
OceanOfMemories19  
MadameRhonaSynako  
dancers of the night  
Blackened Gem  
Atemsgirls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary:** Five years have passed since Atem and Tea got married and had their twins; Yuki and Kimika, but there is a woman who is infatuated with Atem and is doing everything in her power to take Tea's place in his heart and his life. Will she succeed?

**WARNING: **This chapter contains severe angst, language and violence. Please take extra precautions when reading. In other words...grab the nearest thing that can hide your entire body from the major explosives. Oh, and don't forget to bring something delicious to snack on.

**Chapter 15**

Thunder was heard within the sky, water was cascading rapidly along the grounds and lightning was flashing like a flickering light bulb. Yes, there was an intense thunderstorm happening now in the city of Domino. Even in this tremendously, chaotic weather, a car was driving to its destination.

Inside was Joey behind the wheel, Yugi in the passenger seat and Tristan in the backseat. They all heard the news regarding Tea and the break-in that happened in hers and Atem's home. It was such a shocking thing to find out, especially when Atem mentioned the fact that Tea almost lost her life. Thinking about that brought a scare to them, but relief surrounded their minds after knowing Tea survived and is resting well. **  
**

Yugi hated that his family was put under yet another horrific experience. He can just imagine what his brother must be going through without Tea. The emotions that were spinning together like a cyclone...and the anger he must be carrying inside made Yugi decide to go and visit him. He was glad that his sister-in-law was making a slow, but full recovery.

Taking a look up at the sky, Yugi was worried by how the weather was now. It has been happening since last night. He thought that it was just a passing storm; figuring that he, Joey and Tristan would all wait until the rain stopped. Here it was seven in the evening and the rain has yet to stop. However, the rain fit the mood of how they all were feeling now. And Yugi felt that even with Tea being fine and resting all right, he could not shake off this strange sense that something was wrong.

For one thing, he was not able to reach Atem all day. Yugi wanted to inform him that he was coming out to check on him, but not once was he able to get his brother on the phone. It would just constantly ring until it went straight to voice mail.

Sighing again, Yugi hung up his phone. This wasn't like his brother. He was never without his phone and having him not answer it just made him worry more. His first thought was that Atem's phone could have died and with everything that has happened, he just did not think to recharge it again. But that thought just flew out of Yugi's head. No matter what could be going on, Atem always made sure his phone was working in case of an emergency.

So just what was keeping his brother from answering his phone? Did something else happen? Where were Yuki and Kimika? Were they also okay?

"Still didn't get an answer?" Joey asked.

"No...I just don't understand why Atem is not picking up." he said while trying to call his phone again, but alas, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing, Yug. We'll just find out the reason when we get to Atem's. There must be something going on, but I'm sure it can't be any worse than what it already is." Tristan said.

Tristan could be right. But then...why wasn't his words making him feel any better? Why did it feel as if there was a missing part to this that would just suddenly blow up in their faces? When it came to these sort of feelings, Yugi did not question nor hesitate on those hunches. Especially when it came down to his family and close friends.

He had one last option. So, he quickly made a call to Katie in hopes of hearing any news that she has spoken to Atem. He didn't have long to wait because right after the first ring, she answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Katie, it's Yugi. Listen...I was wondering if you had heard from Atem. I've been trying to call his phone, but he isn't picking up. So, I was hoping that maybe you talked to him today?"

She sighed on the other end of the phone. He could tell now that something was wrong. _"No...I'm sorry, Yugi. I have not been able to reach Atem myself." _she said.

That was not the answer Yugi was hoping for, but he needed to figure this out. "You haven't? Well...have you been in contact with him at all recently?"

_"Last night, I have. He stopped by to bring Yuki and Kimika over and we talked for a bit. I tell you, Yugi, he has been so depressed since Tea has been in the hospital. He hasn't even been sleeping lately."_ Katie stopped for a moment to sigh again and Yugi waited, patiently, for her to continue. From this little bit of information he has gathered from her, he knew that coming out here was the right thing to do. _"Atem was suppose to have picked up the kids this morning because they were all going to see Tea again today...but, he never showed up. Trying to call his phone has not been successful either. I really hope he's not hurt anywhere. What if he is and we don't even know where he could be?" _she said.

"Katie, calm down...I'm sure that Atem is okay. We just have to figure out his exact location." Yugi said, knowing full and well that his brother was fine...wherever he is.

_"You're right, I'm just worried about him. And plus...Koji and I are doing our best to keep the kids calmed and occupied. Though, I think Yuki is catching on more than ever." _she explained.

"Yeah, my nephew is very smart for his age. Hey, how about you take the kids to see Tea? I'll let you know the minute we hear anything from Atem." With that confirmed, they both ended the call and Yugi met the stares of Joey and Tristan. They didn't need to be told what Katie informed. Joey continued to drive, with each of them hoping to find a sight or a clue as to where Atem could be.

* * *

It had been close to forty-five minutes when they arrived in the city and there were still no signs of Atem. Their first stop was, of course, to visit the house. It was an automatic dead-end since no one was there. They checked everywhere; from the parks to the coffee shops, anywhere that Atem would usually go to whenever he was with Tea, the kids or just when he was by himself. They even searched places where Atem would not even _think _of going. Maybe to throw off anyone that would be looking for him.

Their search came to a temporary stop at a coffee shop. The whole atmosphere brought on a comfortable, quiet theme. The lights were dimmed, a guitarist was performing for the few people that were occupying a table. Some were talking amongst themselves while others were listening to the musician.

Joey took a sip of his cappuccino and sighed. "Man, I feel like we searched the entire city. It's like Atem disappeared off the planet...just where exactly could he be?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tristan said while pushing his mug gently back and forth, "but I just hope he's okay, wherever he is. Any luck yet, Yugi?"

"No..." That was all Yugi could say at the moment. He was trying to stay positive, but not hearing from his brother was becoming extremely impossible to do. Just one word from Atem and knowing that he was physically and emotionally okay would ease his worries. But what confused him the most was...what could possibly be keeping him from answering his family? Yugi knows that when it came to Tea and the twins, Atem was there...no questions asked. No matter what. He didn't pick up Yuki and Kimika like he said and from the information Yugi received from Tea's doctor, Atem did not show up to visit Tea today. If only he was able to get in contact with his brother. There was something definitely off in the situation.

"Well, I'm surprised to see the three of you here. Taking the day off from horse duty?" They all turned see Kaiba standing near their table.

Joey wasn't happy at the sight of him. In fact, he was down right annoyed. "Oh great, look what the storm blew in. Are you taking a break from being a rich snob?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Did you remember to shake before you entered inside, Wheeler? I don't want to step in a mess that you've made." Kaiba replied with a smirk, feeling satisfied with rattling Joey's nerves. Which was indeed working in his favor. Joey growled and would have leaped up from the table, if Tristan had not grabbed a hold of his arm. Which signaled Joey that fighting in a place like this was not a smart idea. Kaiba could care less of how Joey was acting towards him.

Yugi didn't pay mind to what was said between Kaiba and Joey. Things like this, was typically normal to him; it happens all the time. He was only focused on more important things. "Kaiba, Atem has told me what happened a few days ago. I was wondering if maybe you had heard from him recently."

Kaiba was a little shocked that Yugi asked him this, but continued to keep a stoic composure. "Not since that night. Why, don't you know where he is?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to reach him at all today. Tristan, Joey and I have been searching everywhere and there is no trace of Atem anywhere. Katie hasn't talked to him either. So, I had hoped that maybe he has contacted you...but I guess not." Yugi stared at his phone again. He wanted to try and call Atem, but he didn't want to feel the disappointment of hearing the constant ringing that would lead to the voice mail. "I know that my brother is okay, I don't have doubts about that. It's just..." Yugi gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "...we all know how Atem gets when something or someone upsets him. His personality changes...just like when we tried to stop him from the fight he was in with Renji. When he is provoked too much, Atem can be very deadly."

Joey nodded, "Yug's right. I mean, it took Tea to get Atem to cool down before he did anymore damage to that guy. And she wasn't even using any _kind_ of physical strength."

"Yeah...and with Tea in the hospital, if Atem happens to go off like that again, well...I wouldn't want to be the guy he's lashing out at." Tristan commented. No one disagreed, it was indeed the truth. And they could understand the anger Atem felt whenever Tea or someone close to his heart was targeted.

Yugi was one of those people that was targeted. When they were little, he was always afraid whenever Atem was facing against one of the older kids that used to intimidate him. He has witnessed, countless times, of Atem on the brink of losing total control. So, Yugi didn't know of what the outcome would be when Atem sets his sights on Tea's attacker. Which was why he needed to find him.

"You know, it's just a guess, but I may have an idea of where he could be."

Yugi had almost forgotten that Kaiba was still present, but as soon as he heard him, he became hopeful. Anything and anyone was helpful to him in finding Atem. "You do? Please, tell me where you think Atem might be."

* * *

"The Mutou's company? Are you trying to send us on a wild goose chase, Kaiba? Because it's not funny." Joey said with a glare.

Kaiba did not respond, nor was he affected by how Joey was speaking to him. He just stared at the Mutou Inc. building, remembering the first time he entered inside and studying the competition. Though, this was not the case now. It was a search and if there was no sign of Atem anywhere that Yugi scouted, then this was the only logical place that he would end up.

"No, Kaiba could be on to something here, guys." Yugi was also staring up at his family's company. It has been so long since he has been here. He remembered coming here a lot when he and Atem were little kids. Their father bringing them by and showing them some of the things that makes his job successful. Yugi was fascinated, but not as fascinated as Atem was. In fact, his brother was the first to say that he wanted a chance to be apart of the family business one day. He, on the other hand, his calling was to take over the family ranch. His father always enjoyed keeping it full of life and excitement for whenever people came for a visit. Yugi wanted to keep his father's spirit alive.

"We haven't really thought about checking the company, and it makes sense. Since Atem is not anywhere else, then he has to be here." he said.

"Well then, no harm in checking it out." Tristan replied.

Going inside the building, they noticed that the lights were all turned off and there was no sign of the employers. Everything was so quiet that if you dropped a pin, you could easily hear it within these echoing halls. "Atem must have gave everyone the day off." Joey said.

Though it has been years since he has stepped into this building, Yugi still knew his way around. And if he guessed correctly, then Atem would be on the top floor; where his office was located. He took the lead and headed to the elevators. When the doors opened, everyone, except Kaiba, shielded their eyes from the light glowing from inside. After their vision was clear and used to the brightness, they all walked inside to travel to the top floor. Yugi pressed the number that corresponds to the correct floor they needed to go on. They didn't have to worry about the elevator stopping on any other floor, since they were the only ones there. But, it was still a long wait until they reached the top.

"Man, I didn't realize just how big of a building this is." Joey groaned.

"Is it becoming difficult for you to find your way around, Wheeler? I'm sure that the directory will give you some answers...that is, if you can read one." Kaiba said while leaning against the elevator wall.

That comment made Joey scowl and clench his fists in anger. "Why are you even with us anyway? Don't you have to go back to your _own _company? None of us asked you to come here in the first place."

"True, but it was _my _idea to check here. And admit it, mutt, my assumption is correct." Kaiba said looking up with a smirk. Joey was really itching to show Kaiba how his left and right fists work in a fight, but just when he was about to get that chance, the elevator suddenly stopped. Meaning that they were on the top floor. The doors opened to reveal the same dark halls as the rest of the building.

Coming out of the elevator only met them with the silence again. Office doors were closed and locked, desks were empty of papers and computers were completely shut down. If it had not been for the slightly, ajar door, Yugi would have thought it was just another dead end. Thankfully, he did not have to. He knew the others were behind him as Yugi led them over to Atem's office. Opening the door a little more, he sighed a breath of relief when he finally..._finally_, found his brother. He had to remember to thank Kaiba after all of this was over.

They all entered inside once Yugi confirmed that their search came to an end. There he was, sitting in his office chair and staring out of the window. Joey was about to speak, but Yugi had to gesture for him, Kaiba and Tristan to stay quiet. He wanted to be the one to speak with Atem first and he also did not want to disturb his brother's thoughts just yet.

Yugi did not walk far, but where he was standing, he could clearly see the way Atem was looking. A look of anger and hatred; from what, he did not know. However, it was not the first time seeing Atem like this. He remembered this same, exact look eight years back when Vivian was in his life. That is the night he would never forget. And knowing that Atem drove all the way out to the ranch, in a thunderstorm no less, Yugi had to make sure that his brother did not change his mind and decide to ride back into the city.

Just looking at Atem, Yugi had a feeling that there was something else more than what he knew. He didn't think it was just behind wanting to find out who Tea's attacker was. What could possibly be going through his brother's mind? He caught a glimpse of something in Atem's hand; a necklace that he had never seen before. There were too many gaps to what was known and what was being kept from him. But Yugi knew that Atem would tell him.

It was time now to get to the bottom of what has been happening; to fill in the blanks and understand just who was responsible for this incident. "Atem?" Yugi called out softly.

There was no response for a few seconds. He was about to call out again, when Atem turned to where his name was being called from. Everyone, except Kaiba gasped silently from the color of Atem's eyes. They held a tinge of crimson which was swirling around his usual amethyst color. Crimson looked as if it was trying to consume amethyst.

"Yugi..?" He had this raspy voice that was never heard before. Atem would have been shocked from out he sounded if his mind wasn't on other matters. Scanning the room, he noticed that Yugi was not alone. Joey, Tristan and Kaiba were also in the room. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Atem...we have been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" Tristan said.

It felt like Atem's mind was in going back and forth between reality and an alternate universe. He could not even answer whether or not he was alright. After finding out the truth last night, it was much worse than just a blow to his head. He did remember telling Yugi what had been going on these past few days. So it was the whole reason as to why they all came out into the city, to make sure he, Tea and the twins were fine. Though, he could not lie or even offer a fake smile. "I don't know if I am." he said.

Yugi walked to where Atem was still sitting behind his desk and he took a seat at the corner part of the desk. There was really something majorly going on in Atem's head and he was worried from not knowing what it was. "Atem, where have you been all day? You haven't checked on Yuki and Kimika, Katie and I have been trying to get in contact with you and you haven't been with Tea either. Everyone has been worried sick about you. This isn't like you to just disappear without giving notice...what's going on?"

What could he say? Atem was still in the predicament of trying to figure that out himself. After finding out that his ex-girlfriend was responsible for almost killing his wife, there was just so many emotions running through his mind. Everything was scrambled up; his thoughts were not organized, and yet, he was still keeping up his composure. But he could only do that for so long. Atem knew exactly what would happen if he came face to face with Vivian again. No, not if..._when._ He was planning to confront her tonight.

Atem sighed and turned his attention back to his brother, who was still waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, Yugi, I did not mean to make you all worry about me. There has just been so much that I needed to think about." he said in the same, raspy voice. Why was his voice sounding like this? Atem thought it was just from his silence for the last twenty-four hours. Was it really just that?

"Is it about Tea?" Yugi asked, and it was the same question going through everyone's minds.

"Part of it is about Tea, but another is on the one who did this to her." Atem glanced down to the medallion that was fist in the palm of his hand. He felt like he was holding an evil trinket that would suddenly float from his hand and find Tea to hurt her even more. He was gripping it tightly within his fist, feeling the pressure of his knuckles constricting around the item. "I wasn't able to protect her...what kind of husband am I to her?" His eyes clenched and squeezed shut, mentally beating himself for Tea's state.

"Whoa, whoa...hang on there for just a second there, buddy. I think you are beating yourself down way too hard." Joey said.

"That's right, Atem, you are a great husband to her. You didn't know what would happen that night, you had no knowledge of anyone planning to break into your house and harming Tea. But you _did _get her to the hospital in time to save her...Tea is okay now." Yugi said, trying to ease his brother's anxiety level.

"Tea WON'T be okay!" Atem stood up from his chair and went around his desk to where a table of small glasses and bottles of water were sitting. "She will not be okay...Tea will continue to be targeted and hurt by the person who is constantly trying to come after me." He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to calm the raging headache that was beginning to come. "I can't allow harm to come to Tea anymore. Not to her, to Yuki or Kimika...to anyone I care about...it is going to end tonight."

The whole room was filled with confusion. Just what did Atem mean by that statement, they wonder? "Hey Atem...is there something you're not telling us, bud? Do...do you _know _the guy who did this to Tea?" Joey asked. After the question was brought out, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and even Kaiba all stayed silent; anxious to find out the one responsible for Tea being hospitalized.

"I should have dealt with it more than I did before...but I didn't. And now, Tea is paying the price for MY mistakes."

"Atem, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense here." Yugi said. He was then surprised out of his wits when he saw Atem's eyes. They have turned crimson, but instead of seeing the fiery rage, there was also a mixture of sadness and pain; the same, exact way they looked when Vivian betrayed his trust. And the realization...hit Yugi like a ton of bricks fallen off of a skyscraper. "No...tell me it's not who I think it is."

"Is it becoming clear enough now? Yes, the person who broke into my house and attempted to kill Tea was Vivian. And before you ask how I know..." Atem showed everyone the medallion that was still clenched within his palm. The very object was sickening him whenever his eyes laid upon it. "I found this necklace on the floor last night. It does not belong to me nor Tea and I couldn't pinpoint to where I saw this before. It wasn't until I saw Vivian on a television interview, a few nights ago, wearing THIS medallion. And mysteriously, it shows up the night Tea was attacked."

"No way," Tristan begun to say, feeling shocked and angry as everyone else. "So, Vivian did this? Seriously, just how crazy is this woman?"

"I think crazy isn't even enough to describe her, Tristan. She's a raging psychopath!" Joey exclaimed.

"Which is why I need to face her." Atem set the medallion on his desk, where he also caught a glimpse of a picture frame holding Tea's photo inside. "I'm going to make Vivian admit to what she has done, without having to tell her what I know."

"But...are you going to be okay, Atem? I don't want you doing something that you could regret in the long run." Yugi said.

Yugi's words silenced Atem. It was true; he was never in complete control when it came to his anger. There were moments when Atem would think back to those times and wonder to himself just how he could have dealt with it in a different way. But how can he show mercy to the people who dare to cause harm to the ones he loves dearly? It sickened him whenever they begged and pleaded to be spared when they were faced with the consequences of their crimes.

But somehow, he was able to do just that. Because of Tea, he manages to stop himself from ever going too far.

Atem gave Yugi a reassuring look, letting him show that he was fine. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Listen, I apologize for not answering or calling any of you today. I can't imagine what sort of thoughts were going through your minds when you didn't know where I was. But it's okay now...or it _will _be. If you don't mind, I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

"Sure thing, Atem, what do you need?" Tristan replied.

Before he could give an answer, Atem reached into his pocket to take out his keys. On the chain, he unhooked the one of them and tossed it to Yugi. "The storm is still a bit crazy out there and I don't want you guys traveling back in this weather. I was hoping you could pick up Yuki and Kimika and take them back to the house. Also...you think you could stop by and see how Tea's doing?"

Joey chuckled and gave a thumbs up. "Hey, we can kill two birds with one pebble!" But then, the confident look turned into confusion mode. "Or..is it rock? Brick, maybe?"

"You idiot, the saying is '_Kill two birds with one STONE'_. I swear, how you were able to get through high school is beyond me. You were never good when it came to metaphors." Tristan said while giving a sigh.

"Wanna say that to my face, pal?" As Joey and Tristan continued to duke it out, Yugi decided to finish where Joey left off in explaining the rest to Atem.

"We were actually planning on making a visit to Tea anyway. Katie is there with the twins right now, so we'll just take it from there. Brother listen, I never thought that Vivian would ever return in your life again. After what she put you through before, I would have figured she kept her distance with all the damage that she's done. Now this? It's like Vivian is repeating everything all over again; except this time, she has harmed Tea, hoping to get back with you. She is doing so many unforgivable things." Atem stayed silent. Everything Yugi said was true, so there was no reason for him to respond.

Yugi gave a comforting pat to Atem's shoulder. "Whatever you plan on doing, just be careful, okay? And try not to make Vivian's words get to you."

"I won't, thanks a lot, Yugi." Just for the fun of it, Atem took his arm and quickly put Yugi into a headlock without warning. He then gave his little brother something he had not given to him in a long time; a noogie to the head. "I guess I should be thankful to have a brother like you, huh? You annoy me sometimes, but it's your job, so I can't complain much." he playfully said with a smirk.

"Ow! Hey! Not so hard, I'm not a kid anymore, you know!" He managed to escape the clutches of Atem, and smiled knowing that things will be just fine very soon. Patience just needed to take its job, so of course, they all had to wait. But the wait will be worth it in the end when everything returns to normal again.

"I will get to the hospital just as soon as I finish confronting Vivian. Keep me posted in case there is any change on Tea." Atem watched as the three walked out of his office. The only one who was left inside was Kaiba, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Again...you manage to show up unexpectedly."

"Hn, I ran into your brother a while ago, asking me if I had seen you. Somehow, I knew this is where you ended up. Anyway, I did tell you before that I wanted to know the identity of the lunatic. It's no surprise that it happened to be your ex...so, I'll leave you to it." Kaiba left without saying anything further, but it wasn't out of rudeness or irritation. Kaiba wanted Atem to have more time to sort out his plan and thoughts. So, him being there was not going to be of much help.

Once again, Atem was left alone in his office. This dark, quiet office that he has spent his entire day in. It was a major difference how it was suddenly full of voices and now, the silence appeared again. Having Yugi and the others here made it seem as if things were the way it was before. It has only been a few days since he laughed, but to Atem, it felt like years. Long, agonizing years. And it was all because of that..._woman._

Yes, Atem knew exactly what he needed to do. The words that were inside of him were bursting to come out like a shaken up bottle of fizzed soda. He was anxious to confront Vivian; to watch her squirm when she realized that her cover has been blown. How much she has been exposed and to show her the kind of liar that she turned herself to be.

He was drawn back to the photograph of Tea on his desk, picking it up and gazing at it with soft eyes. It was a beautiful picture of her underneath one of the most magnificent sakura trees in all of Domino. It was a perfect spring day, the breeze was blowing comfortably. Atem could even remember how it felt against his skin. It was the day after he found out the incredible news of Tea being pregnant. He wanted to do something special with her to celebrate their moment. So, he took her to out, as a surprise, to watch the flower petals dance along in the wind. Her eyes lit up from such a glorious site and they stayed the entire day to enjoy the occasion.

What he loved the most was the way the cherry blossoms sprinkled into Tea's hair. Atem thought she looked radiant, which was what made him take a snapshot of her. He wanted to capture her beauty and think back to it again and again whenever he had the chance. And he always made sure he did.

His hand gently glided along the frame, putting feathery touches on the picture as if it were alive. "I'm sorry that I did not come to you today, but there's a reason for that. Don't you worry, things will be just fine after tonight. I will never let Vivian hurt you again." He set Tea's picture back safely back on his desk. It was now time for everything to begin.

Grabbing his jacket, Atem headed his way out of the building. In the darkness, you can't tell from afar on the expression that he is carrying. But with the lightning striking from outside, it flashed his face, and his eyes were a deep, bloody crimson. He smirked at the thought of Vivian cringing with fear, but it was her own doing. No more will she interfere in his life again.

* * *

"What? Vivian did this?" Yugi, Tristan and Joey arrived at the hospital and Yugi was now finished with explaining everything to Katie. Since the twins were there too, Joey and Tristan decided to take and get them a drink, keeping them distracted from knowing what was going on at the moment. Katie was shocked, appalled and furious from what was told to her.

"Yeah, Atem figured it out from this medallion he found last night. He said that it belongs to her." Yugi said.

Katie felt like lashing out, but kept her cool because of the fact she was in a hospital and that there were other patients getting their rest; including Tea. So, she had to give her respect and stay calm. However, just the thought of Vivian doing what she has done made it really hard to keep her promise. "That tramp, I should have known that she was behind this. She did some terrible things in the past before, but this is the absolute worst."

"I know...but Katie we have to try and have clear heads here. Because right now, Atem's line of tolerance is on the brink of snapping."

"Well, that is no surprise, Yugi! Just look at what that witch has done to Tea!" Katie stared at Tea, who has yet to regain consciousness. Just looking at her friend in this position made tears leak from her eyes. How could someone with such a wonderful heart, who is so kind to others, be hurt this much? Why is it that the two people, who she sees as her brother and sister, could not just enjoy their life together without having a third person interfering and hurting them? "All I can say...I hope Atem is making her suffer greatly. She has hurt Atem once in the past, now she is hurting him again; with Tea in the crossfire. She needs to pay."

Yugi didn't have anything to say to that. What could he say? Even though Katie was upset and some of the words she said were clearly out of anger, she was speaking the truth. He just had to wonder how Atem was holding up now. Standing near the window, Yugi looked out at the pouring rain in silence. The only thing that was going into his ears was the sound of the falling water and the machines that were hooked up to Tea. Just looking at the woman who became his loving sister and thinking of how close he was to have lost her was extremely terrifying. So, he can't even _begin _to think what sort of emotions were running through Atem. But he still hopes that whatever is happening tonight, that things will turn out alright.

_'Just don't do anything rash, brother...don't lose yourself within your anger.'_

_

* * *

_

His office door was thrown open as he dragged in the person he was looking for. Atem had driven to Vivian's house without warning and prepared for the interrogation. He did not say anything to her during the whole car ride, but she was screeching her voice and demanding some answers as to why she was forced out of her home.

As soon as Atem shoved Vivian inside, he walked in after and watched as she scrambled to fix her hair_. _He stared in disgust; this same woman who caused so much pain in his life. He felt the feelings of anguish, betrayal and deceit...all over again. _'Heh, she has no idea what I have in store for her.' _Atem smirked at his thought.

"Ugh, what is the meaning of this, Atem? You do realize that this is kidnapping, right?" she said.

Atem scoffed and walked over to his desk with a careless attitude towards her. It didn't matter to him how she felt about the situation. "Shut up, you're inside of a building, not the trunk of a car."

"Well, can you kindly tell me what this is about? I would have just went along with you if you had asked nicely."

"I need you." he said plain and simply.

Vivian was confused. Yes, her plans to seduce Atem last night did not go as well as she had hoped, but she had to wonder what brought him to just coming out and saying that to her. This was a sudden change that she did not expect from him. "You _need _me?"

"That's what I said."

"I knew it..." Vivian just smiled, feeling like everything was turning out just the way she wanted. "I knew if you would just let me back into you life, things would be so much better between us."

Atem just stood there, giving her a blank expression. "Are you nuts?"

"Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Atem." Vivian walked forward and took both of Atem's hands within her own. She remembered how these hands used to hold her, and touching them only made it more enjoyable. "You just started to care about me more then you thought you did. And now, you're realizing how much I mean to you. And it's okay...it's okay to let your feelings come out." She wrapped her arms around Atem, feeling herself burying into his chest the same way she did when they were dating. "Oh, it is so good to be in your arms again. Since I came back to Domino, I had dreamed that you would have feelings for me again. And now we are finally together. But, I understand that you have to care for Tea right now, for the children's sake. So, we can explain everything to them when the time is right." she said.

He couldn't believe it...Vivian was _STILL _thinking of herself, not having any remorse. Not caring about anyone or anything that mattered in Atem's life. His anger was coming closer to surface. It was to a point where it was uncontrollable to stop. His eyes couldn't be any more redder than they already were. He was at his breaking point and to be truthful...just like Vivian never cared, Atem did not care how he handled this. So, he grabbed both of her arms in a vice grip, feeling satisfied when he heard her wince in pain and pushed her forward until she landed in the chair by his desk. Atem was planning to give her every amount of hell stored inside him. "You really have lost your damn mind." he coldly replied.

She felt clueless, this was not what Vivian had expected Atem to say. "But...but, you just said you needed me."

"Oh, I need you for something far different than that, my dear." With that said, Atem reached into his pocket and pulled out the medallion he was carrying since he found it. "I need you to identify this item for me."

Vivian was clearly shocked when she recognized the necklace in front of her, realizing now that she was not wearing it. But she couldn't let Atem know it was hers. So, Vivian decided to kick in her acting skills. "It's a beautiful necklace, and it looks very expensive by the shade of the gold." she said.

"Yes, it is expensive. It's also a _rare _piece of jewelry too." Atem knew that she was playing dumb with him, which was something he hated with a passion when talking to someone on a serious note. But to make it interesting, he decided to play as well. Just to see how far he can go to get Vivian to crack under the pressure. "I did some research on this medallion. Turns out this necklace is from Italy. Only two of them were made. One is owned by someone who lives in Italy and the other was bought in an auction and was customized; which is the one I'm holding right now."

She had that nervous feeling creeping up within her spine. Yes, Vivian DID get that medallion customized herself. When she laid eyes on it, she wasn't pleased that it was not flashy and glamorous the way she wanted it. So, because it was bought by her and she could do whatever she wanted with it, Vivian hired an embroider to put in diamonds around the face of the medallion. Still, she kept up her poker face and continued to pretend not to know about the necklace. "Hm, this person has impeccable taste." she said.

"I bet you would know something about "impeccable taste", wouldn't you, Vivian? But the weirdest thing about it...and I can't seem to understand it. This medallion was found in my home last night. Now how can an item, that I have never seen and never bought, end up in my house?" Atem was enjoying they Vivian was squirming in her seat. She was making a lot of wise comments and trying to make herself seem like the innocent one. However, Atem worked in the corporate business long enough to tell when someone is lying to his face. "Come on, Vivian, I'm sure you can explain that to me."

"A-are you sure that it...wasn't Tea who bought it?" she asked, not clearly sure on what to say next.

The last shred of his patience snapped. Just by Vivian saying that one...little...comment, Atem was now in the mood of rampage. He placed the medallion back into his pocket and shoved Vivian backwards, making her chair hit the desk with brute force. "You must be _extremely_ insane...if you think I will believe that load of bull shit. Just how fucking stupid do you think I am, Vivian? You broke into my house, you tried to kill Tea."

"Atem-" She tried to get in a word, but Atem refused to let her get the chance.

"Yeeaahh, I know what went down. And I have enough proof to know it was you." he said, daring Vivian to deny it again.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied.

"I'm talking about my _WIFE_...lying in a hospital bed! With _tubes _and _wires _STICKING out of her!" Atem yelled out to her in pure, dangerous rage. "You and that _twisted, _demented mind of yours did that!"

"That's not TRUE!" Vivian yelled back.

"And you're going to continue to lie in my face? When I have the proof right here in my goddamn possession? You conniving, little bitch. You're a liar." Atem got her exactly where he wanted her. The way she was tripping over her words and trying to find any possible escape of getting out of this predicament, plus having his rage lashing out on Vivian was such sweet revenge. "Oh, and your little performance last night, _trying _to get me to bed. Playing your little seduction game, knowing that I would be in a vulnerable state. You really thought out your moves well, but you made one little mistake. You messed with the demon...and man, is he ever _pissed._" Atem knew that his eyes were so bloody red right now from the slight gasp he heard from Vivian.

"You have **nothing **on me, Atem! All you have is a stupid, little necklace that I have no recognition over! You kidnapped me to make me admit to something that I didn't do. Don't you know there is a law against kidnapping?" she screeched again.

"Yeah, and so is _attempted murder_, let's not get technical here, Vivian. But since you claim not to know anything about this medallion, why don't you just show me that little television interview you had a few nights ago?"

"That interview was live! How am I suppose to show you that?"

"True, it was live, but I know that whenever you are exposed on the screen, you're the first person to have it downloaded. Give me your cell phone." Vivian was really sweating now. She was frozen; and did not know what to do. Atem had his hand out as he waited for the phone to be given to him, but when Vivian was not making a move, his anger reached another level. "_GIVE ME YOUR CELL PHONE!" _he screamed, scaring Vivian into quickly grabbing her phone from her purse. When she took it out, Atem snatched it away from her.

Because he was excellent with computers and technology, Atem knew exactly where to go and pull up the videos that were saved in Vivian's phone. She had many, but he found the one he was searching for. Bringing it up, Atem watched the interview again; giving him a chance to see if there was anything he missed from the when he watched it the first time. Atem wasn't paying attention to what Vivian and the news reporter was saying, his eyes were mainly on Vivian's neck, where the medallion was _clearly _present.

He pulled out the necklace from his pocket, to confirm that this was indeed the same item. Everything was similar; the color, the jewels, the chain...it was a definite match. When he looked back at the screen, Atem sneered at the way Vivian was laughing and talking like she was the only person that needed to be recognized. It sickened him; her lies, her scheming plots...her _obsession _towards him. It was too much. So, now that his proof was confirmed, Atem did not even bother to give the phone back to Vivian. He threw it across the room, watching it crash and break to pieces.

"Just as I figured, it was you all along. The necklace was a perfect match...now, how are you going to worm your way out of this one, Vivian?" Atem's voice was so deep, you would think he was possessed by some unknown force.

Vivian was panicking, but she still tried to find a loop whole and turn this situation around in her favor. "No! N-no, that's impossible! Atem, you have to believe me! Someone is trying to frame me! There is no way I would do that."

"Lying again, huh? You just don't know how to stop, do you? Maybe I should show you just how serious I am." Atem was walking closer to Vivian, watching as she was trying to slide back into her seat whenever he took a step.

"Atem, listen...you don't want to do this. You _won't _do this. You're not capable of hurting me." she said, trying to reason with him.

"You don't think I have it in me...to hurt you, after what you did to Tea?"

"No, I don't!" Vivian stood up from her chair, finding the guts to look Atem straight in the eye. Though, right now, she was terrified inside. She never seen Atem's eyes like this before; not so full of hate, fury and coldness. It sent a shiver up her spine, but she had convinced that no harm would come to her. "You may not love me romantically anymore, but there is still a part of you that loves me enough not hurt me."

"Wrong again." Atem took a hold of Vivian and pushed over to the glass cabinet that was standing in a corner of the room. Vivian could feel the coldness against her cheek as Atem held her firmly to the glass. Judging by the way she was struggling, Atem could tell that Vivian was even more afraid then before. He leaned down to her ear, whispering menacingly to her. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Because my wife...the woman I _love_...is in a hospital bed, where she almost died because of you." Atem squeezed Vivian forward, making her feel the pressure of the delicate glass that could break at any time.

"Atem..." she whimpered.

"And all I have to do...is **_think_**...about how Tea had to struggle to take a breath...how much _pain _she had to **_suffer _**through!" Vivian started screaming once more pressure was being placed on her as Atem was holding her against the cabinet. "And I get this overwhelming urge...to smash your **_FUCKING FACE IN! _**TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW, VIVIAN!" Atem screamed at her.

"ALRIGHT! I DID IT! I broke in and drugged Tea! I did it, okay? Now, let me go!" Atem quickly took his hands away and watched Vivian fall to the floor with a vicious glare upon his face. He was breathing heavily from screaming, but most of it was from the rage that was coming out at her. Just hearing her confession made him want to kill her right now. But he could not even stand to look at Vivian.

Atem's head was pounding, and it felt like bricks were being dropped non-stop, since it was hurting so badly. And because of it, he had to slide down to the floor and lean against the wall. How could she do this? He thought Vivian stealing from him in the past was terrible, but never once did he think she was capable of killing a person. She was _inhuman._

"Are you happy now? You got what you wanted out of me, are you incredibly pleased with yourself that I confessed?" Even hearing her voice made Atem wish he would have just slammed Vivian's head into his glass cabinet. He threw another glare at her, but he wasn't ready to speak yet. "It was suppose to be me! I hate knowing that another woman has stolen you away from me. If it wasn't for Tea, you would have taken me back the moment you saw me again!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you _SPEAK _her name!" Atem hissed at her.

"Oh, why? Because I might kill her this time if I say her name? I didn't know that stuff I shot into her would cause her to almost die, but I **_wish _**it would have. It's so sickening to hear you talk about how _wonderful _and _amazing _she is. How much you love her and would do absolutely anything for _her."_

Atem was urging to go back over and continue his torture. "Shut...up." he growled.

"You've never showed those kinds of feelings for me that way. Yeah, I screwed up in the past, you don't have to keep reminding me that. But those years away from you made me realize just how much you meant to me! I was willing to come back and do whatever I had to do in order to get your love back again. To show you that there was more to me that changed, besides my image."

"No, Vivian...the only thing that's changed about you, is that you're an utter disgrace to every living thing on this planet. Tea doesn't deserve to be where she is right now." Atem looked outside and noticed the the rain continued to pour from the sky. It seemed as if it was the spirits above were crying for him. "You are going to pay for what you've done. You almost killed an innocent woman, the love of my life. There is no way in _hell _you're walking away without any penalties. I'm getting justice for Tea."

"Another thing that Tea needs? Is that _all _you can think about? What about _MY _needs, huh? But, I guess that doesn't matter to you. Well, I've got news for you, Atem. Things could go completely different and Tea could still die, even if the drug was removed from her system. So, if I can't have you for myself, then you can't have your _precious, perfect_ Tea either." Saying that, caused Vivian to smirk victoriously.

He lost it; just hearing those words escape from Vivian's lips, watching her forming that sinister smirk and still plotting to kill his precious love. Even admitting it to him in his presence. He couldn't take it anymore, it has gone on long enough. So, despite how his head was feeling, Atem jumped forward and tackled Vivian to the ground, grasping his both of his hands around her neck. Vivian's breaths were coming out in short gasps as he was cutting off her air supply.

"Ye-yeah, go..for it...take it o-out on me!" Vivian said, straining through her throat.

**_"_**_**Shut. Your. Mouth!" **_Atem's voice was far from normal, it was much deeper and colder than ever before. His eyes were filled with such intense hate towards this woman and he was taking immense pleasure into watching her and hearing the wheezing sounds escape from her.

"No! N-no...this is what...yo-you wanted...to do the minute you...saw me stealing from you! Want to..kill me? Go...ahead, or do you have...the guts?"

Atem tightened his grip on her, which was keeping her from speaking anymore. This was now his chance to finally take her out. **"_Vivian...I. Wasn't. BLUFFING!"_** It wasn't about the past anymore. Atem used to let that bother him whenever Vivian was in his sights, but now all he has to do is remember all of the terrible things she has done to Tea and his children. The people she hired to help, when she stayed on the sidelines and watched them suffer from afar. It was now _her _turn to feel the suffering...and Atem would be the one to make sure she pays greatly.

But then...as he was choking Vivian, he felt something flow through him. Something warm, comforting; something he was not able to feel for a few days now. He missed it. He craved for it. _She _was right here with him. It was like he was being pulled into another place, and what he saw was the same sakura trees he brought Tea to watch. It was just like that day. Everything was the same, like he was reliving the moment again. He also noticed that he was sitting against one trees and the scent of sweet cherry blossoms was roaming the air. Just the scent of that comforted him.

Though, that was not the only thing giving him this warm feeling. Something was pressed against his chest, that familiar touch he longed for whenever something bad happens or when he just needed to feel better from a depressing mood. Atem knew that it was impossible, but he took a chance to look down and find out what was leaning into him. And it was just as he figured. There she was...resting peacefully in his arms. Looking as beautiful as the day he met her. She was cupping a sakura flower in her hand, delicately running her finger over the petals to feel its soft texture.

And it happened. Her rich, azure eyes looked up to him with such carefree happiness. His heart was pounding like a bongo drum, but it felt so good to feel it racing again. All the feelings of hatred, killing, anger...they all just evaporate whenever his eyes rest upon her, which part of him is relieved when they do. Because he never wanted her to see him lose control of his anger. His heart tugs whenever she starts to cry, and no matter how much anger he holds, Atem is willing to push it aside to care for his wife.

Coming back to reality, he realized...this was wrong. This was completely wrong of him to take a person's life away. He wasn't like this; despite of how Vivian has tortured him and his family many times, this being the worst of it all, he was not a killer. And he was not going to have those sinister thoughts running through his head like Vivian does. Because if he did, he would be exactly like her.

So, he took his hands away and allowed this wretched woman to breathe once again; watching as she consumed the air she did not deserve to have flowing through her lungs. Atem just left her be as he took some time to collect himself. Every part of his body was shaking. "Get out of my sight, just looking at you makes me sick. I warn you, however...if you ever think to come near my wife again, I _will _finish you off. Mark my words."

After a minute of silence, Vivian slowly stood up and left without another word. Everything that happened here tonight was still fresh within Atem's mind. He went through each single part over repeatedly. He wondered if letting Vivian go was the best idea, but after seeing his rage against her, he had doubts of her ever showing herself to him again. Though, it did not feel safe to let his guard down. He knew Vivian would be back, and when she does, Atem will be ready.

What was important to him now, was getting back to Tea. He has been away from her for the entire day and he felt so terrible because of it. Grabbing his keys, and minding his headache, Atem hurried as fast as he could to the hospital. He made a silent prayer that there is news on Tea that would be worth hearing.

* * *

When he opened the door to Tea's room, Atem saw that everyone was still here. He was relieved to know that Tea was not all by herself today, even if he could not be here at the time. His eyes landed on the twins first. Yuki and Kimika were sound asleep; Kimika resting on Katie and Yuki resting on Yugi. He was happy they were okay, at least. Looking over to Tea, he was feeling disappointed when there was still no change in her.

Yugi was the first to have noticed him entering inside. Judging by his facial expression, Atem must have really went through an ordeal in confronting Vivian. It worried him to what may have happened tonight. "You're back...are you okay?" he said.

"I don't know," Atem took the chair by the wall and pulled it over to where everyone was sitting. "My head feels like a whirlpool to even answer."

"The guys filled me in, I had no idea that Vivian would ever go this far. I suppose she denied it when you confronted her, didn't she?" Katie said.

Atem nodded. "Denied it, tried to cover her tracks, but in the end, I still got her to admit what she did."

"So...what happened after?" Joey asked, he and everyone else already knowing the answer when Atem did not speak right away.

"I tried to kill her...my hands were around her throat, cutting off her airwaves. I just wanted to watch her suffer, to make her pay a hundred times more for every minute that Tea has been in that bed. And I finally had that chance to do it too." His eyes moved back over to Tea, trying to tune out the beeping noise from the heart monitor and pretend that she was just sleeping. "But after thinking about Tea...I couldn't go through it. Knowing that I have a family to think about, I'm certain that that is what stopped me. No matter how much hatred I feel towards Vivian, killing her was not the answer. It's what I wanted...but not what I needed."

"Damn...I can't imagine what you must have been going through, man. And though we all think Vivian shouldn't even deserve to breathe, you did the right thing by making that decision." Tristan said.

Katie agreed. "He's right, boss...I mean, I despise Vivian with a passion, but not many people can do what you did tonight. If it were me, I wouldn't mind killing her myself. You told her, repeatedly, that you moved on with you life and here she is playing God with people's lives. She does not deserve to live."

"Well, it's over now. She could come back or not, I really don't care. As long as she stays away from me and my family, I really don't give a damn what she does." Atem checked his watch and noticed how late it was getting. The rain was letting up a bit, but it was still coming down pretty hard. "Listen, why don't guys head on home? I just want to have some time with Tea alone."

"Sure thing, bud. And hey, don't worry about Yuki and Kimika, they're out for the rest of the night." Joey said.

Katie gave Kimika to Tristan for him to carry her and walked forward to give Atem a hug. She knew that he had a very difficult night. "Please call us if you need anything, okay? And let us know if there is an update on Tea." she said.

"I will." After giving a small kiss on Kimika's forehead, he watched as Joey, Katie and Tristan leave the room quietly. Yugi, however, decided to stay for a moment.

"I was really worried about how you would be tonight...I knew it would come to it, but I'm glad that you were able to get back some control over your anger before you did something you regretted. I just felt like you needed to hear that." he said with a smile.

"That means a lot coming from you, Yugi. I couldn't ask for a better brother." Atem softly rubbed Yuki's hair and smiled when he heard his son sighing comfortably in his sleep. He was not able to to check on the twins today and he knew that they were very worried about him. He planned to make it up to them both soon.

So, he was now left alone with Tea. Instead of bringing a chair by her, Atem decided to sit next to Tea on the bed. He felt much more closer and it calmed him down just by being near her. He took her hand to hold and felt sparks run through his body from feeling her warm, silky touch. "You were there for me tonight, weren't you? It's like no matter how much I lost my temper, even if it's impossible for me to calm down, you are always able to bring me back. But I had to confront that woman for what she did to you." His hand reached over to caress her cheek. He was hoping to get a reaction from her, but sadly, he did not. "She almost made lose you...she almost made me lose the one person who taught me what true_, pure _love is."

Atem wondered how long it would be before everything was normal again. Why did it have to be so long? He was sick of hearing medical words from the doctor. He understands that Tea needed time to recover, but he just wanted to see her blue eyes open again. He just couldn't take anymore of how things were happening now. He needed Tea. He needed to embrace her, kiss her..._love _her. He needed her to talk to him, laugh with him, see her face light when their children greeted her. To watch her face blush when he whispers sweet words in her ear. To watch her lip pout when he playfully teases her, to curl up in bed with her and listen to the rain. Protect her when thunder frightens her.

"Come on, beautiful...just wake up for me. I know you're doing your hardest to recover, but I need you to come back to me." He did whatever he could to try and get a response from her and no matter how much he tried, it wasn't working.

Feeling useless and emotionally exhausted from today, Atem just wanted to hold Tea. So, he carefully moved himself until he was straddling her legs to gently pull her up into his arms. Her head was laying against his shoulder and both of his arms were around her like a security blanket. Even with her unconscious, Atem could still feel the same loving warmth she gives off. She was still here.

"I won't leave you...I don't care how long it takes for you to wake up, you won't be left alone, okay? I'll even help you if you need me to." His head fell within in the crook of her neck. And before he knew it, all of his frustrations of tonight...caused him to break down. He never cried like this before, usually his emotions would be caused by anger. But never has his anger created him to cry as much as this. Part of him felt a little better, since he was holding Tea, but it would feel even better just to have her arms around him.

But then...something happened. Atem felt a movement coming up around his back and tightened around him, like a hug. It was weak, but he felt himself being held. His heart was racing, his body was shaking and he let out a slight gasp. Could it be...?

"It's...okay. Please...don't cry, my love." It was the one of the most magnificent sounds he has heard recently. Atem felt like he would burst into tears once again, but not out of anger, out of extreme happiness. His wife spoke to him. She finally woke up for him. To make sure that it was not his imagination, Atem pulled back slightly...and his sight was set on two gorgeous, ocean orbs that were opening up. "I'm sorry...were you...crying because of me? What's wrong?" she asked in a tired voice.

Atem never thought he could get any happier than he already was. And he wasn't able to stop the tears he was trying to hold back. He pushed back some of her hair, just to see her eyes much better and smiled down at her. "Nothing's wrong anymore, honey. So, don't you worry, alright?" Atem held her even tighter, but not too much to hurt her. Just enough to know that she was here and talking with him again. "Tell me, are you okay?"

Tea nodded her head as much as she could. "I'm fine...my head just hurts. What happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now...just let me hold you." Atem gently kissed Tea, feeling so much better to have her lips against his. It was the first time in days since he has been this relieved.

Never again will he let harm come to Tea or anyone else he cares deeply for. His focus now, was getting back to his life with this incredible woman he is holding. And if Vivian ever returns, then he would deal with it. She did not matter to him at the moment. But after what he said and did to her tonight, he had no doubt in his mind that she caught the first flight out of Japan.

He didn't care though, because after being trapped in a sea of dullness, Atem finally has his light back. And that was the best thing that could ever happen to him right now.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay everyone, the coast is clear. You may now remove all of your safety gear. Was this chapter intense enough for you? I sure hope it was what you were expecting; maybe more. Well, my work is done for now. It is your turn to do your part. Let me know how this chapter turned out, okay? We are only a few chapters away from the conclusion. I will update again soon when I can. Until next time, readers, Moon is signing off.


	16. Train of Relief on the Tracks of Doubt

_A/N:_ Hello readers, back with the next installment. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter.

_ Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Chapter 16_**  
**

Being able to watch as Tea opened her eyes for the first time in four days brought so much relief for Atem to even hold. After reassuring her that she would be okay, he went in search of the doctor. Atem had to find a way to calm down his rapid, excited heart. Which lead him to the hospital entrance way. He stood outside, but kept himself near the doors as the rain continued to fall from the sky. He took a long, pleasant breath, inhaling the fresh scent of the water. Allowing him to release all of the stress and anxiety he was feeling for a while now.

He was thinking of giving the others a call, but decided that after a long day of worrying over where he was today, he gave them all a good chance to rest for the night. Atem would give them all the great news in the morning. He wanted to have some time with Tea alone before everyone saw her anyway. He smiled just thinking of how surprised and happy they'll be once the news has been given.

Smiling...that was something Atem did not do in days. It felt great to have a reason to. The little smiles he _did _have were only shown for the others - to make them not worry about him more than it was needed to be - when truthfully on the inside, he felt so broken that words could not describe the kind of pain inflicted on his heart. Now that Tea was awake, Atem knew that it was not safe to let his guard down. He also had so many unresolved emotions bottling up inside. However, he was not going to allow that to become noticeable to Tea.

The thunder snapped him out of his thoughts and figured it would be best to check back with the doctor. Atem needed to be back with Tea, to hold her and protect her like he usually does whenever there was a thunderstorm.

_Protect her..._Something he was not able to do in time when Vivian attacked and drugged Tea. Yes, he succeeded in getting the truth out of her, but it did not change the way Tea looked when she slipped into unconsciousness that night. _That_ was something he would never be able to erase from his mind. The fear Atem felt when he thought he would lose her forever.

Closing his eyes, Atem took in the fresh scent of the now drizzling rain again. With the wind also blowing in a light, gentle breeze, he could feel a few drops kissing his face. As if they were tiny, little water fairies comforting him and giving him a sense of peace for the first time in days.

Atem was so looking forward to going back to Tea, but he knew that the doctor was giving her a thorough examination. He wanted to be sure that Tea was _more_ than one hundred percent at her strongest. He was so anxious to take her out of this hospital and back to their home; into the comfort of their bed, but it was just too soon.

It was only a few days, but having Tea here in the hospital - not being able to hold her the way he wanted - felt like months and months of separation they were forced to go under. The rain, however, has worked to keep him a little calmer. Because it was raining like this...when he met Tea. The day that changed his life for the better greatly.

After spending close to twenty minutes outside, Atem decided to go ahead and check back with the doctor. And...to finally have a chance to hear more of Tea's sweet, loving voice. The automatic doors flew open as he stepped onto the entrance pad.

Suddenly, as he was walking inside, the night when Atem brought Tea here came rushing through his head. Why? Why now? She woken up and on her way to a quick recovery. So, why did that night have to come crawling back into his thoughts?

He really couldn't forget how her eyes turned from her natural sparkle to a lifeless, dull shade of sapphire. Nothing else had ever made him this scared. Not even when both of his parents departed from the world. Most of his emotions were locked away during that hard time. Since he met Tea, his emotions were blooming again as the days went by. He smiled more, loved more, he wasn't always into his work and discovered new experiences of the world around him.

Atem needed something to take his mind into a different direction. While he was on his way the elevator, his eyes caught site of the hospital's gift shop. Maybe there was something inside that would be special enough for Tea to light up to. He smiled and walked inside to find the perfect gift to take up to her.

* * *

It was only a few minutes since her eyes opened, but Tea felt like she had been staring at this very bright ceiling for decades. How long has it been since she arrived here? How did she even _get _here? Everything around her seemed fuzzy and she could barely move any part of her body. After Atem left, she lost the strength in her arms.

She did not want her Atem to leave the room, but it was necessary for the doctor to examine her.

But why? What was wrong with her? She still needed to figure out her reason for being here in the hospital.

Tea heard the doctor speaking to her - though only a few of her words have successfully made contact to her brain. She was saying something about how impressed she was at her remarkable recovery. Recovery from what? She needed answers and so far, this doctor was the only one who could give them to her.

Hearing the door open again, Tea turned in hopes of seeing Atem walk through again. She was disappointed when a nurse came inside to talk with her doctor. About her condition, no doubt. While they both went into discussion, Tea took this time to try and think back to the last thing she's done before waking up to her husband's crying plea for her to be all right. Which was another thing that was still fresh in her mind.

Tea could not grasp onto it right away, but in her unconscious state, she had felt the sorrow coming from Atem. She heard his voice, urging her to wake up. How he would stay with her for however long it took to see her eyes open again.

She had to do anything necessary to get herself back to Atem and her family, but it was like trying to break through the most thickest sheet of glass ever created. It was difficult in the beginning, seeing as she felt herself being pulled away. In the back of her mind, Tea was begging to whatever it was pulling her to leave her alone. She wasn't sure which way she needed to go. Though, she did have one helpful source that would guide her into the right direction; the connection she shared with Atem. Wherever he was, that is where she needed to be.

She was starting to feel lightheaded. She couldn't think anymore as the first signs of illness began to creep into her system. Her breathing became erratic and she broke into a cold sweat. The heart monitor was beeping continuously, which meant her heart rate was speeding up. It was pounding so hard against her chest._ What's wrong with me? _

Her name was being called. Tea slowly turned her eyes towards the doctor who was speaking to her, but none of her words were being registered into her mind. The only sounds she could hear was the machines that she was hooked up to. The machines that monitored her entire body. The nurse assisted the doctor in getting her calmed down again.

Her eye caught something being pulled out from the nurse as the doctor was busy calling out to her. Whatever it was, Tea knew she did not want it anywhere near her. Why was she feeling this way? She never experienced this before when being in the hospital. She knew the doctors and nurses were only helping her to get well again. What was so different about it this time? She was scared. The object in the nurse's hand was frightening her.

Once Tea was able to actually see what it was, she became as pale as a ghost; paler even. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. And what she had been trying to remember, a fragment of it suddenly came back to her.

_"Just what do you plan on doing with that thing?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I am going to put this cute, little needle into your arm and shoot the substance into your body. Don't worry...it's just something that will make you sleep for a while. A _long _while."_

Tea went completely frantic. "No...no, keep it away! Keep it away!"

* * *

Sighing seemed to be the only thing Atem was doing since Tea awakened, but he wasn't complaining. He felt incredibly elevated in total happiness. If anyone ever said that that was impossible, then he would automatically use himself as an example.

Leaving the gift shop was a little longer than Atem had expected, but he wanted to find the perfect item for Tea. Something that would bring back the beautiful color to those glorious cheeks. Yes, he was referring the incredible way her blush would appear whenever he said or does something sweet for her. If Atem could create a list of all of his favorite things about Tea, it would become the longest novel in the history of novels. Because to him, she was a never-ending story that he wants to read over and over again.

Coming straight to the elevators, Atem found people already waiting for the next set of doors to open. He was impatient with this waiting, since he wanted to hurry and get back to Tea. However, as he stood here...something felt wrong to him. Why? How could something be wrong after finding out that his wife reawakened from her long, unconscious state?

Now, he was very anxious to get back to Tea's room. Although, that was easier said than done. _Damn it, what is taking these doors so long to open? _These people may be willing to wait, but for Atem, he refused. Looking around, he found the set of stairs that led to the upper floors. Taking two steps at a time made him reach the fifth floor in record time. Without even breaking a sweat. Hell, Atem was filled with so much adrenaline, that he didn't _need _to break a sweat.

His first thought in mind was if Tea was okay. Surely, she was, right? He didn't leave the room for very long. But for some reason...he just couldn't settle with the thought. Something _was _wrong...very wrong.

As soon as he reached the top, Atem heard a distant scream reaching his ears. It was clear enough for him to know that it came from Tea. Why was she screaming? What were they doing to her? Now wasn't the time to stand and wonder. She needed him and he would find out exactly what was happening when he reached her.

When he rushed inside the room, his eyes widened to the sight of Tea sobbing and curled up in a fetal position. The heart monitor was beeping out of control and both doctor and nurse were trying their hardest to calm her down. But what made Tea set off this way? Just what made her so upset?

"Please!" She began to shout through her cries. "Keep it away from me!"

He was making his way inside the room, but he was suddenly stopped by the nurse telling him that he needed to stay out of the room.

His wife was going through a state of hysterics and this nurse was telling him to stay out? No fucking way. Atem had every _right _to be next to Tea. He has waited long enough. No one was going to keep her away from him.

He pushed past her and headed towards Tea. Just getting near her was like trying to break through a brick wall that kept the most precious possession known to man. He needed to find a way to calm her. Because glancing at the monitors, her pressure and heart rate were rocketing sky high. And at that moment, he was worried that something terrible would happen to her again. He was close to losing Tea once...there was no way in _hell _that he was going let that cycle repeat again. She was his life...his _everything_.

Atem gently pulled Tea to him, but she tried to struggle away from his grasp. Apparently, she was thinking someone was trying to keep her still and attempted to keep herself away from whatever was frightening her. She needed to know that she was safe - that he would protect her. "Tea...it's okay now. Calm down," he assured her.

As soon as his voice rang into her hearing, Tea immediately stopped struggling only to fall into Atem's arms. She buried herself as much as possible, trying to escape from anything outside of his warmth. She clung to him like he was her last and only lifeline.

Just by looking at her, Atem knew that Tea would not be very talkative with him right now. She was just too distressed. But, he _was _relieved to hear the beeping from the monitors were slowing down and returning to normal - clearly indicating that she was calming down. And as long as he kept holding her, she would stay that way.

"How is she?" he asked, not bothering to glance at the doctor.

"Well..." she started. "It appears that your wife's condition is progressing miraculously, but she still needs close observation."

That was good enough for him. But, when Atem left the room for the doctor to examine Tea, she was not so erratically upset this way. And he wanted, so badly, to find out the reason as to why Tea was crying. She continued to mutter. Some words were hard to understand, but he was able to catch a few of them.

Atem wanted privacy. So, he kindly - and _calmly_ - asked for both doctor and nurse to leave the room.

Now, they were finally alone. Atem continued to soothe Tea with his gentle touches and comforting words. He couldn't remember just how much time had passed, but it did not matter to him. Time was not a factor to him at the moment.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me," she replied in a quiet tone.

He felt Tea beginning to pull away a little, already missing her warmth. However, he kept her close enough so she'd know that he was not leaving her side. Something had upset her terribly and she was apologizing? That was Tea for you. Always thinking of everything and everyone before her _own _needs. To Atem, it was a blessing to Tea...but also a curse to her as well.

He placed his hand within the locks of her hair, feeling her silky strands running through his fingers. "Love, do not apologize for becoming upset. Don't ever feel sorry for being scared or anything that causes you to cry. That is why I'm here...to comfort you. Tell me what happened when I had left," he said with such intensity and emotion in his voice.

When Tea got a lock on Atem's eyes, she just could not look away. She could feel every ounce of his feelings rushing through her soul. His heart, his spirit...his entire _being _barricaded her through their connection and she almost allowed herself to cry again. Just what has this wonderful man been tortured through while she was unconscious? The one emotion that she _did _know about was his sadness. And that was when she was reawakened by his soft, trembling cries.

But how could she tell him? _Should _she even tell him? He was facing with troubles of his own and most of them were from worrying about her. She could only imagine just how much of this was affecting him. And thinking about it caused another round of tears to develop. Which she was trying to hardest to hold back.

With much difficulty, Tea was able to turn her eyes away to toy with a loose strand on the blanket. "They were only trying to help me. They didn't know that I would react this way, but...I suddenly felt so afraid. I was trying to think back to what happened last before I'd ended up here. Only bits and pieces were coming together. But then, I guess it was when I'd started to panic for some reason. The nurse was pulling out something that would...help me, but I only wanted it to be kept away from me."

"What did she pull out?"

"...A syringe," Tea replied in a hushed tone. The warmth that she felt from Atem had suddenly went away. He turned to sit on the edge on her bed with his back turned to her. She watched as his muscles were beginning to tense incredibly. Tea did not have to see Atem's expression to know that he was extremely angry. Using the little amount of her strength, Tea struggled forward to lean against his back. "It's okay now...you don't have to worry, Atem."

"How can you say that to me, Tea?" He rose up from the bed and walked over near the window. The sky was still pouring out rain, with no signs of it letting up any time soon. He rested his arm along the glass, leaning his face forward to hide his eyes. "That's all I've been doing since that night. Do you really think that I can suddenly stop...even now?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

Tea was silent. Just hearing the sound in Atem's voice clearly indicated just how much he was trying to hold back. Even when she leaned into him, his body was begging for relaxation. She hated this. She wished none of this ever happened. Why couldn't her family be left alone? Why did some outside party have to try and ruin their life? And this brought Tea to think about _that _night.

Only she knew of the identity of the one who invaded her home. How would Atem react when he finds out that it was Vivian who drugged her? Was she intentionally trying to kill her? Because right there and then, she felt the life escape from her her rapidly. Vivian was conniving and sneaky when she wanted to be, but surely she wasn't cruel enough to do this, was she?

She slowly brought up the blanket, missing the warmth that she was receiving from her husband. She silently wished that he would come back. Maybe it would be much easier to explain everything if he was next to her.

"I know what you're thinking...and you don't have to say anything."

Tea was startled from her thoughts when Atem began to speak again. He _knew _what she was thinking? What exactly did he mean by that? Clearly..._clearly _he was not referring to the break-in...was he? She watched as Atem returned back to her side, feeling both relieved and confused.

Atem took her silence as a sign to continue. "Every minute that you've been here, Tea, my mind has been racking to figure out who was responsible for hurting you. It was taking so much for me NOT to go insane. Seeing you lying in this bed while that bastard was out running free...I couldn't allow it to happen." Tea took this time to speak, but Atem softly placed a finger to her lips. "I've already figured out who did this. There's no need for you to go into an explanation that you cannot handle now."

"So...you know that it was Vivian?" Tea asked, gently reaching up to grasp Atem's hand again. "How did you find out? She made it impossible for her identity to be revealed under those dark clothing."

"Well, I didn't find out right away," he watched as Tea traced little patterns along his hand. "But when I did, everything just started coming into place. Starting with this necklace here." He reached into his pocket to pull out the medallion that he found. "This belongs to Vivian. I know this because I had remembered seeing it on her. She actually thought that she'd get away with this. The only thing she had managed to succeed...was digging herself deeper into her lies. And even then, she still denied it." Atem clenched the medallion into his fist, still remembering the argument that took place earlier.

Tea just did not know what to think. She couldn't believe the drastic measures that Vivian would commit just to get next to Atem again. It angered her, but it also frightened her as well. Because if she was able to put her in a hospital - to actually try and take her life away - who knows what other thoughts were parading around inside her mind.

Just taking all of this in was making Tea go through another dizzy spell, but she was not ready rest yet. She needed more answers to what had occurred during her time here. Unfortunately, due to Atem's ability to read her, she was not able to utter out the question.

Instead, she felt Atem pushing her down gently, keeping her from making any more movements. "Lay still...you still need to gain your strength back." She was about to protest, but Atem would not hear of it. "Shh...no more talking. Especially, not about Vivian. Do you know how close I've came to losing you? Tea, that is the most terrifying feeling I'd never want to experience again. And talking about Vivian is not making it any better."

"But," she began to reply, "you will tell me everything, right?"

Atem did not make any attempts to answer her question for two reasons. One, he just didn't want her knowing about the confrontation with Vivian. How would she react to the fact that he tried to kill her? _Would _she even look at him the same way? He was afraid that she wouldn't. To think that the love of his life would be completely cautious around him. The very thought just refused to sit well with him. The other reason was because the nurse from earlier had returned. Her face showed signs of guilt.

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to apologize for giving Mrs. Mutou such a scare. It was not my intention," she said timidly.

Smiling from the generous apology, Tea smiled and showed no hard feelings towards the nurse. After all, she was just doing her job. She should not be at fault for trying to help her get well. "It's okay, I just didn't know what was happening or even where I was to be exact."

"Well, I still feel completely terrible. If you are ready, I want to try and give you a sedative to make you rest easily. But, if you're still uncomfortable about it -,"

"No," Tea stopped her by cutting in. She also looked to Atem, still seeing bit of fear in the depths of his eyes. She needed to let him know that she is still here; still alive. "Whatever you have to do...I'll comply with it. Although, I am not going to be able to watch."

"Oh, do not worry, you won't feel a thing. I'll be finished and out of here in only a few seconds," she reassured her.

And it was true. Even as Tea kept her head turned - holding onto Atem's hand for support while taking deep breaths - the nurse completed her task and was already moving along to her next patient.

Once again, they were left alone. Atem began to stroke Tea's hair, knowing that she felt much comfort whenever he did that for her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm not in any pain...just very tired," Tea said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "But I don't want to sleep yet. Try to keep me awake, there is so much I need to know. How is everyone doing? Yuki and Kimika...are they here? Are they okay?"

Atem chuckled at the many questions that Tea was spilling out. Of course she would be curious as to how the others were holding up. "My love, I will be happy to answer any question you have, but one at a time, alright? Everyone is fine and they will feel even better once I tell them how you're doing. The kids are at home. Yugi is watching them with Tristan and Joey."

"They must have been so scared, huh? This is the longest I've ever been away from them," Tea commented.

"It's been hard on them. I had to explain it as easy as possible so the kids would understand. Believe it or not, this is the first night since you've been here that they have slept in their own beds." Atem continued to caress Tea's hair, but he was thinking back to his last conversation with Yuki. Each and everyday, his son was turning out exactly like him. He was proud, yes, but emotional wise, Atem was very concerned.

He doesn't want Yuki to ever be afraid of letting out his emotions. He was just a kid. And that is what Atem wanted Yuki to concentrate on being.

"You mean you haven't been home?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"I have...and that was when Katie convinced me to go. She could tell that I haven't been getting any proper rest in days. I just had to keep myself distracted. So, when I'm not here, I am either at the office or someplace quiet. Like at our lake. Tea, being in that house is not the same without you there. It's not home. And I cannot call it home _until _you are there."

Tea didn't realize or even feel the tears streaming from her eyes until Atem used his thumb to gently wipe them away. This man next to her...this incredibly, sweet, lovable man that she would do absolutely anything for...he has, yet again, reminded her of how much she truly loves him. Not that she _needed _a reminder, but just knowing and feeling the compassion, the gentleness, the complete security and protective nature that radiates from Atem makes her so happy that they're together.

She took his hand, placing light kisses onto his palm, "You know? You can be so stupid sometimes...it makes me so angry," she said in a soft tone.

"Are you angry at me now?" Atem asked as he came closer to land little kisses to Tea's cheek. Smiling when she felt her leaning into him.

"I should be...I want to. Could you blame me if I was? My husband has not been taking care of himself. But then again, if the tables were turned, I wouldn't be able to rest well either. And without you at home, in our bedroom...it would not feel normal. It would feel -"

"Cold? Empty? Like being in a strange world where there is nothing _at all _to live for?"

Tea turned her head until her eyes met with Atem's. So much intensity, love, both sadness and relief with also a touch of hurt existed within the pools of these amethyst pupils. There was still much they needed to discuss. Still much that Atem was carrying inside that he has not yet shared with her, but for now...she did not care. She just wanted to soak in _this _moment.

"Exactly."

* * *

Approximately three weeks have passed and things were slowly going back to normal. After the news of Tea regaining consciousness flew to the others, there had been so many hugs that anyone could count. If it was even possible to count them all. Yuki and Kimika clung to their mother for as long as they could. Afraid that if either of them let go, she would be gone again. Of course, Tea and Atem both dissolved those fears. Reassuring their children that everything was just fine.

Although she was up and feeling well as ever, Tea still had to remain in the hospital for more observation. It was to be expected, but with Tea desperately seeking the outdoors and Atem wanting to grant her wishes, the days were moving particularly slow for both of their tastes. It became much harder to handle when one little minute felt just as long as three days.

But now, the entire wait was over. And it was even more worth it when Tea finally stepped inside her home. Just looking at everything now, it was as if she was coming back from a very, long trip.

Setting her bag down in her bedroom she shared with Atem, Tea slowly walked in to take in the entire room with such complete comfort. Just from where she was standing, she could hear the distant laughter of her family from downstairs. She smiled, feeling so relieved of being out of that stuffy hospital.

The curtains were closed, so Tea opened the silky fabric of the balcony and gently pushed both doors to let in the last rays of sunlight. She loved looking at the sunset around this time. It showed so much contrast and beauty. So many colors hued together as if it was a priceless, creative portrait.

Hearing a small, jingling sound, Tea looked down to see Buyo staring up at her. Wagging his tail and prancing in circles to prove just how happy and excited he was. Tea giggled and bent down to pick him up. She had been worrying about this little furry companion while she was away from home. Remembering how Buyo tried so hard to protect her from Vivian's invasion. Atem had told her that Buyo's leg was injured from that harmful kick.

But looking at him now, Buyo was just as playful as ever. She kissed his little head, happy to see that he has healed progressively.

And what made the moment so perfect, was feeling the arms of her husband wrapping around her from behind. Feeling his presence and soaking in his scent almost made it seem like a dream. The only difference...it was _real_.

"How does it feel to be home?" Atem asked, lightly nipping her ear.

"Absolutely incredible," she whispered. Afraid that if her voice was just a little louder, it would ruin any small detail of this wonderful moment. "I never want to spend so much time away like that again." The grip of his arms tightened around her, but not enough where Atem would hurt or suffocate her. Tea welcomed the gesture by leaning back even further.

"I never want to let you suffer like that again," he said with such emotion in his voice. Just hearing him made Tea know how much this had affected Atem. He had yet to reveal the details to the confrontation he had with Vivian. And whenever she _did _bring up the matter, someone would come into the room, the subject was moved to a different topic or Atem would just avoid the conversation all together. What was it that he did not want her to know?

She needed to know.

"We have to talk," she felt him go rigid against her. He already knew what the talk would lead to.

Tea slowly turned in his arms, all without him having to move one inch. Atem avoided her eyes when she tried to get him to look at her, which only proves to how serious this subject was. But it only made her determined to find out - no matter _how _much it hurt.

"Atem, we need to -"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Tea was cut off by the two little voices of her children coming inside full of smiles. She was a _little_ disappointed by the sudden interruption, but Kimika and Yuki were just children. And she was happy to see them run up to her without having anything medical come in the way. They were so excited with having their mother back home to know if their parents were having a serious conversation or not.

Although, this gave Atem the opportunity to avoid their talk once again. However, it was for a good reason. No matter what the situation or how they were feeling, the twins always came first. And it was how she wanted it to be.

Tea stooped down in time to catch both of her treasures in a loving hug. "My goodness, you two are filled with such energy, aren't you?" she said with laughter in her voice.

Kimika looked up to Tea with such adorable eyes. "Mommy, we're hungry," she replied verbally and with the growls from hers and Yuki's tummy, who also agreed with his sister.

Atem knelt down next to Tea, giving a playful tickle to the twins and answered for Tea. "Well, then how about you two get cleaned up and I'll fix up something great. And to make it even more fun, you guys pick out a movie and we can bring everything in here," he replied and chuckled when he watched his kids run off with Buyo dashing behind, talking in such bubbly excitement.

Tea watched as Atem began to rise from the floor again, making her follow his action. But she stood up a little too quickly, where she started to stagger on her feet. A very unfortunate time for her. If Atem took notice, then there was no chance of them going into what she wanted to speak about.

"Easy there, love." And it was exactly what had happened. Atem saw the little slip in Tea's balance and caught her before she lost it completely. Setting her down on the bed, Atem held her shoulders comfortably. "You're still not at your full strength yet."

Tea sighed and looked away from Atem's piercing, loving eyes. It was futile to even bring up the subject at this point. She knew that when she _did _ask, it would just be denied because of her dizzy spell. Curse her weakness at the most unreasonable time.

But what could she do? She couldn't exactly wish it away. The recovery process was still in effect. So, it was only logical that she continued to be patient until she was strong enough once again.

Even without looking at him, Tea could sense that Atem wanted to tell her something, but the calls from the twins were beginning to sound much eager. Oh, how she missed hearing those melodious voices from her precious treasures.

And just by seeing the hesitant stance, Atem did not want to leave things as they are now. Tea loves his caring nature. So, taking his hand, Tea gave her husband the most purest smile she could make. One filled with such love and reassurance. "Go check on our babies...I need to freshen up anyway."

Pulling her into a kiss, Atem gingerly allowed himself to drown within her soft, luscious lips. Hearing their quiet, passionate sighs escaping as the kiss became even more heartfelt and loving. He wanted so badly to deepen this kiss. To lose himself to the desires of this magnificently, beautiful woman.

But alas, they had to stop before things became a bit heated. Although, that didn't stop Atem from placing a kiss on Tea's forehead. "Tonight...after the kids are asleep, I will tell you everything." He thought it was only fair that he discussed this with Tea. His only fear...was that she did not think any different of him. She needed to know he was _still _the same man that she married.

_Please understand when I tell you..._

_

* * *

_

It was the first night in so long that Atem had this much enjoyment with Tea and his children. It was as if the last few weeks hardly ever happened. He couldn't remember the last time when he sat and watched a silly little flick on television...wait, that's not true. He _did _remember. The night when he and Tea were carelessly sitting in the safety of their home, watching one of her favorite films. Only to be hit with the brink of dire tragedy, which occurred to Atem almost losing Tea.

It was there...no matter how hard he tried to forget it, that night - that _horrible_, _terrifying _night was always plastering within his mind. How foolish he felt just thinking about not being able to protect Tea at that moment.

And as he stood against their bedroom door, staring at her as she softly brushed her hair, he silently thanked the Heavens above for allowing him to have more time with her. He just could not imagine waking up every morning and not see her beside him. He couldn't go through a minute without seeing her smile or feel her warmth.

But he didn't _have _to think such thoughts. Because she was here. Alive and well...with him.

He lost track of how long he stared at her, but when Tea began to glance his way, he didn't care how much time passed then.

No words were exchanged as he stood behind her and took the liberty in taking over brushing her chestnut locks. Atem was always in awe by how soft her hair was whenever he had the chance to touch it. He even noticed how long it was becoming. Stopping only a few inches past her shoulders and along her back. He smiled when he heard her light purrs to his soft brush strokes. Just the littlest things about her has such a _huge _affect on him. And there were never any complaints.

"Are our little bunnies fast asleep?" Tea quietly asked, bringing him out of the deepest of his thoughts.

"Tucked inside their little burrows," Atem answered while setting down the brush, feeling satisfied by the way her hair moved so majestically. He gently turned Tea around, not wanting to look at her through the reflection on a mirror. He wanted to take in her beauty through his eyes. Inside and out. As he touched her, Atem felt himself being drawn into a world of dreams. A pleasant, everlasting dream where he could go to whenever he wished. A dream...where only the two of them existed.

But he knew what was coming next and it would interrupt this beautiful dream temporarily.

"You know that I would never intentionally hurt you, right?" he asked, slightly afraid of how he should form his next words.

She looked upon him in confusion. Of course she would. He suddenly spoke of something so random, but also serious to where the wheels of concern and worry were beginning to turn. Tea reached up to cup his cheek. That touch of hers...so _comforting_, _intimately pleasant_, sometimes playful and mostly loving could make his insides melt into a gooey puddle. Although, those would not be his exact words out loud, but just looking at his magnificent lotus flower, he didn't care how he described his feelings.

"Yes, I do know that...you never have to conjure up the very thought." Tea slowly ran her hand up and down Atem's left cheek. "Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"Because I'd never want you to ever see me in such a horrific way when I lose my temper." He held her hand so closely, fearing that what he'll say will make Tea leave him. "You've already had the unfortunate experience of seeing me that way before...when I was fighting against Renji after he..._touched _you and violated your personal space," he sneered in a bitter tone just _thinking _about the bastard.

"What are you talking about?" Tea asked, feeling so perplexed. "Where is this - ?" And then it suddenly hit her. Just by her expression, Atem figured that Tea knew what he was referring to and she lowered her head, probably imagining how the outcome went. He wished that he could put this whole mess behind them, but Tea deserved to know.

He left her side, walking over to look out of the balcony doors. Although, it hurt to move away from Tea, Atem had to recollect that entire night if he wanted to explain things as easily as possible. His heart was beating so hard that he was afraid it would rip through his chest. He inhaled slowly, trying to tame himself to calm down and when he exhaled, it seemed some of the tension was melting away.

"Tea...I don't know how to even begin explaining this. I want - so badly - to forget this ever happened. I wish that there was a rewind button I can press to take us back to our last night together. Watching you in that bed, not knowing when you would awake...waiting day after day just to have those eyes of yours open was madness. I was hurt, confused...so frustrated, completely _furious..._knowing that there was nothing else I could do to help you." His fist clenched so tightly, Atem could have sworn that blood was ready to be drawn through his knuckles.

But he forced himself to calm down. He needed to if he was going to have a clear head of discussing the next part. "When I finally _did _find out that Vivian was the cause behind this...interrogating her felt like a goddamn game of tag. Even when she _knew _she was caught, she constantly kept lying in my face. Trying to find any loop hole that she could escape through. I couldn't stand for it. To watch that phony innocent expression that she conjured up. So...it was time for me to go on a different level. A _violent _level."

Atem didn't miss the soft gasp that escaped from Tea. He wanted to turn and see her eyes, but one glance at her would probably cease him into going any further. It was hurting him to have to relive the entire moment again, and it hurt even more knowing that Tea may look at him in a whole different perspective. How would she react? How could he even continue?

Instead of trying to answer these unanswered questions, Atem forced himself to stay on the task at hand.

_It's too late to stop now...even if I wanted to, I can't turn back. _"Vivian could tell there was something..._strange _in my behavior when she refused to tell me the truth. She began to get defensive and afraid, not knowing what I'd do next. My anger was already to a point where it was impossible for me to control anymore. And at the time...I couldn't care less. Because that was just how much _rage _I had wanted to throw out at her."

"What did you do?"

"...I was very close to rearranging Vivian's face when she _still _would admit to what she did. And when she finally did fess up to her wrong doings...it was, as if, she was proud to what she'd nearly accomplished. How much she was counting on you to die." Atem clutched his head, feeling a sign of pressure coming along. "I had snapped...I wasn't in control of my mentality. Both of my hands were tightly clenched around her throat. Her life was in the palm of my hands...to do what I wanted with it. In that moment, seeing her choking to death was an enjoyment for me. I wanted her to suffer that _same _way she made you suffer, Tea. To put it simply, I wanted to kill her," Atem's voice was so deep, so hollow...that even _he _didn't recognize it.

He dared himself to glance at Tea after hearing a choked sob she was failing to conceal. And just as he confirmed, she was giving him a wide-eyed, teary expression that was breaking his heart. He felt so ashamed. "I know that what I did...was _horribly _wrong, but I couldn't just allow Vivian to play with our lives any longer. As much as I'd wanted to take her out of existence...I could not take another person's life." Atem did his hardest to control the erupting sorrow that was begging to burst out. "Tea, I have always been mindful of my emotions. Careful to who I showed my deepest feelings towards. Either in the business world, my friends or anyone else. But after you came into my life, knowing of your past heartaches and whatnot, I just had to...reopen my heart for you - despite of my failed relationship with Vivian."

Atem reached out to take hold of Tea's shoulders, not wanting to watch another tear escape from her cerulean eyes. "You have every right to be upset with me. I could have handled this matter much differently...You can hate me, slap me, call me a monster - I don't _care. _All that matters to me is that you still look at me as the man you love so much. Who loves you and our children until my last breath. And even _then _I will love you."

"Stop...just _stop_ talking," Tea replied in barely a whisper, trying very hard to speak through her hiccuping sobs. "How could you...?"

"I know, I know, Tea...I'm so sorry. If I could go back and redo everything -"

"No!" she cut him off and threw her arms around Atem's waist, causing him to grunt in surprise. "How could you think for one _second_...that I'd think of you as some kind of monster? Yes, what you tried to do to Vivian was the wrong way to handle it, but the important thing was that you were able to stop yourself." Tea pulled herself back enough so that her eyes could look up to Atem's. "Someone who could do that is NOT considered a monster. Completely the opposite. It shows just how much humanity you have. You may not believe it sometimes, but you _do _have a heart."

Atem returned the embrace without any hesitation. Holding her like this felt _unbelievably _satisfying. "Well, that's only because I have you in my life. But I tell you, love, whenever I think about it...it frightens me to the deepest of my soul to touch you with my own hands. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd ever caused you or the twins any sort of pain. It's bad enough that I can't protect you when there is any sign of danger. I feel like I'm failing you as a husband."

"Now you listen to _me, _Atem Mutou," Tea firmly began as she pulled out of Atem's arms in order to grab his hands. "If you're referring to these warm, lovable..._gentle _hands here, then I am sorry to say that you don't know them very well. Your hands may handle the most toughest of things in the world, but I've never felt so incredibly protected when they touch me. And yes, maybe sometimes you are not in time to stop the terrible things that happen, but you are always able to _find _me and _comfort _me whenever I need you. The same thing goes for our children, too. You are always alert and making sure that they stay safe." Tea gently held both of Atem's cheeks, making him lock his eyes with hers. "You are not failing us...you are not failing _me. _When I lie in your arms, I know perfectly well that I'm safe because that's how much love I feel from you. You are my husband and I love you...and I am so grateful to have you in my life. To know that we've found each other. Two lost broken hearts, that were on the brink of dying, were able to seek out and find their touch of love. And I may sound like an old romance movie or a caption from one of my favorite novels, but I have never felt so happy just knowing that we love each other as much as we do. Do you understand now? So, I don't want to hear you talking badly about your role as a husband and a father. You are doing an amazing job," she finished as her tears flowed poetically down her cheeks.

Atem smiled, feeling so elated and so moved by Tea's passionate words. If he was a dart board and she was the darts, all of her shots would land on the bulls eye because that was just how accurate she was. "You had me at 'listen', do you know that?" he replied with a light chuckle.

Tea giggled as she wiped her tears away. "Well, good...I'm glad to know that my words are stuck to you. If you even _think _about doubting yourself again, then you are sleeping on the couch tonight," she said jokingly.

"No! Not the couch! _Anything _but that horrible, horrible couch!" They both laughed from that dramatic performance. Something that they have not shared in a long while, but planned on sharing many, _many _more laughable moments together.

Without giving her any type of clue, Atem reached down to hook his arm under her legs, smirking as he successfully brought out a surprised 'Eep' - that she was trying so hard to keep quiet - as he carried her slowly towards their bed. "As much as I would _love _to punish myself - after hearing those _glorious _words - by staying on the couch, I'd rather spend our first night back home...here with you in our bedroom," he sensually whispered as he laid her down on the soft, fluffy pillows.

She pulled him onto to the bed right after she crawled herself under the sheets, feeling him sliding in next to her. Sighing happily as she felt his arms snake comfortably around her waist, exactly where they were meant to be. For the first few minutes, they did nothing but stare at each other. Not just staring in the pools of their eyes, but in the depths of their souls. It was like they were meeting for the first time or reuniting once again after being separated for such a long time. He was the amethyst to her cerulean. The Romeo to her Juliet. They could actually feel their hearts beating simultaneously, without having the need to reach out feel it _physically_.

Not able to resist any longer, Atem moved closer so that his lips pressed gently against Tea's luscious ones, getting his senses to familiarize with every detail of her. It was like exploring her all over again...and he _loved _every second of it. The kiss was slow, deep and passionate..._exactly_ how they wanted it.

Neither of them wanted to pull away, but air was becoming a huge issue at the moment. So, it was to their disappointment that their kiss had to come to an end...for now, at least. However, that didn't mean Atem did not let his hold on Tea go. No, he just held her ever closer, if that was even possible. He smiled when he watched Tea begin to yawn, but he could tell that she was trying to conceal it. "Looks to me like someone is tired. Why don't we both get some rest?"

Tea smiled as she snuggled deeper into Atem's embrace. "Rest? I think I've done enough of that in the hospital. I was hoping we could stay up a little longer and talk some more."

Atem remained silent for just a bit as he pushed a fallen strand of Tea's hair behind her ear. "We have plenty of time for that, beautiful. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight any time soon," he replied reassuringly.

Although it wasn't what she wanted, Tea was content with his answer. She really _had _looked forward to just staying awake for the entire night to continue talking with Atem, but she couldn't deny the fact that her eyes were becoming very heavy for her to keep open. She was now ready to fall into the world of dreams.

"I love you."

Her eyes reopened and Tea turned to Atem to return her words of love to him, but found that he was now fast asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful and calm while sleeping. And then she thought about it. This must be the _first _ounce of sleep that he's gotten since she's been in the hospital. When he came to visit with Yuki and Kimika, she would usually catch him dozing off in a chair or when he chose to sit near her on the bed. Seeing him now, he looked so...distant from the world, but _only _to the world. Because whenever she would make a move, he would sense her in his subconscious state and keep her from going anywhere. He was determined not to let her go...and for Tea, that only made her happier.

She softly kissed his lips once more before returning her head back to rest in the crook of Atem's neck. She allowed her eyes to close on their own, not having the strength to stay awake any longer. She hoped that when sleep consumed her, she would meet with Atem in a dream. But as of now, her last thoughts soared like a bird flying through the clouds before she finally fell asleep. _'I love you too, Atem...sweet dreams, my love.'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ Another chapter finished. Please tell me your thoughts in your reviews and I will update again soon. There are still a few chapters until this story reaches the finale. Until next time, Moon is now signing off. _  
_


End file.
